The End Is Not Near, It's Here
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel to 'Since You've Been Gone'. Following the betrayal of one of their own Sam, Dean and Jenn Winchester have to deal with the conseqences of a certain someone's actions. What will happen during the apocalypse? Spoilers for Season 5.
1. Sympathy for the Devil

Here we go, new story means new claims need to be made. Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke, Jenn Santos is owned by me, and Mia Alexander is owned by me and Bree (winchestergirl2Y5).

The light in the room announcing Lucifer's arrival pierces from the circle formed by Lilith's blood continued to get brighter.

"Dean…He's coming…" Sam said.

Sam, Jenn and Dean rushed to the chapel doors but were shut in when the doors closed on their own. The three beat on the door, trying to get out. The light and the new noise, like Dean heard with Castiel, continued to become more intense. Just as the beam of light reached the limit of the circle, a new noise was heard when the three opened their eyes. It was from a cartoon featuring Yosemite Sam. They look around and notice that all of a sudden they were in a plane.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"I don't know." Sam and Jenn answer in unison.

"_Folks, quick word from the flight deck. We're just passing over Ilchester, then Ellicott City, on our initial descent into Baltimore…" ____T_he pilot began to announce.

"Ilchester? Weren't we just there?" Dean asked.

" _…So if you'd like to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to…_" The pilot continued before the plane all of a sudden went crazy.

Oxygen masks fell in front of the three hunters, causing them to grab them and put them on. Dean looked out his window and saw the beam of intense light through the window.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean sat behind the wheel of a rental car as Sam flipped through radio stations.

"_...and governor O'Malley urged calm, saying it's very unlikely an abandoned convent would be a target for terrorists, either foreign or homegrown._" The voice on the radio said.

"Change the station." Jenn said from the backseat.

_"Hurricane Kinley, unexpectedly slamming into the Galveston area..."_, _"...announced a successful test of the North Korean nuclear..."_

_"...swine flu..."_

Sam turned off the radio as the three sat in the car in silence.

"Guys, look…" Sam started.

" Don't. Don't say anything. It's okay. We just got to keep our heads down and hash this out, all right?" Dean said.

"Yeah, okay."

"All right, well, first things first. How did we end up on 'soul plane'?"

"Angels, maybe? I mean, you know, beaming us out of harm's way."

"Well, whatever. It's the least of our worries. We need to find Cass and Nick."

Dean pressed his foot on the peddle and looked at Jenn through his review mirror. She was looking out the window, as if she wasn't paying attention to the conversation he and Sam had.

"Jenn?" Dean called her with no reply. "Jenn?"

Jenn turned towards the voice and met Dean's eyes in the review mirror.

"You alright?"

Jenn nodded before looking back out the window.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning Dean, Sam and Jenn pulled up in front of Chuck's place. This was the last place Dean and Jenn saw Castiel and Nicholas. They walk inside and see the entire place trashed and covered in blood. When they heard a creak from the next room.

Sam was the first to go around the corner, therefore he was the first to get hit in the head.

"Geez! Ow!" Sam exclaimed holding his forehead.

"Sam…" Chuck said, realizing who he hit.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean said as Jenn nodded to him.

"So…you're okay?" Chuck asked Sam.

"Well, my head hurts." Sam replied.

"No, I mean…I mean, my…my last vision. You went, like, full-on Vader. Your body temperature was 150. Your heart rate was 200. Your eyes were black."

"Your eyes went black?" Dean asked his brother.

"I didn't know…" Sam answered Dean.

"Where are Cass and Nicholas?" Jenn asked; speaking for the first time in hours.

"They're dead. Or gone. The archangel smoked the crap out of them. I'm sorry." Chuck replied.

"You're sure?" Dean asked. "I mean, maybe they just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no. They, like, exploded. Like a…water balloon of chunky soup."

"You got a…" Sam started motioning for Chuck's head.

"Okay…right here?" Chuck checked the wrong side of his head.

"Uh, the…" Sam motioned for the other side.

Chuck then checked the side and pulled something out of his hair.

"Oh. Oh, God. Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day." Chuck said in a trembling voice.

"Cass…Nick you stupid bastards." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Stupid?" Sam repeated. "They were trying to help us."

"Yeah, exactly."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, crap…" Chuck mumbled.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"I can feel them…"

Jenn, Dean and Sam exchanged a look when they heard a new voice in the room.

"Thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said as he appeared with two other angels. "Playtime's over, Dean. Time to for you and Jenn to come with us."

"You just keep your distance, ass-hat." Dean said.

"You're upset."

"Yeah. A little. You sons of bitches jump started Judgment Day!"

"Maybe we let it happen. We didn't start anything. Right, Sammy?" Zachariah winked at Sam. Jenn put her hand on his arm when Zachariah continued. "You and Jenn had a chance to stop your brother and sister-in-law, and you couldn't. So let's not quibble over who started what. Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. Cause like it or not…it's Apocalypse now. And we're back on the same team again."

"Is that so?"

"You want to kill the Devil. We want you to kill the Devil. It's…synergy."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly."

"This isn't a game, son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike _now_, hard and fast before…he finds his vessel."

"His vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?" Sam asked.

"He is an angel. That's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies…The greatest hits. You can stop him, Dean. But you need our help. And Jenn's too."

"You listen to me, you two-faced douche…After what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!"

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?" Zachariah exclaimed walking up to the eldest Winchester and noticed something wrong with his hand. "You're bleeding."

"Oh, yeah. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up."

Dean turned and pulled out a sliding door. On the door was the angel banishing sigil he and Jenn saw Nicholas and Castiel draw. He placed his bloodied hand on it.

"No!" Zachariah yelled before disappearing in a bright light.

"Learned that from my friends Cass and Nick, you son of a bitch." Dean said.

"This sucks ass." Chuck pointed out.

Jenn walked over to Chuck and placed her hand on his shoulder before walking out the door. She waited in the rental car for Sam and Dean. They needed to leave soon before the angels came back. On the drive to Chuck's house, Jenn and Sam had texted each other. He told her the whole story about what happened. Now in her mind, she's going over every little thing Mia has said to her. Finding hints to her have gone darkside. But she ended up with nothing.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Jenn were at a table in the motel room they rented, readying their weapons when Sam walked back into the room. When he closed the door, he threw Jenn and Dean each a little object.

"Here. Hex bags. No way the angels will find us with those. Demons, either, for that matter." Sam said.

"Where'd you get it?" Dean asked.

"I made it."

"How?"

"I…I learned it from Ruby." Sam replied with hesitation.

"Speaking of…How you doing? Are you Jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?"

"Stop it, Dean." Jenn said.

"It…It's weird. Uh, tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever…put me on that plane cleaned me right up." Sam answered.

"Supernatural methadone." Dean replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Dean…"

"Sam. It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"Well, that's good. Because what can I even say? 'I'm sorry'? 'I screwed up'? Doesn't really do it justice, you know? Look, there's nothing I can do or say that will ever make this right." Sam said.

"So why do you keep bringing it up?" Dean asked, adopting an aggressive tone. "Look, all I'm saying is, say this is just any other hunt. You know? What do we do first?"

"We'd, uh, figure out where the thing is."

"All right. So we just got to find…the Devil."

"Geez, you make it sound so easy." Jenn said from her spot at the table, earning a glare from Dean.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat at the table reading a book as Dean and Jenn watched the TV on separate beds. Now, the thing was, Jenn and Dean were not doing so well, as far as their relationship goes. They didn't even have to say it out loud to know that. Jenn knew Dean won't or can't trust her the way he has anymore. I mean come on, her half sister ended up being a half demon. While Jenn was sleeping a few hours ago, he went through her phone to read the text messages she had with Sam in the car, so he knew everything that happened in that chapel…and Jenn couldn't blame him for the way he's been acting. She probably would have been the same way.

_"But how would you then explain an earthquake, a hurricane, and multiple tornadoes, all at the same time, all around the globe?_" The journalist on the TV asked.

_"Two words: Carbon emissions." ____The answer came._

"Yeah, right, Wavy Gravy." Dean said before turning off the TV.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dean and Jenn take a gun out as Sam went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw a girl on the other side, looking like she was gonna freak out.

"You okay lady?" Sam asked.

"Sam...Is it really you?" The girl asked, walking up to him and placed her hand on his chest. "And you're so firm." She smiled.

"Do I know you?"

"No. But I know you. You're Sam Winchester…And you're…" The girl looked over to Dean, visibly disappointed. "…not what I pictured…"

Jenn smiled for the first time in a while, starting to laugh at Dean.

"And you're Jenn Santos! Oh my god, you are the best." The girl said, walking over to Jenn, excited. "We're missing one…where's Mia?"

Sam, Dean and Jenn exchange a look before changing the subject.

"So who are you?" Jenn asked curiously and politely.

"I'm Becky. I read all about you guys. And I've even written a few…" Becky replied excitedly. "Anyway. Mr. Edlund told me where you were."

"Chuck?" Dean asked.

"He's got a message, but he's being watched. Angels. Nice change-up to the mythology, by the way. The demon stuff was getting kind of old."

"Right…" Sam interrupted. "Uh, just, um…what's the message?"

"He had a vision. "The Michael sword is on Earth. The angels lost it"."

"The Michael sword?" Jenn repeated.

"Becky, does he know where it is?" Sam asked.

"In a castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs." Becky answered.

"42 dogs?" Dean repeated.

"Are…you sure you got that right?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word…For you." Becky said, placing her hand back on Sam's chest.

"Um…Becky, c….Uh, can you…quit touching me?" Sam asked uncomfortably.

"No."

_**

* * *

**_

Another knock on the door was heard through the room. Dean opened the door, revealing Bobby on the other side, holding a book in his hand.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean said, giving him a hug.

"Good to see you three all in one piece." Bobby replied, hugging Sam and Jenn before handing Dean the keys to the impala.

"You weren't followed, were you?"

"You mean by angels, demons, Mia or Sam's new super fan?"

"You heard?" Sam asked with a half smile.

"I heard, Romeo."

"How are Tori, Dawn and the kids?" Jenn asked.

"They're fine…a little spun out after hearing what happened with Mia…So…sword of Michael, huh?"

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked.

"You better friggin hope so."

Bobby placed the book he had on the table and opened to a page, showing a picture.

"That's Michael…Toughest sumbitch they got." Bobby told Dean, Jenn and Sam.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchet." Dean replied.

"Yeah, well you look like the Fonz when you wear your leather jacket." Jenn murmured to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. He did it with that sword." Bobby said, showing them the sword in the picture. "So if we can find it…"

"We can kick the Devil's ass all over again." Sam finished. "All right. So, where do we start?"

"Divvy up and start reading…Try and make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Everyone nodded before Sam got up from the table. Sam walked across the room and stopped, turning around.

"Kid? You all right?" Bobby asked Sam, noticing the expression on his face.

"No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." Sam said, adding a piece of the story Dean left out when they were on the phone earlier.

"Sam…" Dean tried to intervene, but Sam continued.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal."

"Sam, stop it."

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?" Bobby asked angrily.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

"You're damn right you didn't listen." Bobby walked up to Sam. "You were reckless and selfish and arrogant. And look what happened. You believed a demon and you allowed your demon wife to use you."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off…I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Jenn looked up from the book, trying to ignore Bobby tearing Sam a new one. But the last sentence, she couldn't ignore.

"Bobby!" Jenn stood up from her chair, getting ready to start in on him.

"It's okay, Jenn. There's an old church nearby." Sam intervened, holding back tears. "Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby replied coolly before Sam left.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Jenn asked as she walked over to Bobby.

Before Bobby could argue back, Jenn stopped him, holding her hand up.

"You know what…I don't wanna hear it. We'll continue this later."

Jenn grabbed her jacket and walked out the door following Sam.

"Sam…"Jenn called out to him as she tried to catch up. "Sammy."

Sam turned around and saw her coming up to him. Jenn stood in front of him, not saying a word. After having a silent conversation, Jenn pulled Sam into a hug. Stray tears fell from Sam's eyes and onto Jenn's jacket, causing her to hold him tighter. Jenn thought Sam had finally caught a break in his life, but it was taken away when Mia revealed her true self. Why did everything like this have to happen to such a good guy like Sam Winchester?

After a moment, they pulled away, and Jenn wiped the tears from Sam's face.

"Just know something, Sammy. I don't blame you for anything that happened. I know that you made these choices, but it doesn't help that you had someone you trust influence those decisions." Jenn told Sam.

Sam nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. Jenn pushed some of his hair behind his ear and offered a small smile.

"Come on. Let's go to the church." Jenn said.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Bobby sat in the motel room, doing research in silence.

"I never would have guessed that your daddy was right." Bobby said.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"About your brother. What John said…You save Sam or kill him. Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have tried so hard to save him."

"Bobby…"

"He ended the world, Dean. And you, Jenn and I weren't strong enough to stop him proper. That's on us. I'm just saying your dad's right."

"Dad…" Dean repeated.

An idea popped into Dean's head, causing him to get up and go over to his bag.

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Dean continued, looking through the bag.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Here." Dean pulled out a card. "I don't believe it. I don't believe it."

"What the hell is it?"

"It's a card for my dad's lockup in upstate New York. Read it."

"Castle storage. 42 Rover Hill."

"Castle on a hill of 42 dogs."

"So you think your dad had the Michael sword all this time?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what else Chuck could have meant."

"Yeah. Okay. It's good enough for me."

Bobby then punched Dean, knocking him to the ground. He picked him back and Bobby punched him again as his eyes turned black. He then grabbed Dean and held him up as people walk into the room.

"You know, after knowing you for a while Dean, I always knew you were a big, dumb, slow, dim pain in the ass. Even now, I still can't believe you are so V.I.P." Mia said, walking into the room with Ruby and another demon.

Ruby walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her knife off it.

"I mean, you're gonna ice the Devil? You?" Ruby asked, laughing at the older Winchester. "If we hadn't had better things to do, I would have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby." Dean said.

"Hey Dean." Ruby smiled.

"Mia…"

"Good to see you again brother-in-law." Mia replied, smiling. "These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father's among us. You know we're all dreaming again for the first time since we were human? It's Heaven on Earth. Or Hell. We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My God, you like the sound of your own voice."

"But you, on the other hand, you're the only bump in the road. You're little wifey isn't as important as you. She'll be easier to kill. So every demon…every single one…is just dying for a piece of you."

"Get in line."

"Oh, We're in the front of the line, baby. Let's ride." Ruby said, grabbing Dean by the face and kissing him.

"What is that…Peanut butter?" Dean asked as she pulled away.

"You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake…Screaming in there. And I want him to know how it feels slicing the life out of you." Ruby handed Bobby her knife.

"Bobby…Bobby! No!" Dean begged as he was pinned to the wall.

"Now!" Ruby ordered.

"Bobby, no!"

Bobby raised the knife, but instead of killing Dean, he stabbed himself, killing the demon possessing him. Dean was freed, causing him to throw a punch on both Ruby and Mia before turning his attention to the other demon in the room. Just as the demon got the upper hand on Dean, Sam and Jenn walked in the room; Bobby's crumpled body is the first thing they see.

Sam was hit on the head with the phone, causing him to knock Jenn in the wall behind him and pin her behind him.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss us? Cause we sure missed you." Ruby asked, standing in front of him.

"Ruby, Mia…" Sam replied standing straight.

Both Jenn and Sam go to attack Ruby and Mia, but Ruby and Mia both quickly gained the upper hand on Sam and Jenn.

"It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers anymore, huh, Sammy?" Ruby asked Sam before punching him again.

Just as Mia kicked Jenn in the stomach, Dean had grabbed Ruby's knife from Bobby's stomach and killed the other demon. Mia and Ruby stop what they're doing and watch as Dean slowly picked himself up. They exchanged a look before Mia waved her arm, sending Dean crashing into the table across the room. Both female demons ran out of the room before any of the three remaining hunters could recover.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean, Sam and Jenn rush into the E.R. with Bobby.

"What happened?" A doctor asked, rushing to them.

"He was stabbed." Dean answered.

"Can we get a gurney?" The doctor called to the nurses.

"It's all right, Bobby. You're gonna be okay." Sam said told Bobby as they load him on the gurney.

"Just wait here."

"No, no, we…We can't just leave him!" Jenn said.

"Just don't move. We've got questions." The doctor said before leaving.

"Guys, we got to go." Dean said.

"No. No way, Dean." Sam said.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!"

Reluctantly Sam and Jenn followed Dean. They got into the impala and sped off to where the Michael's sword is supposed to be. On the way, Jenn was disturbed with herself. She tried to attack Mia with no regards to the fact that she was pregnant. Just before Jenn could continue to scold herself, Dean pulled up to the storage place.

The moment they get out of the car, they immediately arm themselves with guns and a shotgun before going to the door. Dean opened it and the first thing they saw were bodies lying motionless on the floor; underneath them were devil's traps.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." Zachariah said.

"Oh, thank God, the angels are here." Dean said sarcastically.

"And to think…they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah stepped over one of the bodies and closed the door with his powers. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be true. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything." Dean said.

"It's you, chuckle head. You're the Michael sword. What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just a human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his…receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the_ vessel. Michael's vessel."

Jenn and Sam looked over to Dean in shock. Dean's mouth fell open in a shock of his own.

"Not only does Dean have a destiny to fulfill, so do you Jenn." Zachariah continued.

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked, looking from Dean to Zachariah.

"There was more of a reason we cleaned you of your demon blood. You're a vessel of your own."

"W-What?"

"There's someone that's pretty important to this fight than just Michael."

"Who?"

"Your mother."

Jenn looked at Zachariah with tears in her eyes.

"You're the vessel for your mother. And what better to have a former hunter as an angel? She's willing to fight hell and we need her to fight hell." Zachariah continued

"How? Why? Why me?" Dean asked Zachariah, coming out of his shock.

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking…Always joking. Well…no more jokes. Bang." Zachariah mimicked a gun with his fingers, and broke Sam's lags, causing Sam to yelp out in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean said.

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general and one of our best warriors. That's bad. Now, Michael and Camille are going to take their vessels and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me?"

"How many humans die in the crossfire, huh? A million? 5? 10?"

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive."

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me and Jenn. You need our consent. Michael and Camille need our say-so to ride around in our skins."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way." Jenn said.

"There is no other way. There _must_ be a battle. Michael _must_ defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand…Eat me. The answer's no." Dean said.

"Okay. How about this? Your friend Bobby…We know he's gravely injured. Uh, say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

"Dean…"Jenn started.

"No." Dean replied.

"Then how about we heal you from…stage-4 stomach cancer?"

Dean then felt weak in the knees and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Jenn hurried to Dean and looked up at Zachariah with fear in her eyes.

"Stop." Jenn said.

"What do you say Jenn? Your mother doesn't leave Heaven until you give her full control of your body." Zachariah said.

"Don't do it." Dean said in pain, holding his stomach.

"Dean…" Jenn started as tears fell from her eyes. "She's my mother."

"Don't."

Jenn let her head fall before standing up and facing Zachariah.

"…No." Jenn quietly replied.

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how…you do without your lungs." Zachariah said.

Jenn then all of a sudden couldn't breathe anymore. She fell to the ground grabbing at her chest, suffocating slowly.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean." Zachariah continued, making Dean look him in the eyes.

"Just kill us." Dean replied.

"Kill you? Oh, no. I'm just getting started."

Behind Zachariah, a harsh light and a loud sound pierced the room. Zachariah turned around and saw one of his companions was stabbed by Castiel. Nicholas fought with other before stabbing the other companion with Zachariah, killing him.

"How are you…" Zachariah started.

"…Alive? That's a good question. How did these three end up on that airplane? Another good question. Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we all know the answer, don't we?" Castiel said.

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well, it should. Now, put these three back together and go. I won't ask twice."

Zachariah disappeared and Dean, Jenn and Sam picked themselves off the ground.

"You three need to be more careful." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said.

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you."

Castiel placed both his hands on Sam and Dean's chests while Nicholas does the same to Jenn. Suddenly they feel a violent pain in their chests.

"What was that?" Jenn asked.

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in Creation, including Lucifer." Castiel answered.

"What, you just brand us with it?" Dean asked.

"No. We carved it into your ribs."

"Hey, guys, were you really dead?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Nicholas answered.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked.

But instead of an answer, Castiel and Nicholas disappear, leaving Sam, Dean and Jenn alone in the storage room.

_**

* * *

**_

"'Unlikely to walk again'?! Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby shouted at the doctor, causing him to leave the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run! You believe that yahoo?" Bobby then turned to the three Winchesters in the room, leaning against a wall.

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean answered.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Well, we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, Heaven or Hell, we're boned." Bobby replied.

"What if we win? I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap Apocalypse. They want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves." Dean said.

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a G.E.D. and a 'give 'em hell' attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"Shit, you know I'm in." Jenn said with a smile.

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy." Bobby added.

"It's been said. Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit." Dean said, tapping Bobby on the shoulder and headed for the door.

"Sam? I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that…that was the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever." Bobby told the youngest in the room.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam said.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but…you're welcome."

Jenn walked up to Bobby and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Good…we don't have to talk about this…so…lesson learned." Jenn joked, kissing Bobby on the forehead.

Sam, Dean and Jenn headed out the door and headed back to the impala.

"You know, I was thinking, Dean…Maybe we could go after the colt." Sam said as they reached the parking lot.

"Why? What difference would that make?" Dean asked.

"Well, we could use it on Lucifer. I mean, you just said back there…"

"I just said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit. I mean…I'll fight. I'll fight till the last man, but let's at least be honest. I mean, we don't stand a snowball's chance, and you both know that. I mean, hell, you of all people know that."

"Dean…Is there something you want to say to me?"

"…I tried, Sammy. I mean, I really tried. But I just can't keep pretending that everything's all right. Because it's not. And it's never going to be. You chose a demon over your own brother, and look what happened."

"I would give anything…anything to take it all back."

"I know you would. And I know how sorry you are. I do. But, man…You were the one that I depended on the most. And you let me down in ways that I can't even…I'm just…I'm having a hard time forgiving and forgetting here, you know?"

"What can I do?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I just don't…I don't think that we can ever be what we were, you know? I just don't think I can trust you…hell, I don't even know if I can trust my own wife anymore."

Sam and Jenn share a hurtful look as Dean turned and headed for the impala. The two followed Dean a moment later and they drove to a new motel in silence.

Dean had gotten a room for the three of them. When they walked in, Jenn noticed that the room had 2 queen sized beds. She knew she wasn't sharing a bed with Dean, only because…what would be the point now? Dean didn't have to say it out loud for Jenn to know their relationship might be over. Why wouldn't it be? Mia was Jenn's sister and she betrayed Sam…what could stop Jenn from doing the same to Dean?

"I'll be right back." Jenn said, walking out the door.

She walked into the front office and noticed the good looking guy at the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I want to get a room, please." Jenn replied.

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as Jenn left the room, Sam and Dean both stared at the door for a second before going back to what they were doing.

"I call dibs on the shower." Dean said.

Sam nodded and continued going through his duffle. Dean grabbed everything he might need and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and put his stuff down near the sink. Bracing both hands on each side of the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe that he was supposed to be the vessel for Michael…a freaking archangel. Before he could let those thoughts take over, Dean walked over to the shower and switched on the water.

Dean quickly peeled off his clothes and stood underneath the warm water. The first thing that came to his mind was what he should do about Jenn. He couldn't act like he didn't see the hurt look Jenn had earlier. But how could he trust her if her sister betrayed his brother? Sometimes, family can be alike…and what if Jenn was like Mia? All these thoughts continued to tear through his mind as he let the now hot water soothe his aching muscles.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia sat at a table in her motel room. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the pictures on them. Her, Sam, Jenn and Dean looked as happy as they could've been with a job and life like theirs. That's when reality hit her.

Yeah, she worked for Lilith and with Ruby to let Lucifer free.

Yeah, she betrayed Sam and everything they ever had because she had a job to do.

But she didn't lie when she said she loved him; she didn't lie when she said she wants to be with him forever.

Sure Sam, Jenn and Dean forgave her when they found out she was working for Gordon…but they only have so much forgiveness to go around…and this is something they wouldn't forgiver her for. The biggest mistake of your life was to betray a Winchester.

"Mia?" Ruby's voice said from behind her.

Mia turned and looked at the demon behind her.

"It's time to go." Ruby continued.

Mia nodded and grabbed her bag. She put her hand on her bulging belly and a tear fell from her eyes. She wished she would have decided to do the complete opposite of what she did. If she did, Ruby and Lilith would probably be dead, Sam would still be somewhat normal and Lucifer would still be in his cage.

Ruby got into the car as Mia got into the passenger side. Starting the engine, Ruby pulled out of the parking lot and would occasionally glance at her older sister.

"You did what you had to, you know." Ruby broke the silence.

"I know." Mia replied, looking out the window.

A thought popped into Mia's head. She loved her little sister, but she had to do something about her. But then again, if she decided to kill her or send her back to hell, Mia would be left alone to fend for herself. She was pretty sure that if Dean, Sam or Jenn had caught whiff of their scent, they would hunt Ruby and herself down with no problem. Mia sighed and watched the last of the lights in town pass by and the night sky turn to complete darkness.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn walked back to Sam and Dean's room and grabbed her duffle.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, got a room for myself." Jenn replied, walking to the door.

"Jenn…can I talk to you?"

Jenn turned to the youngest and nodded for him to follow her. Jenn walked a couple doors down and unlocked her room. Sam followed her in as she turned on the lights and put down her bag.

"So…what's up?" Jenn asked.

"I've been doing all this apologizing to Dean, and I haven't really said it to you." Sam started.

"Sammy…you know you don't have to. Things just happen and you were doing what you thought was right. Whatever happened there and between us…I forgive you. Dean said that you and him might not be able to be how you were before, but you and me…we can still. And I might have problems trusting you, but it doesn't mean you can't earn it back."

Sam gave her a sad smile before Jenn enveloped him into a hug. They pulled away and exchanged small smiles.

"Can I talk to you about something else then?" Sam asked.

"Of course you can." Jenn answered, motioning for him to sit on the bed.

"I've been trying to make sense of what Mia did in my head…but I still don't understand."

"I don't either."

"It's just…these last 3 and a half years…everything I've done for her…it was all for nothing…everything between me and her was a lie." Tears began brimming Sam's eyes. "I should have seen this coming…I really should have. What am I supposed to do? I can't take care of Isabella by myself."

Jenn looked down at her hands, tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. She wished this didn't happen to Sam…not her Sammy. How can anyone do that to someone who can look at you with those puppy dog eyes?

"I'm sorry Sam. If it means anything to you, I would give anything for you not to feel this way. And as far as Bella goes, you aren't gonna take care of her alone. You have Dawn, Tori…and me too. You aren't gonna go through any of this alone. Not as long as I'm breathing."

"What about this new baby? I worried about what she'll do to it."

"Mia may be a lot of things…but I don't think she would have it in her to let her child or children get hurt."

Sam nodded, hoping she was right. Jenn pulled him into another hug, allowing Sam to empty his tears onto her shoulder. She gently ran her hand on the back of Sam's head while she let out a few tears of her own.

Later, Sam had left the room, leaving Jenn alone to think in hers. She had some decisions to make as far as her relationship and marriage to Dean was concerned. After a moment of thought, Jenn grabbed her phone and called Bobby.

"_What can I do for you, Jenn_?" Bobby answered.

"Hey, Bobby. I know you're in the hospital, but do you have a number for a good divorce lawyer?" Jenn asked.

Alright! First chapter down! So, as far as the story goes, anyone have any predictions for where anything may go? Will Sam be okay? Will Dean and Jenn divorce this time? Will Mia let her conscious take over and find a way back to Sam?

We'll find out as the story goes on!

xoxo

Marina


	2. Good God Y'all!

Alright! Chapter numero dos coming right up!

Jenn sat on her bed, staring at her phone. It's already morning, and she hasn't slept all night. She's been in the same position for hours. She couldn't decide if divorce would be the best thing for her and Dean. But, why keep him in a relationship he won't wanna be in later? She had a long talk with Bobby, explaining the reasons why she should file for divorce. He gave her the reasons why not. But he was gonna let her make the final decision, so he gave her the number to a lawyer he's worked with.

Jenn was interrupted by a knock on the door. She got up and Dean was on the other side.

"Hey, we're gonna get something to eat. You coming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Jenn replied.

Jenn turned around, leaving the door open so Dean could walk in if he wanted. Jenn had turned around with her jacket and ran smack dab into Dean. If she didn't stop herself, she would have hit him. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Dean pulled her into a hug. Taken aback, Jenn slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I understand why you were gonna tell Zachariah yes. It's your mother, and I respect that." Dean said, pulling away from her. "But, you or me can't say 'yes' until we're sure that's the only option we have."

Jenn looked him the eyes before nodding and swallowing the lump in her throat. She shook it off before she allowed herself to feel any real emotion. She was tired of crying, and she didn't think she had any tears left anyway.

Jenn followed Dean out the door, and to the impala, where Sam was already waiting. They drove to a diner closest to the hospital. After they ate, they grabbed some food to go for Bobby. They knew he had to be tired of the hospital food already.

The first one to walk into Bobby's room was Jenn with a giant smile on her face.

"How's my big guy?" Jenn teased happily.

"Knock it off." Bobby said, earning a kiss on the head from Jenn.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said, staying by the door.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said, standing next to Jenn.

"Boys." Bobby replied.

"How are they treating you here?" Jenn asked, setting his food out in front of him.

"Okay. Now that I've got some real food in front of me, things are looking up." Bobby took one of his french fries and popped it in his mouth.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go see exactly what Castiel branded into our ribs. I'm gonna be back soon." Dean said, walking out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

Still hospitalized and in a wheelchair, Bobby stares at the window. Sam and Jenn stood at the door, watching him sadly. A few minutes later, Dean walked up to them with an envelope.

"What's it been…like, three days now?" Dean asked.

"One, Dean." Jenn replied.

"We got to cheer him up. Maybe I'll give him a back rub."

"Dean." Sam started.

"Well, what, then? "

"Look…We might have to wrap our heads around the idea that Bobby might not just bounce back this time."

"Is that your x-ray?" Jenn asked Dean, pointing to the envelope,

"Yup. Went to radiology. Got some glamour shots." Dean replied, pulling the x-rays out and showing Jenn and Sam. "Let's just say the doctors are baffled."

"Holy crap." Sam said as he saw the symbols on his ribs.

"Yeah, well, Cass carved you one, too."

Sam's phone rang, causing him to fish it out of his pocket.

"Hello? Castiel?" Sam answered.

"Speak of the Devil." Dean said.

"Uh…St. Martin's hospital. Why? What are you…? Cass?"

Sam hung up the phone when he realized Castiel had already done so. Within a few minutes, Castiel showed up to the hospital with Nicholas.

"Cell phone, Cass? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked Castiel.

"You're hidden from angels now…all angels. I won't be able to simply…" Castiel started.

"Enough foreplay. One of you get over here and lay your damn hands on. Get healing! Now!" Bobby demanded.

"We can't."

"Say again?" Bobby asked angrily, turning the wheelchair to face the two angels in the room.

"Castiel and I are cut off from Heaven and much of Heaven's power. Certain things, we can do. Certain things, we can't." Nicholas replied.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby turned to face the window.

"Well, at least he's talking now." Dean said to Sam and Jenn.

"I heard that."

"We don't have much time. We need to talk." Castiel said.

"Okay." Dean replied.

"Your plan to kill Lucifer…"

"Yeah, you want to help?"

"No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

"Oh. Well, thanks for the support."

"But I believe Nicholas and I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the Apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Jenn asked.

"The one who resurrected us and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. We're gonna find God."

"God?" Dean repeated, closing the door to the room.

"Yes." Nicholas replied.

"God?""

"Yes. He isn't in Heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean joked.

"No, he's not on any flatbread." Castiel answered seriously.

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, He is either dead…and that's the generous theory…"

"He is out there, Dean."

"…or He's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us. I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and He's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. All right?"

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cass."

"We killed two angels this week." Nicholas said with a hint of anger as he walked up to Dean. "They were my brothers. I'm hunted. Castiel and I rebelled. And we did it…all of it…for you and Jenn. And you failed. You, your wife and your brother destroyed the world. And we lost everything…for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Dean, Jenn and Sam exchanged a look, realizing that Nicholas was right.

"You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What is it you want?" Bobby broke the silence.

"We did come for something. An amulet." Castiel said.

"An amulet? What kind?" Jenn asked.

"Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A…a God EMF?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that." Bobby replied.

"I know. You don't." Castiel answered before turning to Dean and looking at the amulet around his neck.

"What? This?" Dean asked about his pendant.

"May I borrow it?"

"No."

"Dean. Give it to him." Nicholas said.

"All right, I guess." Dean said, talking off his necklace. "Don't lose it." Dean gave it to Castiel. "Oh, great. Now I feel naked."

"We'll be in touch." Castiel said before he and Nicholas disappeared.

"When you find God, tell Him to send legs!" Bobby exclaimed.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Bobby sat in the room, figuring out what their next move might be when Bobby's phone rang.

"Hello?" Bobby answered.

"_Bobby. Bobby, damn it, can you hear me_?" The voice on the other line was crackling.

"Ruf…I can't hear you."

"_Listen. I need a little help. Seems I'm up to my ass in demons. Whole damn town's infested. Hang on. Hang on_."

"Where are you?"

"_River Pass, Colorado_."

"Colora…Colorado?"

"_Colorado_."

"River Pass, Colorado?"

"_River Pass_!"

"Rufus? You there? Ruf…Rufus?"

"_Bobby, it's…" _Rufus' phone was dropped to the ground and Bobby heard gunshots.

Bobby hung up and turned to Jenn, Sam and Dean.

"Looks like we're going to River Pass, Colorado." Dean told them.

"Not me. Bobby's place is on the way. Drop me off and I'll meet you there." Jenn said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I need to go back and check on the kids, Tori and Dawn. Make sure they're okay."

"Jenn…"

"Sam, I need to check on my son and your daughter. Don't fight me on this."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and agreed silently.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, at about 4 am, Dean had reached Bobby's house. Jenn pulled her duffle out the backseat with her before leaning in the passenger window.

"You guys be careful. I'll meet you there later." Jenn said.

"Sure." Dean replied.

Jenn patted the door and watched the two drive off before walking into the house. Tori and Dawn had gotten her call last night, and they were already waiting on her.

"Hey guys." Jenn said, dropping her duffle and hugging both women.

"Glad to see you're okay." Tori said.

"How're the boys?" Dawn asked.

"As good as they can be." Jenn replied, walking to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water.

_**

* * *

**_

A few hours after they dropped off Jenn, Sam and Dean arrived at River Pass. But as they reach the bridge, they see that it was destroyed.

"This is the only road in or out." Dean said while Sam took out his phone.

"No signal." Sam said.

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

"Looks like we're hiking in."

"And the hits just keep on coming."

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn went into Alex's room, where she hid some extra guns and what not in the closet. It was in case of an emergency or in case anyone were to have split from the group. She picked up the duffle and walked into the kitchen, where Dawn had just finished feeding Alex and Isabella was still in the process of eating.

"Alright, I'm taking off." Jenn said.

"You're leaving so soon?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I told the boys that I would just come here and check on you before I left."

"You're going alone?" Tori asked.

"Yeah."

"After what you told us an hour ago, I don't think you should go by yourself. In perhaps a town infested by demons, you should have at least one person backing you up."

"Let me call Sam and Dean. Maybe I can find a place where we could meet up." Jenn said, pulling out her phone.

"_This is Dean, leave a message_." Dean's voice immediately said on the line.

Jenn hung up and dialed up Sam.

"_This is Sam. Leave me a message_." Sam's voice said on the line.

Both lines went immediately to voicemail, meaning there was probably no signal. Jenn walked back into the kitchen and looked at Tori and Dawn.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Are either of you still good to come with me?" Jenn asked, remembering that Mia had trained them before Isabella was born.

"You can go Dawn. I went last time, and I'm fully capable of taking care of the kids for a couple days." Tori said.

"You up for it?" Jenn asked Dawn.

Dawn smiled and immediately went upstairs to pack. Within a few minutes, Jenn and Dawn kissed the kids goodbye and said their goodbyes to Tori before making the 3 hour drive to River Pass.

_**

* * *

**_

A radio played from a car when Sam and Dean arrived in town, backpacks on their shoulder and shotguns in their hands. After they checked the inside of an overturned car, they got up to the car playing the music. Since the car was empty, Sam stopped the engine and the music. As they continued to explore the town, Dean whistled when he saw a cherry red mustang.

Once there was a trace of blood all over the street, they hear the sound of a gun being cocked behind them. They turn around and the person holding a gun to them was none other than Ellen Harvelle.

"Ellen?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hello, boys." Ellen said with her gun still trained on them.

"Ellen, what the heck's going on here?" Dean asked as she walked up to them and threw holy water on his face. "We're us."

Ellen lowered her gun and walked away without saying a word, causing the boys to follow her. They cross the doorstep of the church that's protected by a devil's trap and some salt. Ellen turned around and looked at them in silence.

"Real glad to see you boys." Ellen said, hugging Dean. "Where's Jenn and Mia?"

"Jenn is at Bobby's she's gonna meet us here. And Mia…" Sam started before stopping himself.

Ellen got the hint and then slapped Dean.

"The can of whoopass I ought to open on you." Ellen told Dean.

"Ow!" Dean said.

"You can't pick up a phone?! What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind?! I got to find out that you and Jenn alive from Rufus?!" Ellen scolded him, giving a threatening look to Sam too.

"Sorry, Ellen." Dean replied.

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am. What's going on, Ellen?" Dean and Sam followed Ellen down the steps.

"More than I can handle alone."

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much…whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen turned to Sam and Dean as they arrived at the door at the bottom of the stairs. "So... this is it, right? End times? It's got to be."

"Seems like it." Sam replied before Ellen knocked on the door.

"It's me." Ellen said.

An armed young man opened the door, showing Sam and Dean that there were other people taking refuge in the church basement.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're hunters. Here to help." Ellen told the room.

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" The armed guy, Austin, that let them in asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean replied.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." One of the survivors, Roger, said.

"All right, catch us up." Dean told Ellen.

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…" Ellen started.

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean interrupted, surprised.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place…Well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Rufus. Then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you."

"Don't worry. We'll find her."

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said. "We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once." Ellen said.

"What happened?"

"There used to be 20 of us." Sam and Dean look around and realize there was only 9 people left.

"Well, there's three of us now." Dean said.

"Look, you don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody."

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam suggested.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean asked Sam.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away."

"There's a sporting-goods store we passed on main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

"All right. You stay. We'll go." Sam told Ellen.

"What about…" Ellen started.

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back."

Sam and Dean walk out the room before Dean stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Why don't I just go?" Dean asked.

"What? Alone?" Sam replied.

"Well, yeah. Somebody's got to stay here and start giving them shotgun 101."

"Yeah. Ellen."

"No, no, no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you stay and help, okay?"

"While you go get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid."

"I can handle it."

"You don't want me going out there…"

"I didn't say that."

"…Around demons."

"I didn't say that."

"Fine. Then let's go." Sam said, walking up the stairs.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn and Dawn arrive at the demolished bridge. Jenn sighed when Dawn looked around for any sign of Sam and Dean being there.

"Jenn, look." Dawn said, pointing towards the woods.

Jenn looked over to where Dawn was pointing, and sure enough, there was Dean's impala. She smiled and got back into her car and parked next to it.

"Looks like we're hiking in." Jenn said, pulling out the duffle full of weapons.

She handed Dawn a shotgun and a gun to keep for back up, while she armed herself and headed into town.

_**

* * *

**_

The Winchester boys walked back towards they began their in-town journey.

"I'll get the salt. You get the guns." Sam said.

"We'll go together." Dean said.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?"

Sam cocked his shotgun and headed for the grocery store on his own. Dean sighed and headed for the sporting goods store across the street.

He walked in and grabbed a couple of duffels ad loaded them with guns and ammo. He had a good couple of duffels and was trying to figure out how he was gonna carry all of it. Somehow, he managed it and walked out. He heard some rocks cracking, causing him to back in the store and look out the window to see what it was. He saw Jenn looked around the abandoned town with Dawn, each of them armed with shot guns.

Dean stared for a moment and just watched her. He knew this wasn't the right time, but seeing Jenn in hunting mode with her shotgun…it was hot. Dean cleared his throat and snapped out of it and walked to back outside, knowing Jenn had her anti-possession tattoo.

"Jenn." Dean called to her.

Jenn looked over to the sporting goods store and saw Dean with a few duffels. Jenn and Dawn ran over to him and grabbed a duffle.

"Good to see you still in one piece." Jenn said with a smile.

"Yeah. Good to see you, Dawn." Dean told the other woman.

"You too." Dawn replied.

"No offense, but why are you here?"

"She needed back up. In a town infested by demons like this, she needed someone to watch her back."

Dean nodded and silently agreed.

"Where's Sammy?" Jenn asked.

"Grocery store across the street." Dean answered.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam packed up as much salt into as many bags as he could possibly carry. He heard the door open, causing him to look up and saw two armed men walk in. He knew they were possessed when he saw their eyes. Sam ducked again and watched in the two way mirror over the security camera. He tried to quietly go for his shotgun, but he accidently hit something, making a noise.

One of the demons rush at him, pinning him against the shelf.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus…" Sam started, but realized that it had no effect.

Sam pulled out Ruby's knife and stabbed him with it. The other demon came at him, but was killed before he could land a punch on Sam. Sam looked at the blood on the knife and ran his thumb over it. He looked at it for a second before the door opened again.

He ducked and waited to see who it was.

"Sammy, it's me." Dean said, walking in with Jenn and Dawn.

They walk in and see Sam standing over the two dead demons and Ruby's knife in his hand. Dean looked at Sam for a second, wondering if maybe Sam has really changed.

_**

* * *

**_

After some introductions of Dawn and Jenn to the survivors, and Ellen giving Jenn peace of mind, the hunters separated the survivors for a crash course in guns. Sam and Dawn showed one group how to take apart and put together a gun/shotgun and Ellen showed them how to load it. Dean separated the weapons while Jenn sat next to him, packing salt in the shotgun shells.

Dean picked up a gun and held it out to Austin.

"You know your way around a gun at all?" Dean asked him.

Austin smirked at him and grabbed it. He then quickly disassembled it like a soldier would do during a drill.

"Hmm. Where'd you serve?" Dean asked, impressed.

"Fallujah. Two tours. Got back a little over a year ago. Takes one to know one. Where'd you serve?" Austin replied.

"Hell."

"No, seriously."

"Seriously. Hell."

Dean turned and saw that Sam had finished and walked over to him. Austin looked over to Jenn in question as Dawn joined to help her.

"He's not kidding. It's a long story about how and why, but he really did go to hell. Trust me when I say, it's not fun." Jenn replied with a hint of amusement at the beginning.

"So you were there too?"

"What?"

"Well, you talked about it like you were there too."

Jenn made eye contact with him before looking back at the table. She nodded before going back to what she was doing.

_**

* * *

**_

"What's wrong?" Dean asked Sam, sitting next to him.

"Just…at the store, those demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat." Sam replied.

"Come on, Sam. You had to."

"I know. I just…it used to be…I just wish I could save people, like I used to."

"What? You mean when you were all hopped up on demon blood?"

"I…I didn't say that."

"I'll be back." Ellen said, walking up to the boys, catching Jenn and Dawn's attention.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I can't sit here on my ass. My daughter's out there somewhere. I'm not back in half an hour, go. Get these people out of here."

"No, wait. I'll go with you." Sam said, standing up.

"Whoa. Hold on. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked Sam, leading him out of the room with Jenn and Dawn following. "You're gonna go out there again?"

"Well, crap doesn't hit the fan with coffee breaks." Sam replied.

"I'll go."

"It's fine. Just stay here, get 'em ready. I'll cover Ellen."

"Why's it got to be you?"

"Oh come on, guys…" Jenn sighed with Dawn.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. You think I'll take one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon, as if, after everything, I haven't learned my lesson." Sam told Dean.

"Well, have you?" Dean asked.

In a moment of anger, Sam shoved Dean against the wall, which caught Ellen's attention.

"Hey, wait, whoa." Dawn said, her and Jenn standing between Sam and Dean.

"If you actually think I…" Sam started angrily before just walking away.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam and Ellen are walking down the street, shotguns in their hands. After pleads from Jenn to let either her or Dawn go with them, Sam decided that they would be fine and they would be better in preparing the other survivors.

"So, where'd you see her last?" Sam asked Ellen.

"Up ahead. So, what's up with you and Dean? It was hard not to notice…how different things are between you guys these days. Lot of bad road there, huh? What happened? What came between you?" Ellen asked.

"Just…stresses of the job. You know how it is. Kind of surprised you and Jo hunting. Weren't you always saying she couldn't hack the life?"

"She can't. But if she's gonna do it anyway…"

"You want to keep an eye on her." Sam stopped walking and showed her some smoke. "Hey…"

"Is that a chimney going?"

"Looks like it."

"Huh."

"Come on."

Sam and Ellen decide to head to the house where the smoke is coming from. They keep themselves hidden by the house next door, and they see a demon in the house with the smoke.

"Guess we found base camp." Ellen said.

"Demons don't get cold. Makes you wonder what they're burning." Sam replied.

As Sam began to move forward, Ellen is pulled back and pinned against the wall by a demon while Sam fought with another.

"Don't move, you evil skank!" Jo ordered her mother while she had her pinned.

More demons go about taking down Sam while Ellen tries to break free.

"Don't you hurt her. Don't you…" Ellen started as Jo's eyes turned black.

"Give me my mom back, you black-eyed bitch!" Jo yelled back.

Ellen made a quick decision and hit Jo, freeing herself from her pin.

"Ellen, run!" Sam shouted at her as he got the upper hand on the demons.

Ellen did as she was told, and ran all the way back to the church.

_**

* * *

**_

When Sam regained consciousness, he realized he was tied to a chair. He tried to break his bounds, but was unsuccessful. He looked up and saw Jo and Rufus with black eyes.

"Uh-uh. No way you're getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want you. You evil son of a bitch." Rufus told Sam.

Sam looked at Rufus as little surprised since Rufus is the one with black eyes. Rufus then hits him and Jo throws holy water on him. The Jo looked confused that it had no effect on Sam.

"No…" Sam started, but Rufus tilted his head and poured salt down his throat while Jo held his head still. "W…wait, wait, wait. Just…just wait…" Sam tried.

"Exorcizamus te…" Rufus started an exorcism.

"Stop!"

"Omnis satanica. Omnus immund..."

"Please!"

_**

* * *

**_

_"The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He layeth me down in green pastures, and He raiseth me up again. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil."_ The priest read to the rest of the survivors until there was a knock on the door.

Dean immediately got up and looked through the spy hole, letting Ellen in after he opened the door.

"Where's Sam?" Jenn asked Ellen when Dean closed the door.

Ellen looked over to Jenn before shaking her head at Dean.

"They took him? Demons took him?" The pregnant woman asked. "Oh, my God. What if they're in here…the demons?"

"Could they get in?" The priest asked.

"No. Everybody sit tight." Dean said, picking up his shot gun and heading to the door with Jenn in tow. "I got to…"

Dean stood at the door, fighting with himself on whether or not to go. Dawn walked up to Jenn and Dean and stood in front of Dean.

"Dean, you know just leaving is dangerous. We need a plan because we don't know what is out there at this point in time." Dawn said.

Dean nodded and headed towards Ellen who was sitting at the table.

"Okay, Dawn's right. We need to get a plan together. Tell me everything." Dean told Ellen.

Jenn shook her head and threw the shotgun on the table. She was frustrated. She wanted to get Sam back and she didn't care what was out there. But Dawn was right, and they needed to stay put for a bit.

_**

* * *

**_

"Please! Come on!" Sam kept shouting as Rufus poured salt down his throat.

"Omnis immundus…" Rufus kept reciting.

"Look. Something's not right. Do you see that?" Sam continued, causing Jo to throw holy water on him once again. "Come on! Stop. Listen to me."

Sam then saw Roger, hidden in the hallway, playing with his ring.

"Wait a second…" Sam looked up and saw the devil's trap he was under.

Jo and Rufus were whispering on the other side of the room.

"Look, listen to me. Something's not right."

"But he's not as strong as he thinks he is." Rufus told Jo aloud.

"You can see that. Please. Please. Just listen to me."

_**

* * *

**_

"Guys, one of them's in Jo." Ellen explained looking at the three hunters around her. "We got to get it out without hurting her. It called me a bitch."

"Bruise a little easy, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. It called me a black-eyed bitch. What kind of demons are these? Holy water and salt roll right off. My daughter may be an idiot, but she's not stupid. She wears an anti-possession charm. It's all kind of weird, right?"

"The whole thing's off."

"What's your instinct?"

"My instinct? My instinct is to call Bobby and ask for help. Or Sam."

"Well, tough. All you got's me, and all I got's you. So let's figure it out."

"All right. Do you know why Rufus came to town? Was there a specific omen?"

"He said something about water. That's all I know."

"Father, do you know what she's talking about…the water?" Dawn asked.

"Uh, the…the river…ran polluted all of a sudden." The priest answered.

"When?"

"Last Wednesday. And the demon thing started up the next day." Austin replied.

"Anything else? Just…anything."

"Maybe. But it's pretty random."

"Good. Random's good." Jenn said.

"Shooting star…Does that count? Real big. Same night…Wednesday."

"That definitely counts." Jenn immediately got up and grabbed a Bible and began flipping through the pages.

"So, uh, you think that all this comes from outer space?" Austin asked.

"This isn't _X-Files_, pal." Dean said.

_"And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch; and it fell upon the river, and the name of the star was wormwood. And many men died." ____Jenn read._

"Revelation 8:10, the priest says. Are you saying that this is about the…Apocalypse?" The priest asked.

"You could say. And these specific omens …they're prelude to what?" Dean asked.

"The four horsemen."

"And which one rides the red horse?"

"War."

"That cherry Mustang parked on main?"

"You can't think that a car…"

"It's the way I'd roll. I mean, think about it. It all makes sense. If War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Turning us on each other." Dawn added.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch." Dean told Ellen. "They think we're demons. We think they're demons. What if there are no demons at all and we're all just killing each other?"

"Wait…just back up. It's the Apocalypse?" The priest asked.

"Sorry, Padre." Dean said.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia sat at a table in a new motel room her and Ruby had gotten to. Her cell phone sat in front of her, causing her to stare at it. After a moment, she picked it up and dialed a number she had never thought she would. The number went straight to voicemail, causing her to sigh in both relief and frustration.

"_This is Sam. Leave me a message_." Sam's voicemail said.

Mia hung up and set her phone back down. Even though it was his voicemail, it was so nice to hear Sam's voice again. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ruby walked into the room.

"So get this. In River Pass, Colorado, there were a few omens with all signs pointing to the rising of War. And guess who's in the middle of it?" Ruby said, smiling.

"Sam, Dean and Jenn?" Mia asked in monotone, staring at the table.

"And your little friend Dawn. Just think, if he can take them out, there's nothing for us to worry about." Ruby smiled and walked to the bed, sitting on it and taking off her jacket. "What's wrong?" Ruby saw the look on Mia's face.

"Nothing."

"Mia, come on. How long do you need to get over this? If you go back to Sam, that's just painting a huge target on your back for Dean. Even though you're pregnant, do you honestly think that'll stop Dean?"

Mia sighed for the millionth time that day. She wanted to tell Ruby that yes, it would stop Dean because he has a child of his own and he wouldn't risk the life of someone else's, especially if the child is Sammy's. Just to finish the argument, Mia nodded and ran her hands over her stomach.

Yesterday, Ruby had thought maybe it would be a good idea that she and Mia go to Bobby's a take Isabella. But Mia…she couldn't. The only way she knew that her daughter would be completely safe was to keep her with Bobby, Sam, Dean, Jenn, Dawn and Tori. As always, Ruby came up with the counter argument, in which she argued that Dean might do something to her. Mia argued back that Sam or Jenn wouldn't let him touch her. And that's when Mia realized something; Ruby enjoyed making Dean out to be the bad guy. Is it because she truly hated him? Or was she so scared of him that she would try and get Mia to take out Dean for her?

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat under the devil's trap, still tied to the chair when Roger entered the room.

"Who the hell are you? _What_ are you?" Sam asked Roger.

"You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that." Roger answered.

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows…the real Roger?"

"Buried in a ditch." He closed the door and grabbed a chair to sit in front of Sam.

"So, who are you?"

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're gonna have so much fun together."

"I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping each other's throats out. I really haven't had to do too much. I mean, take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there…Sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Sam."

"No. You're doing this."

"Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children."

"Cause you made them see demons."

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish? They're all Irish. You think I'm a monster. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"I'm gonna kill you myself."

"Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't stop thinking about it…Ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife."

"You're wrong."

"Save your protests for your brother. I can see inside your head. And, man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust…for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions…quick slide to Hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh-deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started." Roger got up and put his glasses back on. "Showtime for the meat suits. Watch this."

Roger turned the ring on his finger and blood started to pour from his forehead. He knocked a chair over and knelt down.

"Ah! Ah! He did it!" Roger screamed as Jo and Rufus ran into the room.

"No…" Sam said.

"He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us!"

"No. No. Stop. Jo, Rufus, he's lying. No."

"You shut your mouth." Rufus told Sam.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!" Sam shouted but was cut off with a punch to his face.

_**

* * *

**_

"So, now you're saying that there are no demons and that War is a guy…" Austin said, trying to process everything.

"You believed crazy before." Dean replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Open up, men! Open up, it's Roger!" Roger screamed from the other side.

Austin checked the peek hole and let him in.

"I saw them…the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They said they're gonna pick us off one by one." Roger said.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Dawn asked.

"I thought you said there were no demons." Austin told Dean.

"There's not. Where did you go?" Dean replied to Austin before turning to Roger.

"I thought someone should go out and see what's going on!" Roger answered.

"Where did you see the demons, and what did they say exactly?"

"We just sit here, we're gonna be dead." Austin said.

"No, we're not!" Jenn shouted.

"They're gonna kill us…unless we kill them first." Roger said.

"Shut up Roger or I'll do it for you."

Jenn advanced on Roger before being held back by Dawn and Ellen.

"Okay, hold on. Hold on." Dean said.

"No, man, we got people to protect. All right, the able-bodied go, hunt some demons." Austin said, grabbing a shotgun.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll. This is not a demon thing." Dean looked over to Roger who winked at him and showed him his ring.

"Look at their eyes! They're demons!" Roger said in fake panic.

Jenn, Dean, Dawn and Ellen exchange a quick look until the priest armed himself with his shotgun.

"Go, go, go!" Dean told the female hunters, causing them to rush out as Austin goes to shoot at them.

They go upstairs and outside, unarmed. The only guns they have are the extra ones Jenn and Dean carry on them.

"Maybe we can try and go for Sam. I mean, what else are we gonna do?" Dawn said.

"She's right." Ellen said.

Jenn and Dean exchanged a silent agreement as Ellen led them to the house Sam was captured. As soon as they got there, Dean saw through the window that Rufus was rigging the windows with bombs.

"Okay….Ellen and Dawn, you two try and get Jo to snap out of it. Jenn and I will take Rufus." Dean said.

_**

* * *

**_

"One of them is in my mother." Jo told Rufus, afraid the bomb will kill Ellen.

"Jo, listen to me. You know I'm gonna do everything I can. Your mom's gonna be okay." Rufus told her.

"Unless she comes through that window."

Without anymore arguments, Jo and Rufus went across the room and armed themselves. They were startled by the explosion from the bomb they had just set. Rufus took his shotgun and started towards the window until he was pulled outside.

"Rufus!" Jo shouted.

Before Jo could do anything, she was pinned against the wall by Ellen and Dawn.

"Now, you listen up, Joanna Beth Harvelle." Ellen told her daughter.

Outside, Dean and Jenn fought with Rufus until they could keep him still and explain everything. Dean gained the upper hand on Rufus, pinning him to the wall.

"Listen to me. I'm not a demon. Think, Rufus. All those omens." Dean said.

"You go to Hell." Rufus replied, pushing Dean off of him and dodging Jenn's attempts at pinning him until Dean got him again.

"Rufus! The polluted water, the shooting star, the red Mustang…it's War. I'm telling you, it's War."

"You're damn right it is." Rufus hit Dean and went for his shotgun before Jenn kicked it away.

Rufus got up and received an uppercut from Jenn to send him back down, causing Dean to pin him to the ground.

"The horseman!" Dean shouted.

"Horseman?" Rufus repeated.

"Yes. He's turning us against each other. You're hallucinating." Jenn told him, kneeling down by him.

"The horseman…War."

"Yes." Dean replied.

"Did you two figure this out all by yourselves?" Rufus asked sarcastically.

Dean and Jenn roll their eyes and help up the hunter. They walked back inside, causing Ellen to immediately point Jo's shotgun at the three hunters entering the room.

"Whoa. Whoa. We all on the same page?" Ellen asked.

"Good." Dean replied as Rufus nodded at her. "Hi, Jo."

"Hey." Jo said to Dean and exchanged a small smile with Jenn.

"Okay. We got to find War before everybody in this town kills each other." Jenn said before they got shot at.

"Damn it! Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Upstairs." Rufus answered, causing Dean and Jenn to run upstairs.

Dawn and Ellen stood downstairs and decided to check the outside perimeter and see if they could get anyone to come to their senses.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Jenn run into the room to see Sam tied up.

"Dean. It's not demons. It's…" Sam started.

"War." Dean, Jenn and Sam said in unison.

"I just can't figure out how he's doing it." Dean said as he and Jenn untied Sam.

"The ring." Sam answered.

"The ring. The ring…that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hell bitch. Right."

"We got to move. Come on."

_**

* * *

**_

Ellen arrived outside and saw the priest was shot, with one of the young female survivors tending to him. When she got to them, the girl looked at Ellen scared.

"I'm not what you think, honey." Ellen said, kneeling next to them and showing her how to compress the wound. "Come on, keep this right here."

As Ellen tried to help the girl, Austin came up from behind her and threw her to the ground, pointing his rifle at her. He pulls the trigger but stops when the clip his empty, causing Ellen to grab the rifle from his hand. Austin laid a punch on the female hunter before he was hit in the back with a piece of wood. He quickly recovered and turned to see Dawn throwing the broken piece on the ground.

"Austin…Austin, you have to listen to me." Dawn tried to reason.

Austin got up and threw a punch at her. She blocked it and knocked him on the ground.

"Ellen, get her out of here!" Dawn told her as she went to pin down Austin.

Austin turned the tables on her and pinned her beneath him, grabbing a knife from his jeans and tries to stab her. Dawn grabbed his arms, trying to keep the knife at a distance. She knew if Sam, Dean and Jenn couldn't find War within less than a minute, she would die.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean, Sam and Jenn wait close by and see War going back to his 'horse', the cherry red Mustang. They immediately catch him, with Dean and Jenn holding him while Sam pulled out Ruby's knife.

"Wow. Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill War, kiddos." Roger/War told them.

"Oh, we know." Dean replied.

Sam grabbed War's hand and held it on the hood and cut the finger off wearing the ring.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

Austin then let up the strength her had pushing on the knife when Dawn's eyes returned to normal. He put down the knife and helped her up.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam, Dean and Jenn look around when they noticed that War and his horse had vanished. The only thing remaining was the ring.

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, I'll be back with your food." Ruby said.

"Yup." Mia replied as she was typing on the computer she had gotten earlier.

Ruby nodded and walked out the door. Mia heard the door close and immediately pulled out her cell phone. When she was on the computer, she's been looking up the hospital she knew Bobby was at. She dialed the number and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Washoe County General Hospital, this is Wendy how can I help you?" The receptionist answered.

"Hi. I'm looking for a patient by the name of Robert Singer. I was wondering if I could talk to his doctor." Mia replied.

"No problem, can you hold?"

"Sure."

Mia wasn't on hold for too long.

"Hi, this is Doctor Monahan, Robert Singer's doctor." The doctor took Mia off hold.

"Hi Dr. Monahan. I'm Mr. Singer's daughter, Michelle. I'm at school abroad, and I wanted to check with you and see how he was doing." Mia said.

"Yes, Miss Singer. Unfortunately your father was stabbed in the stomach and suffered some nerve damage."

"Anything serious with his nerve damage."

"Yes, unfortunately he is paralyzed from the waist down."

Mia went silent for a second. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Dr. Monahan. I appreciate your time."

"You're welcome Miss Singer."

Mia hung up and laid her phone on the table. Ruby walked through the door with a bag in her hand. Mia gave her a small smile and headed to the bathroom.

"What, you're not gonna eat?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I am. I just wanna take a quick shower first." Mia replied.

"Okay…"

Mia grabbed some clothes from her duffle and went into the bathroom. She started the shower and immediately got in. She let the hot water hit her as she leaned against the wall. She let her thoughts process when tears fell down her face. She sank to the bottom of the tub, holding her stomach and cried.

She knew she was partly to blame for what happen to Bobby. If she could done something; anything, Bobby could still be able to walk.

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, the four sat around a picnic table, still in town.

"So, pit stop at Mount Doom." Dean said, looking at the ring.

"Dean..." Sam started.

"Sam, let's not…"

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me. Just…Now I realize something. I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head…And I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it…it feels true, you know? But I think, underneath…I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem's not the demon blood…not really. I mean, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or…anything. The problem is me. How far I'll go…There's something, I mean, that…scares the hell out of me, Dean. And the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's best we just…go our separate ways."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute…" Jenn started.

"Well, I think you're right." Dean interrupted.

"What?" Jenn and Dawn asked in unison.

"I was expecting a fight." Sam told Dean.

"Truth is, I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just…I can't afford it, you know. Not now." Dean said.

"No, wait…" Jenn started again.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam said to his older brother.

"I know you are, Sam. Hey, you…want to take the Impala?" Dean replied.

"It's okay. Take care of yourself, Dean."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."

Jenn stared at Dean incredulously. Why was he letting Sam go? Yeah, Dean has to worry about Sam, but won't he worry more when Sam's not there?

"Sam." Jenn called to the younger Winchester.

Dawn stared at the table in silence as everything unfolded in front of her. Jenn jogged up to Sam as he took his bags out of the impala.

"Sammy…if you drop off Dawn at Bobby's, you can take my car." Jenn said.

"Jenn, I…" Sam started.

"Please. At least it'll help me sleep at night knowing that you have a free way instead of hitching."

Sam nodded and headed to Jenn's car. Jenn turned around to get Dawn.

"Come on, let's go." Jenn told Dawn.

Dawn got up and went to the other side of the picnic table to Dean. Dean got up and hugged her goodbye before she headed to Jenn's car. Jenn walked up to her husband and stood in front of him.

"I'm gonna stay with you. I…" Jenn started.

"Jenn, go with them. Maybe we all deserve a little vacation apart." Dean said.

"I won't leave you."

"Yes, you will." Dean gently turned her and ushered her towards the car. "I'll keep in touch with you okay? Maybe you can go to Bobby's, help him adjust and you can have time with Alex before getting back in this."

"You mean try and live somewhat normal." Jenn turned and faced him. "Just know this: I'm doing this so I can see my son. But the moment you call Bobby and need his help, I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna do what I can to help you. After that, you're stuck with me, I'm not leaving. And you know I will put up a literal fight."

Dean smirked at his wife. Jenn did the same and pulled him into a hug. He held her longer than usual and realized that Jenn wasn't like Mia. He wouldn't betray him like that and she never will. She loved him and needed him as much as he did her. They pulled away and Jenn began to walk away. Dean quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to a kiss. Although she was surprised at the motion, she kissed Dean back.

Jenn and Dean pulled away, Jenn keeping her eyes closed a couple extra seconds. When she opened them, she saw the look in Dean's eyes. She knew that Dean was processing things in his head about her and this marriage. And by the look and the fact he kissed her, it was a good sign. She gave him another peck and walked to her 1968 Mustang GT500. Sam was in the driver's side when Jenn got in the passenger. She tossed him the keys and looked out the window.

Sam started the car and began to drive away. Jenn watched Dean's figure become smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him anymore. She sat back and knew that things with Dean were gonna be okay. Once again, he gave her a reason why divorce is one of the stupidest things she could have ever considered.

Alright! There it is. Reading your reviews, I couldn't split up Dean and Jenn. It probably would have killed me to do that to you guys. So, things are somewhat the same again…but what do y'all think Mia is gonna do? Hope you guys liked it!

xoxo

Marina


	3. Free to Be You and Me

Here is number three! Remember, I don't have the amazing opportunity of owning Sam and Dean Winchester. But I do own Jenn Santos and co-own Mia Alexander with Bree (WinchesterGirl2Y5). I also just wanna let you know that **updates are gonna be a little slow**. My mom was just diagnosed with breast cancer and had surgery to remove the tumors. So I'm gonna be busy helping out with the house work and picking up more shifts at work. But everything shall go back to normal soon!

Sam drove up to Bobby's house and stopped the car. Dawn and Jenn sat inside with Sam in the quiet.

"Thanks, Sam." Dawn said from the backseat.

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied.

"You gonna come in for a bit, say hi to Izzie?"

"Yeah, I'll be right in."

Dawn nodded and got out of the car and headed to the house. Jenn sat with Sam as silence filled the car again.

"When are you gonna leave?" Jenn asked, breaking the silence.

"Probably later." Sam answered.

"You're gonna come by and visit every now and then, right?"

"Of course. I can't not visit my daughter."

"Maybe you should stay here with her. I mean, you're giving up hunting, why not spend time with your daughter?"

"I can't stay here. Being in the environment with hunters…it's just…"

"Gonna tempt you."

Sam nodded before getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. Jenn sat there a little longer and sighed. It was hard enough leaving Dean by himself and being without him for a while. But being away from Sam? It would be hard. She couldn't be without one of them, because they were the two people she spent the most time with. Dean was the entertainment and Sam was the confidant. She got out of the car and headed inside.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia was behind the wheel of a new car she just bought. After 3 days of hustling poker, she bought herself a jeep grand Cherokee. She just got a car to make herself independent from Ruby. Ruby always found ways to abandon her at the motel nearly every night. She could only be on the computer long enough before she would be bouncing off the walls going crazy.

She decided to go for a drive to think. Everything went the way she had imagined it would. But she didn't expect it to hurt as much as it does. She never asked to fall in love with Sam, or become best friends with Jenn, or be able to get along really well with Dean. Because of Lilith's plan and her willingness to help, cost her the life she wanted, her family and her happiness. Every moment of every day was spent thinking about how things would be if she didn't choose Ruby, Lucifer and Lilith over the Winchesters.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn sat at the table, eating the food that Tori had made for when she, Sam and Dawn got back. She watched as Sam bounced Isabella on his lap. Despite everything, Sam was a good father. He handled what little questions she had about Mia pretty well.

"Momma." Alex said, pulling on Jenn's shirt.

"Yeah, baby." Jenn replied, looking down at the little boy on her lap.

"Where dad?"

"He's on a little road trip. Hopefully we'll see him soon."

Jenn kissed Alex's forehead and let him off her lap. He walked as fast as he could into the living room as soon as he heard the theme song for Spongebob Squarepants. She sat there wondering for a second about how long it would take before he decided to start running.

Jenn knew her and Dean have and will continue to miss so much of Alex's life as long as they're hunting. Sooner or later, they were gonna have to give it up if it meant to keep Alex safe. If they didn't know now, the demons and Lucifer would find out about Alex and Bella. They would be in danger just for being a Winchester. Tori and Dawn are in danger for even being in association to them. Whether anyone liked it or not, that would be the way it was until the apocalypse was over. Any demon would do anything to get close to Dean, who they want dead, and Sam, who they want to say yes to Lucifer.

_**

* * *

**_

Around the usual time of night, the baby growing inside Mia began to kick. Mia had just pulled into the parking lot of the motel and she sat there for a second, placing her hands over her stomach. She sadly smiled when she felt the baby kick against her hand. That smile faded away when tears began to fall. When she was pregnant with Isabella, Sam always enjoyed feeling her kicking. He always had this light in his eyes every time. She pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"_It's Sam. Leave me a message_."

Mia hung up, knowing she shouldn't leave a message. She placed her phone back in her purse and sat there, enjoying the baby kicking for a second.

"You know…I can't wait for you to grow up already. With the way you're kicking, you're gonna be a little soccer player. I learned before your sister was born that your daddy played soccer when he was little." Mia cooed to her child.

Mia then smiled at the memory of when she and Jenn watched as Sam and Dean were in John's storage space. Dean found that John kept Dean's first sawed off shotgun; Sam found that John kept his division championship soccer trophy. Even though it was for business instead of memories, it was still nice to see those two enjoy a moment.

Mia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. She looked to her left and saw that it was Ruby.

"What?" Mia asked, rolling down the window.

"I have somewhere to go for a couple of days. I'll be back soon." Ruby replied.

"So you expect me to stay here while you're gone? I'm sorry but no."

"Fine then. Leave. I'll catch up when I'm done."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ruby…."

"I said, don't worry about it."

Mia scoffed and rolled up her window. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car.

* * *

Jenn had just gotten off the phone with Bobby. He was going to be released tomorrow, so she was gonna borrow Tori's car and go get him.

Sam had just put Isabella back in Dawn's arms. He was about to leave, instead of waiting until tomorrow.

"I love you." Sam cooed to his daughter.

"I love you daddy." Isabella giggled back.

Jenn walked up to Sam and put her hands in her pockets.

"So this is it, huh?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Jenn puller her brother-in-law for a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Sammy." Jenn whispered to him.

"You too."

* * *

_**4 Days Later**_

Sam had just arrived in Garber, Oklahoma. He stopped at the Great Plains motel and got a room. As he tried to get to sleep, he began tossing and turning.

'Forget this.' He thought.

When he turned around, he came face to face with someone who he never expected to see.

"Hey, baby. I missed you." The female next to him said.

"Jessica? I'm dreaming." Sam said to his dead girlfriend.

"Or you're not. What's the difference? I'm here." Jessica said.

"I miss you so much."

"I know. I miss you too. What are you doing, Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Running away. Haven't we been down this road before?"

"No. It's different now."

"Really?"

"Last time, I wanted to be normal. This time…I know I'm a freak."

"Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that."

"No."

"Even at Stanford, you knew. You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but…you knew. Baby, that's what got me killed."

"No."

"I was dead from the moment we said hello."

"No."

"Don't you get it? You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now?"

"Why are you here, Jess?"

"Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you?"

"From what?"

"You. Sooner or later, the past is gonna catch up to you, like it always does. You know what happens then? People die. Baby, the people closest to you die."

"Well, don't worry, because I won't make that mistake again."

"Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Never."

Sam bowed his head for a second, thinking about what Jessica said. He lifted it up, tears in his eyes, when he noticed that she disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

_Mia was in a room, standing in front of Ruby and the vessel Lucifer had taken. To her right, Castiel and Nicholas were in a circle of fire. She saw as Ruby smiled to Lucifer, but Mia couldn't take her eyes off the two angels. Not by a long shot, did she expect them to be there, let alone both of them. _

"_We've got the Winchesters pinned down. For now at least. What should I do with them?" Ruby said._

"_Leave them alone." Lucifer replied._

"_I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we..."_

"_Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason." Lucifer smiled, cupping her face before looking over to Mia. "Ruby, I think Mia is no longer of value to us anymore. She's done her job and we don't need a human bringing down your work."_

_Mia broke eye contact with Castiel and looked over to Ruby and Lucifer in shock. No…Ruby wouldn't…_

_Ruby turned to face Mia, but before Mia could use her powers against Ruby, Ruby had her pinned to the wall._

"_Oh and Ruby?" Lucifer started, causing Ruby to turn towards him. "Make sure you take the baby. We need to make Sam crack somehow."_

_Ruby turned back to Mia with a smile. Mia let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the cold metal of a knife cut into her._

Mia awoke from her nightmare covered in sweat. She held herself up with her arms, since she couldn't sit straight up. Breathing heavily, she began to cry. She had no idea what that dream was about, but the problem was that it felt so real. Ruby wouldn't betray her…would she?

Maybe not, but here was Mia, thinking of betraying her if it meant Sam's forgiveness.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn sat in Alex and Isabella's room, watching the two children sleeping. She couldn't sleep herself, so she decided to watch over the kids. It helped her get piece of mind while she was there without Sam or Dean.

Bobby had been home for 3 days, and he's actually doing well, although he does have moments where he does wallow in sorrow because he can't walk.

She hadn't heard from Sam since he left, and only heard from Dean once. She was pissed at first, but she learned that she had to accept that they need to live their own lives for now.

_**

* * *

**_

Since Dean's left on his own, he already found a case involving vampires. He just finished the case and headed back to the motel. As he listened to Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Simple Man_, he looked over to the passenger seat where Sam used to sit. He looked in the review mirror, where he would usually see Jenn sitting in the backseat.

_**

* * *

**_

Since Sam has been in town, he got a job working in a bar. But not before he rid himself of his old life, which included burning all the fake badges and whatnot. Later he headed to work and was wiping off the bar.

"Hey, Keith, you play?" The waitress, Lindsey, asked Sam, who was under a fake name, while she played darts.

"That depends. What are we playing for?" Sam asked.

"World peace." Lindsey looked back at him with a joking look.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You finish that, uh, crossword puzzle in the kitchen?"

"Uh, I…I guess. Why?"

"The New York Times Saturday crossword?"

"Was it?"

"Uh-huh. You blow into town last week. You don't talk to anybody. You're obviously highly educated. You're like this…"

"Riddle wrapped inside an enigma wrapped inside a taco?"

"Here's what we play for. When I win, you buy me dinner and tell me your life story."

"Sounds fair."

Sam took the darts from Lindsey, and all 3 darts he threw landed on the bullseye.

"Very mysterioso. I like it." Lindsey said.

Sam didn't really listen to what Lindsey said because his attention was drawn to the TV. The journalist mentioned hailstorms, lighting and a fire, which is causing mandatory evacuations.

"Damn…" The guy behind the bar said, turning off the TV. "Is it me, or does it seem like the end of the world?"

Sam didn't reply as he let thought run through his head. One this was for sure to Sam: these events were definitely omens.

_**

* * *

**_

It's been a few days, and Ruby still hasn't come back. Mia was starting to get antsy, because she had no idea if Ruby was planning something, or if she was already doing something stupid. Mia just sighed after getting no answer from her phone. She dialed the familiar number she's been dialing for a while now.

"_Hello?_" Sam picked up on the other line.

Mia slightly panicked and said nothing for a moment. Usually it went to voicemail, but this time, Sam answered.

"_Hello?_" Sam tried again.

Mia pulled the phone from her ear and hung up. She placed the phone in front of her and sucked in a deep breath. If she were gonna talk to Sam, what would she say? But then, would he even forgive her? Her phone rang and Sam's number flashed on the screen. She let it go to voicemail, considering that the voicemail box only repeated the phone number back to the caller, letting them know the number was not available at the time. Mia picked up her phone again and dialed star 67 to block her number before calling the next person.

"_Hello?_" The voice of Bobby Singer came through the phone.

"Bobby?" Mia replied.

"…_Mia?"_

"Yeah. Look, before you say anything…I'm sorry. About what I did to you. It's partly my fault for what happened and if I could go back, I would change everything."

"_You wanna tell me why you're calling me? I have a right mind to trace this call and give the results to one of the boys or Jenn._"

"I wanted to apologize. I know it doesn't mean much coming from something like me, but I regret everything I've done. Please, don't tell anyone I've contacted you. I just needed to tell you I was sorry."

Nothing came from Bobby's side of the phone. Was he still there, or did he believe her?

"_Sorry isn't gonna fix what happened Mia. I'm in a freaking wheelchair because of what happened in that motel room. I won't tell anyone you called, but if you think about calling me again, I will make sure someone will find you._"

After Bobby had slightly raised his voice at her, all Mia heard was a click, signaling that he had hung up on her. Mia hung up her side as tears fell from her eyes. She's wanted to call Bobby for days, and it was done. She knew he was mad, and he had every right to be. Once again, betrayal is carnal sin number one, not only to a Winchester, but to Bobby too.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean was in his motel room, cleaning some blood off his jacket. When he raised his head, he saw Castiel's reflection in the mirror.

"God! Don't do that." Dean said, surprised by the angel's presence.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel replied.

"Cass…We've talked about this." Dean turned around, noticed Castiel close to him. "Personal space?"

"My apologies." Castiel backed up.

"How'd you find me? I thought I was flying below the angel radar."

"You are. Bobby and Jenn told me where you were." Castiel explained, looking at some things Dean left around. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam and I are taking separate vacations for a while." Dean replied, putting on his button up. "Where's your sidekick?"

"He's talking to your wife."

"So…did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back, please?"

"No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"With what, a God hunt? I'm not interested."

"It's not God. It's someone else."

"Who?"

"It's an archangel. The one who killed me."

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Raphael."

"You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?"

"I've heard whispers that he's walking the Earth. This is a rare opportunity."

"For what, revenge?"

"Information."

"So, what? You think if you find this dude, he's just gonna spill God's address?"

"Yes. Because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him."

"You're serious about this."

"Yes."

"So, what? I'm Thelma and you're Louise, and we're just gonna hold hands and sail off this cliff together? Give me one good reason why I should do this."

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you."

"Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?"

"I need your help…Because you are the only one who will help me. Please."

"All right. Fine. Where is he?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel raised his hand to touch Dean's forehead.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean exclaimed to stop him.

"What?"

"Last time you zapped me someplace, I didn't poop for a week. We're driving."

_**

* * *

**_

"Jenn, please. I would appreciate your help." Nicholas told the hunter standing in front of him.

They were outside at the junkyard, deciding to talk about needing some help to summon Raphael. Castiel was working on getting help from Dean, and having Jenn help would be big too. She was Camille's vessel after all, and like Dean, no angel will harm her at risk of losing one of their most important 'soldiers'.

"Nick…I'm sorry. I can't. I have Bobby to worry about along with Alex and Isabella…" Jenn started, noticing Nicholas' head drop. "Look, I'm sure you and Castiel can get Dean to help. Honestly, you only need one of us. Because if anything were to happen to you or Castiel…that means Raphael could capture me and Dean and do whatever it took for us to say yes. If he doesn't agree, call me…or come here, whatever. I'll do it then."

Nicholas nodded his head and looked up at Jenn. In the blink of an eye, Nicholas was gone and all Jenn heard from him was the flapping of his wings. She looked around and sighed. She really hoped Dean would help them out, because she wouldn't.

_**

* * *

**_

The following morning, Dean and Castiel arrived in Maine, and stopped in front of a police station.

"We're here why?" Dean asked the angel.

"A deputy sheriff laid eyes on the archangel." Castiel answered.

"And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan?"

"We…Tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord. Then the officer will tell us where the angel is."

"Are you serious? You're gonna walk in there and tell him the truth?"

"Why not?"

"Because…we're humans." Dean took out some badges and put on in Castiel's trench coat. "And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie." Dean buttoned Castiel's collar and adjusted the tie to make him look more 'official'.

"Why?"

"Because…that's how you become president."

Dean gave Castiel a small smirk and headed to the police station.

"Deputy Framingham?" Dean asked, seeing the deputy sheriff. "Hi. Alonzo Mosley, FBI. This is my partner, Eddie Moscone… Also FBI…" Dean added, showing his badge and waiting for Castiel to get the hint to take his out. But his badge was held upside down. "He's, uh, he's new…Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah. Sure." The deputy sheriff answered. "Talk here, though. Hearing's all blown to hell in this one."

"That happen recently?"

"Yeah…the gas-station thing. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Do you mind just, uh, running us through what happened?"

"Well, call came in…Disturbance out at the Pump 'n' Go on route 4."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Would not have believed my eyes if I hadn't seen it myself. We're talking a riot…full-scale."

"How many?"

"30, 40. In all-out, kill-or-be-killed combat."

"Any idea what set them off?"

"It's angels and demons, probably." Castiel intervened. "They're skirmishing all over the globe…" He added to the deputy sheriff.

"Come again? What did he say?" the deputy sheriff asked.

"Nothing." Dean answered.

"Demons…" Castiel started.

"Nothing…Demons, you know…drink, adultery. We all have our demons, Walt. Right?"

"I guess." The deputy sheriff said.

"Anyway…What happened next?"

"Freakin' explosion, that's what. Oh, they said it was one of those underground gas tanks, but, uh…I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"It wasn't your usual fireball. It was, um…"

"Pure white." Castiel finished.

"Yeah. Gas station was leveled. Everyone was…It was just horrible. Then I see this one guy, kneeling there, real focused-like. Not a damn scratch on him."

"You know him?" Dean asked.

"Donnie Finnerman…mechanic there."

"And let me guess…He just, uh…vanished into thin air?"

"Uh, no, Kolchak. He's down at St. Pete's."

"St. Pete's." Castiel repeated to Dean.

"Thank you." Dean said sarcastically to Castiel.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia had packed up everything in her bag and checked her watch. Ruby still wasn't back and she was beginning to worry. She picked up her phone and dialed her number.

"_Hello?_" Ruby answered.

"Ruby…where the hell are you? It's been days." Mia scolded her younger sister on the phone.

"_Unlike a pregnant someone, I have stuff to take care of and I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing. You wanna survive you let me do what I have to do._"

Mia scoffed and hung up her phone. She swore to herself. There was more to what Ruby was trying to lead on…call it either her sister or hunter's intuition. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She threw her bag into the back seat of her car and went to go check out.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Castiel had met up with Nicholas and they walked through the hallways of St. Pete's hospital, and looked through a window, watching Donnie Finnerman sit there in his room and in a wheelchair, not moving.

"I take it that's not Raphael anymore." Dean said.

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel replied.

"So, is this what I'm looking at when Michael jumps my bones?"

"No, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you."

Dean looked at Castiel with a 'thanks –for –that' look.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam was on his computer, doing research on the omens he had heard from the TV at the bar. He picked up his phone and scanned through his contact list before landing on Bobby.

"_Sam_?" Bobby answered.

"Hey, Bobby. How you doin'?" Sam replied.

"_Well, I ain't runnin' any marathons, but…I'll live. Where are you_?"

"Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some revelation omens."

"_What omens_?"

"All right, listen to this. _'And upon his rising, there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood'."_

"_Well, ain't that delightful_?"

"Yeah. We already got hailstorms and fires. I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."

"_Okay_…"

"What?"

"_There a reason you're calling_?"

"Jenn or Dean didn't tell you?"

"_They told me_."

"Yeah, well…so I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area. Put a man on this."

"_Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity. Oh…that'd be you_."

"I can't, Bobby. I'm sitting this one out."

"_Sam_…"

"I got to go. I'm so sorry."

"Hold on. Sam…"

Sam hung up the phone anyway and dropped it in front of him.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn walked into the library where she heard Bobby hang up the phone.

"Who was that Bobby?" Jenn asked, pulling up a chair to sit in front of him.

"That was Sam." Bobby answered.

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he want?"

"He found some omens in Oklahoma. He wanted me to find some others to check it out."

"He won't do it will he?"

"No…why don't you…"

"Oh no…Bobby, I'm here supposed to be taking care of you and the kids."

"That's what Tori and Dawn are here for. They can help out with me, it's not like I'm completely helpless."

"Bobby…"

"No, that's it. You're going. Sam needs help. I'll make sure to send someone else to work with you. You've been cooped up in this house for days. You need to get out sometime."

Jenn sighed in defeat. Bobby may be in a wheelchair, but he's still the same old pushy kook he's always been.

"Where is he?"

_**

* * *

**_

Dean is in an old house, waiting for Castiel and Nicholas to come back.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked when he saw the two angels.

"Jerusalem." Castiel answered.

"Oh. How was it?"

"Arid…" Castiel set a pot on the table.

"What is that?"

"It's oil. It's very special and very rare." Nicholas answered.

"Okay, are we gonna…trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?"

"No."

"So, this ritual of yours, when's it got to go down?"

"Sunrise."

"Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy, but isn't that kind of like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?"

"No. It's harder." Castiel said.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do."

"So, odds are, you two are a dead men tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, last night on Earth. What, uh…what are your plans?"

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly."

"Dude. Come on. Anything? Hmm? Booze, women?" Dean asked, causing Castiel to look away uncomfortably. While Nicholas just looked out the window. "You two have been with a woman before, right?" As Castiel lowered his head, Nicholas' gaze did not move. "Or an angel, at least? You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?"

"….All right. Let me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain." Dean started putting his jacket on. "One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, neither of you are gonna die virgins. Not on my watch. Let's go."

Castiel and Nicholas exchange looks reluctantly follow Dean out the door.

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, Sam…" A hunter, Tim, called to the young Winchester as he walked into the bar with his friends. Sam paid no attention. "Sam…"

" 'Sam'? What happened to 'Keith'?" Lindsey asked.

"W…what?" Sam asked.

"He called you Sam."

"Yeah, uh...Sam's my middle name."

" 'Keith Sam'? Man, I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Well, actually, it's, uh, Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds." Tim said.

"Are you guys friends?"

"Huntin' buddies with his dad." The other hunter, Steve, answered. "But Samuel here is quite the hunter himself."

"Wow. You kill deer and things?" Lindsey asked Sam.

"Yeah, 'and things'." Tim answered.

"Uh, why don't I get you guys some drinks?" Sam told Tim, Steve, and the other hunter, Reggie.

Within a few minutes, Sam brought some beers to the hunters' table.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bust you back there." Tim apologized.

"No, it, uh, it's all right. So, what's up?" Sam replied, sitting down.

"Well, Bobby called."

"And?"

"You were right…Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?"

"Don't know yet." Steve answered.

"Bobby told us you were off limits. That true?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam replied.

"Well, that's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here." Tim said.

"I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Steve pushed.

"It's personal."

"Look, Sam, no offense, but, uh, what baggage is so heavy, it can't be stowed away for the freakin' Apocalypse, huh?" Tim asked.

"Like I said…"

"Yeah. You're sorry. Heard you the first time." Reggie finished.

"Okay. Suit yourself. Guess it's a good thing Bobby is sending Jenn Santos." Tim said.

"Jenn's coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. At least that's what he told us."

Tim, Steve and Reggie got up.

"Well, good luck." Sam said.

"But, hey…beers are on you when we get back." Tim said as he and the others leave.

"Yeah, you bet!" Sam replied as they left.

"So, your parents were drunk when they named you, and you shoot Bambi?" Lindsey asked Sam as she walked up to him.

"Look. It's a…long story." Sam said.

"That is it. Enough with the kung-fu, wandering-the-Earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner, and we're gonna talk."

"Lindsey, I can't…"

"No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes."

Sam sighed and reluctantly agreed to go to dinner with her.

_**

* * *

**_

Within hours, Jenn arrived in Garber, Oklahoma. She left that morning and when she got there, it was night. The first thing she did was stop at a motel and call Sam. All she got was his voicemail, so she headed out to the nearest bar. When she parked, she saw her Mustang in the parking lot. She smiled because she knew Sam was here.

She walked into the bar and scanned the room for her brother-in-law. She stopped when she saw him cleaning some of the tables and she walked up behind him.

"Hello stranger." Jenn said.

Sam turned around and smiled when he saw Jenn. He pulled her into a hug, picking her up.

"Geez, you act like you haven't seen me for years." Jenn replied as he put her down.

"It feels like it." Sam said, still smiling at her.

"So, I'm assuming you have an alias. In front of your co-workers, what should I call you?"

"Here it's Keith."

"Oh Sammy…you know how I feel about that name. It's the ugliest most unattractive name in the world."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Hey, Keith can you…" Lindsey started, walking up to Sam before stopping. "I'm so sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no." Jenn replied with a smile.

"Lindsey. I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Lindsey, this is Jenn. Jenn this is Lindsey." Sam introduced the two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jenn said, offering her hand to shake.

"You too." Lindsey replied, taking Jenn's hand. "What brings you here, Jenn?"

"Work. I figured I'd drop in on my old friend, Keith, here."

"What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a private investigator. I travel all over."

"Ok. Well, I'll let you too catch up. It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Lindsey walked away, leaving Sam and Jenn alone.

"Is it just me, or does she seem jealous?" Jenn asked with a smile.

* * *

Nicholas, Dean and Castiel sat in some sort of club, where women walked around in lingerie. Castiel looked around the place, obviously scared and uncomfortable while Nicholas' gaze was fixated on the table.

"Hey. Relax." Dean told him.

"This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here." Castiel said.

"Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks. Showtime."

One of the girls came up to their table.

"Hi. What's your name?" The girl asked Castiel.

"Cass… His name is Cass. What's your name?" Dean replied for Castiel.

"Chastity."

"Chastity?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow. Is that Kismet or what, buddy? Huh?" Dean asked as Castiel knocked back his beer. "Well, he likes you, and you like him, so…Dayenu!"

"Mm. Come on, baby." Chastity said, taking Castiel by the hand.

"Oh, hey. Listen…" Dean said, holding Castiel back for a second. And held out some bills. "Take this. If she asks for a credit card, no. Now, just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger. Don't make me push you."

Castiel took the bills and followed Chastity.

Moments later, Dean was looking around for a girl for Nicholas when everyone hears Chastity scream. Nicholas followed Dean as he headed to the private rooms.

"Get out of my face! No! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk! I'll kill you! Screw you, too!" Chastity screamed at Castiel and Dean as she continued walking.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I don't know. I just looked at her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father, Gene, ran off. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Castiel said.

"Oh, no, man."

"What?"

"This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's…it's the natural order...but Jenn is an exception cause her father was around, just…" Dean was going to finished but saw the security guards coming. "We should go. Come on."

Dean, Castiel and Nicholas leave the building through the back, causing Dean to start laughing as they get outside.

"What's so funny?" Castiel asked with a small smile on his face.

Nicholas quietly laughed when he realized what happened. It may have been a while since he was human, but he remembered a pretty big chunk of it.

"Oh, nothing. Whew. It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. Oh, it's been more than a long time. Years."

_**

* * *

**_

Sam sat at a table with Lindsey, eating dinner with her.

"So…you gonna tell me who those guys back there really were? And don't say "hunting buddies"." Lindsey asked.

"Okay. Um…We used to be in the same business together." Sam answered.

"What business?"

"How's your salad?" Sam changed the subject.

"Witness protection, right? You're mafia?"

"I'm not mafia."

"Okay. I get it. I don't mean to pry. My bad."

"I used to be in business with my brother. Truth is, I was…pretty good at the job. But…I made some mistakes. You know, I…I did some stuff I'm not so proud of. And people got hurt. A lot of people."

"What was your poison?"

"Sorry?"

"Come on. You were hooked on something. I know the look." Lindsey said, taking out a token from her pocket. "Three years sober."

"You work in a bar."

"So do you. Look, 'Keith'…I don't know you, and I'm the last person to be giving advice, but I do know that…no one has ever done anything so bad, they can't be forgiven. That they can't change."

Sam nodded, soaking in what Lindsey told him. He looked at his watch and sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

The following morning, Nicholas, Castiel and Dean go to Donnie Finnerman's room at St. Pete's. Castiel poured some oil from the pot around Raphael's former vessel.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies." Nicholas explained to Dean.

"Okay. So we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But, uh, one question. How the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"There's…well, almost an open phone line…between a vessel and his angel. One just has to know how to dial." Castiel said and leaned towards Donnie and recited a Latin text. "I'm here, Raphael. Come and get me, you little bastard."

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?"

"Be ready."

Nicholas struck a match and set the oil on fire. Those two spent all day waiting for Raphael to come, but he never did.

_**

* * *

**_

The night after she had met up with Sam, she went hunting with Tim, Steve and Reggie. She enjoyed the fact that there were three of them, but it wasn't the same. They had been on a stake out, waiting for a demon. When they finally got the one they follow, they were jumped by more. Basically, they walked into a trap. Steve, well….Steve didn't make it. Finally, they managed to escape, since Jenn was the only one who knew the exorcism by heart. Although some demons managed to get away, they took whatever lone demon that was left and decided to interrogate it.

"How did he do it!?!" Tim yelled at the demon, laying a punch on him.

The demon spit blood from his mouth.

"He has demon blood in his body. He needs it to use his powers." The demon replied angrily.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." Jenn said to Tim.

"How do you know I'm lying? Huh? Trying to protect your little Sammy? Speaking of starting the apocalypse, Jenn here was a part of it too."

Tim and Reggie turned their gaze to the only female hunter in the room.

"Not to mention she has some demon blood in her system too. Although, she isn't as powerful as Sam."

"Don't listen to him. He's lying." Jenn defended herself against the two men.

"I don't care. Steve died tonight for this, and honestly, I believe every word coming out of his mouth." Tim said.

Reggie had made a move on Jenn, but she had already anticipated it. She had blocked it and threw a punch of her own. She was fairing pretty well, although Reggie had got a couple hits in. Everything was going her way until she felt a sharp pain in her back. She collapsed to her knees and fell forward, moving her arms to try and hold her back. She looked up and saw that Tim had hit her with a two by four. Reggie went to try and tie her hands, but she fought back, causing Reggie to knock her around until he finally got her.

Tim had turned to the demon and cut up his wrist, and allowed some blood pour into a vial he had.

"Exorcise him." Tim told Jenn as he got in her face.

Jenn spit blood into Tim's face, causing Tim to slap her. He told her again to exorcise the demon. Jenn reluctantly agreed and did so before she was hauled off into Tim's truck.

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, that's a day I'll never get back." Dean said as they arrived at the house they were staying in.

"Dean. Wait." Castiel said as he saw Donnie/Raphael appear.

"Castiel. Nicholas." Raphael said.

"Raphael."

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room." Dean said as he and the two angels walk up to Raphael.

"And the eastern seaboard." Raphael replied as a clap of thunder sounded. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cass back to life again and smite you, you candy-ass skirt. By the way…hi. I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Nicholas said.

"But I will take him to Michael."

"Well, that…sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, I hate to tell you…I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said, going to the cooler and grabbing a beer.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer."

"Yeah. That was…that was hilarious."

"Yes, well…he doesn't have anything …close to my imagination."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean continued as Raphael took a few steps and looked at Castiel. "I bet you didn't imagine one thing."

"What?"

"We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch."

Castiel threw a lighter on the floor toward the archangel and Raphael found himself prisoner in a circle of holy fire.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was his idea." Dean told Raphael, referring to Nicholas.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead." Raphael replied.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam was at work, cleaning some tables when he heard the door being opened.

"Bar's closed." Sam said before turning around and seeing Tim. "Hey."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sam?" Tim asked.

"What? No."

"You sure about that?"

"I…I don't un…Jeez. Are you okay?" Sam saw the blood on the hunter's face. "Where are Jenn, Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good. He's, uh…His guts are laying roadside outside the Hawley five-and-dime."

"I'm sorry."

" 'Sorry' don't cut it, Sam."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. Okay. Fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we capture ourselves a demon, and we get jumped by 10 more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam. But you see, this demon, he, uh…He told us things. Crazy things. Things about you, Sam. Jenn too."

"Demons lie."

"Yeah? I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now!"

Sam shrugged and Tim turned around and headed out of the bar. He walked back in with a beaten up and handcuffed Jenn while Reggie walked in with Lindsey and threatened her with a knife.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked Sam.

_**

* * *

**_

"There's no other explanation. He's gone for good." Raphael told Castiel.

"You're lying." Castiel retaliated.

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better? You think God would have let any of that happen if He were alive?"

"Oh, yeah? Well, then who invented the Chinese basket trick?" Dean joked.

"Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who would be so proud to know that his sons started the friggin' Apocalypse."

"Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run."

"So daddy ran away and disappeared? He didn't happen to work for the post office, did he?"

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe."

"And? What, you and the other kids just decide to throw an Apocalypse while he's gone?"

"We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want…Paradise."

"So, what? God dies and makes you the boss, and you think you can do whatever you want?"

"Yes. And whatever we want, we get."

After Raphael answered, the windows of the house shattered.

_**

* * *

**_

"Let's just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Sam asked Reggie, causing the hunter to put the knife on the bar. "It's true. What the demon said. It's all true."

"Sam, stop." Jenn said.

"Keep going." Tim ignored Jenn's plea to Sam.

"Why? Are you gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Sammy, no." Jenn pleaded, tears reaching her eyes.

"I did it. I started the Apocalypse." Sam told Tim and Reggie.

_**

* * *

**_

"If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me and Nicholas back?" Castiel asked as a storm started.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael asked.

"No."

"Think about it. He needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up."

"Let's go." Nicholas told Castiel and Dean.

"Nicholas. I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you."

"Maybe one day. But today, you're my little bitch." Castiel said before leaving.

"…What he said." Dean said awkwardly before Nicholas nudged him away, leaving the archangel in the circle of fire.

_**

* * *

**_

Tim opened his jacket and pulled out the vial of demon blood.

"What is that?" Sam asked, seeing the vial.

"What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy." Tim said.

"Get that away from me."

"Away from you? Wrong. This is for you. Hell, if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane."

"Look, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of those demon scum that killed my best friend."

Reggie handcuffed Lindsey to the bar before Tim passed Jenn over to him and he put Jenn on the other side of Lindsey's handcuffs.

"Or they both die." Time continued.

"You wouldn't do that." Sam said.

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that. Come on. You know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it."

Reggie rushed at Sam, who threw him on the pool table and punching him. Tim grabbed Sam from behind and pulled him to the floor. Sam elbowed Tim in the face, but Reggie had jumped on Sam to hold him down. Reggie held Sam's mouth open while Tim poured the demon blood in it and held Sam's mouth closed until he's sure Sam swallowed it.

After letting go of Sam, the two older hunters immediately get up and move away from him. Sam picked himself up slowly, wobbling a little.

"There. Was that really so bad?" Tim asked.

Sam's reply was spitting the demon blood in Tim's face. Sam hit both Reggie and Tim and pinned Tim against the bar. He grabbed Reggie's knife and held it to his throat, ready to kill him.

"Sam, stop." Jenn told him calmly.

Sam looked up and looked at Jenn before seeing Lindsey's expression. He regained his self control and let go of the hunter he pinned down.

"Go." Sam ordered Reggie and Tim.

"Don't think we won't be back." Reggie told him.

"Don't think I won't be here."

Sam watched as Reggie and Tim left before turning to Jenn and Lindsey.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Jenn, putting his hand under her chin and moving it to her right, examining her face.

"Yeah." Jenn replied.

Sam looked over to Lindsey and sighed. He found something to pick the locks on the handcuffs.

"I'm really sorry, Lindsey." Sam finally said as he freed her.

Lindsey nodded and held her wrist.

"So, this is what you tried to get away from?" Lindsey asked as Sam picked the lock on Jenn's side of the cuffs.

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look; Jenn giving him the signal to say something.

"Yes."

"And you, Jenn?"

"Well, I tried, but it didn't work. I was sent here to investigate something. I am what Sam is."

"What is that?"

Sam and Jenn exchanged another look.

_**Later**_

After Jenn and Sam explained everything to Lindsey, they dropped her off at home. She left with a hug to both of them, and a 'thank you' to Sam for saving her. Sam drove him and Jenn back to the motel.

"Coincidence. I'm staying here too." Jenn said as Sam helped her out of the car.

Sam gave an amused smirk as he picked up Jenn bridal style and carried her into his room. He sat her down on his bed and went into the bathroom to grab towels and the first aid kit he had kept from Jenn's car.

Jenn adjusted her seated position and groaned at the pain that surged through her back. She knew it was gonna be worse in the morning. Sam walked over and ran the wet cloth over her busted lip.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. That demon we captured, had no problems blabbing his mouth though." Jenn said, wincing.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia had felt some pain in her back as she reached a new town and motel. She knew that the weight from her growing stomach was gonna cause that. Oh the joys of pregnancy. She settled in and had absolutely nothing to do. She stared at her laptop for the longest time before picking it up and went to the table.

Typing away, she landed on a website for Sam's cell phone company. Now call it stalkerish all you want, but she was curious to where he was.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean, Castiel and Nicholas sat in the impala in silence.

"Hey, guys, you okay?" Dean asked, but they remained in silence. "Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but...I do know a little something about missing fathers."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"I mean there were times when I was looking for my dad, when…all logic said that he was dead. But I knew, in my heart…that he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cass? What do you believe?"

"I believe He's out there."

"Good. Then go find him."

"What about you?" Nicholas asked.

"What about me? I don't know. Honestly? I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am. I'm…I'm really good."

"Even without your brother?"

"Especially without my brother. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past 24 hours than I've had with Sam in years. And you're not that much fun. It's funny. You know, I've been so chained to my family. But now that I'm alone…Hell, I'm happy. Although, I will admit, I could use some time alone like this with Jenn. Her and I haven't been on our own in years. I worry about her less than I do Sam." Dean smiled a bit before turning to realize Castiel and Nicholas disappeared.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam woke up to the sound of Jessica's voice. He turned to her and kissed her neck, although he was confused because when he went to sleep the first time, Jenn was on the other side.

"So…This is your life now? You think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?" Jessica asked, stroking his face.

"I love you, Jess. God knows how much I miss you, too." Sam replied, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her. "But you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me." The voice of a man said, causing Sam to stand up and move away. "That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer…"

"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'll tell me where you are?" Lucifer asked.

"What do you want with me?"

"Thanks to you, I walk the Earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you!"

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I…I really am. But Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan "B". He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do…you will let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent?"

"Of course. I'm an angel."

"I will kill myself before letting you in."

"And I'll just bring you back. Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders. What you've done. What you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way…But there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?" Sam asked, tears in his eyes.

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you." Lucifer said, repeating the same exact phrase Ruby and Mia had told him.

Sam's head fell for a moment, but when he looked up, Lucifer was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn woke up when she heard Sam awake with a gasp on the other side of her. She moved towards him, but winced at the pain in her back.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jenn asked, pushing the pain aside.

Sam allowed his breathing to calm before answering her.

"Jenn…there's something you should know." Sam answered, turning on the light next to the bed.

"Okay…"

Before Sam could continue, Jenn's phone rang. She sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Dean. She looked at Sam, waiting for him to continue. Sam sighed and signaled for her to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Jenn answered.

"_Hey, it's me."_ Dean said on the other line.

"Yeah, Dean. Everything okay?"

"_I should be asking you the same. You alright, you sound worried._"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not that I'm not happy that you're calling, but, why are you?"

"_I was thinking. Maybe you and I can take off. I've had time to sort things out, and if you wanna come back on the road with me, you could._"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Jenn replied, surprised it only took a little over a week.

"_Alright, I'll come and get you._"

"Um, you know what, why don't you tell me where you're headed. I'll meet you."

"_Why?_" Dean asked, confused.

"Well, I'm not at Bobby's anymore. He had me look into something and I'm just wrapping it up right now."

"_Okay. I'm headed to Kansas City._"

"That's fine. I'll meet you there. I'm about a day away. Look, I gotta go…I love you."

"_Me too._"

Jenn hung up her phone and set it down.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. You have my full attention." Jenn told him.

"Lucifer found his vessel. But he told me something." Sam said.

"He found his way into your dream?"

"Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"I'm his true vessel."

Jenn's mouth dropped open in shock. First, Dean is Michael's vessel…now Sam is Lucifer's? What the hell?

"What are you gonna do?" Jenn asked after clearing her throat.

"Honestly I don't know yet."

"Look, I'm gonna go meet up with Dean. Until I get there, try to figure out what to do. Call me when you have something, or Dean. Eventually we'll have to tell him."

Sam nodded as he watched Jenn slowly stand up. She placed a hand on her back for a second and turned to Sam, giving that smile like she was okay. She walked over to her shoes and realized there was a problem.

"Uh, Sam? Can you pick up my shoes for me?" Jenn asked sheepishly.

Sam gave a small, sad smile and grabbed them for her. She would've put them on, but her room was a couple doors down. She gave Sam a peck on the cheek and a hug before leaving the room. As she got to her's, she packed up what little stuff he had taken out of her bag. She dropped the duffle in the backseat of the car that Bobby gave her for the trip and went to check out before hitting the open road.

Alright guys! Sorry this took so long! Although I will be the first to say that this isn't exactly my most favorite chapter. So anyone have any predictions for the next chapter? What'll happen when Jenn meets up with Dean in Kansas City? Will Mia ever find out what Ruby is up to? What's Sam gonna do about his problem?

xoxo

Marina


	4. The End

Back with another update! Remember who owns who…lets just say, Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke. And not me…damn it all to hell. I if I did, it would be freaking awesome, because that means Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles would be around often…and we all love those two goofballs lol.

In a day's time, Jenn arrived in Kansas City. Right on time, like she told Dean. Luckily, her back feels a bit better and she's been able to move around easier than the night before. She grabbed her cell phone and called Dean.

"_Hey, I got caught up in traffic._" Dean said as he answered.

"Funny, I seem to remember the great Dean Winchester saying that he never gets caught in traffic. I think you were what….19 years old?" Jenn replied.

"_Very funny. I'll be there in an hour._"

"Okay, well, I'm headed to the Century Hotel. Call me when you get here."

"_Alright, see you soon._"

Jenn hung up the phone and got out of the car. She went to the front office and checked herself in.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia paced around her room. Still, Ruby wasn't back. Honestly, she just gave up trying with that girl…demon…whatever. She knew that now…she was on her own. She was alone and pregnant. What was she gonna do?

She couldn't hunt; she couldn't come out of the woodwork without getting killed; she couldn't do anything. Her thoughts then went to her daughter…her beautiful baby girl. Isabella Jennifer, her and Sam named her. She picked up her phone and called Tori's cell phone.

"_Hello?_" Tori answered.

"Tori?" Mia replied.

"…_Mia, you shouldn't be calling me._"

Mia heard footsteps in the background. Was Tori walking into a new room or was someone there.

"I know. But I need you to do me a favor."

"_I'm sorry Mia, but why would I wanna do anything for you?_"

"I lost everything. I regret everything I've done, and all I'm asking from you is something for me to have to hold onto for the rest of my life. Please." Mia begged as tears ran down her face.

There was silence on the other line before Mia heard Tori sigh.

"_What is it?_" Tori finally asked.

"Please, let me speak to Isabella."

There was silence until she heard Tori tell Isabella in the background that her mother was on the phone.

"_Mommy?_" Isabella finally said on the line.

Mia closed her eyes as more tears fell.

"Hi baby." Mia replied.

"_Where you?_"

"I'm in a secret place. Look, baby, I need to tell you something. I want you to know that I probably won't be there to see you anymore. It's because mommy messed up. She did something to daddy and she hurt him."

"_Hurt him?_"

"Yes. But I want you to know that I love you okay? I'll be thinking about you everyday. So you be good for Auntie Tori, Auntie Dawn and daddy okay?"

"_Okay._"

"Alright, I love you baby. I always will."

"_I love you, mommy._"

"Bye Bella."

Mia hung up and cried her eyes out. She knew that most likely she was never gonna see her daughter again. She wanted to talk to her and let her know why she won't be around and let her know that she loved her. It was better to do this sooner than later, because later would've been much harder.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean parked in front of the Century Hotel. He pulled out his phone and called Jenn. After getting her room number he got out of the impala and headed towards the motel, but not before running into someone with pamphlets about God.

"Excuse me friend, but have you taken time out to think about God's plan for you?" The guy asked.

"Too freakin' much pal." Dean replied before he continued walking.

Dean walked to room 113 before stopping and knocking on the door. When the other side opened, it was Jenn. She moved to let him in and before the door closed completely, she pulled him into a hug. He dropped his duffle and held her tight to him. As she pulled away, she slapped Dean across the face.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed, holding his face.

"Next time you plan on leaving like that, call me more than once. I was worried about you, you idiot." Jenn said.

Dean looked her in the eyes before nodding. He examined her face and noticed some light bruising and cuts.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That hunt I mentioned the other night. It's a long story."

"I'll take your word for it."

Jenn nodded as she stood in silence with Dean. Dean looked at the wall behind Jenn as she looked at the floor. They both found eye contact again and stared at each other. Within seconds, Dean and Jenn pulled each other in for a kiss. Jenn shoved Dean's jacket and button up off his shoulders, and then Dean picked her up and carried her to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He placed her on the bed and followed her down.

Dean moved his lips to her neck, causing Jenn to let out a sigh. She ran her hands through his short spikes and moaned when he reached her sensitive spot. Dean smirked, almost forgetting how easy it was for him to do that to her. Jenn pulled Dean back up to her lips and kissed him a bit gentler than the last time.

They both pulled away long enough to remove their clothing, sharing a stare full of need, want and intensity. They watched each other remove their clothing, piece by piece, becoming more anxious as more skin was exposed. After everything was off, they both admired each other for a moment. It had been quite some time since they've made love, and they had so much time to make up for.

Dean leaned down to kiss Jenn with the same gentleness as she did earlier. He turned onto his side, facing her, never breaking the kiss. He slowly slid his hand down her chest to cup her breast and gently caress it. Jenn sighed softly as Dean allowed his hand to slide lower. He watched her face as his fingers slid between her damp folds of flesh and lightly flicked his fingers over her clit. She moaned as she grabbed onto his arm, enjoying the feeling of his fingers within her flesh.

Dean smirked at the look on Jenn's face. He always enjoyed seeing her in the 'throws of passion'. He moved his fingers a little lower and entered her. Jenn moaned louder as Dean began stroking her slowly and steadily. She pulled Dean into another kiss, causing Dean to pull his fingers out and get on top of her. He steadily moved downwards and spread her open before he pleased her with his tongue. Jenn's moans got louder with each lap of his tongue as he sucked on her clit hungrily as he entered her again with his fingers.

Jenn pulled Dean away and pulled him back up to her before she came. She turned them over so that she was on top. She kissed her way down his chest before getting to where she wanted. She looked up at him as she kissed the tip of his cock and ran her tongue around the head. She watched as Dean threw his head back and let out a slight groan. Jenn smirked before taking him into her mouth. Slowly, she allowed herself to take more and more of him in until she couldn't take anymore. She bobbed her head up and down, causing Dean to take a fistful of her hair. He pulled it back so he can watch as his hard member went in and out of Jenn's mouth. Before he could come, Jenn pulled him out of her mouth and kissed her way back up to his lips.

Dean allowed himself to calm down as he kissed her. If he came, fun time would be over way too soon. He turned them back over and pulled himself away from the kiss. He and Jenn maintained eye contact as he positioned himself at her entrance. Their eye contact never broke as he slowly entered her. Once he was all the way in, they allowed themselves to close their eyes and let out the moan/groan they were holding in. Dean lowered his head and started off at a slow pace, getting used to the feeling of being inside of her again. Moments later, he sped up his pace, causing Jenn to wrap her legs around his waist, trying to get him inside her as much as possible.

Jenn and Dean both moaned as the feeling intensified. Dean turned them, causing Jenn to go back on top. Jenn started slowly, rocking herself on Dean before speeding up. He sat up and passionately kissed Jenn as she moved on him. She stopped herself and turned onto her stomach and held herself up on her hands and knees. Dean positioned himself at her entrance again before swiftly entering her. Almost immediately, he sped up. They were both so close to the finish line.

Dean groaned as he felt the familiar tingling starting in his stomach. His speed increased as he felt Jenn's walls clench around him. Jenn moaned as she was finally sent spiraling in ecstasy. Dean let out a moan as he emptied himself in her.

They both collapsed on the bed, trying to get their breathing back to normal. Dean pulled himself out of Jenn and they turned on their sides, facing each other. Dean ran his hand gently through her hair, pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"I've missed that." Jenn said, smiling.

"Me too." Dean replied, giving a small smirk of his own.

_**

* * *

**_

After having about a day to think, Sam came up with a decision. He decided, first off, that he was gonna get the hell out of Garber. Lindsey probably won't talk to him anymore, and he's had enough. If he was really Lucifer's vessel, he was gonna fight it. Not in this lifetime was he gonna say 'yes' to that son of a bitch.

Secondly, he was gonna call Dean and tell him. Maybe Dean could help him with a plan to get both Lucifer and Michael off their backs. Because, well, it involves him too. It looks like the end starts with them.

Sam packed it up and took one last look at the room before heading to Jenn's mustang. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

_**

* * *

**_

Jenn walked back into the motel room as she saw Dean on the phone with Castiel. She walked over to the fridge and put the case of beer she just bought in it. As she set down the food she got, she turned around and leaned against the counter to faced Dean as she listened to his conversation with Castiel.

"We're talking about the colt, right? I mean, as in _the colt_?" Dean asked as he leaned against the counter, next to Jenn.

"_We are_." Castiel answered on the other side, as Dean put the phone on speaker.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I mean, why would the demons keep a gun around that, uh, kills demons?"

"_What_?" They heard Castiel ask as they heard a truck in the background. "_What did…? I didn't…I didn't get that_."

"You know, it's kind of funny, talking to a messenger of God on a cell phone. It's, you know, like watching a Hell's Angel ride a moped."

"_This isn't funny, Dean. The voice says I'm almost out of minutes_."

Jenn smiled at the angel on the other line. No matter what anyone said, she loved Castiel; he was awesome to her. Nicholas was still a little rough around the edges to her, but almost as equally as amusing.

"Okay, all right. I'm…I'm telling you, Cass, the mooks have melted down the gun by now."

"_Well, Nicholas and I hear differently. And if it's true and if you are still set on the insane task of killing the Devil, this is how we do it. Not only that, we have someone who can possibly help us._"

"Who?" Jenn asked.

"_We'll tell you about it when we get there_. _Where are you now_?"

"Kansas City. Century hotel, room 113."

"_We'll be there immediately_."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no, come on, man. I just drove like 16 hours straight, okay? And made myself busy in the time between the drive and your phone call. I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do." Dean said.

"_What stuff_?"

"Eat, for example. In this case, sleep. Jenn and I just need like four hours once in a while, okay?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay, so, you guys can pop in tomorrow morning."

"_Yes. I'll just_…"

Dean hung up the phone, not hearing Castiel finish by saying, "_Wait here, then_."

Jenn sighed and handed Dean his bacon burger.

"Cass said he might have someone who can help us. Who would be crazy enough to do that?" Jenn asked, eating her fries.

"I don't know. Other than Nicholas, I'm drawing a blank." Dean said, mouth full.

_**

* * *

**_

"It's about time, Ruby." Mia said as she saw Ruby walk in the room.

"Sorry I have things I have to do." Ruby replied, taking off her jacket.

"By things do you mean guys?"

"Come on, Mia. Sorry I can't hole up in motel room after motel room pregnant. Some of us need to make sure we're safe from the time being. Or did you forget we have the Winchesters hunting us down?"

"Oh, I didn't forget. But you seem to forget that I'm a Winchester too."

"A Winchester that married in. Not only that, a betraying Winchester who being hunted down by the rest of the family. Did you forget that too?"

Mia rolled her eyes and continued to type away at the computer. She was looking for something to do, somewhere to go. Just anything to keep from hiding out like this.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked, sitting on the bed and taking off her shoes.

"Nothing."

"Come on…"

"I said it's nothing. I'm holed up and pregnant and looking for something to do, is that a crime?"

Ruby sighed and laid back on the bed. Now Mia would be the first to admit, this here is trouble in paradise for the two sisters. They both got what they wanted, and now they couldn't stand to be around each other anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam continued driving down the dark highway when he decided to call Dean. After a few rings, Dean answered.

"_Damn it, Cass, I need to sleep_." Dean angrily answered.

"Dean, it's me." Sam said.

"_Sam? It's quarter past four_."

"This is important."

After explaining to Dean what happened, Sam heard silence on the line for a moment.

"_So, you're his vessel, huh? Lucifer's wearing you to the prom_?" Dean asked.

"That's what he said." Sam answered.

"_Just when you thought you were out, they pull you back in, huh, Sammy_?"

"So, that's it? That's your response?"

"_What are you looking for_?"

"I don't know. A…a little panic, maybe?"

"_I guess I'm a little numb to the earth-shattering revelations at this point_."

"What are we gonna do about it?"

"_What do you want to do about it_?"

"I want back in, for starters."

"_Sam_…"

"I mean it. I am sick of being a puppet to these sons of bitches. I'm gonna hunt him down, Dean."

"_Oh, so, we're back to revenge, then, are we? Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time_."

"Not revenge. Redemption."

"_So, what, you're just gonna walk back in and you, me and Jenn are gonna be the three musketeers again_?"

"Look, Dean, I can do this. I can. I'm gonna prove it to you."

"_Look, Sam…It doesn't matter…Whatever we do. I mean, it turns out that you and me, we're the, uh…the fire and the oil of the Armageddon. You know, on that basis alone, we should just pick a hemisphere…stay away from each other for good_."

"Dean, it does not have to be like this. We can fight it."

"_Yeah, you're right. We can. But not together. We're not stronger when we're together, Sam. I think we're weaker. Because whatever we have between us…Love, family, whatever it is…they are always gonna use it against us. And you know that. We're better off apart. We got a better chance of dodging Lucifer and Michael and this whole damn thing…if we just go our own ways_."

"Dean, don't do this."

"_Bye, Sam_."

Sam hung up when he realized Dean hung up first. He sighed and hit the steering wheel. What the hell was he gonna do now?

_**

* * *

**_

Dean looked over to Jenn and watched her sleeping. Yes, he was weaker with her around, but he needed to have her around. Not only that, Lucifer isn't gonna be inhabiting her body anytime soon. She's just caught in the middle of all this, and he doesn't even think she realizes that yet. He went back to the bed and laid down behind her. He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes.

Hours later, Jenn woke up and everything around her was different. She looked down and realized she was lying on a box spring in a room that was totally wrecked. She turned around and was relieved to see Dean there.

"Dean, wake up." Jenn said, shaking him.

"What is it?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes and sitting up.

"Look."

She watched as Dean's eyes came into focus and scanned the room. He confusingly went to the window and saw a real sight of complete desolation. Cars were overturned and windows were boarded or broken. They both put on their jackets and shoes and walked outside.

They start exploring the town until they hear the sound of breaking glass. They exchange a look and investigate where the noise came from. Slowly moving around the corner, they found a little girl kneeling on the ground, her head down and slight sobbing.

"Little girl? Little girl? Are you hurt?" Dean asked as he and Jenn walk up to her. "You know the not-talking thing is kind of creepy, right?" He tried to joke.

Jenn noticed some blood fall from her mouth.

"Dean." Jenn said, pointing to the blood.

The little girl suddenly turned and attacked him with a broken shard of glass causing him to back away as she tried cutting him. Dean knew he had no choice, so he punched her, knocking her out.

Jenn pulled Dean towards her, so they can get out of the alley. All she got was hit by his back as he didn't budge.

"Oh crap." Dean said.

Jenn stepped out from behind him and looked where he was staring at. The word 'Croatoan' was on a wall across the street.

"Oh my god." Jenn said.

Suddenly a group of about a dozen people walk by and notice the two hunters. Dean and Jenn slowly back away before turning around to run. They both run as fast as they can from the crowd, but they find themselves trapped when they run into a gate. They hear engines behind them, so they turn around and saw some of the military arrive and start shooting.

Dean and Jenn both hit the ground and crawl away while being shot at as they got around the corner to safety. They pushed themselves against the wall for a moment and catch their breath. They then decided to run the opposite way of the guns and find a safe place to go.

By night fall, Dean found a fence and dug at the corner before going under and helping Jenn to his side. They see a sign on the fence, saying that because of Croatoan virus, entering Kansas City is forbidden by an order of acting regional command dating from August 1st, 2014.

"2014?" Jenn said, looking at the sign in shock.

Dean looked around and found a car and hotwired it. He called for Jenn and they drove off. While they were on the road, they took out their cell phones and saw there was no signal. Jenn turned on the radio, only getting crackling and static.

"That's never a good sign." Dean said as Jenn turned it off.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Zachariah's voice boomed from the backseat, looking at a newspaper.

Dean and Jenn look back, startled by his sudden presence.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this 'back to the future' crap." Dean said to the angel in the backseat.

"President Palin defends bombing of Houston." He continued to flip through the pages of the newspaper. "Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. That's right. No more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me."

"How did you find us?" Jenn asked.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late. Human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, told to keep an eye out."

"The bible freak outside the motel. He, what, dropped a dime on me?" Dean asked.

"Onward, Christian soldiers."

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, you'll get back…all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?"

"Three days, Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenn asked.

"It means that your choices have consequences." Zachariah showed Jenn the article on Palin defending the bombing of Houston, causing Dean to look at it through the review mirror. "This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael, Dean. Have a little look-see." Zachariah then disappeared.

The following morning, Dean and Jenn pull up to Bobby's house. They get out and open the door to the house and walked in.

"Bobby?" Jenn called out. "Bobby, we're coming in."

Dean and Jenn explore the house until they see Bobby's wheelchair knocked over.

"Oh no." Dean said, putting it back up.

Checking the chair, he saw a bullet hole in it with blood.

"Where is everybody, Bobby?" Dean asked.

Jenn walked over to the fireplace and opened a compartment in the mantelpiece. She pulled out a journal and handed it to Dean before checking the compartment for anything else. Finding nothing, she turned around and saw Dean holding a picture of Bobby, Castiel and 3 other guys posing with shotguns before a sign saying "Welcome to Camp Chitaqua".

Later that night, Dean and Jenn make the trip to Camp Chitaqua. Evading some of the guys from the picture, Dean of course had to stop when he saw the condition of his beloved impala.

"Oh, baby, no." Dean said, looking at the car. "Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?"

Dean heard footstep and turned around, earning a punch to the face, knocking him out. Jenn looked at the figure in front of her in surprise.

"Dean?" Jenn said in shock.

Dean stared at her for a second before punching her and knocking her out, catching her before she hit the ground.

* * *

When Dean regained consciousness, he looked around and realized he was in a cabin, sitting on the floor and handcuffed to a bed and Jenn on the other side of him.

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed, seeing his double, shotgun in his hand.

"I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?" _Dean _asked pointing his weapon at him.

"Because you'd only be hurting yourself."

"Very funny." _Dean _raised his weapon and put the magazine in place.

Jenn regained consciousness and slowly steadied her vision to see Dean both next to her and across the room from her.

"Look, man…I'm no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?" She heard Dean said.

"Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…nothing. Same thing with Jenn over there. But you know what was funny…Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh…resemblance, while you're at it?" _Dean _asked.

Jenn then sighed…this was Dean in the future…2014 to be exact.

"Zachariah." Dean replied.

"Come again?" Future Dean asked, getting up from the chair.

"I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me and Jenn from our bed and threw us five years into the future."

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know."

"Oh, you don't know."

"No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin' year, okay?"

"Okay." Future Dean squatted down in front of Dean. "If you're me…then tell me something only I would know."

Dean looked over at Jenn before looking back at his future self.

"Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh…19. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it."

Jenn looked down and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Touché." Future Dean replied. "So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?"

"I guess."

"Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?" Jenn asked.

"…It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." Future Dean answered.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked.

"Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No. No, me and Sam, we hadn't talked in…Hell, five years."

"We never tried to find him?"

"I got other people to worry about."

"What about me?" Jenn asked.

"What?"

"Well, you're standing here in front of your past self. Knowing you as well as I do, you would get me to do the same."

"You, uh…you didn't make it." Future Dean replied. "Why do you think I knocked you out too?"

Jenn swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What happened?"

Future Dean stared at her for a moment before he picked up his bag full of weapons and his shotgun.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand." Future Dean replied.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave us here?"

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you two stay locked down."

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?"

"No. Absolutely not." Future Dean said before leaving the cabin.

"Dean, you're a dick in the future." Jenn said.

"You're telling me." Dean replied.

Dean looked around and later succeeded in extracting a nail from the floor in order to pick the handcuffs. Both Jenn and Dean walked out of the cabin.

"Hey, Dean." Chuck called to him.

Jenn stopped and hid in the bushes. The future Dean did mention something about her not making it so… maybe she should stay hidden for a while.

"You got a second?" Chuck continued.

"No. Yes. Uh…I…I guess. Hi, Chuck." Dean replied.

"Hi. So, uh, listen, we're pretty good on canned goods for now, but we're down to next to nothing on perishables and…and hygiene supplies. People are not gonna be happy about this. So, what do you think we should do?"

"I…I…I don't know. Maybe, uh, share? You know, like at a kibbutz."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission right now?"

"Absolutely. And I will be."

"Uh-oh." Chuck said looking behind Dean.

Dean turned around and barely had time to sidestep a punch aimed for him.

"Whoa! Jeez! Easy, lady!" Dean exclaimed, getting behind Chuck.

"Risa." Chuck said.

"Risa." Dean repeated.

"You spent the night in Jane's cabin last night, didn't you?" Risa asked Dean.

"Uh, what? I…I don't…did I?" He asked Chuck who nodded.

"I thought we had a 'connection'." Risa said, mimicking air quotes.

"Well, I'm sure that we do…" Dean smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Risa." Chuck said quietly when she passes him.

"Screw you." She told Dean before leaving.

"Oh, jeez. I'm getting busted for stuff I haven't even done yet." Dean said to himself.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, never mind. Hey, Chuck, is…Cass still here?"

"Yeah. I don't think Cass is going anywhere."

He pointed to Castiel's cabin before walking to where Risa headed to. Jenn came out from the bushes and followed Dean to Castiel's cabin.

Dean walked through the door while Jenn waited outside and he saw a group of women sitting in a circle with the angel.

"So, in this way, we're each a fragment of total perception. Just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception is, um…it's surprisingly physical. Oh. Excuse me, ladies." Castiel said, noticing Dean's presence. "I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?" Dean looked at Castiel, surprised by what he said. "You're all so beautiful." Castiel smiled as the women left.

"What are you, a hippie?" Dean asked as Castiel stood up and stretched.

"I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me." Castiel answered.

"Cass, we got to talk."

"Whoa. Strange…" Castiel exclaimed when Dean walked up to him.

"What?"

"You…are not you…not now you, anyway."

"No! Yeah. Yes, exactly."

Jenn walked in the cabin causing Castiel's eyes to open wide.

"What year are you from?" Castiel asked, surprised to see Jenn standing in front of him.

"2009." Jenn answered.

"Who did this to you? Is it Zachariah?"

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me and Jenn back to our page on the calendar?" Dean said.

"I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry…No dice." Castiel laughed.

"What, are you stoned?"

"Uh…generally, yeah."

"What happened to you?"

"Life."

Jenn looked around and noticed one thing.

"Where's Nicholas?" Jenn asked Castiel.

"He died last year." Castiel answered.

Jenn nodded and sighed. They heard come cars arrive back to camp and they walk outside. They watched as Future Dean got out of the car and offered a beer to one of the guys. They saw Mia climb out of the car and Dean and Jenn exchanged a look. As the guy he gave the beer to turned away, Future Dean pulled out his gun, cocked it and aimed it.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean exclaimed, but when the man turned toward him, Future Dean shot him in the head.

"Damn it." Future Dean said to himself as the guys look at his past self and Jenn in surprise. "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me, her and him, it's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

Future Dean motioned to Mia and they grabbed Dean and Jenn by the arms and forced them inside a cabin.

"What the hell was that?" Future Dean asked angrily.

"What the hell was that?! You just shot a guy in cold blood." Dean replied.

"We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Crotes on the way out. Crotes…Croatoans. One of them infected Yager."

"How do you know?"

"Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news."

"Troubling a good man? You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?"

"It's 2014. Plugging some Crote…it's called commonplace. Trading words with my friggin' clone and someone who's supposed to be dead…that might have freaked them out a little."

"All right, look…"

"No, you look. This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say "stay in", you stay in."

"All right, man. I'm sorry. Look, I…I'm not trying to mess you or...me…us up here."

"I know."

Future Dean poured the four of them glasses of whiskey as Mia sat idly by.

"It's just been a really wacky weekend."

"Tell me about it…" Future Dean replied, placing the glasses on the table.

"What was the mission, anyway?" Jenn asked.

She watched as Future Dean took the colt out of his bag.

"The colt?" Jenn and Dean asked in unison.

"The colt." Future Dean confirmed.

"Where was it?" Jenn asked.

"Everywhere. They've been moving it around. Took me five years, but…I finally got it. And tonight…...tonight, I'm gonna kill the Devil."

Future Dean downed his drink as Jenn walked over to the counter and poured herself another and downed it.

"So, what is she doing here?" Jenn asked, referring to Future Mia.

"Long story short, she was betrayed by Ruby and Lucifer and offered her help. As soon as the virus hit, I had to put things aside because I need as many people as I can get to keep this camp safe." Future Dean replied.

Jenn knew better than to argue with Dean about stuff like this, especially Future Dean, who was already a dick.

They heard little footsteps on the outside and bursting in came to children, around 6 years old.

"Daddy!" The little boy exclaimed going into Future Dean's arms.

"Hey buddy." Future Dean said, his personality changing to happy in less than a second.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed running into Mia's arms.

Dean and Jenn looked at the sight in front of them. They were both frozen in place when they realized that they were looking at Alex and Isabella in the future. Jenn put her hand over her mouth as tears came to her eyes. Isabella looked so much like Sam while Alex looked so much like Dean.

"Who's that dad?" Alex asked, pointing over at Dean, confused.

"Oh, that's…" Future Dean started.

"You're dad's twin brother. We were separated when we were born." Dean finished.

Future Dean looked like he wanted to punch Dean. But hey, that was the only little white lie he could tell his son at a moment's notice. Tori and Dawn walked into the cabin.

"Sorry. We tried to keep them from interrupting." Dawn said.

"It's okay." Mia said, smiling at the little girl in her arms.

Future Dean brought Alex over to Jenn.

"Alex, you remember your mom, right?" Future Dean asked the little boy.

Alex smiled and held his arms out to Jenn. Future Dean passed Alex to Jenn with a content look on his face. Dean watched the sight and lightly patted Alex on the back and ruffled his hair. Alex laughed at Dean before turning his attention to Jenn.

"Where have you been Mommy?" Alex asked.

Jenn didn't know how to answer, so she looked over to Future Dean for help.

"Mom was really, really sick. So she was somewhere else, sleeping until she could get better." Future Dean answered.

Alex turned back to Jenn and hugged her. Jenn smiled as the small little boy wrapped his arms around her while Dean smiled at the sight before him.

* * *

Later that night, Future Dean, Mia, Risa, Castiel, Jenn and Dean tried to come up with a plan in the cabin.

"So, that's it? That's _the colt_?" Risa asked.

"If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it." Future Dean answered.

"Great. Have we got anything that can find Lucifer?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, we were in, uh, Jane's cabin last night. And, apparently, we and…Risa have a connection." Dean explained, causing Castiel to laugh.

"You want to shut up?" Future Dean replied. "We don't have to find Lucifer. We know where he is. The demon that we caught last week…He was one of the…big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So, a demon tells you where Satan's gonna be, and you just believe it?" Risa asked him.

"Oh, trust me…he wasn't lying."

"And you know this how?"

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of getting to the truth." Castiel explained.

"Torture?" Jenn asked after a moment.

"Oh, so, we're…we're torturing again. No, that's…that's good. Classy." Dean said, causing Castiel to smile and laugh.

"What?" Castiel asked, seeing the angry expression on Future Dean's face. "I like past you."

Future Dean rolled his eyes and spread a map on the table.

"Lucifer is here. Now, I know the block and I know the building." Future Dean said, pointing at the map.

"Oh, good…it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Mia pointed out.

"Crawling with Crotes, yeah. You saying my plan is reckless?"

"Are you saying we, uh, walk in straight up the driveway, past all the demons and the Crotes, and we shoot the Devil?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if you don't like, uh, "reckless", I could use "insouciant", maybe." Castiel added.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course. But why is he? I mean, he's you five years ago. If something happens to him, you're gone, right?"

"He's coming and so is she."

"Okay! Well, uh… I'll get the grunts moving." Castiel said, getting up and leaving.

"We're loaded and on the road by midnight."

"All righty." Castiel replied as he continued walking with Risa.

"Why are you taking me?" Dean asked once they left.

"Relax. You'll be fine. Zach's looking after you, right?" Future Dean said, getting things ready.

"No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother."

"Sam?" Jenn asked.

"I thought he was dead." Dean added.

" Sam didn't _die_ in Detroit. He said "yes"." Future Dean said.

"Yes? Wait. You mean…?"

"That's right. The big "yes". To the Devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom."

"Why would he do that?" Jenn asked.

"Wish I knew. But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it…The whole damn thing, how bad it gets…so you can do it different."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when you get back home…you say "yes", he says coming up to Dean. You hear me? Say "yes" to Michael."

"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the Devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet."

"Look around you, man! Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now! If I could do it over again, I'd say "yes" in a heartbeat."

"So why don't you?"

"I've tried! I've shouted "yes" till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just…left…gave up! It's too late for me, but for you…"

"Oh, no. There's got to be another way."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose. But I was wrong. Dean…I was wrong. I'm begging you. Say "yes". But you won't…. Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?"

Dean nodded and walked out of the barn.

"I know this is a stupid question…but are you okay right now?" Jenn asked Future Dean.

Future Dean just looked up at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I mean, do you think you can pull this off? Kill Sammy? Because if you can't I'll do it for you."

"Jenn, you and I both know you can't either." Future Dean replied.

Jenn nodded and looked down. He was right, but she wanted to offer him a choice, at least be the one to do it and carry around the guilt than have him add more to his plate. She put her hands in her pockets and walked towards the door. Future Dean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Jenn kissed him back. Technically this wasn't cheating, because this was still Dean. When they pulled away, Future Dean laid his forehead against her's.

"In case things don't work out…I just wanted to remember what that was like." He said.

Jenn let in a shaky breath before pecking him and pulling away.

Around midnight, everyone was ready to go.

"Jenn, you're riding with me." Future Dean told her.

Jenn got into Future Dean's truck as Risa and Mia got into the truck in front of them and Dean was walking to Castiel and Mia's.

_**

* * *

**_

"So, you're really from '09?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, afraid so." Dean replied.

"Some free advice? You ever get back there, you hoard toilet paper. You understand me? Hoard it. Hoard it like it's made of gold. Cause it is."

"Thank you, Chuck."

"Oh, you'll thank me, all right. Mark my words."

"I'll see you around."

"Yeah. Okay."

Dean got in the truck just as the cars in front of them began to take off.

_**

* * *

**_

Future Dean and Jenn drove in silence as she mentally prepared herself for what could happen.

"You asked what happened to you. Or at least, where you are at this time." Future Dean started.

"Mm hm." Jenn replied.

"It was 2012. We were out on a mission because we had caught wind of the colt. You and I…we should have known better. But we were trapped by some Croats. At that time, I didn't know they were that smart to trap us the way they did. And our plan was to get out, guns blazing. But it didn't work out so well, because we were outnumbered by a good 20 to 30 Croats. By the time help arrived for us, they had swarmed us both. I made it out, you didn't."

Jenn swallowed the lump in her throat.

"They made me watch as they beat you to death. But before they could kill me, Risa, Mia, Yager, Castiel and some others showed up and saved me."

Jenn looked down at her lap. So this was life for Dean without her.

"Now you can sort of understand why I am the way I am."

"But you have Risa now." Jenn said, looking up at him.

"She hasn't or never will compare to you. If I can be honest for a second, I have her around to keep me from being lonely. There is some sort of connection, but I'll never love her the way I did and still do with you."

A few tears fell from Jenn's eyes. Normally, Dean wouldn't say things like this, but this is Future Dean. And he's lost everything but his son, which is all he has left of Jenn. She believed that losing her would change Dean in this direction, which included telling her things like this.

"If, uh…it's any consolation, I did and will love you until the end." Jenn replied, being candid with a heartbroken future Dean.

Future Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it. He offered a sad smile and continued driving.

_**

* * *

**_

As Castiel drove, he popped some pills in his mouth.

"Let me see those." Dean said.

"You want some?" Castiel offered the bottle.

"Amphetamines?"

"It's the perfect antidote to that absinthe."

"Don't get me wrong, Cass. I, uh…I'm happy that the stick is out of your ass, but…What's going on? W…what's with the drugs and the orgies and the love-guru crap?" Castiel started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Dean, I'm not an angel anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah, I went mortal."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I think it had something to do with the other angels leaving, but when they bailed, my mojo just kind of… drained away. And now, you know, I'm practically human. I mean, Dean, I'm all but useless. Last year, broke my foot…laid up for two months."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"So, you're human. Well, welcome to the club."

"Thanks. Except I used to belong to a much better club. And now I'm powerless…I'm hapless, I'm hopeless. I mean, why the hell not bury myself in women and decadence, right? It's the end, baby. That's what decadence is for. Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out? But, then…That's just how I roll." Castiel added with a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

In the early hours, they arrive in town, weapons in their hands. Future Dean checked out the Jackson County Sanitarium through his binoculars.

"There. Second-floor window. We go in there." Future Dean said, handing the binoculars to Castiel.

"You sure about this?" Mia asked.

"They'll never see us coming. Trust me. Now, weapons check. We're on the move in five."

"Hey, uh…me. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked as the rest ready up their weapons.

Jenn, Dean and Future Dean move away.

"Tell me what's going on." Dean continued.

"What?" Future Dean asked.

"I know you. You're lying to these people and to us."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. See, I know your lying expressions. I've seen them in the mirror. Now, there's something you're not telling us."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean…" Jenn said to Future Dean.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't seem to be the only member of your posse with some questions, so, uh, maybe I'll just take my doubts over to them." Dean said, walking away.

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Future Dean stopped his past self.

"What?"

"Take a look around you, man. This place should be white-hot with Crotes. Where are they?"

"They cleared a path for us. Which means that this is..." Jenn started.

"A trap…exactly."

"Well, then we can't go through the front." Dean said.

"Oh, we're not. They are. They're the decoys. You, Jenn and me…we're going in through the back."

"You mean you're gonna feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cass, too? You want to use their deaths as a diversion? Oh, man, something is broken in you. You're making decisions that I would never make. I wouldn't sacrifice my friends."

"You're right. You wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you."

"Guys…." Jenn tried to intervene.

"They trust me to kill the Devil and to save the world, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Future Dean continued.

"No. Not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you." Dean said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Future Dean punched Dean and knocked him out. Jenn looked at Future Dean with an angry expression.

"Just know, I'm sorry about this." Future Dean continued.

"Wait, wh-" Jenn started but received a punch to the face, knocking her out.

"I need to try and keep you safe one more time." Future Dean said before walking away.

When Dean and Jenn regain consciousness, they hear shots in the building, causing them to get up and run to the back of the building.

When they get to the back, they see Future Dean on the ground with a foot on his neck. The foot broke his neck, causing Jenn to go run to Future Dean, but is stopped by the Dean standing next to her. The figure turned around, revealing himself to be Sammy.

Jenn and Dean look at him with surprise on their faces.

"Oh. Hello, Dean. Hello, Jenn. Aren't you a surprise?" Sam/Lucifer said.

After a clap of thunder, Sam/Lucifer reappeared behind him.

"You've come a long way to see this, haven't you?" He asked as Dean and Jenn turned around.

"Well, go ahead. Kill me." Dean said.

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little…redundant?" Sam/Lucifer asked after looking at the dead Dean on the ground. "I'm sorry. It must be painful for you two…Speaking to me in this…shape. But it had to be your brother. It had to be." Sam/Lucifer reached to touch Dean and Jenn's shoulders but they pull away. "You don't have to be afraid of me. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe deep-fry the planet?" Jenn answered.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing…Beautiful in a trillion different ways…The last perfect handiwork of God? You ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good God. You're not gonna tell me a bedtime story, are you? My stomach's almost out of bile." Dean said.

"You know why God cast me down? Because I loved Him. More than anything. And then God created…you. The little…hairless apes. And then He asked all of us to bow down before you…to love you more than Him. And I said, "Father…I can't". I said, "These human beings are flawed, murderous". And for that…God had Michael cast me into Hell. Now, tell me…Does the punishment fit the crime? Especially when I was right? Look at what 6 billion of you have done to this thing. And how many of you blame me for it?"

"You're not fooling me. You know that? With this sympathy-for-the-Devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?"

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego."

Sam/Lucifer looked at Dean and smiled.

"I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you. Goodbye. We'll meet again soon."

"You better kill me now!" Dean yelled.

"Pardon?"

"You better kill me now. Or I swear I will find a way to kill you. And I won't stop and neither will she."

"I know you won't. I know you won't say "yes" to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, Jenn will still die and we will always end up…here."

Dean and Jenn looked at Sam/Lucifer, tears falling from their eyes. This whole thing with Lucifer inhabiting Sam and the things he's saying…it's a bit much for both of them.

"I win. So, I win." Sam/Lucifer added.

"You're wrong." Jenn said.

"See you in five years, Dean." Sam/Lucifer told Dean.

After another clap of thunder, Lucifer disappeared. Dean and Jenn turn around, hearing something behind them and find themselves face to face with Zachariah, who touches their foreheads and sends them back to their time.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas "screw you"." Dean said.

"Enough. Dean, enough. You saw it, right? You saw what happens. You're the only person who can prove the Devil wrong. Just say "yes". Jenn, we still need you too." Zachariah said.

"How do I know that this whole thing isn't one of your tricks? Huh? Some angel hocus-pocus?"

"The time for tricks is over. Give yourself to Michael. Say "yes", and we can strike. Before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die."

"…Nah." Dean answered after a moment.

" 'Nah'? You telling me you haven't learned your lesson?"

"Oh, I've learned a lesson, all right. Just not the one you wanted to teach."

"Well, I'll just have to teach it again! Because I got you two now, and I'm never letting you…"

Dean and Jenn never heard the end of the sentence because they suddenly find themselves in front of Castiel, Nicholas and some woman.

"That's pretty nice timing, guys." Dean said.

"We had an appointment." Castiel replied with a smirk.

"Don't ever change." Dean said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"How did Zachariah find you?" Nicholas asked.

"Long story. Let's just stay away from Jehovah's Witnesses from now on, okay?" Jenn answered.

"What are you doing?"

Dean pulled out is phone and dialed a number.

"Something I should have done in the first place." Dean replied, walking away from the group.

Jenn sighed and noticed the woman.

"So, who is this?" Jenn asked Nicholas and Castiel.

"Jenn, this is an angel. She can help us out. Like us, she disobeyed, but it was after she found a vessel." Nicholas said.

"It's good to see you Jenn, my name is Camille." The female angel said.

"Camille?...As in…" Jenn started.

"Yes. I'm your mother."

Dun, dun, dun!!! So there it is! Camille Santos has found herself a vessel!! What does this mean for the Winchesters? Tune in next time because everything will be explained next chapter!!

xoxo

Marina


	5. Changing Channels

Here we go again! If you don't know by now who owns who…well, where the hell have you been? Lol, just kidding! Enjoy!

Dean joined the group when he noticed Jenn looking at the female in front of them like she had grown 2 heads.

"What wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean…this is…my mother…" Jenn answered, surprised she was having to chance to say that phrase to him.

Dean looked over at the female angel with the same look. Camille just smiled and put her hand out to Dean.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dean." Camille said.

Jenn nudged Dean to take her hand, and he did so, a small smirk coming to his face.

"You too." Dean replied.

Dean let go of her hand and Jenn immediately walked over Camille and pulled her into a hug. Camille held her daughter tight as tears came from both their eyes.

"I never thought I'd get to do this again." Jenn said.

"Me neither." Camille replied as they pulled away.

They both stared at each other for a moment with tears in their eyes as they smiled.

"So…uh…the colt. You've heard whispers?" Jenn asked Castiel and Nicholas.

"Yes…we actually got that piece of information from your mother. She told us the colt is still out there." Nicholas replied.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"That we don't know yet."

"Any chance we'll find out anytime soon?" Jenn asked her mom.

"I honestly don't know. Most likely we'll find out when the other angels find out. So we have to be the first ones to act on the information we get." Camille answered.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look and nodded.

"Hey, look I'll give you two some time to catch up. I have to go meet up and get Sammy." Dean said.

Jenn looked at Dean with a smile on her face.

"What?"

"You love your brother." Jenn teased.

"Stop it."

"You missed him."

"Jenn…"

"Aww, he missed you too big brother…"

Jenn continued to tease him and try to hug him as he tried to push her away.

"Come on Dean. Don't run from your feelings!"

Jenn laughed as Dean ran across the street.

"Okay, I'm done…seriously." Jenn shouted across the street.

Dean reluctantly came back and stood near Castiel and Nicholas. They all knew Zachariah wouldn't stay at the motel and just wait for them to come back, so Castiel zapped Dean to the impala while Nicholas went to the room to get their bags. Camille took Jenn to a new motel in the next town so they could wait for Dean and Sam.

"So, I bet you have a lot of questions for me." Camille said, sitting down next to Jenn on the bed of the new motel room.

"A lot might seem like an understatement. Most importantly, how did you get here?" Jenn asked.

"Well…Zachariah had a plan for me. When Sam broke the final seal, he felt since Dean was Michael's vessel, you should be mine. What better than a daughter be her mother's vessel? His idea, not mine. Anyway, I just went with everything he said because he was my ticket out of heaven. At first, I was all for the apocalypse and what not, but then the longer everything went on…the more doubts I had. And when I learned you were supposed to be my vessel, I didn't want it to happen. Not if it meant leaving you like a vegetable when I'm done when you have so much left to do."

"I guess I should thank you then."

"You know I wouldn't be able to do that to you. Anyway, I heard the other angels talking about Castiel and Nicholas disobeying Zachariah and their orders. When they mentioned what they did, I was relieved to know I wasn't the only one to have doubts about this. With God gone…things went to hell up there…no pun intended. So I just told Zachariah what he wanted to hear until he found me a vessel. He felt he could apply pressure to you and Dean if he put me on Earth early. So, he did it. Right now, Zachariah thinks I'm out doing what he wants."

"So you're playing the mole until you're found out."

"Exactly. Everything the rest of the angels and Zachariah…it's wrong. Castiel and Nicholas are right to me and I want to help them and you as much as possible. Cause maybe…just maybe we can kill Lucifer without having Michael take over Dean and Lucifer taking over Sam."

Jenn nodded and sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean waited for Sam to show up on an abandoned road. When he heard Jenn's mustang down the road, he looked over and waited for Sam to get out.

Sam parked the car and got out, walking up to Dean. He watched as his older brother pulled out Ruby's knife and hold it in front of him.

"Sam. If you're serious and you want back in…you should hang on to this. I'm sure you're rusty." Dean said as Sam took the knife. "Look, man, I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm…whatever I need to be. But I was, uh…wrong."

"What made you change your mind?" Sam asked.

"Long story. The point is…maybe we are each other's Achilles' heel. Maybe they'll find a way to use us against each other. I don't know. I just know we're all we've got. More than that. We keep each other human."

"Thank you. Really. Thank you. I won't let you down."

"Oh, I know it. I mean, you are tied as the second-best hunter on the planet."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We make our own future."

"Guess we have no choice."

Dean gave one of his sad smirks and turned to get in the impala. Sam, by instinct, headed to the passenger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You do know Jenn will kill you if you leave her car out here like that." Dean said.

"Right…" Sam replied, looking over to the mustang.

Dean watched as Sam walked over to the car and smiled to himself. Both engines roared to life and headed on the road again, with Sam following Dean.

_**

* * *

**_

Mia was about 3 seconds away from going crazy. She hasn't been doing anything and she's the type of person who can't stay still for so long. All she knew was that she was not only 3 seconds from going crazy, but 2 seconds away from strangling Ruby.

What did Ruby do you might ask? She left again. Leaving a 5 month pregnant and lonely Mia alone again. All this time she had to herself, she had always spent it thinking about everything wrong with her life. And what was she doing right now? Thinking of how she lost her family.

To calm down, Mia paced the room, but just stopped after a couple minutes. She looked at the lamp next to her before her arm swept the surface the lamp stood on, causing the lamp to crash into the wall. She turned around and began smashing anything and everything she could get her hands on. She was not only angry at Ruby, but angry at herself that she continues let Ruby manipulate her the way she did to Sam.

Mia collapsed to the floor, holding her stomach and cried. Over and over she's been trying to find a way to make her way back into Sam's life. She loved him and she needed him. She still does.

_**

* * *

**_

"Yeah…I'll see you when you get here." Jenn hung up her phone.

"Dean?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. So…who's the chick you're wearing?"

"Her name is Annabelle Stevens. She is…was…a lawyer in Tallahassee. She gave me full permission before she passed on."

"How'd she die?"

"Her husband was abusive. She was murdered. When I got to her, he was watching her bleed to death. Before she said yes, she made me promise her something."

"What?"

"Make sure he suffers as much as she did."

"Please tell me you killed the son of a bitch."

"Well…not quite. Let's just say he's sharing a prison cell with a guy named Tank."

Jenn couldn't help but let out a laugh. She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Jenny…I'm sorry about what your father did to you."

She looked over at the angel in front of her. Besides Sam, when they were younger, her mom was the only one to call her that. She'll admit, back then, she hated anyone else calling her that because that's what her mommy used to call her.

"Mom…you didn't know he was like that." Jenn replied.

"It still doesn't fix everything."

"It wasn't your fault."

Camille held back her tears and kissed Jenn's head as it laid on her shoulder.

"So…I'm gonna change the subject and ask how your emotions are still in tact." Jenn said, breaking the silence.

"Heaven needed someone who can have some emotion. Zachariah said it would come in handy when I was brought back around this time. Helps when you want someone to do something. Plus, how can I be unemotional around my daughter? That wouldn't be the mother she remembered."

Jenn smiled softly as her head stood on Camille's shoulder.

"I love you mom." Jenn said.

Camille smiled to herself and kissed Jenn's head again.

"I love you too baby."

Jenn smiled to herself.

"Hey, Mom, just know, this is gonna take a little bit to get used to again. So I think we should slowly ease back into it."

"Agreed."

_**

* * *

**_

Sam and Dean arrived at the hotel Jenn told Dean she was at.

"Just a warning, the chick in there is another angel." Dean told his brother as they got to the door.

"Anyone we know?" Sam asked.

"No. But she knows Jenn."

Dean opened the door and the first thing Sam saw was Jenn's head resting on the shoulder of the angel Dean told him about. The two women looked up at the door and smiled.

"Hey guys." Jenn said.

"Hey." Dean replied.

Camille got up from the bed and walked over to Sam.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sam. I'm Camille, Jenn's mother." Camille said, holding out her hand.

Sam cleared his throat and took the hand.

"It's a pleasure…more like an honor to meet you too." Sam replied.

Camille smiled and pulled the younger hunter into her arms.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Mia." Camille whispered into his ear.

Sam pulled away from Camille and gave her a sad nod.

"So, you give him a hug, but you can't hug the other one?" Jenn asked with a smile.

"Sue me. I can't help that Sam has those big puppy eyes that can make a woman go weak in the knees."

Everyone in the room smiled and Sam blushed.

"Although, I do need to talk to Dean alone." Camille added, motioning to the door.

Camille walked out the door with Dean following.

"You think she's gonna play the mom question time, even though it's a bit late?" Sam asked as he and Jenn watched the two walk outside.

"Maybe…although it would be SUPER late considering we're married and we have a son." Jenn replied as she and Sam smiled.

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Camille walked outside and along the road in silence.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Camille said, noticing the look on Dean's face.

Dean let out a breath and waited for her to speak again.

"I actually wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Taking care of my daughter. She's had it pretty rough since I died. And no matter how many times she's tried pushing you away, you always stuck by her."

"It was nothing really…"

"Yes it was." Camille stopped walking and faced her son-in-law. "Most girls in Jenn's lifestyle, let alone childhood, don't turn out as well as she did. Your father took her in and you and your brother saved her. If she didn't have you or Sam to get to know, she would've died, bloody and alone and left in a ditch to rot. When Sam left to college, she was like a lost puppy. Her comfort was ripped away from her, and she had to start from scratch again. When you two got to spend time together, you built a similar bond to the one you had with Sam. The only difference was she was a girl and you had feelings for her."

Dean looked the angel in the eyes. She summed up his bond with the younger Jenn to the tee.

"All I'm trying to say is that even though Sam helped, you were the one that truly saved her. Your love saved her. Even if she managed to live through her teen years, she would have closed herself off to the world completely. She would have no friends because she wouldn't know who she could trust. And when she would stumble upon you and Sam…let's just say she wouldn't have had a problem killing him the moment she found out he started the apocalypse, and she would've killed you so she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder all the time."

"Wow…I, uh…never thought of it that way."

Camille smiled at the eldest Winchester.

* * *

_**Two Months Later**_

In this last 2 months, Sam, Dean and Jenn have gone through quite the rollercoaster. 3 cases within 2 months was quite the record. The first was a pagan god who took the shape of celebrities to feed on those who worshipped them, which included taking the form of Paris Hilton. It took about a week or two for Sam and Jenn to let go that Paris had wailed on him.

Case number two involved a little boy named Jesse. Whatever he believed became true, which obviously caused some problems. It was another bad case for Dean because Jesse believed that if you had…let's just call it 'dropping the kids off at the pool'…if you had done that, you would get hairy palms. Anyway, Camille, Nicholas and Castiel had warned Sam, Dean and Jenn that Jesse was a threat and he needed to be eliminated…Jesse was the antichrist. He's very powerful and he disappeared to learn to control his powers and keep his family safe.

The third involved a witch who would play people in poker…sounds harmless right? It wasn't harmless at all. He would play them for years of their lives. Bobby had went in to try and turn back the clock to get out of that wheel chair, but he lost and rapidly grew old. Dean went in to save him, which he did, but he lost to the witch too. So, Sam and Jenn had the opportunity to meet the old version of Dean Winchester. In that time, they had learned of Bobby's long going misery and even thought about ending his life. After a heart to heart with Dean, everything seemed okay. Some time later, Sam had managed to save Dean from dying by playing the witch with Jenn by his side, in case Sam lost. But, Sam didn't lose.

_**

* * *

**_

As if you were watching the front of the motel, you hear a voice over like you would on a television show.

"_Supernatural_ is filmed before a live studio audience." Dean's voice said.

Inside the room, Dean is putting some things in a refrigerator before he closed it. He turned around and heard applause. On the table in front of him was a sandwich, which stood about a foot tall. He slowly eyed it and walked up to it.

"I'm gonna need a bigger mouth." Dean said, erupting laughter from wherever the applause came from.

Just right after, Jenn and Sam enter the room, which resulted in applause from the invisible audience.

"Hey there, Sam. What's happening?" Dean asked.

"Oh, nothing. Um. Just the end of the world." Sam replied, putting his hands on his hips like you would see in those 80's sitcoms. Jenn looked over the sandwich and slowly walked up to it.

"You're gonna need a bigger mouth." Jenn said, earning laughter from the invisible audience.

"Hey, uh, have you done your research yet?" Sam asked.

Dean turned and gave the 'busted' expression, which got some laughs.

"Oh, yeah. All kinds of research. All night." Dean lied.

"Yeah? Hm." Sam looked over to Jenn and they were impressed.

But suddenly the bathroom door opened and a woman in a bikini came out, which got whistles from the audience.

"Oh, Dean..." The woman started, causing Jenn and Sam to look at her while Dean turned to her. "We have some more research to do."

Sam and Jenn folded their arms and looked at Dean.

"Dean…" Sam and Jenn said in unison.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean said, causing cheering and laughter to ring through the room.

* * *

_**Wellington, Ohio**__: __**Two Days Earlier**_

Dean sat on one of the beds watching TV while Sam and Jenn were getting dressed in their suits. Jenn was putting on her high heels while Sam walked out of the bathroom, fixing his tie when he saw Dean watching two people making out on an elevator.

"What are you watching?" Sam asked.

"Some hospital show. _Dr. Sexy, MD_. I think it's based on a book." Dean answered.

"When did you hit menopause?"

"It's called channel surfing."

Dean got up and turned off the TV while Jenn handed Sam the jacket to his suit.

"You ready?" Jenn asked Dean.

"Are you?" Dean replied as he grabbed his keys.

Jenn smirked at him as they walked out of the motel and headed to the police station. They went to the front desk and showed their FBI badges and explaining why they were there.

"One more time, the FBI is here why, exactly?" The officer said.

"Might have something to do with one of your locals getting his head ripped off." Dean answered.

"Bill Randolph died from a bear attack."

"How sure are you that it was a bear?" Sam asked.

"What else would it be?"

"Well, whatever it was it chased Mr. Randolph through the woods, smashed through his front door followed him up the stairs, and killed him in his bedroom. Is that common, a bear doing all that?" Jenn replied.

"Depends how pissed off it is, I guess. Look, the Randolphs live way up in high country. You got trout runs to make a grown man weep. And bears."

"Right. Now, what about Mrs. Randolph? The file says she saw the whole thing." Sam said.

"Yes, she did. My heart goes out to that poor woman."

"She said bear." Dean tried to clarify.

"Kathy Randolph went through a hell of a trauma. She's confused."

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

The officer motioned for them to follow him and led them to an interview room, where Kathy Randolph was already sitting.

"Hi Mrs. Randolph. We're agents Adams, Perry and Tyler. We want to ask you some questions regarding your husband." Jenn said as the three sat in front of her.

After a moment of explaining, Kathy didn't know what she was sure she saw.

"No, it must have been a bear." Kathy added to her statement. "I mean, what else could it have been?"

"Mrs. Randolph, what do you think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I, I remember clearly now… It was definitely a bear."

"We're sure it was. But see, it helps us to hear every angle. So just tell us what you thought you saw." Dean said.

"It's impossible, but...I could have sworn I saw...the Incredible Hulk."

"The Incredible Hulk…" Sam repeated.

"I told you it was crazy."

"Bana or Norton?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no, those movies were terrible. The TV Hulk."

"Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes."

"Spikey-hair Lou Ferrigno."

"Yes."

"Huh…"

Dean, Sam and Jenn look at each other.

"You think I'm crazy."

"No. Uh, no, it's just...is there, uh, would there be any reason that Lou Ferrigno, the Incredible Hulk, would have a grudge against your husband?" Jenn asked, confused.

"No." Kathy said.

"No." Dean repeated.

* * *

Dean sat at Jenn's laptop with her as they read an article about Kathy's husband. Sam walked in the door, causing the two to look up.

"Hey." Sam said, closing the door behind him.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Well, uh, I saw the house."

"And?"

"And there is a giant eight-foot-wide hole where the front door used to be. Almost like, uh…"

"A Hulk-sized hole."

"Maybe. What do you got?"

"Well, it turns out that Bill Randolph had quite the temper. He's got two counts of spousal battery, bar brawls, and court-ordered anger management sessions. You might say you wouldn't like him when he's angry." Jenn explained.

"So a hothead getting killed by TV's greatest hothead. Kinda sounds like just desserts, doesn't it?"

"Damn right."

"It's all starting to make sense."

"How is it starting to make sense?" Dean asked.

"Well, I found something else at the crime scene." Sam pulled out a handful of candy wrappers from his pocket. "Candy wrappers. Lots of them."

"Just desserts…sweet tooth…screwing with people before you kill 'em—we're dealing with the Trickster, aren't we?"

"Sure looks like it."

"Good. I've wanted to gank that mother since Mystery Spot."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"No, I mean are you sure you wanna kill him?"

"Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me a thousand times."

"No, I know, I mean, I'm just saying…"

"What are you saying? If you don't want to kill him, then what?"

"Talk to him?"

"What?" Dean and Jenn ask in unison.

"Think about it, guys. He's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him."

"For what?" Jenn asked.

"Okay, Trickster's like a Hugh Hefner type, right? Wine, women, song…maybe he doesn't want the party to end. Maybe he hates this angels and demons stuff as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us."

"You're serious." Dean said.

"Yeah."

"Ally with the Trickster."

"Yeah."

"A bloody, violent monster and you wanna be facebook friends with him? Nice, Sammy."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you know what facebook is Dean." Jenn said.

"The world is gonna end, Dean. We don't have the luxury of a moral stand. Look, I'm just saying it's worth a shot. That's all. If it doesn't work, we'll kill him." Sam said while Dean gave Jenn a death glare before sighing.

"How are we gonna find the guy, anyway?" Dean asked.

"Well, he never takes just one victim, right? He'll show."

* * *

The three sat around with the police scanner on; Sam staring at the scanner, Jenn on her computer and Dean sharpening a wooden stake.

"_Um, Dispatch? I, I got a possible 187 out here at the old paper mill on Route 6_?" A voice on the police scanner said.

"Hey." Sam said to get Jenn and Dean's attention.

Dean and Jenn immediately stopped what they were doing and listened to the scanner.

"_Roger that. What are you looking at there, son_?" The dispatcher asked.

"_Honestly, Walt, I, I wouldn't even know how to describe what I'm seeing. Just—send everybody_." The voice said again.

"_All right, stay calm, stay by your car. Help's on the way_."

Sam turned off the scanner and sat back.

"That sounds weird." Dean said.

"Weird enough to be our guy." Sam added.

Within minutes, Sam, Jenn and Dean were out the door and headed to the paper mill they heard on the scanner. When they got there, the noticed no one was there.

"There was a murder here, and there's no police cars. There's nobody. How's that look to you?" Dean said, opening the trunk to the impala.

"Crappy." Sam said.

Dean pulled out 3 stakes and 3 flashlights and hands one of each other Sam and Jenn. When he closed the trunk, they enter the building. But as they enter the building, the inside was a hospital and they noticed they were dressed in scrubs and lab coats.

"What the hell?" Jenn asked.

A blonde and asian nurse pass by, acknowledging them.

"Doctor?" Sam asked, after they leave.

Dean turned around and opened the door they just walked through and two people are making out in a supply closet. He closed the door, looking freaked out a bit.

A brunette doctor walked up to Sam, Dean and Jenn from the receptionist desk. Dean looked at her and realized that she looked like Dr. Piccolo from _Dr. Sexy, MD._

"Doctor." Dr. Piccolo said before slapping Sam.

"Ow!" Sam exclaimed.

"Seriously."

"What?"

"Seriously? You're brilliant, you know that? And a coward. You're a brilliant coward."

"Um. What are you talking about?"

Dr. Piccolo slapped Sam again.

"As if you don't know." She said before walking away.

Dean gawked at her, looking as if a dream of his is coming true.

"I don't believe this." Dean said.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"That's Dr. Piccolo."

"Who?"

"Dr. Ellen Piccolo. The sexy yet earnest doctor at…" Dean looked at the sign behind the receptionist desk and pointed to it in surprise. "Seattle Mercy Hospital."

"Dean…What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The doctor getups. The, the sexy interns. The 'seriously's. It all makes sense."

"What makes sense? What's going on?"

"We're in _Dr. Sexy, MD_."

Jenn and Sam look at each other before looking at Dean who's looking around the hospital with a small smile. A 'sexy' intern passed by, which Dean checked out. Jenn rolled her eyes and roughly grabbed Dean and headed down a hallway with Sam.

"Dude, what the hell." Jenn said to Sam.

"I don't know." Sam said as he noticed Dean looking around with a smile.

"No, seriously, what the hell."

"I don't know."

"One theory. Any theory."

"Uh, the Trickster trapped us in TV Land."

"That's your theory. That's stupid." Dean said, joining the conversation.

"You're the one who said we're on _Dr. Sexy, MD_." Sam told his brother.

"Yeah, but TV land isn't TV Land. I mean, there's actors and, and lights and crew members, you know. This looks real."

"It can't be. Dean, how can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know."

"Doctors." Another doctor said as she passed by.

"There goes Dr. Wang. The sexy but arrogant heart surgeon." Dean explained before he saw a man sitting on a gurney. "And there's Johnny Drake. Oh, he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of…" Another doctor came into view, sitting next to Johnny. "Of her. The sexy yet neurotic doctor over there."

"So...this show has ghosts? Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It is compelling."

"That's stupid." Jenn said.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan." Sam interrupted.

"I'm not... I'm not." Dean replied.

Dean turned to look around more when he sees something and just stared.

"Oh boy." Dean said, as a smile began to show on his face.

"What?" Jenn asked.

"It's him."

"Who?"

"It's him, it's Dr. Sexy."

Just then, Dr. Sexy stopped next to Jenn and in front of Sam and Dean.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy said to Dean.

"Doctor." Dean replied, trying to hide his smile.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy addressed Sam.

Sam nodded before getting an elbow from Dean.

"Doctor." Sam replied.

"Doctor." Dr. Sexy addressed Jenn.

"Doctor." Jenn replied, with a friendly smile, trying to keep her head spinning from all of this 'doctor' stuff..

Dr. Sexy smiled at her before turning to Dean.

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biel?" Dr. Sexy asked Dean.

Dean's hidden smile turned into a confused look. He glanced at Sam and Jenn before going back to Dr. Sexy.

"One reason?" Dean asked as Dr. Sexy nodded. "Sure."

Dean looked down and noticed Dr. Sexy was wearing white tennis shoes. He looked back at him before slamming him into a wall.

"You're not Dr. Sexy." Dean said.

"You're crazy." Dr. Sexy said.

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. Not tennis shoes."

"Yeah. You're not a fan." Sam said as Jenn tried not to laugh.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Dean answered to Sam.

"Call security." Dr. Sexy said to someone.

"Yeah, go ahead, pal. See, we know who you are."

Just then, everyone in the room froze. Dean glanced around and noticed that he, Sam, Jenn and Dr. Sexy were the only ones moving. He looked back to Dr. Sexy who turned into the Trickster.

"You guys are getting better!" the Trickster said with a smile.

"Get us the hell out of here." Dean said.

"Or what?" The Trickster grabbed Dean's arm and twisted it, hurting him. "Don't say you have wooden stakes, big guy."

"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick." Sam said.

"Hello? Trickster. Come on! I heard you three yahoos were in town. How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Jenn asked.

"Like it? It's all homemade. My own sets, my own actors...call it my own little idiot box."

"How do we get out?" Dean asked.

"That, my friend, is the sixty-four-dollar question."

"Whatever. We just, we need to talk to you. We need your help." Sam said.

"Hm, let me guess. You three muttonheads plus Mia broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess."

"Please. Just five minutes. Hear us out."

"Sure. Tell you what. Survive the next twenty-four hours, we'll talk."

"Survive what?" Dean asked.

"The game!"

"What game?"

"You're in it."

"How do we play?"

"You're playing it."

"What are the rules?"

The Trickster smiled and vanished in a burst of static. The extras around them unpaused.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Dean said.

"Dr. Sexy? Dr. Sexy?" The blonde intern from earlier called out.

Sam, Dean and Jenn exchange a look before continuing down the corridor after her.

"Oh, by the way. Talking with monsters? Hell of a plan." Dean said.

"Just, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving."

Dr. Piccolo walked in front of Sam and swung at Sam, causing Jenn to grab her arm.

"Lady, what the hell?" Sam said.

"You are a brilliant, brilliant…" Dr. Piccolo started as she yanked her hand from Jenn.

"Yeah. A coward. You already said that. But I got news for you. I am not a doctor."

"Don't say that. You are the finest cerebrovascular neurosurgeon I have ever met, and I have met plenty. So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die."

"…I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"You're afraid. You're afraid to operate again. And you're afraid to love."

Dr. Piccolo turned around and walked away, sobbing.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here." Sam said.

"Right behind you." Jenn replied.

The three continue down the hallway until a man walked out of a room.

"Hey. Doctor." The man called to Dean, causing them to stop and turn to him.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"My wife needs that face transplant."

"Okay. You know what, pal? None of this is real, and your wife doesn't need jack squat. Okay?"

Dean turned and kept going, causing Sam and Jenn to follow.

"A little harsh, Dean." Jenn said, catching up to him.

"Hey, Doctor." Mr. Biel called to Dean and shot him in the back.

Dean turned around and fell to his knees.

"Real…it's real…" Dean said, in pain.

"No no no, no no no no no—hey! We need a doctor!" Sam called and looked around frantically.

"Sam, we're dressed like doctors!" Jenn told him.

Jenn looked around and saw two male interns nearby.

"Hey, hey. Get me a gurney and get this man into surgery, now!" Jenn ordered to them.

Doing as they were told, they loaded Dean on the gurney as Sam and Jenn followed.

"How did you know to do that?" Sam asked as they were getting everything put on for the surgery.

"Saw it on TV once. Surprised it worked." Jenn replied sheepishly.

The nurses finished getting them ready when they walked in the room and Dean was face down, staring through the headrest at several pairs of white tennis shoes. He was surprised they didn't put him under anesthesia, but then quickly realized that there was no time for that.

Sam held some gauze to Dean's back before passing it off as Jenn put a new one in it's place.

"BP is 80 over 50 and dropping." The blonde intern from earlier told Sam.

Sam nodded, having no idea what she was saying. He looked over to Jenn, who shrugged, indicating she didn't know either.

"Doctor." Dr. Wang called to Sam, holding out a scalpel.

Sam shook his head, causing Dr. Wang and the blonde intern to exchange glances.

"Sam. Do something. Come on." Dean said.

Sam leaned towards Dean and spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap." Sam said.

"Figure it out."

Sam grinned awkwardly at the other doctors but didn't do anything.

"Sam. Come on. I'm waiting." Dean continued.

Sam looked over to Jenn, knowing she was probably thinking the same thing. She sighed and nodded to Sam.

"Okay. Um. I need a penknife, some dental floss, a sewing needle, and a fifth of whiskey." Sam said.

The other doctors looked at him and each other.

"Stat!" Jenn said.

Everyone started moving to get the supplies, causing Jenn to smile at Sam.

"I'm sorry, but having everyone do things for you like this is awesome." Jenn whispered to Sam.

A few moments later, Sam snipped some of the extra floss, which doubled as Dean's stitches.

"We okay? How's it looking?" Dean asked.

"Yep. You'll be fine." Jenn replied.

Sam looked up and caught the sight of Dr. Piccolo, who was in the other room watching. She mouthed 'I love you' to him and sighed heavily, putting her hand to the glass with a dreamy look in her eyes. Sam looked at her uncomfortably before turning to walk away. Jenn smiled at Sam before walking over to him.

"Okay, Dean's gonna kill me, but lean in and kiss me." Jenn told Sam, standing in front of him.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"If there's gonna be drama on this show, at least I know what's going on until we can get out of here, or maybe it'll make her leave you alone for a while and bother me, I don't know. Just do it."

Sam held in a little laughter before leaning in and kissing Jenn. She wrapped her arms around him before they broke away, and Jenn looked at Dr. Piccolo from the corner of her eye.

"She mad?" Sam asked as Jenn's arms let him go.

"Yeah. She stormed off." Jenn replied, smiling at Sam.

The shoes leave Dean's field of vision. The lighting and texture shift and lights begin to flash in time with clapping. Dean's eye open wide as the floor becomes two doors that slide apart.

Behind the doors is blue-lit smoke as a Japanese man comes through the doors. A Japanese woman was on his left and Jenn was on the right, wearing a short red dress, her hair in pigtails and devil horns. Her arms were gesturing to the host, like Vanna White on Wheel of Fortune.

Jenn looked down at her clothes and let her arms fall. She looked in front of her and saw Dean and Sam diagonally across her, dressed normally and they're both held down to a platform and a slot for a pole with a large ball at the end. She also noticed a LED screen that had the number 20 on it.

"Let's play, Nutcracker!" The Japanese game show host announced, causing cheering and applause.

Dean and Sam looked around and took in their surroundings. Jenn tried to run to Dean and Sam in her white high heeled boots.

"Where the hell are we?" Jenn asked, causing Sam and Dean to stare at her for a second.

Jenn looked at them both before she realized that they both liked what they saw her in. She rolled her eyes as the Japanese host gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her spot. He said something in Japanese and pulled some cards from his jacket as the crowd fell silent.

"Sam Winchester…" The host said to Sam. He asked him a question in Japanese, which translated to '**What were the names of the demons** **you chose over your own brother and friend?**' "Countdown."

"What?" Sam asked as the LED screen began to tick down the seconds.

"Uh, what am I supposed to say?" Sam continued.

"You think I know?" Dean replied.

"Uh, I, I don't, I don't understand Japanese." Sam said to the Host, who just repeated the question in Japanese. "Is he screwing with me? I, I, I can't speak Japanese."

The screen hit zero with a buzz following it. The Host said something in Japanese again, translating to '**The answer is...**'

"Ruby and Mia!" The Host continued as Sam, Jenn and Dean understood. "I'm sorry, Sam Winchester."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sam asked.

The host held a hand to his mouth, hiding laughter.

"Dean?" Sam said.

The ball on the platform came up and nailed Sam in the groin. Dean and Jenn put their hands to their mouths, horrified as the crowd cheered.

"Nutcracker!" The Host exclaimed.

Jenn ran towards Sam, gently putting her hands on his arms.

"Sam?" Dean called.

Sam groaned in pain, turning to Dean. The Japanese woman said something and the Host came over to her and they talked about a bag of chips.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam.

Jenn and Sam turn and look at Dean angrily, with the 'that-was-a-dumb-ass-question' look. Dean looked at Sam's platform before turning to his own and cringed. The light on the doors began flashing again and banging sounded.

"Oh, now what?" Dean asked.

The doors open and Castiel, Camille and Nicholas walk through.

"Cass?" Dean said.

"Mom?" Jenn said at the same time as Dean.

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked.

"It's us. Uh, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Us? What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Looking for you. You've been missing for days." Camille said.

"So get us the hell out of here, then!" Sam said.

"Let's go." Nicholas said.

Castiel headed to Dean while Nicholas and Camille headed to Sam and Jenn, but they all vanish in a burst of static.

"Guys?" Dean called.

"No, no, no, no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty-boy and skanky angels." The Host said.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Jenn started, hating how he spoke about Camille.

The Host pushed her aside and pulled out more cards.

"Dean Winchester." The Host continued. He asked another question out in Japanese, which translated to '**Would your Mother and Father still be alive if your brother was never born?**' "Countdown."

The screen began to countdown again.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Dean asked, panicking.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna get hit in the nuts."

"I don't know, I, I, uh, just, uh—wait."

"What?"

"I played a doctor."

"What?"

"In, uh, in _Dr. Sexy_ I played a doctor. I operated."

"So?"

"So I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we should just go along with it."

"Go along with what?"

"With the game. You know, we're on a game show, right? So just answer the question."

"In Japanese?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know Japanese!"

"Try!" Sam and Jenn shout at the same time.

"Dammit!"

Dean hit the button and the countdown froze just before the buzz. He then answered in Japanese, which translated to '**The answer is…yes?**'

The Host asked him his answer in Japanese before Dean repeated the answer. The Host shouted something in Japanese causing Dean to flinch and brace himself.

"Dean Winchester, Nutcracker champion!" The Host exclaimed.

The crowd cheered. Jenn walked in between the two and patted Dean on the back.

"How did you do that?" Jenn asked.

"I have no idea." Dean replied.

"So that's it. We play our roles, we survive." Sam said.

"Yeah, but play our roles for how long?"

"Good question."

Dean forced a grin and waved before the three saw nothing but darkness. All of a sudden, Sam and Dean were playing basketball and Jenn was standing at a counter with bread and peanut butter and jelly in front of her.

A woman stood by and did a yoga pose.

"I've got genital herpes." The woman said.

An old man sat on a couch in his house.

"I've got genital herpes." The old man said.

On the basketball court, Sam turned around for his turn and looked very uncomfortable.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Hey, you're the one who said play our roles. So…" Dean said, running up to him and pointing forward.

"Yeah. Right."

Dean patted him on the shoulder and went back to playing the game.

"I've…got… genital herpes." Sam said.

In the kitchen, kids ran by the counter and Jenn applied peanut butter to a slice of bread.

"I've got….genital herpes…." Jenn said uncomfortably.

It went back to the yoga woman.

"I try to be responsible." She said.

The old man looked over at his wife when it was his turn.

"Did I try." The old man said.

Back on the basketball court, Sam's turn was up.

"But now I take twice-daily Herpexia to reduce my chances of passing it on." Sam said.

Jenn's turn came up as she packed the lunches in the lunch bags in front of her.

"Ask your doctor about using Herpexia." Jenn said.

The old man and his wife were slow dancing as the woman was doing other yoga poses.

"_Patients should always consult with a physician before using Herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent erectile dysfunction, thoughts of suicide, and nausea_." Dean said in a voiceover.

"I am doing all I can to slightly lessen the spread of—of genital herpes…" Sam said uncomfortably before going back to the game.

"And that's a good thing." Jenn said with equal discomfort.

The kids she was with raced out the door to what looked like a school bus in the background as the Herpexia logo appeared.

* * *

The view of the Sun 'N Sands Motel appeared with a voiceover from Jenn.

"We now return to _Supernatural_." Jenn's voiceover said.

Jenn, Sam and Dean were currently in a sitcom where a girl in a bikini walked out of the bathroom.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said.

Laughs erupted in the room along with applause. Sam walked over to the girl in the bikini as Jenn glared at Dean.

"Uh, I am really, really, very sorry, but, uh, we've got some work to do." Sam told the woman as he escorted her to the door.

"But we did do work…In depth." The woman said.

Laughs were heard in the room again. The woman turned around and waved at Dean, who waved back before stopping when Jenn continued to glare. Sam shut the door and shook his head as Dean forced a smile.

"How long do we have to keep doing this?" Dean asked through his forced smile.

"I don't know." Sam replied quietly.

Applause sounded in the room as Sam made his way back to Jenn and Dean.

"Maybe forever?" Sam continued as laughing started.

"We might die in here." Jenn said, as the laughing continued.

"How was that funny? Vultures." Dean asked as they kept laughing.

The door opened and Castiel, Nicholas and Camille walk through, all of them with minor injuries. Applause from the invisible audience rang in the room.

"You guys okay?" Dean asked.

"We don't have much time." Castiel said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"We got out."

"From where?" Jenn asked.

"Listen. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be." Nicholas said.

"What thing…the Trickster?" Dean asked.

"If it is a trickster."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

All of a sudden, the three angels were flung into the wall behind them as the Trickster made his way through the door, earning cheers and applause from the invisible audience.

"Hello!" The Trickster exclaimed as he walked in.

Castiel, Nicholas and Camille stand up, their mouths covered with duct tape.

"Hi, Castiel!" the Trickster said at the angel he recognized.

Just as Camille was gonna rip off the tape, the Trickster snapped causing the three angels vanished in a burst of static.

"You know him?" Sam asked to himself.

"Where did you just send them?" Dean asked.

"Relax, they'll live. ...Maybe." the Trickster said.

Dean put his arm in front of Jenn as she moved towards the Trickster.

"All right, you know what? I am done with the monkey dance, okay? We get it." Dean said.

"Yeah? Get what, hotshot?" the Trickster asked.

"Playing our roles, right? That's your game?"

"That's half the game."

"What's the other half?" Sam asked.

"Play your roles out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam asked.

"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"

"We do that, the world will end."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!"

"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Jenn asked angrily, stepping in front of Dean.

"I'm not on either side."

"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

"You listen to me, you arrogant bitch. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."

"Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

The smile on the Trickster's face vanished. He grabbed Jenn by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall. Before Dean could do anything, the Trickster turned around causing him to stop.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am." the Trickster told Jenn before addressing Sam and Dean. "Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam asked.

The Trickster grinned.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on."

The Trickster snapped his fingers, transporting Sam, Dean and Jenn elsewhere.

When their vision cleared, they see a man lying on the ground with a stomach wound, crime scene tape all over the place and cameras flashing. Dean and Sam look at each other and realize they're wearing matching suits with blue shirts and sunglasses while Jenn is wearing just a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Oh, come on." Dean said.

"So, what do you think?" A police officer asked as he walked up to them.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself, that's what I think." Dean told him.

"Uh, could you give us a sec, please? Thanks." Jenn asked.

The officer nodded and walked away.

"You gotta calm down." Sam said.

"Calm down? I am wearing sunglasses at night." Dean replied, yanking off the sunglasses. "You know who does that? No-talent douchebags."

Sam and Jenn exchanged a look and nodded in agreement.

"I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show and you wanna know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows. There's like three hundred of them on television and they're all the freaking same. It's ooh, plane crashed here…oh shut up." Dean continued, causing Jenn to start laughing.

Sam took off his sunglasses as he noticed something.

"Hey…" Sam caught Jenn and Dean's attention.

"What?" Dean and Jenn asked in unison.

"Check out sweet tooth over there."

They look at the officer from earlier and see him sucking on a lollipop.

"Think that's him?" Dean asked.

"Just…um…follow my lead."

Sam put his sunglasses back on and walked to the crime scene, Dean does the same, followed by Jenn…who didn't have sunglasses. Walking behind Sam, she wanted to laugh when she saw how he was walking.

"You, uh, you okay?" The officer asked Dean.

"Yeah. What do we got?" Dean asked.

The officer kneeled next to the body as he explained everything.

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat." The officer explained.

Dean took off his sunglasses and Jenn got out her flashlight, shining it on the body as Sam also took off his sunglasses.

"Well I say, jackpot." Sam said as the officer snorted in amusement.

Jenn shook her head at Sam's attempt at humor as he put his sunglasses back on.

"Also, there is a stab wound to the lower abdomen." The officer continued.

Dean grabbed a stick and kneeled down and lifted the shirt a little, enough to get some blood on the stick before putting his sunglasses back on.

"Well I say, no guts, no glory." Dean said as he stood back up.

The officer laughed again as Jenn shook her head again and rolled her eyes.

"Get that guy a Tums." Sam said.

"Gutter ball." Dean added.

The officer kept laughing as Jenn put her head in her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Good one, guys." The officer said.

Dean walked behind him with the stick, and stabbed him with it in the heart as he turned around. The officer collapses and another officer behind Dean started to laugh. Dean turned around and Jenn looked to her side at the other officer. The other officer then morphed into the Trickster.

"You've got the wrong guy, idiots." the Trickster said.

"Did we?" Jenn asked.

Just as she finished, Sam staked the Trickster from behind, causing him to fall over. A burst of static overcame them and they were back in the warehouse.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was finishing brushing his teeth.

"I'm worried, man. What that SOB did to Cass, Nick and Camille. You know, where are they?" Dean asked.

He got no response, so he looked into the room and no one was there.

"Sam? Jenn? Where are you?"

Dean had grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out to the impala. He was calling Sam when he ran into Jenn.

"Where were you?" Dean asked as the other line continued to ring.

"I went for a walk." Jenn replied.

"_It's Sam. Leave me a message_." Sam's voicemail picked up.

Dean and Jenn get into the driver and passenger side.

"Sam. It's me. Where the hell did you go?" Dean said before flipping his phone shut.

"Dean?" Sam called.

Dean and Jenn exchange a look before looking around the car and realizing Sam isn't there.

"Sam? Where are you?" Jenn asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered.

Dean noticed a red light on the dashboard as it flashed in time with Sam's words.

"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster…" Sam said.

Dean and Jenn exchange another look before Dean started the car and drove off.

"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a trickster?" Sam suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard Nicholas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a trickster."

"And did you notice the way he looked at Cass? Almost like he knew him."

"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."

"Oh my god." Jenn said.

"What?" Sam and Dean ask in unison.

"I think I know what we're dealing with."

* * *

At a sight seeing area, Dean rummaged through the trunk as Jenn stood by the open driver's door.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That…uh… feels really uncomfortable."

Dean rolled his eyes and shut the trunk.

"Ow." Sam said.

Jenn pouted her lip, even though Sam couldn't see it.

"Hey Sam, is the door like an arm?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah…I think so." Sam answered.

She patted it to make up for when Dean's slammed the trunk shut.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Jenn asked Dean.

"No, but I have no other ideas." Dean replied, walking in front of the car.

"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!" Dean shouted.

There was nothing.

"Should I honk?" Sam asked.

"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you." the Trickster said as he appeared.

"Eat me."

"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"

"Wait….nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Jenn said closing the door and walking up to Dean and the Trickster.

"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another."

Jenn and Dean glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes and snap his fingers. The impala door opened and Sam got out of the car.

"Happy?" the Trickster asked.

"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked.

"I am the Trickster."

"Or maybe you're not."

Sam held up a lighter and tossed it down, circling the Trickster in a ring of fire.

"Maybe you've always been an angel." Jenn said.

The Trickster looked at them incredulous before laughing.

"A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?" the Trickster asked.

"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." Dean said.

The Trickster laughed and then suddenly stopped. A burst of static erupted and they were back in the warehouse….reality. The Trickster clapped, confusing the 3 hunters.

"Well played, kids. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?" the Trickster asked.

"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Dean said, earning a look from Sam and Jenn.

"Where'd I screw up?"

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cass, Nicholas or Camille like you did." Sam replied.

"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Jenn added.

"Meaning?" the Trickster asked.

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean said.

"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel." the Trickster/Gabriel said.

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Jenn asked.

"Guilty."

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?" Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you three and Mia screwed it all up."

"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything."

"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean told Sam.

"Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." Gabriel said.

"Then help us stop it." Sam said.

"It can't be stopped."

"You wanna see the end of the world?" Dean asked.

"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you guys! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug." Sam said.

Gabriel laughed before continuing.

"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." Gabriel replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other and it seems that little Jenny here is simply caught in the middle."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

There was a long pause as Sam and Dean look down and then to each other.

"No. That's not gonna happen." Jenn said.

"I'm sorry. But it is. Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

Another bout of silence overcame them.

As if enough was being put on Jenn's shoulders. First she had to deal with Sam and Dean being Lucifer and Michael's vessels, now something like this…it's bound to tear Sam and Dean farther apart, and Jenn was trying to prevent that from happening.

"So... Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?" Gabriel continued.

"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cass, Nick and Camille back from wherever you stashed them." Dean said.

"Oh am I."

"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the 3 angels appeared.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"We're fine." Camille said.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful."

"Okay, we're out of here. Come on." Dean said as he, Jenn and Sam turned to walk away.

"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel called. "So, so what? Huh? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?"

Dean, Jenn, Sam, Camille, Castiel and Nicholas stop at the door. Jenn is the first to turn around.

"No. We're not, cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Jenn replied as her voice continued to raise with each word.

Jenn knew deep down, parts of what she said was referring to herself and her situation, if not all. She nodded at Dean, who pulled the fire alarm, causing the sprinklers to go off and the fire to go out.

"Don't say we never did anything for you." Jenn continued.

Gabriel glared as everyone walked out of the warehouse. They headed to the impala, where Dean had left it before they entered the warehouse.

"You okay?" Camille asked Jenn.

"Yeah." Jenn answered.

"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?" Dean asked Sam.

"I think he believes it." Sam answered.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show."

"Yeah, me too."

Sam and Dean get in the car as Jenn gave her mom a sad smile before getting in with them. She honestly believed things should've been easier now that her mother was here. But it didn't seem to help anything right now.

There's another one! Sorry if the whole reunion with Jenn and Camille wasn't what you expected or wanted. I was half asleep when I worte this chapter...work has been kicking my butt. All in all, I hope you liked it!

xoxo

Marina


	6. The Real Ghostbusters

Alright, another chapter up! Remember who owns who, so let's get this going!

Jenn, Sam and Dean were on the road again. They finished up their job with the Trickster…I'm sorry, Gabriel, and decided to head back to Bobby's to see the kids. When they were halfway there, Jenn's phone let out a jingle, signaling a text message.

"Who is it?" Dean asked as Jenn pulled her phone from her pocket.

Jenn opened her phone and read the text message.

"Dean, turn around…" Jenn ordered urgently.

"What!?" Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison.

"Just turn the fucking car around!"

* * *

The next morning, Dean was driving way over the speed limit. He quickly turned down a road that had a sign saying 'Welcome to Pineview Hotel'. He parked the car and the three immediately head toward the hotel when Dean suddenly stopped. He looked around and noticed 3 other Impalas that were exactly the same as his.

"Dean! Come on!" Sam called.

Dean shook it off and followed Jenn and Sam. They see Chuck pacing outside and run up to him.

"Chuck, there you are." Jenn said as they ran up to him.

"Guys?" Chuck said, confused.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Uh, nothing. You know, just, um...I'm just kinda... hanging... uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"You told us to come."

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you texted me." Jenn said. "This address, life or death situation, any of this ringing a bell?"

"No, I…I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean snapped irritably.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could..." Chuck began but then stopped. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Sam?" A girl's voice called.

Sam, Jenn and Dean look and see Sam's superfan Becky standing on the stairs.

"Oh no…" Jenn said to herself.

"You made it!" Becky exclaimed happily.

"Oh uh, Becky, right?" Sam asked as she ran up to them.

"You remembered. You've been thinking about me... it's okay, I can't get you out of my head either."

"Uh, did you take my phone?" Chuck interrupted.

"I just borrowed it. From your pants."

"Becky..."

"What? They're gonna wanna see it."

"See what?" Jenn, Sam and Dean ask in unison.

"Oh my God, I love it when they talk at the same time!"

"Hey Chuck?" A random guy carrying a clipboard interrupted. "Come on pal, it's showtime."

"Guys, I'm sorry." Chuck told the three hunters. "For everything."

Sam, Dean and Jenn stare at each other in confusion before following him up the steps. As they walk inside, a big guy wearing a leather jacket like Dean's walked up to them and laughed.

"Hey Dean! Lookin' good!" The guy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Dean, too…" He turned around and revealed that he was wearing the same amulet as Dean. "Duh."

Dean and Jenn turn to look at each other before he jumped when someone dressed as the same scarecrow they faced years ago turned to corner.

"Uh oh. It's Sam, Dean and Jenn. I'm in trouble now. Have fun you three." The scarecrow guy said, tapping Sam with his plastic hook and walked away.

"What the hell?" Jenn mumbled.

"I don't know." Sam said.

The three looked around and noticed a girl with blood coming from her eyes, a guy dressed as a clown, the guys dressed as Bobby and Ash and a guy with yellow eyes.

"Becky? What is this?" Sam asked.

"It's awesome! A Supernatural convention. The first ever." Becky answered happily.

They look around some more and exchange looks.

"Come on, Chuck'll be on stage soon."

Becky led the Winchesters into a room where there were a whole bunch of chairs and a stage. They stand in the back and wait for what'll happen. The guy with the clipboard from earlier walked on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome to the first ever Supernatural convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened Little Boy: The Secret Life Of Dean'. And at 4:30 there's the homoerotic subtext of Supernatural. Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp!" The guys said as the crowd in the room erupted in cheers and claps.

Jenn, Dean and Sam look around and stared in horror.

"Okay guys… but right now, right now…I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator and the writer of the Supernatural books, the one – the only – Carver Edlund!"

Chuck walked up onstage to loud cheers and clapping as he reached the microphone.

"Uh, okay, good. This isn't nearly as awkward as I – uh, dry mouth." Chuck started as he chugged a bottle of water. "Okay. So I guess uh... questions?"

Everyone's hands goes up. He picked one of them and a dark haired man wearing a jacket like Sam's stood up.

"Hey, Mr. Edlund! Uh, big fan, wow... okay, I was just wondering. Where'd you come up with Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean in the first place?" The 'Sam' guy asked.

"Oh uh..." Chuck stuttered as he glanced at Sam, Dean and Jenn as they tilt their heads curiously. "It just... came to me."

More hands go up and Chuck picked the hook man.

"Okay, so why in every fight scene, Jenn, Sam and Dean are having their gun or knife knocked away by the bad guy?" the Hook man asked. "Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?"

"Uh, I really don't know…" Chuck said.

"Yeah, follow up – why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam in some kind of moral lapse. Not only that, there is something fishy about that Mia girl too. It's obvious, right?"

"Hey!" Becky yelled. "If you don't like the books, don't read 'em, fritz!"

"Okay, okay, just uh..." Chuck interrupted. "It's okay. It's okay. Okay, next question."

"Yeah okay, so at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell and we don't know Jenn's fate yet, so, what happens next?" The 'Mia' impersonator asked.

"Oh. There lies an announcement, actually. Um, you're all gonna find out. Um, thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian investor, we're gonna start publishing again."

Everyone get on their feet and cheered as Sam, Jenn and Dean exchange an uncomfortable look.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jenn walk into the bar area where they see Chuck give Becky a drink.

"Oh hi Sam." Becky said as they arrived.

"Excuse us." Dean said. "In case you haven't noticed, our plates are kinda full, okay? Finding the Colt? Hunting the Devil? We don't have time for this crap."

"Hey, I didn't call you." Chuck said.

"He means the books, Chuck." Jenn said. "Why are you publishing more books?"

"Um, for food and shelter?"

"Who gave you the rights to our life's story?" Dean asked angrily.

"An archangel. And I didn't want it."

"Well the deal's off, okay? No more books. Our lives are not for public consumption." Sam said.

"Um, Becky, would you excuse us for just a second?" Chuck asked Becky, receiving a nod.

Chuck led the three to the other side of the room.

"Do you guys know what I do for a living?" Chuck asked immediately.

"Yeah, Chuck, we know." Sam replied.

"Then could you tell me? Cause I don't. Alright? I'm not a good writer. I've got no marketable skills, I'm not just some hero that can just hit the road and fight monsters. Okay? Until the world ends, I've gotta live. Alright? And the Supernatural books are all I've got. What else do you want me to do?"

Jenn, Dean and Sam remain silent until they hear a girl scream somewhere in the hotel. They run toward the sound, ignoring Chuck as he told them to wait.

They head up the stairs and stop when they see a woman wearing a maid's uniform.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so." The maid replied.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I saw a ghost."

"A ghost?" A raspy voice asked from behind them.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"Ma'am, could you tell us what it looked like?"

The 'Dean' they saw from earlier stood behind them as he had his partner, which they assumed was 'Sam'. Behind them, more people ran up the stairs dressed as Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia.

"Why don't you leave this to the grown ups, pal?" Dean said.

"A woman…" The maid continued. "She was in an old-fashioned dress. Really old, like a school marm, or something?"

"Did she say something to you?" A 'Sam' impersonator asked.

"Okay, gather close everybody!" The maid said smiling. "For a terrifying tale – of terror!"

Sam grit his teeth and walked away, followed by Dean and Jenn. Becky ran up to them with a smile.

"Ooh, the LARPing started." Becky said grinning.

"Uh, what is that again?" Jenn asked.

"Live Action Role Playing? It's a game. The Convention puts it on." Becky handed them some papers.

"Dad's Journal. Dear Sam and Dean, this hotel is haunted. You guys, Jenn and Mia must haunt down the ghost. Interview witnesses, discover clues, and find the bones. First team to do so wins a fifty-dollar gift card to Sizzler. Love Dad." Sam read as Dean and Jenn rolled their eyes.

"You guys are so gonna win." Becky smiled.

The three of them shared a sigh and walked downstairs and saw all the impersonators hold out fake badges to the guy running the convention. They watch on in disgust.

"Well, that's just about all the community theatre I can take." Dean said.

"Yeah, this cannot get any weirder." Sam agreed.

The 'Dean' from earlier walked by again with his version of 'Sam'.

"Dad said – he said I may have to kill you." The one dressed as 'Dean' said.

"Kill me? What the hell does that mean?" the 'Sam' guy asked.

"I don't know."

Jenn stared as they walked away and Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"I need a drink." Sam and Dean tell each other in unison.

They walk to the bar and order their drinks until they hear someone yelling.

"For the last time, I'm not making this up, okay? She's upstairs – a real, live, dead ghost!" A kid who was dressed as Sam yelled.

Sam exchanged a look with Jenn and Dean and they walk over to the guy.

"You saw something?" Sam asked as they walked up.

"Look, this isn't part of the game, jerk." The kid said. "Tim, I'm getting out of here, and you should do the same." He walked away.

"Alex, wait..." Tim followed. "Hey, come back!"

"What do you think?" Jenn asked the two men she stood in between.

"That guy isn't a good enough actor to be acting." Dean replied.

They walked out of the bar and headed to the front desk.

"Wait…" Jenn stopped.

"What?" Sam asked.

Jenn started to fix herself up and adjusted her top so more cleavage showed.

"I love when you whore yourself around for the sake of getting information." Dean said amused.

"Let's hope it works." Jenn said as they headed to the front desk.

"Excuse us… mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked the man behind the desk.

"Look, I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot."The front desk clerk said.

"Actually, we really wanna talk to you." Jenn replied with a smile, leaning over the counter, sure her cleavage was for show.

The guy smiled at her.

"What do you wanna know?" The front desk clerk asked.

"All this stuff they're saying; the place being haunted, Leticia Gore… any truth to it?" Jenn asked.

"We generally don't like to publicize this to…you know, normal people, but yeah. 1909, this place was called Gore Orphanage. Ms. Gore killed four boys with a butcher knife. Then offed herself."

"And is tonight really the anniversary?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Guess your convention folks want authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Uh, over the years, yeah. A few maids have quit, saying they heard the boys, or saw them. A janitor even saw Ms. Gore once."

"Where did Ms. Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds."

"Don't worry about that. You won't have any problems from us. I promise." Jenn flirted, playing the with guy's tie.

"The attic."

Sam and Dean nodded as Jenn turned to walk away, blowing a kiss and winking to the front desk clerk.

Immediately, the three walk up to the attic with flashlights. Sam held out the EMF meter as they looked around.

"EMF's going nuts." Sam said.

"Great…" Dean said. "We got a real ghost, and a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it."

"No way this is gonna end well." Jenn added in agreement.

"You know what, serves them right."

"Hey…"

"Well I'm just saying."

They continue looking around and turn around when they hear a voice.

"My Mommy loves me." A little boy said with his hands on his head. "I said, my Mommy loves me."

"I'm sure she does…" Sam said with a nod.

"My Mommy loves me this much."

The little boy took his hands off his head, which revealed a huge patch of skin missing. Sam and Dean's eyes widen as Jenn put her hand to her mouth before the little boy disappeared.

* * *

Sam sat at the bar talking on the phone when he looked over to Becky, who was smiling at him, and nodded awkwardly. She licked her hand and blew it to Sam, causing him to wave back awkwardly. As he finished, he sat went and sat with Jenn and Dean.

"Okay, so that was a guy with the County Historical Society." Sam said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

"Her son?" Jenn repeated.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the poor kid."

"Oh that's it, I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy." Dean said. "Dude say where she was buried?"

"He doesn't know." Sam replied.

"So, should we call Bobby? Maybe he can help." Jenn said.

"Check it out." They heard a raspy voice say.

They turned to look and noticed the 'Sam' and 'Dean' that talked about John's dying declaration, sitting around and looking at a piece of paper.

"There's the orphanage, there's the carriage house, and right there? Cemetery." The impersonator Sam said, pointing.

"You think that's where Leticia's planted?" the impersonator Dean asked.

The real Sam and Dean walked over with Jenn and Sam picked up the map.

"Hey, you mind?" the impersonator Dean asked standing up.

"It's real." Sam said to Dean and Jenn. "A century old at least. And he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"It's called a game, pal." The impersonator Dean replied. "It ain't called charity."

"Yeah right, give me the map, Chuckles." Dean held out his hand.

"Oh you're the chuckles, Chuckles."

"Is that seriously the best you can come up with?" Jenn asked the fake Dean.

"Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." The impersonator Dean ignored Jenn, opening his jacket to reveal a red and white plastic gun tucked in his belt.

"Dean! Cool it." The impersonator Sam said.

The real Dean pulled out his own gun but Sam stopped him.

"Dean!" Sam and Jenn say in unison.

"What? They're fricking annoying." Dean said.

"Look, guys. We all wanna find the bones, right?" Sam asked. "We just thought it would go faster if we all worked together."

"Uh, we get the Sizzler gift card." The impersonator Sam replied.

"Fine." Jenn said.

"We get to be Sam and Dean." The impersonator Dean added.

Jenn glared at the Sam and Dean impersonators while Sam and Dean exchange looks.

"Fine…" Dean said.

"Yes..."

* * *

As they're walking outside, the impersonator Dean turned to the three hunters behind him.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, Jenn… would you hurry it up?" the impersonator Dean said.

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean as the lagged behind a little.

"I'm trying to be." Dean replied.

"So where were we?" the impersonator Sam asked.

"Uh, Dr. Ellicott had just zapped your brain." The impersonator Dean answered.

"Right, got it… Why are we even here, Dean? Are you just following Dad's footsteps like a good little soldier? You that desperate for approval?"

Dean raised his eyebrows as his impersonator started his part.

"This isn't you talking, Sam."

"See that's the difference between you and me. I've got a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic."

"So what're you gonna do, Sam? You gonna kill me and Jenn?"

Jenn sighed, remembering what came next. It was about 4 years ago at an abandoned asylum. She remembered being knocked out, after being shot by a salt round by Sam, but drifting in and out of consciousness when Sam yelled at Dean. She completely woke up when she heard this:

"Man, I am so sick of you telling me what to do!" the impersonator Sam growled.

"Alright, you know what? That's it." Dean said, walking up to the impersonating Sam and Dean. "That is it."

"What's wrong Bobby?" the impersonator Dean asked.

"I'm not Bobby, okay? You're not Sam, you're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans." The impersonator Sam answered. "Like you."

"No, I am not a fan. Okay? Not fans! In fact, I think that the Jenn, Mia, Dean and Sam story sucks! It is not fun, it's not entertaining, it's a river of crap that would send most people howling to the nuthouse! So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement! I mean, you think they enjoy being treated like circus freaks?"

"Uh, I don't think they care." The impersonator Dean replied. "Because they're fictional characters."

Jenn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing this would piss off Dean.

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot."

Dean pushed past the two guys and kept walking, causing them to stare at Sam and Jenn questioningly.

"Uh, yeah. He takes the story very seriously." Sam said, following Dean.

"Very seriously." Jenn added, following Sam.

As they make it to the cemetery, they looked around with their flashlights.

"I found the four boys." Dean said.

"And here's Leticia Gore." Sam said.

Jenn watched as the impersonators looked around aimlessly.

"What are you guys doing?" Jenn asked them.

"Uh, we're looking for bones, genius." The Dean impersonator said. "Gotta be around here somewhere."

"Generally bones are in the ground." Jenn continued as Dean went over to Sam and put down his bag.

"Yeah, I know that. I'm just..." Impersonator Dean stopped when he saw Sam pull a shovel from the bag. "Wait, hold on. Are you guys serious?"

"Deadly." Dean replied.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing the game, so..." the Sam impersonator said.

Jenn exchanged a look with Sam and Dean, silently telling them that she'll take care of it.

"Trust us… you wanna win the game, right?" Jenn asked as Sam and Dean began digging.

They nodded as Jenn shined the light on the hole where Sam and Dean were digging. Later, Dean hit the coffin and opened it.

"That's uh, not a plastic skeleton, that's a skeleton, skeleton." The Dean impersonator said.

"You just dug up a real grave." The Sam impersonator added.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"You guys are nuts." The Dean impersonator said, looking between Sam and Jenn.

"I thought you guys said you wanted to be hunters." Sam said.

"Hunters aren't real, man. This isn't real."

The two walked away, shaking their heads.

"Oh my God, you guys have just seriously lost your grip on this..." the Sam impersonator started before freezing.

"What?" Sam asked.

Jenn and Sam exchange a look before turning around, only to find Leticia Gore standing behind them. She sent Sam flying a couple feet and hit Jenn, knocking her to the ground. The impersonators start running away when Dean started to throw salt on the body. Leticia caught up to the two guys and put her hands on their chests, causing them to writhe in pain. Dean finally set the bones on fire and Leticia disappeared with a scream.

"Real enough for you?" Dean asked as he headed over to Jenn, who was closest to him.

He helped her up and examined her face, noticing a bruise beginning to form on her cheek. They went to help Sam as they noticed the other two staring straight in horror.

* * *

The five made it back to the hotel bar. The impersonators sat there staring at their drinks.

"That was really..." the impersonator Sam started.

"Awful, right?" Dean finished for him.

"Exactly."

"So, question before we take off." Jenn said, sitting next to the impersonator Dean at the bar. "You're Sam and Dean…but where's your Jenn and Mia?"

"Oh…we couldn't find anyone in time for this." The impersonator Dean answered.

Jenn gave them a comforting smile. At least she tried getting their minds off what happened for a moment. She nodded at Dean who walked up to them. He pulled some bills from his pocket and put it on the bar.

"Round's on us, guys." Dean told them.

"See you around." Sam added.

"Hey… how did you know how to do all that?" the impersonator Dean asked.

"We um…we read the books." Sam answered.

Jenn, Sam and Dean walk over to Chuck, who was talking to the man running the convention.

"Hey Chuck. Good luck with the Supernatural books. And screw you very much." Dean said.

With a content smirk, he walked away with Sam and Jenn in tow. They get to the doors, but they won't open. Even when they push harder and check the locks, the damn thing wouldn't open.

"That's weird." Jenn said.

"Definitely." Sam replied.

Moments later, Dean checked the windows while Sam and Jenn came back to the front door.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Every exit's locked." Jenn answered.

"Almost like..." Sam started.

"Something's keeping us in?" Dean finished.

"Yeah. This is bad."

"Gee, you think Sammy?"

"Sarcasm isn't gonna help anything right now, Dean." Jenn said.

Before Dean could reply with a smartass comment, they heard a scream. Their hunter instincts kick in as they hurry to the sound.

"Don't go in there." The actress playing Leticia Gore warned the three.

"Get downstairs, okay?"Dean told her.

As she ran, they see the little boy with the bloody head sitting in the corner.

"Why did you do that?" The little boy asked. "Why did you send my Mommy away?"

"Um, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you?" Dean answered. "Huh? How about some thanks?" Sam cleared his throat while Jenn elbowed him. "Well I'm just saying, a little gratitude might be nice once in a while."

"My Mommy didn't do this to me."

"What? Then who did?" Sam asked, causing the boy to disappear.

Just as he disappeared, they heard another scream. They run toward it and found the hook man from the panel, dead on the floor, killed the same way as the little boy.

Jenn sighed as Sam and Dean examined the body for a moment.

"I got a plan." Jenn said, breaking the silence.

* * *

"Well guys, I guess we're out of time, so..." Chuck said to his audience. "Thank you for your incredibly probing, rigorous questions. And have a good night." Jenn ran up to the stage and whispered in Chuck's ear. "What? Holy crap!" Chuck exclaimed.

Jenn put her hand over the microphone.

"You gotta keep everyone safe in here, Chuck. This is life or death." Jenn finished explaining to Chuck.

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I dunno. Just do it." Jenn said before glancing at the audience and leaving.

"Okay. So, good news.I got much more to tell you. I guess. It's awesome." Chuck announced to the audience.

Dean and Sam ushered the hotel staff into the room.

"Buddy, I got work to do." The front desk clerk they spoke to earlier said to Dean.

"You're gonna wanna see this…trust me. It's gonna be a hell of a show." Dean assured him.

As soon as everyone was in and seated, Dean closed the door and Jenn and Sam lined the doors with salt.

"Uh, what does the future hold for Sam and Dean? Well, how do you feel about angels? Yeah, no, cause let me tell you…they're not nearly as lame as you'd think." Chuck told the audience.

"Okay. New theory." "The legends about Leticia are ass-backwards, obviously." Dean said as the three gathered.

"Yeah. Alright, let's say those three orphans were... were playing cowboys and Indians." Sam began.

"LARPing, as cowboys and Indians…"

"Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son, and killed him."

"Mom catches them in the act, flips out." Jenn added.

"Slices them and dices herself."

"If that's true, it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building."

"Yeah, and Leticia was the only thing keeping them under control." Dean said.

"Until we took her out." Sam replied.

"Smooth move on our part."

"Alright, well we gotta get back to the cemetery and torch the kids' bones."

"How? We're trapped. We don't even have our guns. Ghosts are running this joint, and they're only scared of one thing."

"Exactly." Dean smiled a little.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" The actress asked.

"You're an actress, alright? We just want you to act." Dean said smiling.

"I work at Hooters. In Toledo. You can forget it."

"You'll be safe. We promise." Sam said. "This is really important."

A hand touched Dean's shoulder, causing him to turn around and see the two impersonators from earlier.

"We wanna help." The Dean impersonator said.

"Just give her the puppy dog thing, okay?" Dean told Sam before he and Jenn turned to the other two.

"Guys? No." Jenn said.

"Why not?" the impersonator Sam asked.

"Because this isn't make believe." Dean replied.

"Look, we know. We're not nuts. We're freaking terrified." The impersonator Dean said.

"But if all these people are seriously in trouble? We gotta do something." The impersonator Sam added.

"Why?" Jenn and Dean ask in unison.

"Because…That's what Sam and Dean would do…with Jenn and Mia" The impersonator Dean said.

Dean and Jenn exchange a look for a moment.

* * *

The actress walked into another room, breathing heavily.

"Uh. I don't wanna do this." The actress said.

"I'm right here sweetheart. I got your back. Trust me, this is gonna work." Dean said, leaning from around the corner and hiding again.

"Boys? Boys? Come here this instant." The actress called out shakily, but there was nothing. "You come when I call you! Do you understand me?"

"Ms. Gore?" the actress turned to see the three boys.

* * *

Sam and Jenn were at the front door with the impersonating Sam and Dean trying to push the doors open. Slowly but surely, they're getting there.

* * *

"You boys have been very naughty." The actress continued. "Now you open the doors. Open the doors right now!"

* * *

The door began to open, enough for people to squeeze through. As Sam and the impersonator Dean hold the door, Jenn and the impersonator Sam made it through with their duffle. The impersonator Dean made it through right after.

* * *

"Very naughty." The actress went on. "You hear me? Naughty, naughty, naughty!"

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. The little boys look at each other while Dean closed his eyes after knowing they were caught. The actress pulled out her phone, but the damage was done. As the boys raise their knives, Dean came around the corner.

"Run." Dean told the actress.

As she did what she was told, Dean raised the iron fire poker, readying himself.

* * *

As Jenn and the impersonating Dean and Sam trying holding the door open, the door closed, sealing Sam inside.

"Dammit!" Sam shouted.

"_Sam_!" Jenn shouted from the outside. "_Go help Dean. We got this!_"

Immediately Sam caught his breath and ran towards where Dean could be.

After running the distance, Jenn and the impersonating Sam and Dean began digging up the graves. About a few minutes into it, the guys started complaining.

"Oh my God! Supernatural makes digging graves seem so easy! It's not though. I'm gonna throw up!" the impersonator Sam said out of breath.

"No you're not." The impersonator Dean replied.

"Come on guys you can do this." Jenn said, out of breath.

The two guys nodded and continued digging.

* * *

Dean was thrown against the wall, causing him to drop the iron fire poker. The boys advance on Dean, but he was saved by Sam and the iron poker before he help his brother up.

"Thanks." Dean said.

Within the moments, Sam is sent flying across the room, and the poker went flying with it. Dean was thrown back on the ground, and one of the little boys jumped on him.

* * *

Jenn had just finished gathering the bones while the Dean and Sam impersonators couldn't get their lighter to work.

"How come Dean can always light this stupid thing on the first freaking try? Come on!" the Dean impersonator asked angrily.

Jenn had the same problem; she couldn't make the lighter work with her hands either. She walked over to the boys as he closed the lighter, thinking it could help fix the problem. She grabbed the lighter from the Dean impersonator's hand and flicked it on with her leg before dropping it on the bones.

* * *

One of the boys pulled Sam to him and held the knife to his head, preparing to scalp him.

"Dean!" Sam called to his brother.

But Dean couldn't help him, since he was in the same predicament. Suddenly the boys vanish in flames.

Out of breath, Dean and Sam got up and picked up the poker.

"You know, maybe that guy was right. Maybe we should put these things on a bungee." Dean said as Sam shrugged in agreement.

* * *

As the coroner took away the hook man's body, Jenn and Dean were talking to the Sam and Dean impersonators.

"You know, I gotta hand it to you guys, you really saved our asses back there." Dean said. "So uh, you know – thanks."

"Yeah, if I were alone, they would've died. So, you got a thanks from me too." Jenn said, causing them to nod.

"Gosh, I don't even know your names." Dean said in realization.

"Oh… um, well I'm Barnes." The Sam impersonator said. "This is Damian. What's yours?"

"Dean…and this is Jenn. The real Dean and Jenn."

They look at Dean and Jenn for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah right." Damian, the Dean impersonator, said with a grin. "Me too!"

"Get the hell outta here, Dean and Jenn." Barnes said with laughter.

Jenn and Dean chuckle.

"Well anyway... thanks. Really." Jenn said.

She and Dean turn to walk away and they grab each other's hand.

"You're wrong you know." Damian said, causing Dean and Jenn to turn around.

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"About Supernatural. No offense, but I'm not sure you get what the story's about."

"Is that so…"

"Alright look. In real life? He sells stereo equipment. I fix copiers. Our lives suck. But to be Sam and Dean... to wake up every morning and save the world... to have what Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia have…a family who would die for you… well who wouldn't want that."

"Maybe you've got a point." Dean said after a moment.

"You know, you two don't make a bad team yourselves. How do you know each other anyway?" Jenn asked.

"Oh, well we met online." Barnes said. "Supernatural chat room."

"Oh… Well it must be nice to get out of your parents basement... make some friends." Dean said.

"We're more than friends." Damian said as he grabbed Barnes' hand. "We're partners."

Dean and Jenn blink for a moment.

"Oh." Dean said as Barnes laid his head on Damian's shoulder.

"Well. Howdy, partners." Dean said awkwardly.

"Howdy." Barnes said.

Jenn smiled at them, and waved goodbye before she and Dean walked away.

* * *

"Look Sam…I'm not gonna lie. We had undeniable chemistry. But like a monkey on the sun, it was too hot to live. It can't go on. Chuck and I... we found each other. My Yin to his proud Yang. And well, the heart wants what the heart wants. I am so, so sorry." Becky told the younger Winchester.

"Yeah Sam. You know, sorry." Chuck said as he stood by Becky.

Sam nodded.

"Will you be alright?" Becky asked.

Sam sighed and looked down. He figured he would play along with it when he looked back up.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'll just have to find a way to... keep living. I guess." Sam said.

"God bless you." Becky said smiling at Chuck.

"Alright, well hey…Chuck, if you really wanna publish more books, I guess that's okay with us." Sam told the prophet.

"Wow really?" Chuck asked happily.

"No not really. We have guns, and we'll find you."

"Okay. Okay…No more books."

"See you around."

Sam turned to walk away before turning around as Becky called him.

"One more thing! In chapter 33 of Supernatural, 'Time Is On My Side', there was that girl Bela, she was British, and a cat burglar…" Becky said.

"Yeah, I…I know." Sam interrupted her rant.

"She stole the Colt from you, and then she 'said' she gave it to Lillith, remember? Well you know she lied, right? She never really gave it to Lillith."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't you read the book? There was this one scene where Bela gives the Colt to a demon named Crowley, Lillith's right hand man. I think her lover, too."

"Crowley. It didn't occur to you to tell us this before?" Sam asked Chuck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember." Chuck replied. "I'm not as big of a fan as she is."

"Becky? Tell me everything." Sam told her, causing her to smile.

* * *

Dean leaned against the impala, talking to Jenn as Sam walked up.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know…I think I'm good." Dean said, smiling.

"Well, you're not gonna believe it, but I got a lead on the Colt."

"What?" Jenn asked.

"Long story. Tell you on the way?"

Dean and Jenn exchange a look and get into their designated seats.

"What're we waiting for?"

As they settled, Dean started the impala and drove away.

Later that night, Dean decided to stop off at a motel for the night. Tomorrow they would be back at Bobby's in South Dakota and they would explain everything to Bobby, Tori, Dawn, Nicholas, Castiel and Camille.

* * *

After changing in her pajamas, Jenn put her clothes she wore that day in her duffle as Dean walked out from the bathroom. She sat on bed and began running a brush through her hair.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Dean asked as he took the small towel off his shoulder.

"Sure." Jenn replied, putting the brush down.

Dean sat next to her and turned off the TV. He sighed for a second before making eye contact with Jenn.

"While the angels had you a few months ago, there was this dream I remembered having. It was a pretty vivid dream, but I swear that's what it was. Anyway, this dream….it was…horrible. I don't wanna go too far into detail, but what happened caused me to go to a crossroads demon to make another deal. And that actress back at the convention? She was the crossroads demon."

"Wow…"

"Yeah."

"Do you think maybe you could've had a vision or something?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well…maybe we're looking too deep into this. It could be nothing, just a dream and a coincidence."

Dean nodded and let out the breath he's been holding.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." Jenn joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" Jenn said.

"Yeah…and you know the feeling is mutual even though I don't say it much." Dean replied, resting his cheek on Jenn's head.

"Well, I have something to tell you too. Remember when we were trapped in _M.D._?"

"Yeah…"

"Well after we patched you up in the hospital…I may have made out with Sam."

"What?"

"Just know I thought we would be trapped there for a while and if there was drama, at least I knew what was going on so I could deal with it. And I was hoping maybe Dr. Piccolo would lay off Sam. Just know I did it for Sam purposes."

Dean smirked to himself. He knew what she meant, and he wasn't jealous for some odd reason.

"I forgive you…just know that'll be the last time you kiss Sammy. I don't need any geeky germs infected you or me."

Jenn rolled her eyes and kissed Dean's shoulder as she adjusted her head.

* * *

Mia was becoming more and more lonely as the days go by. It was a few days after her meltdown and she had no idea what she was gonna do anymore. First it was all about doing what she had to and being with Ruby…now, she was considering just giving birth to this baby and just finding a way to get herself killed…she would make sure Sam would get custody or what not of this new baby. But knowing that they're a chance that she's gonna have to go the rest of her life without Sam...she couldn't bear it.

Normally Ruby would tell her that this was just her hormones, but Ruby wasn't here…still. And Mia knew this was a deeper problem. She knew she should do this to Isabella and her newborn, but life without them and their father, what was the point in living if she couldn't be with them?

Mia gained control of her emotions and wiped away her tears. She knew what could make her feel better. Listening to Sam's voice could make everything seem better for a moment. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

* * *

Sam was typing away on his computer. He had a room to himself and he couldn't help but miss whenever he would see Mia sleeping on the bed. He would glance at the bed every once in a while before snapping out of it and going back to see if he could find anything on this Crowley demon.

He couldn't lie to anyone….if they were to ask if he missed Mia, he would immediately say yes. She was the first person he ever truly loved after Jessica died. And the fact that she betrayed him like that…it broke his heart. She may not have heard it, but his heart shattered into a million different pieces the moment she revealed she was working with Lilith and Ruby.

Despite everything, Sam still loves her. If she had came for forgiveness, he would forgive her in a heartbeat…but have some trust issues. He wouldn't care what it took, just as long as he can hold her in his arms again.

What made him worry about this whole thing is that she was pregnant…and she was with Ruby. But Ruby wouldn't betray Mia the way she did him would she? He wanted nothing more, at this exact moment, than to know if the baby was okay. Mia may be important, but the unborn child he helped conceive...that was number one. Who knows what would happen if he were to find out something happened to the baby.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and the number was blocked. He's been getting weird calls lately, so he decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

He heard nothing but heavy breathing on the other line…honestly, who would be calling him and not….

"…Mia?" Sam continued.

The breathing got shaky and he heard a sniffle before the line went dead. He hung up and knew….it was her. Not only that, she was crying. Maybe…just maybe there was hope.

* * *

"_Hello_?" Sam answered.

Mia smiled to herself when she heard Sam's voice. She was quiet for just 4 seconds, literally before he spoke again.

"…_Mia_?" Sam continued.

Mia froze for a moment. She knew she shouldn't have called. But the fact he knew it was her, caused her emotions to lose control again. Tears fell down her face as she hung up.

She cried, knowing he had been thinking about her as much as she had him. Now, it killed her even more to know that he was still hurting. But maybe…just maybe there was hope.

Oh snap! What do you think is gonna happen now? Will Mia and Sam ever reunite? Hope you guys liked the chapter!

xoxo

Marina


	7. Abandon All Hope

Back again with another update! By the way, I've re-written 'That's Just the Way It Is' because I went back one day and realized how my writing improved compared to the first story. I'm not happy with it anymore, and it's somewhat better, lol.

The next morning, Sam, Dean and Jenn hit the road back to Bobby's. Hopefully they could see if they could get any leads on this Crowley demon since Sam came up with nothing.

As they arrived, Jenn had called Camille. She wanted her mother to meet her grandson.

"Where's Cass and Nicholas?" Jenn asked as she and Camille walked into the house.

"Trying to track down Crowley. He's a hard son of a bitch to find." Camille replied.

Just as Jenn walked into the door, the first face she saw was Alex as he was walking to the library to see Dean.

"Mommy!" Alex cried as he walked as fast as he could to her.

"Hey, baby! When are you gonna start running, huh?" Jenn asked, picking up the little boy.

"Who this?"

"Alex, I want you to meet your grandma. This is grandma Camille. Mom, this is Alexander Samuel." Jenn introduced the two.

"Hi, you." Camille said cheerfully, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hi." Alex said shyly, hiding his face in Jenn's shoulder.

Camille and Jenn laughed at the little boy's actions.

* * *

"So, anyone have anything?" Jenn asked, leaning in her chair and a book.

"Nothing yet." Bobby said from his desk.

Jenn sighed and looked over to Camille who sat with a sleeping Alex on one side and a half asleep Isabella on the other. A smile then crossed her face, taking away her frustration. Alex and Isabella have taken a shine to Camille, and that made her happy. Mia's mother wasn't involved in Isabella's life and it was nice that she could have Camille around just as Alex did.

Sam's cell phone went off, causing him to answer it.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

There was silence on Sam's end for a moment.

"Got it." Sam hung up.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, noticing the worried look on Sam's face.

"That was Castiel. The angels found out that Camille is helping us."

Camille looked up at Sam with the same look he had.

"How?" Camille asked.

"Supposedly someone was sent to find Castiel and Nicholas, and found you with them. After a conversation, he ran to Zachariah spilled the beans. The angel that squealed was stupid enough to go back for Castiel and Nicholas but they killed him."

Camille sighed, careful not to wake up the children next to her. She looked over to her daughter regretfully.

"I'm sorry." Camille told her.

"For what?" Jenn asked.

"Getting caught. It's a matter of time before my powers drain."

"It's not your fault." Dean said before Jenn could answer.

The room fell into silence as the hunters and angel tried to go back to the research on Crowley.

* * *

Within a few days, Dean, Sam, Jenn, Camille, Nicholas and Castiel managed to track down this demon Crowley. Castiel decided to follow him while Jenn, Sam and Dean were elsewhere.

Dean and Jenn leaned against the impala while Sam, Nicholas and Camille were on the other side of the impala talking.

"_The demon Crowley is making a deal; as we speak, it's—going down._" Castiel said on the other line.

"Going down? Right. Okay, Huggy Bear, just don't lose him." Dean replied.

Sam and the angels turned to look at Dean.

It was quiet for a few moments. Jenn started getting worried, but it quickly faded away when Castiel spoke again.

"_I followed him. It's not far, but it's layered in Enochian warding magic_." Castiel said. "_I can't get in_."

"That's okay, you did great. We'll take it from here." Dean said and hung up.

"So next phase?" Jenn asked.

"Next phase." Dean repeated.

Sam, Dean and Jenn get in the impala and drove off while Nicholas and Camille found a way to meet up with Castiel.

* * *

By the time night hit, they were outside the mansion Castiel had followed Crowley to. Sam, Dean and Jenn watched from afar while Jo Harvelle was meant to be used as bait. She was supposed to pretend to need help and knowing demons, they would try and do something to her before she walked through the door; and that's when the Winchesters would strike.

They had to enlist the help of Ellen and Jo because pretty much every demon knew who Dean, Sam and Jenn were. Most of them had no idea who the Harvelle's were, so it was smart to bring them in. It helped that they wanted in whenever Dean, Sam and Jenn needed help.

As Jo walked through the gates, Sam, Jenn and Dean followed her and waited for someone to make a move.

"You know what? I think I should wait by my car." Jo told the man.

The man grabbed her shoulder as she turned to leave; his eyes go black.

"We said, get your ass in here." The demon said.

Jo shook him loose and knocked him down. The second demon was stabbed in the neck by Sam before he could get to Jo. Sam then immediately stabbed the first demon right after.

"Nice work, Jo." Dean said as he and Jenn walk up.

"Thanks." Jo said.

Dean handed Jo her duffle she had them hold onto and pulled out some wire cutters.

"Okay. Shall we?" Jo asked.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jenn walked inside the mansion and found where Crowley was currently at. They got set up and waited for their cue.

"It's Crowley, right?" Sam asked, holding Ruby's knife, as the lights cut out.

"So. The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew finally found me. Took you long enough." Crowley said, noticing the knife and Jenn and Dean holding a shotgun.

Crowley started to walk over to them but stopped himself when he saw the rug was rumpled. He looked underneath and realized a devil's trap was drawn on the bottom of the rug.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley asked.

Three demons come from behind the Winchesters, disarmed them and held their arms behind their backs as Crowley held up the colt they've been after.

"This is it, right? This is what it's all about." Crowley asked.

He aimed the gun at Dean ready to shoot, but shot the demons that held back the hunters.

"We need to talk. Privately."

Dean, Sam and Jenn exchanged a look before following Crowley in the next room.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked, waving his hand and closing the door. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam repeated.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?"

Crowley aimed the colt at Dean again.

"I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." Crowley replied.

"Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Jenn asked.

"It's called survival. Well, I forgot you three at best are functioning morons…"

"You're functioning...morons..." Dean retorted.

Jenn slapped Dean on the shoulder, waiting for Crowley to continue.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. To him, you're just filthy bags of puss. If that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley added.

"But he created you."

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"

Crowley held out the colt, handle first. Dean and Sam glance at each other as Jenn took it from the demon.

"Great." Sam said.

"Great."

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Jenn asked as Sam motioned for the colt.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

Jenn gave the gun to Sam as she exchanged a look with Dean.

"Great." Sam said again.

Sam put the barrel between Crowley's eyes and pulled the trigger, earning just a simple click. Sam stared, surprised and Crowley stared back at him, impassive.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley said, going into his desk.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!"

Crowley threw something at Dean, who caught it. When he opened it, he realized it was bullets for the colt. When Dean looked up, Crowley disappeared.

Sam, Jenn and Dean exchanged a look and sighed.

* * *

While Camille had insisted on putting Alex and Isabella to sleep, Castiel, Ellen, Jo, Nicholas, Bobby, Jenn, Dean, Tori and Dawn were downstairs at Bobby's place, drinking.

Jenn, Ellen and Jo sat at the kitchen table with Castiel while Nicholas hung out with Tori and Dawn. Five shot glasses each sat in front of Ellen and Castiel. Jo and Jenn watch on with a beer bottle in their hands. Ellen drained her fifth and put it back on the table, upside down.

"All right, big boy." Ellen said.

"Well." Castiel said.

Castiel drank all five shots in a row without stopping. Ellen, Jo and Jenn stare for a moment.

"I think I'm starting to feel something." Castiel said.

Jenn and Jo exchange a look and start smiling at the angel in amazement.

Sam and Dean sat on opposite sides of Bobby's desk with a beer in their hands.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" Sam asked.

"Sam Winchester, having trust issues with a demon. Well, better late than never." Dean said

"Thank you again for your continued support."

"You're welcome."

The clink their bottles together and take a drink.

"You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam answered.

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap. Check it out. I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." Dean pushed some papers to Sam. "There's been six missing persons reported, in town, since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Okay."

"Look, when you think about it...you can't come with."

"Dean..."

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?"

"I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together."

Dean and Sam share a look for a long moment before Dean looked away first.

"Okay. But it's a stupid frigging idea." Dean said.

Dean looked past Sam at the table with Ellen, Jo, Castiel and Jenn. Sam turned and noticed that Dean was watching Jenn as she laughed with Jo.

"But if we're lucky, stupid enough to end all this." Dean added, taking a drink.

Sam turned back and smirked to himself before taking a drink of his own. He got up and walked over to the table. This time, Jenn was taking shots with Jo.

"Alright, who ever finishes their shots first wins…well at this point bragging rights." Ellen said.

Wait, wait, how about, we make things interesting." Tori said, pulling out 4 more shot glasses, adding 2 to each side.

Camille walked downstairs and noticed everyone but Bobby was crowded around the table.

"I say we make it even more interesting. I got 200 on Jenn." Dean said, pulling put some bills and slamming it down on the table.

Immediately, each hunter put money down: Sam, Dean and Tori bet on Jenn and Ellen and Dawn bet on Jo.

Camille shook her head with a smile. Although she wished she could have been around, Jenn was an adult now and she's already had a child and gotten married. She wished that she could have been there to have at least bought Jenn her first drink.

Sam had looked over to Camille and motioned for her to come over. She smiled and stood in between Dean and Sam. Everyone cheered the female hunters on as they started their shots. Within seconds, it was over; Jenn had barely beaten Jo.

Dean, Sam and Tori took their money, splitting it with Jenn when they heard Bobby's calling them.

"Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby called as he set up his camera.

Sam and Tori walked in followed by Ellen and Dawn.

"Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said.

"Hear, hear." Sam added.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby replied.

Everybody entered the room as Bobby rolled his wheelchair backward.

"Anyway, Tori, Dawn and I are gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by." Bobby said.

In this order, Castiel, Sam, Ellen, Jenn, Camille, Dean, Jo, Tori, Nicholas, Dawn got into position with Bobby in front, all smiles.

"Ha. Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel said.

Everyone's smiles disappear as the camera flashed.

* * *

The next morning, Jenn had woken up with a huge headache. She held her head and looked to her side and noticed a naked Dean laying next to her. She got up and grabbed some aspirin before getting ready to go.

Hours later, Sam, Castiel, Nicholas, Camille, Jenn, Dean, Ellen and Jo were ready to go. Jenn sadly handed Alex back to Dawn with tears in her eyes as Sam did the same with Isabella.

"Remember how much daddy and I love you, okay?" Jenn told her son.

"I love you too." Alex replied giving Jenn a sloppy kiss on her cheek before doing the same to Dean.

"You be good for Tori, Dawn and Bobby okay." Dean said, gently, earning a nod from the small boy.

They walked over to the impala as Sam gave and got a kiss back from Isabella.

"I love you." Sam said to Isabella.

"I love you too, daddy." Isabella said.

Sam reluctantly pulled away and followed Jenn and Dean to the impala. Sam and Jenn stared out their windows with tears about to fall as Dean pulled away. They both continued to look until Dean made the turn away from the junkyard.

The car was filled with silence as each parent realized that this would possibly be the last time Alex and Isabella would ever see them again. Camille, who was riding with them, had grabbed Jenn's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Later that day, they arrived in Carthage and slowly drove through the ghost town. They were planning to call Bobby as they got there, but their phones had no signal. Dean continued driving around as he, Sam and Jenn held their hands out the window with the phones.

"You getting a signal?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. Nice and spooky." Dean answered.

Dean waved the other car up next to them.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" Ellen asked from the driver's side.

"We're gonna go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody." Dean replied.

"Okay."

Dean drove off as Ellen parked. Jo got out and turned to look at Castiel and Nicholas in the back seat.

"Hey, ever heard of a door handle?" Jo asked, knocking on the window.

She turned and the two angels stood outside, next to her, scaring her.

"Of course we have." Castiel said.

Castiel and Nicholas looked around town as Camille had appeared next to them. She had decided that maybe she could be of help to Ellen and Jo as the search party. The three angels looked around as Ellen and Jo notice the place deserted.

"What is it, Cass?" Ellen asked as she noticed the look on his face.

"This town's not empty." Castiel replied. "Reapers."

"Reapers? As in more than one?"

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii." Camille explained, looking around.

"Excuse us we need to find out why they're here." Nicholas said.

The three angels walk off as Jo and Ellen exchange a look. Castiel's attention was caught by a reaper inside a building. Castiel got Nicholas and Camille's attention, causing them to appear inside the building. They walk down a short corridor and enter a room.

"Hello, brothers and sister." A voice said before Castiel, Nicholas and Camille were engulfed in white light.

* * *

Ellen and Jo sat and waited in their car as Dean drove up next to them.

"Station's empty." Dean said.

"So's everything else." Jo replied.

"Have you seen Cass, Nicholas or Camille?" Ellen asked.

"What? They were with you." Sam said.

"Nope. They went after the reapers."

"Reapers?" Dean asked.

"They saw reapers? Where?" Jenn asked the Harvelles.

"Well, kind of everywhere." Jo answered.

Dean and Sam exchange a look as Jenn sat back in her seat. Nicholas, Castiel and Camille were missing…that wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Castiel, Nicholas and Camille looked around the room they were in. They were trapped in the center of a ring of fire as the figure in the room paced.

"Lucifer." Castiel said.

"So I take it you three are here with the Winchesters." Lucifer said.

"We came alone."

"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. Castiel, Nicholas and Camille, right? I'm told you came here in an automobile."

"Yes."

"What was that like?"

"Um. Slow. Confining."

"What a peculiar thing you are."

"What's wrong with your vessel?" Nicholas asked, noticing some burns on his face.

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so…"

"You—"

Nicholas stepped forward, intending on getting in Lucifer's face, but was stopped by Camille before he could step out of the fire.

"You are not taking Sam Winchester. We won't let you." Camille said.

"Camille. I don't understand why you three are fighting me, of all the angels." Lucifer said.

"You really have to ask?"

"I rebelled, I was cast out. You rebelled, you were cast out. Almost all of heaven wants to see me dead, and if they succeed, guess what? All three of you will be their new public enemy number one. We're on the same side, like it or not, so why not just serve your own best interests? Which in this case just happen to be mine?"

"I'll die first." Castiel said.

"I suppose you will."

* * *

Ellen, Jo, Dean, Sam and Jenn walked around the town, armed with shotguns, looking for any kind of trouble.

"Well, this is great, been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angels up our sleeves." Dean said.

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what else to think."

"Honestly, let's hope not." Jenn said.

"There you are." A voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned around and came face to face with Ruby and Mia. Ruby stood by with a small smile on her face while Mia looked over to the group, worried with a mix of relief.

"Ruby…Mia." Sam said.

"You shouldn't have come here." Mia said sadly.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Dean said, aiming the colt at Ruby.

"We didn't come here alone, Dean-o." Ruby said.

Ruby looked to her right and the Winchesters and the Harvelles heard the growling and barking of hellhounds. Sam remembered the lore about them: you see them when they're after you specifically. Dean still held up the colt as he pretended not to be scared. Jenn shakily took a deep breath as she gathered herself.

"Hellhounds." Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam said.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean looked back to Ellen and Jenn, who both nodded at him.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?"

Ruby shook her head as Mia watched intently. Dean shifted his arm and shot the hellhound next to Ruby's feet.

"Run!" Sam yelled as Ruby laughed and Mia put her hand over her mouth.

They all turn around and run, with Sam and Ellen in front, Jo and Jenn behind them and Dean in the Dean. A hellhound knocked down Dean, causing Jo and Jenn to look back.

"Dean!" Jo called.

"Jo stay back!" Dean called back.

"Jo, wait!" Jenn yelled.

Jo fired her shotgun in Dean's direction as Sam and Ellen stop running. She continued shooting the hellhound as Jenn took one on the other side. A hellhound had managed to pass Jenn and tackle Jo to the ground, causing Ellen and Sam to run back.

"No!" Ellen yelled.

The hellhound shredded Jo's left side, causing her to scream out in pain. Sam, Ellen and Jenn continue fire as Dean scooped up Jo and ran past Sam and Ellen.

"Jenn, come on!" Sam yelled.

Even with Sam and Ellen helping her, Jenn couldn't shake the hellhounds. She turned around to make a run for it as Dean ran into the hardware store nearby. Ellen followed as Sam kept firing. Jenn almost made it, but the back of her right leg was clawed by the hellhound behind her, causing her to nearly fall, but Sam caught her arm.

Sam fired one last round at the hellhound before turning around to help Jenn run to the hardware store.

Dean had set a whimpering Jo against a counter as Jenn had limped in with Sam. She threw herself against the door as Sam found a chain to hold it shut.

"Guys, need some help here!" Ellen called.

Dean gave Sam a bag of rock salt.

"Go, go, go." Sam said as they slit the bags open and line the openings.

Jenn limped to the middle of the store to get out of their way. She eventually made her way to Ellen and Jo and just planted herself next to Jo. She groaned from the pain in her leg as the boys finish up.

Jo whimpered as Ellen peeled her hand from her side. The blood from the injury just spurted out causing Ellen to look over her shoulder at Sam and Dean in horror. Sam, Jenn and Dean stare, knowing it was bad. Ellen had put Jo's hand back as Sam went to find something to cover it.

Dean leaned in front of Jenn and checked the back of her leg, causing her to whimper. Dean looked around and some cloths as Sam brought something over for Jo and Ellen.

"Sam, I need you to find something to cover up Jenn. She's bleeding bad." Dean said.

Dean laid the cloths on the floor and laid Jenn's leg on top and pushed it down, hoping to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Jo continued to whimper as she held the ace bandage over her wound.

"You're gonna be all right." Ellen told Jo.

Sam walked over and handed a bowl of water to her.

"Thank you." Ellen said to Sam.

Sam handed a couple of ace bandages to Jenn and helped her wrap them around her leg. As he finished, he walked over to Dean, who was fiddling with a radio.

"How's Jo holding up?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't say anything.

"Jenn?"

"I don't know. I took a look and it doesn't look good." Sam replied.

Dean paused, looking at the radio in front of him.

"Salt lines are holding up." Sam continued.

"Safe for now." Dean said.

"Safer. Trapped like rats."

"Hey, you heard Ruby. Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what."

Silence fell over the brothers as Dean continued playing with the radio.

"Here we go…" Dean said getting something.

"Sam, some help here, please?" Ellen called as the radio squealed.

"K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in." Dean said.

"_K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead."_ Bobby answered the call.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

"_It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here_. _Is everyone all_ _right_?"

"No. It's—it's—it's Jo and Jenn. Bobby, Jo's pretty bad and it might be the same for Jenn." Dean tried to keep from breaking.

"_Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next_."

"Bobby, I don't think Jo's…." Dean stopped himself.

"_I said, what do we do next, Dean_?"

"Right. Okay, right."

"_Now, tell me what you got_."

* * *

"_Before they went missing, did Cass say how many reapers_?"

"I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?"

"_Devil's in the details, Dean_."

Ellen walked up and tapped Dean on the shoulder with her blood covered hand. Dean held up the microphone.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel, Nicholas, and Camille's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more." Ellen said.

"_I don't like the sound of that."_

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what…wh…what does that sound like?" Dean said.

"_It sounds like death, son. I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death_."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

"_As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh_."

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

"_Not this guy. This is…this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show_."

"You have any other good news?"

"_In a manner of speaking, I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole_."

"Where'd the massacre go down?"

"_On the land of William Jasper's farm_."

* * *

Castiel, Nicholas and Camille stood in the ring of fire as Lucifer watched them. Ruby and Mia walk in the room.

To Mia's right was Nicholas, Castiel and an unfamiliar angel in the circle. Ruby smiled at Lucifer as Mia couldn't take her eyes off the angels. She felt bad that they got caught in the middle of this. Not by a long shot did she want this.

"We've got the Winchesters pinned down. For now at least. What should I do with them?" Ruby said.

"Leave them alone." Lucifer replied.

"I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we..."

"Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason." Lucifer smiled, cupping her face before looking over to Mia. "Ruby, I think Mia is no longer of value to us anymore. She's done her job and we don't need a human bringing down your work."

Mia broke eye contact with Castiel and looked over to Ruby and Lucifer in shock. No…Ruby wouldn't…

Ruby turned to face Mia, but before Mia could use her powers against Ruby, Ruby had her pinned to the wall.

"Oh and Ruby?" Lucifer started, causing Ruby to turn towards him. "Make sure you take the baby. We need to make Sam crack somehow."

Ruby turned back to Mia with a smile. Mia let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the cold metal of a knife cut into her.

* * *

"That's my girl, you're okay, honey…" Ellen told Jo.

Jenn looked over to Jo and realized how incredibly pale she became.

"Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt." Dean told Sam.

"Yeah. We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight." Sam said.

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jenn, Jo and Ellen the hell out of town."

"Won't be easy."

"Stretcher and crutches?"

"I'll see what we got."

Sam turned to look before Jo interrupted.

"Stop. Guys, stop." Jo said as Ellen looked between the boys and Jo and Jenn. "Can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?"

Sam and Dean walk over to Jo, confused.

"Uh…I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in by an ace bandage. We gotta…we gotta get our priorities straight here." Jo continued. "Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Joanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen said.

"Mom. I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" Jenn asked, confused.

"To build a bomb, Jenn."

"No. Jo, no." Dean said.

"You got another plan? You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No, I—I won't let you." Ellen said.

"This is why we're here, right?"

Ellen shook her head, crying.

"If I can get us a shot on the devil—Dean, we have to take it."

"No…" Ellen said, looking up at Dean. "That's not…"

"Mom. This might literally be your last chance to treat me like an adult. Might wanna take it…"

Jo smiled weakly, causing Ellen to sob and then nod.

"You heard her. Get to work." Ellen told Sam and Dean.

Dean and Sam put the bombs together while Jenn prepared to say her goodbye to Jo. By nightfall, everything was set up. As Dean laid the wires down, Sam took Jo's hand sadly. They silently said goodbye as Jenn gently hugged Jo before Sam had helped her up. Dean walked over to Jo.

"Okay, this is it. I'll see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later." Dean said.

"Make it later." Jo replied, handing her shotgun to Dean.

Dean grabbed it and put the button in Jo's hand and held on. Tears feel out of Jo's eyes before Dean kissed her on the forehead. He held it there for a moment before pulling away. Ellen came by and sat in front of Jo. They exchange a look and Ellen gave a small smile.

"Mom, no." Jo said, starting to cry.

"Somebody's gotta let them in. Like you said, you're not moving. You got me, Jo. And you're right, this is important." Ellen said, causing Jo to nod. "But I will not leave you here alone."

"Ellen…I'll stay." Jenn said, breaking from Sam's grip and limping towards Ellen and Jo. "I can let them in. With my leg, I probably won't get very far and I'll just hold Sam and Dean back. Let me stay...Jo won't be alone."

Ellen looked up at Jenn and smiled sadly.

"Get going now." Ellen said.

"Ellen…" Jenn started.

"I said go."

Tears fell from Jenn's eyes and Dean grabbed her arm. Sam, Dean and Jenn turned to walk away.

"And Dean?" Ellen called, causing Dean to stop and look back. "Kick it in the ass. Don't miss."

Dean nodded before he, Sam and Jenn headed for the exit. Dean jumped to the fire escape and took Jenn from Sam as they helped her down and across the alley.

* * *

Ellen walked to the doors and unchained them. She swept away the salt lines and turned on the propane tanks before sitting down with Jo and put her arm around her.

"I will always love you, baby." Ellen told her daughter.

The hellhounds began barking as Jo weakly told her mother she loved her too. As the barking stopped, Ellen looked over at Jo, who stopped moving.

"Honey?" Ellen quietly called, getting no reaction. "Jo…" Ellen began to sob. "It's okay, it's okay." Ellen kissed Jo on the head. "That's my good girl."

The doors burst open, causing Ellen to freeze. All the hellhounds make their way into the store, as Ellen looked around. She stopped as she felt the breath of one of the near her. She readied her finger over Jo's on the button and forced a grin.

"You can go straight back to hell, you ugly bitch!" Ellen said as she pushed the button.

* * *

Dean, Jenn and Sam cut across the alley and turned around when the hardware store exploded. They watch the store for a moment, sadly before they turn and run.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jenn sneak through some bushes. They see dozens of men standing around, attention on something out of sight.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Okay."

"Last words?" Jenn asked, causing Sam and Dean to look at her.

"I think I'm good." Dean answered.

"Yeah. Me too." Sam replied.

"Here goes nothing."

As Lucifer filled up a hole, Sam walked towards the open as Dean helped Jenn to hide behind the tree he was before he made himself noticed.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, catching Lucifer's attention.

Sam approached Lucifer with his shotgun as he turned and dropped the shovel.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam continued.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer said.

"Yeah? Well, I'd hurt you." Dean said, pointing the colt at Lucifer. "So suck it."

Dean shot Lucifer point blank in the head, causing him to collapse. Dean and Sam watch the corpse for a minute as Jenn was about to make her way from behind the tree. Just then, Lucifer inhaled and shifted position.

"Owwwww…" Lucifer said, standing up and causing the Winchesters to watching him horrified. "Where did you get that?"

Lucifer punched Dean, who flew into the tree in front of Jenn. Sam turned to his brother before turning back to Lucifer.

"Now, where were we?" Lucifer asked. "Don't feel too bad, Sam. There's only five things in all of creation that that gun can't kill, and I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done."

Lucifer picked up his shovel and continued covering the dirt. Sam hurried over to Dean, who was being tended to by Jenn.

"You know, I don't suppose you'd just say yes here and now?" Lucifer asked Sam, who stood up. "End this whole tiresome discussion? That's crazy, right?"

"It's never gonna happen." Sam said.

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I think it will. I think it'll happen soon. Within six months. And I think it'll happen in Detroit." Lucifer continued filling the whole.

"You listen to me, you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill you myself, you understand me? I'm going to rip your heart out!"

"That's good, Sam. You keep fanning that fire in your belly. All that pent-up rage. I'm gonna need it."

Sam calmed himself before looking around at the men standing around, doing nothing.

"What did you do? What did you do to this town?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I was very generous with this town. One demon for every able-bodied man." Lucifer answered.

"And the rest of them?"

"In there. I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding. So it was women and children first. I know what you must think of me, Sam. But I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand." Lucifer referred to the hold he was filling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was a son. A brother, like you, a younger brother, and I had an older brother who I loved. Idolized, in fact. And one day I went to him and I begged him to stand with me, and Michael…Michael turned on me. Called me a freak. A monster. And then he beat me down. All because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own. Tell me something, Sam. Any of this sound familiar? Anyway. You'll have to excuse me. Midnight is calling and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could if you would."

Sam turned back to Dean and Jenn as Lucifer said something in latin towards the hold and turned to the demons.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls…" Lucifer started as Dean began to move again.

"We offer up our lives, blood, souls…" the Demons repeated.

"To complete this tribute."

"To complete this tribute."

One by one, each of the demons fall over and die as Sam, Jenn and Dean continue to stare. Lucifer looked over to the Winchesters.

"What? They're just demons." Lucifer said.

* * *

Castiel, Nicholas and Camille still stood in the ring of fire as Ruby stood by, watching.

"You seem pleased." Camille said.

"We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence." Ruby replied.

"Strange, because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley." Castiel said.

"You don't know Crowley."

"He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all."

"You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine….mine walks the earth."

Castiel used his powers to get a pipe loose. It slammed into Ruby and caused her to stumble into the circle of fire and into Nicholas' arms. Nicholas placed his palm to Ruby's head but nothing happened, causing Ruby to laugh.

"You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?" Ruby asked Nicholas.

"I can do this." Nicholas said.

Nicholas leaned in close as if he were to kiss Ruby, but then he threw her across the fire. As she screamed, the three angels walked out of the circle by stepping on her back.

* * *

As Lucifer stared at the grave in front of him, Sam, Jenn and Dean have no choice but to stare. The ground began to rumble when Castiel and Camille appeared next to the Winchesters. They signaled for them to stay quiet as they took them to the impala and brought them back to safety at Bobby's house.

As they arrived, Tori and Dawn helped Jenn limp to the couch, Castiel and Camille went to find Nicholas and Dean and Sam explained everything to Bobby as Dawn looked at Jenn's leg.

"_Just received an update that the governor has declared a state of emergency for Paulding_ _County, including the towns of Marion, Fetterville, and Carthage. The storm system has reportedly touched off a number of tornadoes in the area_." The news anchor said from the TV.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were gathered around the fireplace as Bobby held a copy of the picture they took the night before.

"_Death tolls have yet to be estimated, but state officials expect the loss of life and property to be staggering_." The TV continued.

Bobby leaned forward and dropped the picture into the flames. The three hunters watched it burn as they mourned Ellen and Jo's death silently.

"Guys, we got to get Jenn to a hospital." Dawn said walking into the library.

Sam, Dean and Bobby turned around from the desk, noticing her hands and some of her clothes covered in blood.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked.

"We can't stop the bleeding. The hellhound slashed so deep into her leg, part of her bone is exposed."

"What does that mean for her?" Dean asked, stepping forward.

"There's obvious damage to the muscle tissue and since it's cut to the bone, she has some nerve damage too. I don't know what that means, although I'm surprised she's still alive with the amount of blood she seems to have lost."

Dun dun dun! So what do you think will happen to Jenn? Will she be okay? What about Mia? Find out next time!

xoxo

Marina


	8. Sam, Interrupted

Back with another chapter! I'm so sorry about the delay! Summer kicked my butt at work. But I should be back with our normal routine, so I think by now, you all know who owns who, so let's get this going.

Jenn laid in her hospital bed, playing with the remote control to the TV, waiting for her doctor to let Dean and/or Sam see her. Just before she could sigh in frustration, Sam and Dean walked through the door.

"Hey." Jenn said softly as they walked in.

"Hey." Dean replied, kissing her forehead.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sam asked.

Jenn sighed and turned off the TV.

"He confirmed everything Dawn told you. And he mentioned that although I'll be able to use my leg again, I might not gain full feeling back in it. I'd rather lose feeling in it than not being able to use it again, so I'm honestly okay with that." Jenn replied.

Dean nodded and sat in the chair next to her bed.

"So it looks like it's nothing but research until we can get you better, huh?" Dean said with a sad smirk.

Jenn gave him the same smile back.

"Yeah…Looks like it."

Sam's phone rang, causing the momentary silence to be broken.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"_Sam?_" Mia breathed heavily on the other line.

"Mia?"

Jenn and Dean exchanged a glance before turning back to Sam.

"_Sam, we need to talk_." Mia continued shakily.

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"_It's about Ruby. Please._"

"Where are you?" Sam asked after a moment.

"_Room 206_."

Sam hung up the phone and stared at it for a moment.

"What did she want?" Jenn asked, confused.

"To see me." Sam replied, still staring at his phone.

"You're not thinking about going are you?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer and his eyes never moved from his phone.

"Are you kidding? Sam, look what she did to you."

"She sounded scared and upset. She wouldn't call unless something was wrong."

"Something wrong or not, you aren't gonna see her. She betrayed us, Sam. She betrayed **you**."

Sam still didn't answer as he stood up.

"I'm gonna get a coffee. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. If it helps you feel better, the impala is in full view in the parking lot." Sam said, walking out the door.

"He's right. You would know if he took it." Jenn told Dean.

* * *

Sam walked down the hallway to the nurse's station.

"Hi, I'm looking for room 206." Sam said.

"Sure, it's down the hall to your right and make a left. It should be the second door on the right." The nurse replied.

"Thanks."

Sam followed the directions to Mia's room. He stood in front of the door for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened it, his eyes caught Mia's heartbroken ones.

* * *

Dean glanced from the TV to Jenn when he noticed she kept bringing her hand to her face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he saw her wipe under her eyes.

"Nothing." Jenn said, acting like she wasn't doing anything.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Jenn….come on."

Jenn looked down and let a couple more tears fall.

"It's all my fault." Jenn replied as she began to sob.

"What is?" Dean asked, turning off the TV.

"If I didn't let that hellhound get passed me, Jo wouldn't have gotten hurt and she and Ellen would still be alive."

"Jenn, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is. I was so caught up in the hellhound in front of me that I wasn't paying attention to the ones around me."

"There was one directly in front of you. If you didn't shoot at it, I would have lost you too."

Jenn lowered her head as sobs filled her body.

"Look at me." Dean said, lifting her chin with his hand. "It wasn't your fault. You had no choice but to keep shooting in front of you, otherwise you would have been torn to shreds and you and I both know how that feels. If anything, it was my fault, because if I had ran faster, the hellhound would have never knocked me down."

Jenn sniffled as Dean pulled her into his arms. He rested his head on her's as she continued to sob.

* * *

"Sam?" Mia said in surprise with tears in her eyes.

Nicholas got up from one of the chairs and walked over to Sam.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Nicholas asked.

Sam nodded and followed Nicholas out the door.

"I know there are things you want to say to her, but you have to take it easy on her. She's been through a lot." Nicholas said.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"Ruby happened."

"What did she do?"

"Ruby tried to kill her. She got the word from Lucifer to do so and she killed your unborn child."

Sam stared at Nicholas in shock. Ruby was her sister…why the hell would she do what she did? He was gonna make her pay for what she did to his child. Sam sighed before opening the door to the room and walking back in. Mia sat there in silence, staring ahead as he sat down in the chair Nicholas occupied earlier.

"I'm so sorry." Mia said, tears falling.

Sam looked her over and saw how fragile she looked. Mia looked over to Sam when he said nothing, and he saw the sincerity and desperation in her eyes.

"Ruby killing our baby was my fault Sam, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Sam grabbed Mia and pulled her close to him. She clung to him desperately and emptied her tears onto his shirt.

* * *

Dean woke up and surveyed his surroundings. He remembered he was in the hospital with Jenn when he looked down and saw her sleeping in his arms.

He checked his watch and realized Sam still wasn't back yet. But he then thought that maybe he did come back and he saw that they were sleeping. He thought nothing of it, so he closed his eyes and let himself drift back into sleep.

* * *

"I know you're still mad…" Mia said as she and Sam sat in silence.

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover it." Sam replied calmly remembering what Nicholas told him. "I trusted you…with everything. And this is what you do?"

"I know…and I'm really sorry."

"But the entire time, I couldn't help but think about no matter how much I should be angry and hate you, I still loved you. I couldn't hate you as much as I wanted to."

Mia looked down at the IV in her hand.

"If it means anything, I regret it. I should have hated you and been so proud of everything I did, but all I could think about was you, Dean and Jenn. I loved you, Sam and I still do. I've always thought about coming back to you and begging for your forgiveness. I tried so hard to be strong that night Bobby became paralyzed. But I was dying inside."

"So, why did you really call me here?" Sam avoided the subject further.

"I've got a proposition for you, Jenn and Dean."

* * *

Dean woke up when Sam walked into the room. Sam turned on the light and sat next to the bed.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter…" Sam replied.

"Sam…"

"I went to see Mia."

"What?"

"Just hear me out. Wake up Jenn."

Dean furrowed his brows before turning to wake up his wife.

"What?" Jenn whined sleepily.

"Sam needs to talk to us, it's important." Dean replied, still shaking her.

Jenn sighed and turned to face Sam as she rubbed her eyes.

"I talked to Mia and she has a deal she wants to make with us." Sam said.

"Making deals with a demon again…nice one Sammy." Dean said sarcastically.

"Just…anyway, she wants back in with us."

"Are you kid—"

"Why?" Jenn asked, cutting off Dean.

"Lucifer and Ruby betrayed her and tried to kill her and killed my baby in the process."

Jenn and Dean were silent. Normally, if it weren't Sam's baby, it might not have effected them as much, but…hey, it was Sam's baby, whether Mia betrayed them or not.

"If she wants back in, why doesn't she tell us herself?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one, she's laid up in a hospital bed and two is because she knows if she were to step one foot near you, you would try and kill her."

Dean shrugged in agreement.

"Go on." Jenn said.

"She knows we're hunting Lucifer down, and she wants to help us. She wants him and Ruby dead. And in exchange for us letting her back in, when it's all over, she's gonna let you kill her."

Dean and Jenn exchange a look. They had a silent conversation before coming to an agreement.

"So this is about revenge? Sure, that usually tends to end well for us…"

"I told her she had a deal."

"Sammy, how do we know she's being legit?" Dean asked.

"You know me well enough to know that I'm very good at reading people. The desperation and sincerity were there in her eyes the whole time. I believe her."

Jenn sighed and nodded.

"Okay…we're gonna let her have her wish. When it's over, we'll figure out what to do from there. I, personally, will have a hard time trusting her again and Dean probably will too." Jenn said to Sam before turning to Dean. "She may be a born again demon but she's still my half sister. Dean, you and I should know better than anyone what it's like to lose a child and she deserves her revenge. She could be useful."

Dean clenched his jaw, not completely on board with the idea. He nodded and got up from the bed and began to pace.

"You know, being an angel has it's perks." Camille said, appearing in the room with Castiel and Nicholas. "You can read minds when you want to and Nicholas took the opportunity to read her's earlier as he spoke to her."

"And?" Dean asked.

"She's telling the truth. And we're gonna need as much help as we can get now that the Harvelle's gone." Nicholas said.

Dean nodded and sighed like Jenn did earlier.

"Okay. Fine. Just know, I'm still not crazy about the idea." Dean told Sam.

* * *

Over the course of a couple of weeks, Jenn and Mia were still holed up at Bobby's in recovery. Like Dean, Bobby isn't still completely on board, but the angels had a point. With more and more hunters dying, they're gonna have to take whatever they can get.

The two women moped around the house, anxious to get back into action, but their wounds were in the way of everything. The only times smiles seemed to make ways to their faces was around their children.

The night Mia came back, she wouldn't leave Isabella's side. They shared a bed the first night and Mia cried and cried the whole night.

Jenn started to somewhat understand what Bobby was going through. Her movements were limited, and with her not being able to do what she used to really sucked ass.

Recently, Sam had gotten a call from another hunter named Martin. There was something going on in a mental hospital. Immediately, Sam and Dean decided they were gonna check it out, but needed Jenn or Mia to go with them before the boys could have themselves committed on purpose for the sake of visitation purposes. After a long argument, Jenn was to go with them while Mia was gonna drive them around, considering Jenn's leg.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Jenn are sitting in front of a doctor, as he looked at a file.

"You were referred to me by a Dr. Babar in Chicago." The doctor said.

"That's right." Sam replied.

"Isn't there a children's book about an elephant named Babar?"

"I don't know. I don't have any elephant books. Look doctor, I think the doctor was in over his head with this one. Cause my brother's..." Dean said, and whistles and made circles with his finger.

"Okay fine, thank you, that's really not necessary." The doctor interrupted before turning to Sam. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling, Alex?"

"I'm fine" Sam said with a smile. "I mean, okay, a little depressed, I guess."

"Alright…any idea why?"

"Probably because I started the apocalypse."

"The apocalypse?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"And you think you started it."

"Well yeah. I mean, I killed this demon, Lilith, and I accidentally freed Lucifer from Hell. So now he's topside, and we're trying to stop him."

"Who is?"

"Me. Him. Her. And 3 angels and a born again demon."

Dean and Jenn roll their eyes.

"Oh, you mean like an angel and devil on your shoulder…"

"No no. Their names are Castiel, Nicholas and Camille. The demon is my former wife Mia."

"See what I mean, doc? I mean the kid's been beating himself up about this for months." Dean cut in. "The apocalypse wasn't his fault."

"It's not?" The doctor asked, looking at Dean.

"No. There was this other demon, Ruby? She's his former wife's sister and she had him addicted to demon blood, and near the end he was practically chugging the stuff. My brother's not evil. He was just... high. So, could you fix him up so we could get back to travelling around the country and hunting monsters?"

"This is what I've been listening to these last few weeks." Jenn replied calmly.

The doctor smiled weakly and picked up his phone.

"Irma? Cancel my lunch." The doctor said before hanging up.

* * *

"And if there's anything you need Mrs. Benson, go ahead and give me a call." The doctor said, handing Jenn a card. "

"Thank you very much Dr. Fuller." Jenn replied, shaking his hand. "What about visiting hours?"

As Dr. Fuller explained everything, she would occasionally glance down the hallway as Dean and Sam were walking away with a nurse.

"Dr. Fuller would like to keep you both under observation for a couple of days." the nurse said to Sam and Dean.

"Both? Me too?" Dean asked.

"Yes sugar. The doctor thinks that would be best."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and smile triumphantly.

* * *

The nurse smiled at Dean as she strapped a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

"Alright, I'm just gonna give you a little check up." The nurse said.

"Alright look, Nurse Ratchet, let's get one thing straight. I've seen 'Cuckoo's Nest', so don't try any of that soul crushing, authoritarian crap on me, hmm?" Dean said.

"Okie dokie." The nurse smiled.

* * *

The nurse unwrapped the blood pressure cuff from Sam's arm and smiles.

"Alrighty, you can go ahead and take down your pants." The nurse said, causing Sam to look up.

"What? What…what for?" Sam asked in an almost panic.

She put on some rubber glove and smiled at him, causing Sam to sigh.

* * *

Dean waited in a room where the patient's could watch television and play cards and board games. He was put in a blue robe, white shirt, blue pants and brown slippers. Sam walked over a moment later, wearing the same thing.

"Did the nurse..." Sam started.

"She was very thorough." Dean interrupted.

"Yeah, good, good."

Dean looked around the room at all the other patients.

"I can't believe I let you and Jenn talk me into this." Dean said.

"Hey, it's the least we could do."

"Martin saved Dad's ass more times than we can count. He's a great hunter."

"Was. Until Albuquerque."

"Besides, I just figure it's better we keep busy, that's all."

"Better than what?"

"Nothing…" Dean threw a look at Sam. "Okay look. Last few weeks, you've kinda been worrying me."

"Oh come on Sam, stop. Look, just because we're in the loony bin doesn't give you the right to head shrink me."

"Dean…Ellen and Jo dying…"

"Yeah, it was a frickin' tragedy, okay? But I'm not gonna wallow in it."

"Dean, you always do this. You can't just keep this crap in."

"Watch me."

Dean looked around until he found Martin.

"Oh, there he is." Dean said, leading Sam to a man sitting by the window.

Dean cleared hhis throat, causing Martin to look up and grin.

"Sam! Dean! Wow! Wow, you boys got big! You look good." Martin said, excitedly.

"Thanks. You do too, Martin." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, thanks for coming." Martin motioned for them to sit down. "How's Jenn?"

"She's good. We got married." Dean said.

"No shit! Congrats kid." Martin smiled.

A moment of comfortable silence fell between the three hunters for a moment.

"In the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back. But, well... now..." Martin continued.

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet. A–a ghost? Demon? Monster... animal, vegetable, mineral?" Martin laughed. "Hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctors keep calling it suicides. But they're wrong."

"So you've seen this thing?"

Martin shook his head no.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean asked.

"Well, a couple of patients have had glimpses, but it's not a lot to go on."

"Are they reliable?"

"Oh sure. Why wouldn't they be?"

Dean and Sam looked up as a woman danced by, humming to herself.

"Gee, I dunno." Dean said sarcastically.

"I know you boys think I'm a bag of loose screws. Well, you wouldn't be wrong. But I wouldn't have called you unless there was something here. I can feel it in my gut."

"We believe you. Have you checked any of the bodies? Find signs of an attack?" Sam asked.

"Well, uh, no. I don't go around d-dead bodies anymore."

"Alex? Eddie?" Dr. Fuller called to Sam and Dean. "Well I'm glad to see you're making friends. Why don't you and Mr. Creaser join up for group? Please. Right this way." Dean started to get up, but Dr. Fuller stopped him. "Actually I'm going to be putting you in the afternoon group."

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, to be frank, the relationship you have with you brother seems dangerously co-dependent. I think a little time apart will do you both good."

The boys shrug at each other in annoyance before Sam and Martin walked off.

* * *

"Alright, so who would like to start us off?" Dr. Fuller asked the group of patients.

A man raised his hand immediately, but Dr. Fuller looked away.

"Anyone else?" Dr. Fuller asked, causing the man to hum a little and wave his hand. "Alright, Ted. Calm down."

"I am calm." Ted said. "And I'd very calmly like to talk about the monster that's hunting us."

"Ted, we're not going to have this discussion again. It's not good for group."

"I agree. You know what else isn't good for group? A monster eating all our faces off!"

"Alright fine, thank you. Now, anyone else?"

"I saw it, when it killed Susan."

"I did too." A blonde woman said. "It had big lobster claws."

"No it didn't!"

"Yeah, and it was an alien? Like on X-Files…"

"Stop it! Stop helping! Listen to me. We're all dead!"

"That's enough." Dr. Fuller said. "There is no monster. Now Ted, do you need me to call the orderlies? Or can you behave?"

Ted nodded and looked over to Dr. Fuller.

"Behave."

Sam and Martin exchanged glances for a moment.

* * *

Dean sat in the room playing checkers by himself.

"Eddie?" A woman's voice said. He looked up to see a young, pretty, dark-haired doctor standing next to him. "I'm Erica Cartwright, I've been assigned your case?"

"You're my shrink?" Dean asked. "Well, lucky me."

"And you're my..." Erica started before opening the file. "…paranoid schizophrenic, with a narcissistic personality disorder and religious psychosis. Lucky me." Dean smiled weakly. "Can we talk?"

"Yes…I've actually got some questions for you."

"What a coincidence. I've got some for you, too." Erica sat across from Dean. "Okay, I'll go first. How many hours a night do you sleep?"

"Three or four, every couple of nights." Dean replied. "What can you tell me about the recent suicides in here?"

"They were tragic."

"But did you ever notice anything... strange? Like, I dunno, black smoke, sulphur...?"

"No, why? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Demon signs. I hunt demons? Monsters, that kind of thing."

"How many drinks do you have a week?"

"Well, I gotta sleep sometime, so uh, somewhere in the mid fifties."

"You ever feel any cold spots, or get a chill walking through the hospital?"

"Not that I can remember…if I had?"

"Means there's a ghost around."

"Okay. It says here your married. How's your relationship with your wife?"

"It's fine. Have the patients reported seeing anything weird?"

"In here? All the time. So, let's talk about your father and then your wife."

* * *

Sam walked out of the group room and Dean was walking nearby.

"Dean, hey. You okay?" Sam asked, noticing Dean's grumpy attitude.

"Well I just got thraped. So no, I am not okay." Dean replied. "Tell me you found something."

"Yeah. Guy says he saw the creature. We should talk to him. Wanna meet back here in an hour?"

"Yeah, sooner we take care of this thing, sooner we can get gone. This place gives me the creeps."

Dean turned around and saw a young woman standing behind him. She stepped forward and kissed him.

"Hi. I'm Wendy." The girl said as she walked by and smacked him on the butt.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad after all." Dean said, shrugging.

"Dude. There are two huge reasons why you cannot hit that." Sam said.

"Oh, so torn…" Dean looked back and forth between Sam and the empty hallway Wendy was walking down.

* * *

"Well it's about time. Nurses on their rounds. Where is this guy?" Dean asked as Sam returned back to the hallway.

"Room 306." Sam answered.

Just as the boys round the corner, screams erupted from Ted's room. Sam immediately began to pick the lock. The screaming continued as Ted's feet hit the window.

"Hurry up…Come on, hurry up." Dean whispered harshly.

"Back off, Dean." Sam snapped back.

Sam finished picked the lock and they open the door to see Ted hung from his neck from a ceiling pipe; dead.

* * *

The next day, the first thing Sam and Dean decide to do is sneak into the morgue and check out Ted's body. Sam found the drawer and pulled out the metal table Ted was laying upon. As he inspected the body, he noticed some strange marks on the side of Ted's head.

"Hey…" Sam said, getting Dean's attention. "Hey, I found something."

"What do you got?" Dean asked.

Sam showed him a hole on the side of Ted's neck. He took a q-tip from the table nearby and stuck it in.

"This hole goes all the way through to his brain…" Sam said in shock.

"What does that mean?" Dean replied.

Sam turned and found a saw on one of the other tables.

"Let's find out."

"Seriously?"

"You might wanna keep watch."

Dean walked out in the hallway, flinching as he heard the saw start up.

When Sam finished sawing through the skull, he pulled the top off and pulled out his brain, which was small and black. He inspected it until Dean walked back in.

"Dude…" Dean started.

"Look. His brain's been sucked dry." Sam said, holding up Ted's brain.

"Fascinating. Somebody's coming."

Sam quickly put Ted's brain back and put his skull back on before covering the body and putting it back the way they found it. The nurse that did their check up the other day walked as they finished.

"What're you boys doing in here?" The nurse asked, smiling.

Sam laughed weakly, unable to think of an excuse. Dean pulled down his pants and put his arms in the air.

"Pudding!" Dean exclaimed with a giant grin on his face.

"Alright. Come on you two."

Dean pulled up his pants and glanced at Sam.

"Crazy works." Dean whispered to his brother.

* * *

Dean and Sam sat across a table from Jenn as they update her during her visiting hours.

"So whatever this thing, it slurpees your brain. Sucks you dry." Sam said.

"Yeah, and then it makes the deaths look like suicides." Dean added. "Any ideas?"

Jenn thought for a minute. She sighed to herself when she remembered a hunt she went on with her dad.

"Yeah. A bad one." Jenn replied. "Do you have some paper and a pen?"

Dean got up and grabbed some, passing it to Jenn, who immediately began drawing an extremely ugly creature with straggly hair and sharp teeth. When she was done, she turned it towards the boys.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A wraith." Jenn replied, causing Sam to look up at her. "They crack open skulls and feed on brain juice."

"You ever dealt with one before?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, when I was 15."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Silver…you so much as touch a wraith with the stuff, and the skin will crackle. Now that's the good news. The bad news is that they can pass as humans. It could be anybody at this point."

"Fantastic. So how do we find it?"

"A mirror. Lore says a wraith will show it's true form in a mirror."

"Okay. So we just gotta spot check every patient and every staff member."

"Okay. Yeah. But…I mean, what's it doing in a mental hospital?" Sam asked.

"Nuthouses, it's a perfect captive victim pool."

"Exactly. Who's gonna believe a patient when they say they saw a monster?" Jenn replied. "It's the perfect hunting ground."

* * *

After visiting hours were over, Jenn made her way to the parking lot, which would've been easier without the crutches. She threw them in the backseat and hopped to the front seat before closing the door angrily.

"I know you hate those things. But they'll be gone in no time." Mia said, starting the impala.

"How would you know?" Jenn grumbled.

"I was 17 when I shattered my leg in a car accident. Not only was I laid up in a hospital bed for 3 weeks, after that, I needed crutches for about 2 months and physical therapy to get my leg back into shape."

Silence filled the car as Mia drove back to the motel. Jenn felt bad that she was constantly snapping at Mia. Sure she had every right to be angry, but it wouldn't help to stay mad while they were on an important mission.

"I'm sorry." Jenn said quietly.

"For what?" Mia asked.

"I know since you've come back, I've been a real bitch to you and I'm sorry."

"Jenn…"

"Just listen. I have every right to be mad, but I can't anymore. I should be mad, but I don't wanna be. All this anger won't help anything and you're still my sister, whether you're part demon or not. It's gonna take some time to trust you again, but I want you to know that things between us might never be the same again. But, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try to fix things."

Mia closed her eyes as they hit a stop light. She wiped a tear as it fell and sighed.

"That's all I ask." Mia replied, grabbing Jenn's hand in comfort.

Mia smiled to herself. It might be a long process, but maybe…things would finally turn around for her. But she did believe that the making up process is easier said than done.

* * *

Dean stood at one of the reception desks and looked at people passing by, using the rounded mirror used to cover security cameras. He continued to pay close attention as Erica walked up to him.

"What's up, doc?" Dean asked casually.

"You tell me." Erica replied, leaning next to him.

"Hunting. A wraith, actually. Could be anybody."

"So, I could be a monster."

"No. You're clean." Dean said after he checked her in the mirror for a moment.

"Why you?"

"Why me what?"

"Why do you have to hunt monsters? Why not let someone else do it?"

"Can't find anybody else that dumb." Dean smirked. "It's my job. Somebody's gotta save people's asses. Yours included."

"So is there a quota? How many people do you have to save?"

"All of them."

"All of them?" Erica repeated, somewhat shocked. "You think you have to save everyone?"

"Yep. Whole wide world of sports."

"And your wife?"

"Same thing with her. I have to keep saving her when she needs it and keep her safe. She does the same for me."

"How? I mean, how are you gonna save all these people?" Erica earned a thoughtful stare from Dean. "Believe me, whatever you've got, I've heard weirder."

"It's the end of the world, okay?" Dean began quietly. "And it's a damn biblical apocalypse. And if I don't stop it, and save everyone, then no one will, and we all die."

"That's horrible… I mean, apocalypse or no apocalypse... monsters or no monsters…that's a crushing weight to have on your shoulders. To feel like six billion lives depend on you? God. How do you get up in the morning?"

"That's a good question…"

Just then, Dr. Fuller walked by.

"Hello, Eddie." Dr. Fuller said as he passed.

"Doc…" Dean replied, looking up.

Dean became startled when he saw the doctor's reflection: his horrible rotted face with long hair and sharp teeth… Dr. Fuller was the wraith.

* * *

"So, I double checked all the lore and it's definitely silver." Jenn said, sitting across the table from Sam and Dean.

"Good to know…now where are we gonna find some silver in this place?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. But then, when are we known to turn down a challenge?" Jenn shared a smile with the boys. "How are you guys holding up in here?"

"Alright so far." Sam said.

"Can't wait to get out of here." Dean replied.

"Well, it's almost over. Soon we'll be home free and moving onto the next nightmare." Jenn said, throwing herself back against the seat and running her hands through her hair.

Dean watched Jenn for a minute and knew that attitude anywhere. She was frustrated and she was losing faith in this mission to kill the devil. He knew how she felt…

"So how's Mia doing?" Sam asked.

"She's fine. Moping around still…but who could blame her after what she's been through. I'm surprised she's even functioning."

Sam nodded. He was worried about how well she's been taking it. He's taken the time to get to know her over the past couple years…hell, he married the woman, and he knows she's holding it all in. When this was over, he was gonna have to get her to talk about it before she explodes. He doesn't need another Jenn after she lost Jocelyn about 2 years back.

"Eddie, Alex." Dr. Fuller called to the Winchester boys. "Sorry to interrupt. But it's group time and I would like for you to be there today."

Jenn turned back towards Sam and Dean and gave them a small smile before getting up.

"I'll tell her you said hey." Jenn whispered to Sam as she hugged him.

"Thanks." Sam replied as he pulled away.

"You have that guilty look all over your face. You kissed some chick didn't you?" Jenn told Dean.

"To be fair, she kissed me. I didn't ask for it." Dean replied, earning a look from Jenn. "Come on, we're in the loony bin. She's not all there."

Jenn sighed and hugged Dean.

"Behave yourself, huh?" Jenn said, pulling away and kissing his cheek.

"Don't I always?"

Jenn gave him a small smile before turning around and grabbing her crutches. She turned back to face the boys, gave them a small wave before leaving.

* * *

That night, Dean and Martin watched as Sam walked down the hall and up to them.

"Alright. I had to raid three nurses' stations to get these. They're only silver plated, but they should work." Sam said, handing them some scalpels.

Everyone looked up when they saw footsteps. Wendy was walking up to them.

"Oh no, no, not today sweetheart. Come on, keep walking." Dean said to her.

Wendy walked passed him and pushed Sam against the wall and kissed him, even though he didn't kiss back.

"I want him now. He's larger." Wendy said to Dean, stroking Sam's chest before walking away.

"Hmm…You've had worse." Dean told his younger brother, who gave him a look.

"Fuller is on call tonight, so we'll have to hit him after lights out. All three of us." Sam said, continuing what he was gonna before Wendy showed up.

"What?" Martin asked, shocked. "No!"

"Martin? We've gotta get past the security, past the orderlies, and then cut the boss man's throat, okay? It's gonna suck start to finish, but we could use the backup." Dean said.

"I can't…I can't." Martin started walking away.

"We know what happened in Albuquerque." Sam said, causing Martin to freeze.

"You don't know the half of it." Martin turned back to face them. "God, I used to be just like you two and Jenn. I used to think I was invincible. And then... I found out I'm not."

"Martin, you are still a hunter." Dean told him.

"No, I'm not. I'm useless. Why do you think I checked myself into the Hotel California? I'd give anything to help you boys…I would…but I can't. I'm sorry. I can't."

Sam and Dean watched Martin walk away in disappointment. They decided to go do it anyway, so they head to Fuller's office. When they open the door, they see it's empty, but keys were on the desk.

"He's still in the building. You take the West wing, I'll take the East." Dean said.

Sam nodded to his brother and they left. He quietly headed down an empty hallway. When he turned the corner, he saw Fuller coming, so he went back and waited until Fuller was near. He then grabbed the doctor and cut his arm and continued to attack him until two orderlies grab him. He turned on them to let him go, and went after Fuller with the scalpel as Fuller tried to escape.

Sam knocked Fuller to the ground and raised the scalpel, but Martin suddenly grabbed his arm.

"No! No! Look at his arm! That cut's not burning!" Martin said to Sam. "It's not him…It's not him."

Sam looked at Fuller in a mix of shock and sorrow as he dropped the scalpel.

* * *

Sam sat in his room by himself until Dean picked the lock and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"No…No, I'm not okay." Sam said, sounding sad. "I – I – I – am... awesome." Sam replied in a new tone.

"Did they give you something?"

"Oh yeah, they gave me everything." Sam replied as if he were drunk. "It's spectacu-lacular." He started laughing.

"You always were a happy drunk," Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam suddenly grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to sit down.

"Dean. The doctor. He wasn't a wraith."

"I know…I don't understand it. I mean, I saw it in the mirror. It wasn't human."

"Or you're seeing things. M-maybe you're going crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Dean snapped.

"Well come on. I mean you've been at least half-crazy for a long time. Since you got back from hell, or since before that... we're in a mental hospital." Sam began to laugh before becoming serious again. "Maybe you finally cracked. Maybe now, you are really…for real…crazy."

"I made a mistake." Dean stated coldly. "That's all. I'll find the thing."

"Okay. Yeah yeah yeah, I know, I know." Sam said encouragingly, grabbing Dean's shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. Hey, hey…Look at me. It's okay…cause you're my brother. And I still love ya."

Dean smiled weakly as Sam's grip on his shoulder let go.

"Boop!" Sam said as he squeezed Dean's nose and began laughing to himself.

* * *

Dean walked down the hall when Erica walked up to him.

"We missed our session today." Erica said.

"I'm a little busy." Dean replied.

"Still hunting that wraith?"

"People are dying."

"People die all the time."

"Look lady, why don't you just let me do my job…maybe save your life." Dean started to walk away.

"It's not my life that I'm worried about…"

"Oh my God…" Dean said, turning back to Erica. "I am fine, okay? I'm fine."

"Come on…Even you don't believe that. All this pressure that you're putting yourself under? All this guilt? It's killing you. You can't save everybody. You can't. Hell, these days you can't save anybody, Dean." Erica then began to turn away.

"What did you say?"

"The truth, Dean!" Erica said angrily, turning back to him. "You got Ellen and Jo killed. You shot Lucifer, but you couldn't gank him. **You** let Jenn almost become hellhound chow for a second time. **You** couldn't even see through Mia's façade. **You** couldn't stop Sam from killing Lillith, and oh yeah, **you** broke the first seal. All you do is fail. Did you really think that you, Dean Winchester, with a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude were gonna beat the Devil? Please. The world is gonna burn and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Who are you?" Dean asked Erica angrily. "How do you know that stuff?"

"Hey…settle down." An orderly nearby said.

"Tell me." Dean ignored the orderly.

"I said, settle down."

"Who are you?" Dean then looked at the orderly. "Who is she?"

"Who?"

"What, are you blind? Her!" Dean snapped.

"Pal, there's nobody there."

Dean looked back at Erica, who began to smile.

"I'm not real, Dean. I'm in your head. Cause you are going crazy." Erica said.

In a blink, Dean realized that there wasn't anyone there.

"Just leave me alone…" Dean told the orderly as he hurried away.

As he walked by a couple of nurses, he sees their reflections, and they both look like wraiths. He turned to see another couple of nurses look like wraiths too. In a panic, Dean sunk into a corner, knowing that he has officially gone crazy.

* * *

Sam sat in his room when the door opened and in walked Dr. Fuller and an orderly.

"You asked to see me?" Fuller asked tensely.

"Yeah, thanks…" Sam said. "I um…I just wanted to apologize. I feel horrible about what I did to you... I thought you were a monster."

"I know that. The question is, why?"

"I was... it doesn't matter. Um, because after what happened last night, I had a moment of clarity. Um, I realized there's no such thing as monsters." Sam sighed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that. But honestly, monsters are the least of your problems. People can learn to live with delusions, but the anger I saw in you... you hurt those two men, and you were going to kill me. The look in your eyes when you came after me... it was like you were barely even human. Like a man possessed."

"I know. Please. Just... could you give me a second chance?"

"Well, this isn't a prison. You'll be allowed to go to the day room. Under supervision."

"Thank you."

"But if there is one more outburst, I will transfer you to a facility that is equipped to handle violent patients. And believe me, they will be far, far less forgiving."

Sam nodded in understanding. Dr. Fuller walked out of the room and Sam headed to the day room with an orderly following him. He saw Dean sitting nearby, alone.

"Dean, hey." Sam said, causing Dean to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's not the demon blood, Sam. It never was." Dean said, standing up.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"The problem was you. It was always you. The lies? Your arrogance? The black spot on your soul."

Sam turned around to see other patients crowding him.

"Now we're all gonna die because of you." A woman said. "It's all your fault."

"You killed all of us." A man added, shoving Sam.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Another woman yelled as the circle around him became to close in on him.

They started punching him, causing him to retaliate. An orderly ran forward and grabbed Sam, but he turned and attacked him too.

Dean watched from a table in the corner as Sam attacked the orderly and the invisible crowd.

"What's happening? What's happening?" Dean whispered to himself as he watched Sam was pulled away, yelling.

* * *

Dean picked the lock to Martin's room and held up his hands when Martin sat up quickly, holding the scalpel.

"Martin, Martin…It's me, it's Dean…" Dean said.

"Oh, sorry…you look like hell, boy."

"I feel like it too."

"Where's Sam?"

"Lockdown. He went crazy, thank God."

"What?"

I'm going crazy too. I'm seeing things, I'm hearing things…we both are. Crazy's the clue."

"What do you mean?"

"The things that me and Sam have done…the stuff that we've seen…we're gonna end up going guando eventually. Probably end up like a couple of drooly nutbags." Dean said, chuckling a bit. "No offense."

"None taken."

"But me and him freaking out on the same day? I mean, it's gotta be..."

"…The monster."

"What? Where?" Dean asked in a panic, looking behind him.

"No, there's nothing there." Martin replied quickly.

"Okay…" Dean calmed down. "What if this thing doesn't just feed on the insane? What if it makes people insane? Is that possible – does that seem real?"

"Well, I'm not the most reliable source on what is real. But it sounds…makes sense."

"Okay, so we got infected. You know, something shot us up with crazy. Something..." Dean stopped before his eyes went wide. "Maybe it's the ghost of my dad."

"No. Focus on the wraith, Dean." Martin said firmly.

"Okay so the wraith, it poisoned us…Maybe with venom. By touch... or venom, or... um... saliva..." Dean froze. "Wendy. Wendy slobbered all over me and Sam. That's how we got infected."

* * *

Martin and Dean walked down the hall. Martin shook his head at Dean when he was being careful not to step on the cracks. Suddenly there was a scream, causing them to take off running. They opened the door and found Wendy laying on her bed, dead. Sitting over her was the nurse that checked in Sam and Dean when they first arrived.

In the mirror, Dean saw her true reflection.

"Is this real?" Dean asked.

The nurse smiled at him and withdrew a long, sharp piece of bone from Wendy's head, licking it.

"Oh it is, sugar." The nurse replied with a smile as the bone disappeared into her wrist. "It's very real."

She then threw Dean against the wall and grabbed Martin's arm when he tried to attack her, throwing him back as well. She began to wail in on Dean when Martin recovered and slashed her palm with the scalpel when she tried to defend herself. She screamed and hit him before looking at her hand, which began to sizzle. She got up and left, closing the door behind her.

Dean watched as Martin went to the bed and checked Wendy's pulse.

"She's still alive." Martin said.

Martin looked over to Dean and ran to him.

"Dean…Can you hear me, Dean?" Martin called to him, causing Dean to blink groggily at him. "You've gotta get out there and kill that thing. I'll take care of her."

Dean blinked again as the room spun in front of him.

"I – I can't…" Dean said.

"You have to. You have no choice, son."

Two orderlies then burst into the room and grab Martin. Dean slid passed them and stumbled out the door. He continued to blink as the hallway in front of him began to spin and shift. He noticed a trail of blood from the wraith's hand and began to follow it.

* * *

Sam struggled against the bounds on his bed as he looked around the padded room. Suddenly the door opened and the nurse walked in, the door closing behind her.

"Hey…Let me go." Sam said.

"No. You are far too angry to be out there in the real world." The nurse said, walking closer.

Sam looked up at the mirror covering a security camera and saw her real face.

"You…" Sam said.

"Of course it's me. I gotta say, you hunters don't exactly live up to your rep. I mean, Martin's a wreck. He's harmless. And you and your brother come in here talking tough about killing monsters? Kinda made you easy to spot. Then all it took was a touch, and you were mine."

Sam continued to struggle against his restraints as he remembered when the nurse touched him when she took his blood pressure.

"Ah, I love it in here." The nurse grinned and walked to the head of the bed and crouched down. "This place is my own personal five-star restaurant." She ran her finger over Sam's forehead and licked it. "Mmmm. Crazy brains. They get soaked in dopamine, and adrenaline, and all sorts of hormones and chemicals that make them delicious. And the crazier they are? The better they taste."

"So you did this to me." Sam said angrily.

"Well... I helped. But that rage? No, no, no. That's all you. I don't make crazy. I just crank up what's already there." She sat on the bed next to him. "You build your own hell. But I give you the Legos. And when you're right, I make all of your problems disappear." The long bone shot out of her wrist and she turned Sam's head to the right.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dean stumbled in.

"You get away from him." Dean said angrily.

"Do you really think this is gonna end well for you, kiddo?" The nurse said, standing up.

"No." Dean admitted as he pulled the silver scalpel from his pocket. "But I'm crazy. So what the hell."

The nurse laughed as the bone disappeared back into her wrist. Dean lunged at her, but she quickly shoved him against the wall, making him drop the scalpel. She grabbed a hold of his neck and the long bone flew out of her wrist. She brought it towards his head, causing Dean to grab a hold of her arm to stop it. His world continued to spin and shift as the bone extended toward his head. Just as it's about to pierce his forehead, he grabbed the bone with his other hand and snapped it off.

The nurse began to scream in pain as blood squirted from it. Dean dropped the broke piece and gagged a little as he picked up the scalpel. As she made a move toward him, he stabbed her in the chest, killing her.

Dean's sight then becomes normal and looked over to Sam clearly.

"Are you still crazy?" Sam asked.

"Not any more than usual." Dean replied, untying Sam. "We gotta get out of here."

An alarm went off in the building, causing Sam and Dean to make a run for it. As they get out of the door, they sprint across the lawn and continue until they were able to get to a pay phone.

"_Hello?_" Jenn answered her phone sleepily.

"Jenn. It's me." Dean said.

"_Dean? What the hell…_"

"Look, I don't have time to explain. I need you and Mia to pack it up and get me and Sam. We're at phone booth on Arlington Road." Dean said as he looked around.

"_We're on our way._"

Dean hung up and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Looks like Tom Cruise was right…shrinks suck." Dean said as he looked at Sam. "What…Sam, you okay?"

"No. No, the wraith..." Sam started with a frown.

"What about her?"

"She was right…"

"No, she wasn't. She's dead, okay? When Jenn and Mia get here, we can hit the road. I need a drink or twelve."

"Most of the time I can hide it…" Sam continued. "But I am angry. I'm mad at everything. I used to be mad at you and Dad, sometimes Jenn, then Lillith, now it's Lucifer, and I make excuses. I blame Mia, Ruby, or the demon blood but... but it's not their fault. It's not them, it's me. It's inside me. I am mad, all the time. And I don't know why."

Dean stared at is brother for a long moment.

"Stop. Stop it. So what if you are? What're you gonna do, are you gonna take a leave of absence? You're gonna say yes to Lucifer? What?"

"No, of course not, I..."

"Exactly. And that's exactly what you're gonna do. You're gonna take all that crap, and you're gonna bury it. You're gonna forget about it. Because that's how we keep going. That's how we don't end up like Martin. Are you with me? Come on man, are you with me?"

"I'm with you." Sam replied after a beat.

Just then, Mia pulled up in the impala.

"Good. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean said, as they opened the backseat doors and drove away.

Woooo…well, I really hope you guys like it. I know the fact that Mia was jumping back on the wagon was too fast for your liking, but in my defense I hit a major bump in the road. I honestly wasn't sure whether or not to kill her off, but I decided that Sam's suffered enough losses. Maybe it's time to have him adjust to having back what he's lost. I don't know…still thoughts are running through my mind.

Having her back opens up a few more doors for me so that my writer's block doesn't hit a stand still, which would mean I couldn't finish the story without me being disappointed with the final product. So just stick with it…things happen for a reason.

xoxo

Marina


	9. Swap Meat

Back with another chapter. Remember, I do not own Sam and Dean or the Winchester name. I only own Jenn and co-own Mia with Bree aka WinchesterGirl2Y5.

Over the course of a few hours, Mia switched off driving with Dean, who was weary about having her drive his baby. But then again, he hates letting anyone but him drive the impala…that's how much he loves the thing. Shaking it off, Dean took over, wanting to get as far away from the mental hospital as possible.

It's been a few more hours since then, and Dean checked his watch when he got tired. He glanced over at the passenger side and saw that Jenn was asleep. He then glanced at the review mirror and saw Sam and Mia sleeping against their doors.

Knowing he should still be mad, he couldn't help but wonder when Sam and Mia would get back together. He knew it was a matter of time before they did; he knew Sam still loved her. As much as he wanted to be angry, it wouldn't be the right thing at the moment. She was converting sides again and he knew that demons and Lucifer were more dangerous to them than she was. Maybe he should give her more credit. He had to admit, it took some serious guts to even think about contacting Sam, especially knowing that Sammy would say something to him or Jenn.

A while ago, Jenn had mentioned that she and Dean should know exactly what Sam and Mia are going through as far as losing a baby…it really spoke to him. As much as his pride got in the way, he knew Mia and Sam had every right to get revenge on Ruby and Lucifer just as he and Jenn got revenge on Azazel. Jocelyn was always still a sore subject for him, which is why no one had ever mentioned her to him again…that was until a few weeks ago.

Maybe it's time for him to starting thinking with his head rather than his emotions; if he's trying to play leader to Sam and Jenn, it's time to start acting like one. Putting Lucifer out of his misery was far more important than holding a grudge against Mia. And maybe after they were done, he should allow her a real second chance…Nicholas did say that she was being sincere and Dean didn't think he could take his niece's mother from her. Ever since they left the hospital, he's either ignoring her or won't speak more than three words to her. He decided then he would try to put this whole thing past him... or at least to the side. It's time to grow up and own up to what he, Sam, Jenn and Mia did over the years. The three of them did, so he should too. Yeah…easier said than done.

Dean pulled up into the parking lot of a motel. He got rooms for the four of them, and out of habit, it was the same pairs in the two rooms. He sighed to himself but then decided maybe it would be good for Sam and Mia.

* * *

Sam sat at the table in the room as Mia sat on the bed. The two became uncomfortable when they realized there was only one bed in the room.

"Sam, it's okay, I can take the…" Mia started.

"I'll take the floor, okay?" Sam replied as he got up and grabbed some pillows.

Mia sat there and watched sadly as Sam set up his bed on the floor.

"Are things ever gonna be the same between us again?" Mia asked suddenly.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"You heard me. Everytime we're left alone, things become uncomfortable and awkward. And I know it's because there are things you want to say to me, so just do it."

"I'm fine…"

"No you're not. You've been calm about everything, but I know that you're angry at me and upset about the baby."

"I could say the same to you."

Mia looked away from Sam's eyes and stood up to head to the top of the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. You cried the moment you saw me in the hospital and I haven't seen you cry since."

"What do you want me to do, Sam? Whine and cry over the fact that I let Ruby manipulate me like everyone else and because of that it killed our child? I can't do that when I have her and Lucifer to hunt down. Besides Isabella, the only reason I forced myself not to die was to make sure they suffer. I'm not gonna dwell on that when I have a job to do."

"It just doesn't seem right to me. When Jenn lost her baby, she cried and spoke to no one for weeks. Sure, we had a job to do, but at least she still took time to show some sort of emotion. Call me an asshole or whatever all you want, but it seems to me that it doesn't bother you as much as it should."

"Okay, since we're on the subject, why aren't you whining and crying like a baby huh? Isn't because you're focusing on the job at hand?" Mia said, raising her voice.

"It's because I'm trying so hard to keep it together for you." Sam replied in the same tone before calming himself. "Mia, holding this all in…it's gonna kill you…A few years ago, I lost Jessica and lucky for me, I had Jenn there to talk to when I needed her. I was angry about what happened, so there were times she would sit there and let me yell at her because she knew it would make me feel better. Despite everything, you and I have been through too much for you to shut me out. All I'm asking is for you to let me be that person for you."

Mia sighed to herself and looked over at Sam.

"I'm upset okay? I'm more than upset, I am livid at the fact that I even did what I did. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust that…" Mia started but stopped herself. "You know, back in the day, Ruby was the exact same way she is now…she knew exactly what to do and say to earn a person's trust. There was even a time where she had stolen a boyfriend from me. I tried so hard to believe she wouldn't do the same thing to you…and she almost did. I mean, come on, you slept with her while we were together, and I tried so hard to believe it was for the greater good of our mission."

Mia gave another sigh and sat next to Sam on the floor.

"That was why Lilith had enlisted our help. She figured I was like Ruby but…Ruby wouldn't have fallen in love with you like I did. She would have been able to walk away from this easy. She was the one who would manipulate you, Dean and Jenn in believing she really wanted to help out, I was her mole. And deep down, I think Ruby made me the mole because she knew that one of you would've found out and then killed her."

Sam nodded as Mia told him the whole story. He honestly had believed she was exactly like Ruby, to the tee. He searched her eyes and realized he was wrong. Mia may have been the older sister but there was no way she could have pulled this off without a conscience, unlike Ruby.

"She promised me that she had changed…that hell changed her and made her a better person. But she obviously didn't. I should've known she would cross me…I should've known…"

"It's not your fault. As a good sister would, you wanted so bad to believe that she changed. Unfortunately she used you and me and just threw us aside." Sam told her, grabbing her hand for comfort.

"Before it happened, I had a dream that Lucifer told her to kill me and the baby. Part of me knew not to ignore it, but I forced myself to think she wouldn't do that to me…I should have believed my instinct. How is this not my fault?" Mia asked full of sorrow.

Sam sighed as he let Mia's head rest on his shoulder as she cried.

"I let Ruby kill our baby, Sam…I'm so stupid for trusting her."

"You're not stupid…" Sam said gently.

* * *

Dean watched as Jenn hobbled over towards the bathroom, this time without her crutches.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Going to wash my face…" Jenn replied.

"I meant, why don't you have your crutches?"

"Cause…I don't need them."

"Jenn, you nearly fell 3 times in the 12 foot distance towards the bathroom."

"So?"

"So?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah…"

"You need them."

"No I don't."

Dean turned off the TV and walked over to the bathroom where Jenn looked deep in thought at the sink.

"Uh, Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"You mind helping me balance?" Jenn asked sheepishly.

Dean smirked and walked behind her, holding onto her waist. He watched as she threw water over her face and he sighed to himself. As if he weren't worried enough about her…she was too proud to use those crutches of her's. If she didn't use them, she could overwork the healing muscle tissue and cause irreversible damage…which meant she couldn't use that leg anymore. She was almost done when it came to the healing process and he didn't want her to give up yet…which is probably why he sees her hopping around on her good leg instead of putting weight on the bad one.

That still didn't help his worries, but he knew he should mention it to her. He can't afford to lose her out on the field with him. She helped keep his head on straight and kept his sanity in check. Life without her on the road with him and Sam would be a nightmare…he and Sam would probably be at each other's throats non-stop, and she wouldn't be there to play peacemaker. No peacemaker means punches would probably be thrown and words won't be able to be taken back.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when Jenn ran a towel over her face to dry it.

"Look, I know that look and I know what you're gonna say. But I'm trying to cope with this injury the best way I know how." Jenn said before hopping around and facing him. "I should be using my crutches, but I can't stand using them all the time. In a few weeks, I'm hoping all this will be over and I'll be back on the road full time."

"Let's hope so." Dean replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm being honest when I say that I'd miss you. I just…I want you to take better care of yourself. I know you hate them, but maybe you'd heal faster without hobbling around and eventually putting weight on your leg. I'm just worried, that's all."

Jenn nodded and kissed his cheek.

"In that case, can you grab my crutches?"

Dean offered her a mix of a comfort and victory smile before kissing her forehead and grabbing her crutches.

* * *

Within the next few weeks, Jenn had gotten her leg checked up and just as they planned….she was expected to be back in action. Along with Mia, the two were back on the road with the boys after catching wind of a possible poltergeist. An old babysitter of Sam and Dean had called them after her daughter was attacked by an invisible force.

"So, how long has it been?" The boys' former babysitter, Donna asked.

"The summer before 6th grade." Sam replied.

"Mm hm. I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

"That's right. I forgot about that." Dean said, laughing.

"Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had." Sam told Donna's daughter Katie.

"Well, when I was a maid at the mayflower, out on the interstate - long before you were even an idea - their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me...work. One time, he was gone for two weeks." Donna told Katie.

"Two weeks?" Katie asked.

"Mm hm. Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys."

"Did you know what he did all that time?"

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

"He happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we." Sam replied, referring to himself, Dean, Jenn and Mia.

"That's why I called them, sweetie. They can help us." Donna told her daughter.

"Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist." Dean said.

"When did this start?" Mia asked.

"Started a month or two after we moved in." Donna's husband answered.

"Yeah, first it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and, uh, scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things." Donna said.

"And then it attacked Katie?"

"That was two nights ago." Donna's husband said.

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna asked Katie.

Katie unwrapped herself from her blanket and stood up, lifting her shirt, showing the four hunters the letters carved in her stomach.

"Murdered Chylde…" Jenn read.

"Katie, Everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and, uh, we'll take care of it." Dean said.

"Thank you." Donna said with a happy sigh.

* * *

"Uh, 2 bacon burger turbos, 1 large chili-cheese fry, uh, and 2 Health Quake Salad shakes?" The guy behind the counter at a fast food joint asked, confused at the end.

"I know. I know. It's, uh…" Dean started, clearing his throat before turning to leave. "They're not mine."

Dean brought the tray of food back to the table and gave Jenn her burger and Sam and Mia their salad shakes. Sam began putting his salad together while Mia continued reading the laptop screen.

Sam shook up his salad shake, earning a look from Dean.

"Oh, you shake it up, baby." Dean told him. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter." Sam said.

"What? No…That's weird."

Jenn and Sam exchanged a look before staring at Dean.

"I'm just saying that she, you know, she…she's doing good. You know, with her husband and her kid. This whole Amityville thing being thrown at them, and they're hanging tough." Dean continued.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"You ever think that you'd want something like that? I mean, you have a rugrat and quite possibly a wife still…ever want the whole nine?"

"I mean, not really my thing anymore." Sam replied with a sigh.

"You know I'm right here Dean. Thanks for reminding me of everything I can't have." Mia said sarcastically.

"Sure. Anytime." Dean replied in the same tone.

Dean and Mia stared daggers at each other causing Jenn to clear her throat.

"So…got anything?" Jenn asked Sam.

"Uh, well, that house of theirs, it's old – really old. Um, hundreds of years and I found a legend." Sam replied.

"Saying?"

"Supposedly, in the 1720s, the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett. Legend has it he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft. A woman named Maggie Briggs."

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?"

"If it's true. That still doesn't explain what 'murdered chylde' means."

"No or where the bitch is buried." Dean said, exaggerating on the word 'bitch' and looking at Mia.

"Let it go." Jenn told Mia before she could reply back.

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records." Sam said.

"It's worth a shot." Dean said.

"By the way, you two need to cut this out. You're both acting like kids, and it needs to stop now." Sam looked between Dean and Mia. "We're stuck with each other, so deal with it. Dean, stop calling her names, and Mia, stop picking fights."

"Agreed. That's all we've been hearing for weeks…it ends now. Either be civil or don't say anything at all." Jenn added. "We're grown ass adults…start acting like it."

* * *

"_So, any luck_?" Dean asked on the phone.

"Bubkis." Sam replied, walking down a sidewalk. "Can't even find proof a woman named Maggie Briggs existed, much less where she was planted."

"_Okay. Well, we've got a minute to breathe here_. _Let's pick it up first thing_."

"You bet. See you in a few." Sam hung up his phone.

Sam continued walking until he heard a noise behind him. On his hunter's instinct, he turned and looked around, but found nothing. He straightened himself but the felt a sharp pain in his neck. Putting his hand on it, he found that he was hit with a dart, and was slowly beginning to losing consciousness.

* * *

Jenn sat on the laptop watching youtube videos, waiting for Sam to come back. Dean was cleaning out some shotguns while Mia was pacing.

"He's been gone for a long time…" Mia said as she continued pacing.

"Will you take him off the leash? He's fine." Dean said annoyed.

"You know what, Dean—"

"Shut up both of you. If he's not here soon, we can go look for him, okay?" Jenn replied, never taking her eyes off the computer screen.

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the woods. Shaking it off, he started walking down the highway until a police cruiser stopped next to him.

"Mr. Frankel?" A cop called to Sam. "Mr. Gary Frankel?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Your family's worried sick about you, son."

"My…my family?...My brother called you?"

"Come on get in before you freeze solid."

The officers drove Sam in front of a big two story house and parked, confusing the youngest Winchester.

"Thanks but, uh, w-where are we?" Sam asked.

"You're home, son." The officer named Collins replied.

"N-no, officer, I-I'm not staying here."

"Gary!" A woman called, running to the car. "Oh, my god! Gary! Oh, god! Gary!" The woman pulled Sam into a hug.

"Oh, hey!" Sam said in surprise and confusion. "Okay. okay. okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Uh, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady, who are you?"

"Young man, are you drunk?" The man next to the woman asked.

"And who are you?"

"Gary, are you drunk? Answer your father." The woman said.

"My father? Look, I…" Sam caught his reflection in the window of the police car. Normally it should've been okay, but the problem was, it wasn't his face. It was some pasty white kid with dark hair…almost like that guy they saw at the fast food joint earlier. "Who is that? Who the hell is that?" Sam started freaking out.

"He's out of his gourd. Young man, I'm very surprised at you." Gary's father said.

"Yeah...Tell me about it."

* * *

After a little over an hour of looking, Dean, Jenn and Mia couldn't find Sam anywhere. But as soon as they walked into the motel room, Sam was there standing, looking at his muscles.

"Sam...Where the hell you been, man? We've been trying to call you for hours." Dean said.

"I picked up some food." 'Sam' replied holding up a paper bag.

The problem was, it was Sam's body, but it wasn't Sam. The body that the real Sam is occupying…well, long story short, that kid Gary is in Sam's body.

"Sorry, guys. Really. I-I just - I lost track of time. I didn't mean to freak you out." Gary continued.

"Thanks." Dean replied, taking the bag. "Don't know why it took you two hours, but thanks."

"Oh, you're gonna want to eat that on the road."

"Why?" Mia asked.

"The maid came in, saw that, and now they're all kind of freaking out." Gary replied, motioning to the guns laying on the bed.

"Why'd you let the maid in?" Jenn asked.

"It just happened." Gary began checking out both Mia and Jenn.

"Whatever. I got to hit the head, and then we'll take off." Dean said.

"Alright."

"We'll go next door and pack up." Mia said.

"Okay. I-I'll be outside."

* * *

Jenn and Mia began packing up Sam's clothes along with Mia's.

"Is it just me or is Sam acting strange?" Mia asked, stopping herself for a second.

"No…it's not you. There's something up with him." Jenn replied, throwing one of Sam's shirts into his duffle.

* * *

The girls walked outside at the same time Dean did and headed to the impala, where Sam/Gary was already waiting in the passenger.

"Hey. You ready?" Dean asked as he and the girls got into the car.

"Absolutely." Gary replied as Dean pulled out his keys. Gary then turned to Dean. "Hey, can I drive? "

Dean reluctantly agreed and handed to keys to Sam/Gary. Gary started the engine with a smile on his face.

"Oh, this is so sweet…" Gary said as he revved the engine.

"You want to get the lead out, Andretti? Come on…" Dean said then noticed that he put it in reverse. "Reverse…Reverse!"

Gary punched the gas and they went in reverse, hitting the garbage dumpster right behind them.

"It's in reverse." Dean repeated angrily.

The two got out and walked across the front of the impala to switch sides. Jenn and Mia exchange a look in the back, knowing that something was off with Sam. Gary handed Dean the keys apologetically.

"I am really, really sorry." Gary said.

"Shut up." Dean replied.

Just as Sam/Gary was about to get in the passenger side, Dean stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in the—" Sam/Gary started.

"Switch with Jenn. It'll keep me from doing to you what you did to my car."

* * *

"_So, this is Dean's other, other cell, so you must know what to do_." Dean's voicemail said on the line.

"Dean, Jenn, Mia…one of you, I've called every phone we got. Where are you, guys?" Sam asked. "So this is gonna sound crazy, really crazy but…I think I'm in the wrong body, huh ha." Sam chuckled nervously before turning to look at himself in the mirror. "Could use a little help here."

Sam was about to hang up but the put the phone back to his ear.

"I-I think I got asthma. Call me back." Sam added before hanging up the phone and dialing another number.

"_Lucky Star Motel_." A man answered the other line.

"Hello, uh, could you please connect me to room 102?" Sam asked.

"_102? Nah, man, those guys and girls checked out middle of the night_."

"Wait, 'guys'? Plural?"

"_Yeah, one leather jacket, one Sasquatch, and two hotties. They left_."

Sam hung up the phone before turning to look at his new reflection in the mirror again.

"Who are you?" Sam asked to himself as he inspected the face of the kid.

He turned and began looking around the room. He found binders for advanced placement in both chemistry and physics.

"Smart kid…"

Sam continued looking around and checked in the closet. He found a Star Wars shirt, hung back up and turned around.

"Virgin…" Sam scoffed to himself.

He then pulled a box from underneath the bed and opened it to find a few copies of Busty Asian Beauties.

"Frustrated virgin." Sam said to himself as he rifled through the box until he found something of interest. "Witchcraft, huh, Gary? You little satanic bastard."

"_Gary! Breakfast_!" Gary's mom called from downstairs.

"Leave me alone." Sam replied to himself.

"_Gary_!"

"All right, I'm coming!" Sam called back reluctantly.

* * *

Sam, in Gary's body of course, walked into the dining room and sat at the table where Gary's mom sat a plate of food in front of him.

"So, Gary, I'd like to know what happened last night." Gary's dad said with a sigh.

"So would I. Believe me." Sam replied with a scoff.

"I mean, what happened with the plan, buddy?"

"The plan?"

"S.A.T.s, M.I.T….The plan. You want to be an engineer, you need a full ride. So, tell me, how does getting drunk fit with the plan? "

"Right, yeah…Listen, buddy, no offense, but at the moment, I could give a rat's ass about your plan."

"Excuse me?"

Sam looked around nervously and changed the subject.

"Listen, h-have I seemed, uh, moody lately? Withdrawn?"

"Wow." Gary's sister said.

"Any…any occult fixations?"

"What?" Gary's mom asked in surprise.

"Let me guess, I'm amazing at latin."

"You have an ear for languages."

"Mmm. Um, any of the neighbourhood pets go missing recently?"

"Are you smoking drugs?" Gary's dad asked.

"Leonard…He is not smoking drugs." Gary's mom replied.

"Have any of you seen me w-w-with a book?" Sam asked. "It'd be big and old, uh, leather-bound, maybe some strange writing on it. Or frankly, I'm probably hiding it." Sam sighed, which earned a look from Gary's sister.

Sam grabbed a piece of toast and took a big bite from it.

"Gary, no." Gary's mom said in shock.

"What?" Sam replied, confused.

"You're allergic to wheat gluten."

Gary's sister laughs to herself when Sam put the toast down. Immediately Sam ran up the stairs and minutes later, emerged from the bathroom where Gary's sister was standing.

"Gluten." Sam said, holding his stomach with a groan and held onto the staircase railing with his free hand.

"You've seriously sprung a leak." Gary's sister said.

"What?"

"If mom and dad ever found that creepy old book of yours, you'd be grounded for a decade. And you're bringing it up at breakfast?"

"So there is a book. Sydney, where do I keep it?"

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Gary/ Sam began heading to the parking lot where the impala was.

"So, uh, where we going, anyway?" Gary asked.

"To work…" Dean replied.

"The case?" Jenn added when Sam/Gary didn't seem to get it.

"Oh, right. Yeah…the case. Of course. Where, uh, do you want to start?" Gary replied.

"Well, since you couldn't find where Maggie Briggs was buried, now we have to do an all-day tombstone roll to see if we can dig her up." Dean replied.

"Wait. M-Maggie Briggs? You mean, like - like, the witch Maggie Briggs?"

"Yeah, Sherlock."

"Yeah, she's in the basement."

"Come again? W-what basement?" Mia asked, confused.

"Isaiah Pickett's house. Okay, there's this legend that he hung her, but he didn't. The real truth is that she was carrying his illegitimate child, and he killed her and then buried her in the basement."

"That would explain the scratches."

"How do you know all this?" Jenn asked.

"Oh, I've done all kinds of research on it... Last night."

"Yeah…Nice work...I guess." Dean said as he opened the driver's side.

Mia and Jenn exchanged another look as Gary/Sam got into the impala before they got in themselves.

Dean started the engine and Bob Seger's 'Rock 'n' Roll Never Forgets' began to play.

"Aw, man, turn it up." Gary replied happily.

"Seriously?" Dean replied confused.

"Hell yeah."

Dean turned up the volume before backing out of the parking space and headed to Isaiah Pickett's house.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam said angrily into the phone as he walked through the hallway of Gary's school. "Someone has stolen my body. The guy with you is not me. Check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it."

Sam hung up the phone and was then stopped by two voices.

"Gary?" Gary's friend, Trevor, called.

"Are you okay?" Gary's other friend, Nora, asked.

"Yeah I'm Gary... Gary is okay." Sam replied.

"So we're referring to ourselves in the third person now?" Trevor asked.

"We heard about last night. What happened?" Nora asked.

"Got drunk. No big thing. Look, uh, what's my locker number?" Sam asked.

"Are you - are you still drunk?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I see, like, three of you right now. Um, so - so, what's my locker number?"

As soon as Sam found the locker number he immediately headed that way. After he got the lock open, he searched the locker until he found the book Sydney was talking about.

"Oh, no, Gary." Sam said to himself with a sigh as he began looking through it. "This is a very, very bad book."

* * *

The 3 hunters and Gary headed down to the basement of Isaiah Pickett's house, which now belonged to Sam and Dean's old babysitter, Donna.

Dean and Mia were armed with a pistol while Jenn and Gary had a shotgun. Gary began looking around and holding his shotgun up in excitement.

"Boo-yah…Master chief is in the house, bizatches." Gary said excitedly.

"Are you all right?" Dean asked in surprise that Sam would say something like that.

"Yeah. Fine."

"Well, I'll be damned." Jenn said, which caught Dean's attention.

Dean walked over to where Jenn and Mia shined their flashlights as Gary stood behind.

"Willow moss." Mia said, turning to Gary/Sam.

"Yeah, right. It's, uh, supposed to grow over witches' graves, right?" Gary asked.

Dean, Jenn and Mia exchanged a look before turning around to look at Gary/Sam.

"Yeah." The three said in unison, confused.

They turned around as Dean pulled out some shovels and handed one to each woman…well, Jenn handed her's to Mia and got another one from Dean. They began digging and starting seeing the bones…almost there.

Behind them, Gary had lifted his shotgun and aimed it at Dean.

"Hey, man, I'm really sorry about this." Gary said.

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked as he continued digging.

Before Gary could pull the trigger, an invisible force knocked him back into the wall.

"Sam!" Mia shouted as Gary/Sam collided with the wall.

Dean ran over to help him up as Jenn and Mia began to dig faster.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Gary said, obviously scared.

"Wait, wait, wait we still got to burn the body, you idiot. Come on."

Dean and Gary/Sam started heading back to the hole but then Dean was thrown back into the wall.

"Dean!" Jenn called before she and Mia where thrown on opposite sides of the room.

Maggie Briggs then appeared in front of Dean and began advancing on him until she vanished into ashes.

Dean looked over to find Gary/Sam standing over the hole with a gas fluid can.

"Dude, that was sweet…" Gary said with a smile as the fire roared strongly.

Dean gave him one of those fake smiles before heading over to help Jenn up.

"You okay?" Dean asked gently.

"Never better." Jenn replied as Dean helped her up.

Dean wrapped his arm around Jenn's shoulder as she leaned against his chest for balance.

"Pack it up." Jenn told Dean and Gary before heading over to check on Mia.

* * *

"Hey, Gary, wait up!" Trevor called after Sam.

"Where are you going?" Nora asked.

"I got something to do." Sam replied.

"You're skipping class? You?" Trevor asked incredulously.

"Not feeling like myself, okay?"

"Well, whatever it is, we can talk it out, bro. Come with us."

"I don't have time. I got to go. I'm sorry."

"Hey!" Trevor called before he shot a dart into Sam/Gary's neck.

Sam grabbed at his neck and fell to the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

Jenn, Mia, Dean and Gary sat at a bar as the waitress handed them the shots Dean ordered.

"Here you go guys." The waitress said politely as she put down the glasses.

"Hey, do me a favor, sweetheart. Would you bring me a cheeseburger with extra bacon? And fry an egg on top of it, would you?" Dean asked politely.

"Absolutely."

"That - that sounds good. Ditto." Gary said.

"Anything for you ladies?"

"Oh, no, thanks." Jenn replied.

"Um, just some fries will be okay." Mia answered.

"Alright, be right back with your order." The waitress replied before heading to the kitchen.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Sam?" Dean asked Gary.

"W-what do you mean?" Gary asked.

"Bacon cheeseburgers now?"

"I don't know. I eat them, don't I?"

"No." Jenn and Mia said in unison.

"Okay…well, we are celebrating."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean replied as he and Gary/Sam pick up their shot glasses. "Another one bites the dust. Nice work today."

"You too. I had a, uh, really awesome day, man. Seriously."

Jenn and Mia exchanged another one of many looks that day as Dean and Gary downed their shots.

"Whoo! Sweet." Gary added as the shot worked it's way down.

"A really awesome day?" Dean repeated confused.

"Yeah. why not?"

"It was a random, d-list ghost hunt. Tha-that's awesome to you?"

"I can't be in a good mood?"

"Yeah, I guess…No, actually. It's not really your style, Sam."

"Well, then, it's a new me. I mean, come on. Why shouldn't I be happy? I've got a gun, I'm getting drunk, and I look like this."

Dean looked at him oddly as Jenn and Mia decided that this guys sitting with them, in no way can be Sam.

"I don't know. You ever feel like your whole future is being decided for you?" Gary added with a sigh.

"Uh, yeah, Sam, I feel like that a lot."

"No matter how much you fight it, you can't stop the plan. The stupid, stupid plan. So, I don't know. I guess it's, uh, it's just nice to do a little ass-kicking for a change, that's all." Gary looked up and noticed the look on Dean's face. "Uh, you know what? I…I'm drunk. Sorry. Just…just forget it."

"No, no. It's all right. I'll drink to that." Dean and Gary/Sam took another shot. "Wow, you know, is it just me, or are we actually drinking together?"

"We don't do it that often, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, we should. You're a good guy, Dean."

"Man, you are drunk." Dean said.

"Here we go." The waitress came back with the food.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy." The waitress said before walking away.

"No, but I mean it. You really are a good guy." Gary said before taking a bite of his burger.

Jenn and Mia looked at Gary/Sam before taking a shot. They were 100 percent sure that the guy sitting next to Mia wasn't Sam, or that he became all sentimental because he's gonna die of some horrible disease.

"Mmm! The bread alone!" Gary said, earning a look from Dean as he took a drink from his beer.

About a half an hour later, Dean checked his watch, wondering where Gary/Sam was. He had gotten up to go get a drink and hasn't been seen since. Dean looked around and found Sam at the bar talking to some blonde cougar.

Three pairs of eyes followed Gary/Sam as he walked to the door with that blonde woman. He stopped, and looked over at them with wide eyes.

"We're gonna do it." Gary said happily before following her.

Jenn and Mia stared in shock at what had just happened. That for sure, 110 percent, is not Sam Winchester.

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and waited until his blurred vision became clear before looking around. He was in some house he's never been in before, and not only that, he's tied down to a chair.

"Hey…What the hell's going on?" Sam yelled as he struggled against his ropes.

"You can scream all you want. No one can hear you. My parents are out of town." Trevor told Sam before calling Gary on his cell phone. "Gary..."

"_T, what up_?" Gary answered.

"Where are you?"

"_Uh, I can't really tell you right now, but, man, you wouldn't believe it_..."

"Well, where's Dean?"

"_Uh, the Cloverleaf on Route 6. Why_?"

"You mean you haven't killed him yet?"

"What? Wait, wait, wait, wait. What do you mean? Kill Dean?" Sam asked.

"..._Building up to it_." Gary answered Trevor.

"Look, Gary, we got problems here... I'm looking at your body right now, with this other dude in it." Trevor said.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, he's been in your house. He's hanging out with your parents."

"_Okay just...calm down. Whatever he says, no one's gonna believe him, right? I mean, we're still good_."

"Would you just hurry up and kill the son of a bitch already, would you? And do you remember what we talked about with Jenn and Mia?"

"_Don't rush me. I'll do it_.

"Yeah, you better."

"_Got to go_."

"I don't think he's gonna do it." Trevor told Nora.

"Just relax this is Gary we're talking about." Nora said.

"What the hell is going on here? How do you know who Dean is and what are you supposed to do with Jenn and Mia?" Sam asked, demanding answers.

"Everybody knows Dean. He's hell's most wanted." Trevor replied. "Now that Jenn is an important vessel and Mia managed to escape with her life, they're right behind him on the list."

"Oh, no. No. Have you idiots been talking to demons?"

"Oh, right. We're the idiots."

"You're just kids." Sam sighed. "You have no idea what you're messing with."

"Well, we know that there's a price on Dean's head, and we're the ones that are gonna collect. Doesn't hurt that hell wants Jenn and Mia too, don't you think?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"About a month ago, we were down here…" Nora started.

"Nora…" Trevor interrupted.

"What? We're not allowed to talk about him? We were down here, goofing around with that book."

"Um, I wouldn't exactly call praying to our dark overlord goofing around."

"Don't be a loser, Trev."

"Yeah, Trev." Sam repeated.

"Anyway, all of a sudden, the lights flickered and Gary went into this weird trance. He closed his eyes, picked up a pencil, and drew this." Nora continued, showing Sam a sketch of Dean.

"And you know what's really weird? Gary can't draw." Trevor added.

"He said he heard a voice in his head. The demons were putting out a bounty on this guy."

"A bounty?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, to, like, every witch or Satanist across the whole country. This voice happened to mention Jenn and Mia too. But Gary…Gary's the one who spotted you."

"And the 'Freaky Friday' crap?"

"Another spell from the book. Gary's idea… go in Trojan horse-style. He's really smart."

"That is, if he has the beanbags to go through with it." Trevor added to Nora.

"Listen to me. You are making a terrible mistake. We're talking about a demon deal, killing somebody. This isn't a game. You're crossing a line you won't come back from. Believe me." Sam said.

Nora seemed to be effected by Sam's words, so she turned around to face Trevor, scared.

"What?" Trevor asked Nora.

"Nothing I-I..." Nora started, scratching her head nervously.

"Nora, don't tell me you're actually listening to this jerk."

"I don't know… M-maybe. I mean, what if he has a point?"

"I don't believe this. First Gary, now you. I can't…you know what? Fine. You want something done right..."

Trevor turned around and headed to the book.

"What, you're gonna…you're gonna go kill Dean yourself, tough guy?" Nora asked.

"Don't have to." Trevor replied, showing Nora a page in the book. "I can do this."

"N-no. Y-you can't be serious."

"I'm calling up one of these bad boys, turning these punks over, and getting paid. Dolla, dolla bills, y'all!"

"I-I really don't think that that's a good idea."

"It's not. It's a very, very bad idea." Sam said.

"No one asked you." Trevor replied, turning back to start the summoning.

* * *

The lights in the motel room were off when Gary/Sam entered the room. Gary slowly walked towards the bed when he found a gun. He aimed it at Dean, who was laying in bed with Jenn on his side. He readied his weapon before he felt a presence next to him. He turned the gun but his arm was caught and received a punch in the face.

Jenn and Dean threw the blankets off themselves as Mia grabbed Gary/Sam's collar and pulled him towards her.

"You're not Sam. Who the hell are you?" Mia asked angrily.

"Ow…" Gary replied, scared.

* * *

"Don't do this. I'm begging you." Sam said as Trevor had everything ready for the summoning.

"Trevor, I think he's right." Nora said.

"Hey, you want to get into Vassar, don't you?" Trevor asked Nora.

"Please, stop…You're gonna get us all killed!" Sam slightly raised his voice to reason with Trevor as he read the spell.

Nothing happened and Trevor looked around for a moment.

"Maybe I said it wrong." Trevor said before turning around and finding Nora on the ground. "Nora?"

"No, no, no! Don't touch her!" Sam warned.

"Nora, you okay?"

Nora then popped her head up, her eyes black.

"Oh, yeah. I'm peachy." Nora replied as her eyes went back to normal. "So, what'd you call me here for, skippy? Unless...it's dinnertime?"

"What? I-I…n-no. Uh, we have Dean Winchester." Trevor replied.

"You do? Where?"

"Trevor, keep your mouth shut." Sam told the teenager.

"The Cloverleaf motel over on Route 6."

Before a smile could cross her face, Nora turned to Sam.

"Sam? Is that you in there?" Nora asked before laughing. "Well, aren't you just 98 pounds of nothing."

"The kid is a moron. He doesn't have any idea where Dean is." Sam said.

"So, if Sam's in this body, who's in Sam's?"

"A dangerous warlock…Named Gary." Trevor said.

"You mean to tell me you've got Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester's meat suit?"

"Yes. Not to mention Jenn Santos and Mia Alexander are with both as we speak."

Nora smiled before turning back to Sam.

"An empty vessel just waiting to be filled…" Nora then turned to Trevor. "And you're handing them both over to me?"

"Uh, y-yeah. I guess."

"Well...I got to hand it to you. I'm impressed."

"Thanks."

"What do you want with Jenn and Mia?" Sam asked, interrupting.

"Jenn and Mia? Well, Jenn is an angel's meat package…Although her bitch of a mother is already running around, we just can't take a chance of keeping her here. And Mia…there's a chance she knows too much. Even if she doesn't, she needs to go because we can't have heaven winning can we? Those two and a lot of the demons they sent back to hell are gonna be spending some nice quality time when I get to them."

Sam stared daggers at the demon in Nora's body before Trevor cleared his throat.

"So, if you don't mind my asking…There's a reward?" Trevor asked, hopefully.

"Sure...My undying gratitude." Nora said.

"What, are you serious?"

"Be quiet, you idiot." Sam said.

"Consider yourself lucky, kid." Nora turned and began walking away.

"Wait a minute. We worked our asses off here, and, uh, I want my reward." Trevor said, causing Nora to turn around angrily. "Please?"

"Okay. I'm sorry. You're right." Nora said, walking toward him calmly. "What can I get you?"

"Well, h-how about a million bucks?"

"Oh, for god's sake, Trevor, just shut up and run." Sam said angrily, considering Trevor just won't listen to him.

"A million doesn't buy you much these days. Why not make it 10?" Nora said, ignoring Sam.

"Okay, $10 mill. And I want...I want Mindy Schwartz to fall in love with me." Trevor said.

"Love...money. Sticking to the basics. I can respect that. But here's my counter."

Nora thrust her hand into Trevor's chest, killing him. She pulled out her hand, causing Trevor to fall to the ground, and she began licking the blood

"Yep. Tastes like moron." Nora said as she smiled at Sam.

* * *

Dean was dialing his voicemail while Jenn and Mia sat and stared at a tied up Gary.

"_You have 38 messages_." The voicemail box said.

"_This is gonna sound crazy…really crazy…but, um, I think I'm in the wrong body."_

"_Dean, the guy right with you is not me_."

"_Dean, check your friggin' voicemail. Damn it_."

Dean hung up the phone after listening to Sam's messages.

"All right, pal. Either you start talking or I start water boarding." Dean said.

"Oh, my god. Please, don't hurt me. Please! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Gary said, close to tears.

"Hey, pull it together, champ."

I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

Where's Sam?" Jenn asked.

"In my…my friend's basement. His parents are out of town."

"Parents? How old are you?"

"17."

"17?" Mia repeated.

Just then, all 3 hunters were flung back against the wall, crashing to the floor with a sickening thud. Gary turned around and saw Nora.

"Nora?" Gary said, surprised she was there.

"Not at the moment." Nora said, her eyes turning black.

* * *

Sam sat in the basement, still tied up. He continued to try and flex and break out of his bonds, but only found himself out of breath.

"Whew…" Sam said, starting to get tired. He tried to no avail. "Damn it!"

* * *

As Jenn, Dean and Mia lie unconscious, Nora began untying Gary.

"Boy, you earned your dessert tonight, kiddo." Nora said. "Tell me…what is it you want? Anything."

"Anything?" Gary asked.

"Lay it on me."

"I want to be a witch. For real. And really powerful." Gary answered, standing before the demon in Sam Winchester's body.

"Mm. Good choice. I get it. No daddy, no M.I.T. No plan. You get to be big and strong, and no one can tell you what to do anymore. There's just one small formality first. You got to meet the boss."

"The boss?"

"You know…your satanic majesty, or whatever the kids are calling it these days."

"The devil?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Uh...no. O-okay…It's okay. I...don't really want to bother him."

"Oh, but he's gonna want to meet you. Relax. It'll be easy. He's just gonna ask you one little question, and all you got to do is say 'yes'... and then, you get your reward."

Dean came up from behind Nora with Ruby's knife, but was caught by Nora, sending him to the ground as she kicked the crap out of him. Gary watched uneasily as he noticed Jenn and Mia still unconscious.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus." Gary started after a moment.

"What was that?" Nora asked angrily as she stopped.

"Uh, n-nothing."

"Were you trying exorcize me? You little piece of crap." Nora grabbed Gary by the neck.

"Spiritus omnis satanica potestas." Dean added to the already started exorcism.

Nora put Gary down as she winced in pain and turned towards the now standing Dean.

"Omnis incursio infernalis adversii." Gary continued as she went between both guys.

"Omnis congregatio."

"Et secta diabolica."

"Ergo, draco maledicte."

"Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire."

"Te rogamus….Adios, bitch." Dean said, almost finishing.

"Uh it's 'audi nos'." Gary corrected.

Nora fell to her knees as the demon left her body. Gary and Dean exchanged a look for a moment before Dean turned around to try and wake up Jenn. Following his lead, Gary walked over to help out Mia.

* * *

As Nora, Dean, Jenn and Mia watched on, Gary and Sam sat in front of each other as Gary read the spell to put each one back into their rightful places. A bright light blinded Sam and Gary for a moment before dying down, causing Sam to look at his hands, get up and look at himself in the mirror.

"So we good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We're good." Sam replied with a sigh of relief. "Oh, man, it's nice to be back."

"Yeah. Awesome." Gary said sarcastically.

Gary got up and Dean walked up to him.

"So…Gary…" Dean started.

"I know… my bad." Gary said nervously.

"My bad?" Mia repeated, slightly annoyed at the kid's response.

"Kid, 'my bad' ain't gonna cut it." Dean continued. "See, if you were of voting age... You'd be dead, because we would kill you. So either you straighten up and fly right or we will kill you. Are we clear?"

"…Crystal." Gary replied quietly.

"Good." Jenn said, as she walked up to him and Dean.

* * *

The four hunters and two teenagers pulled up to the driveway of Gary's house in the rain.

"Crap." Gary said as he got out.

"Gary, look. Take it from someone who knows…chin up, man. Your life ain't that bad." Sam said as everyone got out.

"Uh, you met my parents."

"Yeah. So what? It's your life. You don't like their plan for you, tell them to cram it. Rebel a little bit. In a healthy, non-satanic way, of course."

Gary laughed to himself as he looked over at Nora, who was looking at him as she stood with Jenn and Mia and Dean near the door of the impala. Sam waved to Nora, causing her to wave back.

"By the way, you know why Nora's into witchcraft?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't like Satan, you moron. She likes you."

"Really?"

"You…you think?"

"Uh yeah. I know. I'm telling you, kid…I wish I had your life."

"You do?" Gary asked, surprised as Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"Get out of here." Sam said, tilting his head towards Nora.

The four hunters watched as the teenagers made their way inside Gary's house. Dean opened the door of the driver's side before leaning on the hood.

"That was a nice thing to say." Dean said with a sigh.

"I totally lied. That kid's life sucked ass." Sam replied, opening the door and getting in.

Jenn got in and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, causing Mia to gently nudge her.

"All that apple-pie, family crap? It's stressful. Trust me….we didn't miss a damn thing." Sam continued.

"Or we don't know what we're missing." Dean said.

Dean started the car, causing the radio to blast 'Rock 'n' Roll Never Forgets'.

"Hey, come on, man. Turn it down."

Dean exchanged a look in the mirror with an amused and smiling Jenn as he turned down volume.

"Welcome back, Kotter…." Dean said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Alright guys, another chapter down! Hope you liked!

xoxo

Marina


	10. The Song Remains the Same

Another day, another chapter! If your memory serves you correctly, you know that I only own Jenn and co-own Mia….and if I were to own Sam and Dean, I would totally share them with you…no joke. 

Dean sat idly by with a giant smile on his face as he watched a devil stripper dance for him to Warrant's 'Cherry Pie'.

"Oh, I take it all back. I love the devil." Dean said to himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment only to open them and a second stripper dressed in an angel costume had appeared.

"Now, that's what I call peace on earth." Dean said happily.

The angel and devil lean near him, about to kiss him before they back away. The music ended abruptly and he opened his eyes to see none other than Anna Milton on the stage, staring at him.

"Anna?" Dean said in surprise as he shifted uncomfortably. "I was just, uh, working on a case."

"This is what you dream about." Anna said gently.

"This is awkward." Dean looked away and lowered his head, playing with his hands. "Why are you gate-crashing my head? Why don't you just swing by the motel?"

"I can't find you." Anna replied as she sat next to him.

"Oh. Cass and Nicholas did this thing..." Dean had put his hand on his ribs as Anna looked away.

"Cass and Nicholas. Right. Now, there are some friends you can count on."

"What?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Where I've been. Of course not. Why would they?"

"Where have you been?"

"Prison. Upstairs. All the torture, twice the self-righteousness."

"Why wouldn't they have told us where you were?"

"Because Cass is the one who turned me in. Don't look so shocked. He was always a good little soldier. Did anything under orders."

"I didn't know. Are you okay?"

"No. And I don't have long. I broke out. Barely. They're looking for me. If they find me…"

"Okay. What do you need?"

"Meet me. 225 Industrial. And, please, just hurry."

* * *

Dean woke up abruptly, sitting up and breathing heavily. The fast motion caused Jenn to wake up and notice something wrong with Dean.

"You okay?" Jenn asked.

"Fine…" Dean replied, calming his breathing.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Anna stood by, waiting for Dean. She turned when the wind blew, her ears catching the voices that sounded.

"Hello? Who's there?" Anna called.

Light bulbs overhead burst in showers of sparks. Anna turned around slowly, coming face to face with Castiel, Nicholas and Camille.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel said.

"Well. If I didn't know any better... I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me." Anna said.

"They do. We don't. We wouldn't let them come."

"And why is that?"

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work." Camille said matter of factly.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I've experienced...heaven's persuasion." Castiel replied.

"You mean when you gave me to them."

"That was a mistake."

"Anna, whatever they sent you here to do…" Nicholas started.

"They didn't send me. I escaped."

"No one escapes." Castiel added.

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?"

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?" Camille asked, weary of the younger angel.

"I want to help."

"You want to help?"

"Yes."

"Then what are doing with that knife?"

Anna paused for a moment before she pulled the knife hidden in the waistband of her jeans.

"I'm not allowed to defend myself?"

"Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." Castiel said as he, Nicholas and Camille pulled out their own blades; one that can kill angels.

"Maybe you're not working for Heaven. But there's something you're not telling us." Nicholas said.

"…Sam Winchester has to die." Anna replied. "I'm sorry but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel."

"He's not the only one."

"What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fight with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The Horsemen go back to their day jobs."

"Even if you could...kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life."

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe. They'll never find him. Not all of him."

A long pause between the four angels commenced for a moment.

"We'll find another way." Castiel said.

"How's that going? How's the Colt working out? Or the search for God? Is anything working?" Anna asked, clearly annoyed.

Anna walked towards Castiel, almost as to get in his face. She was stopped when Camille walked in her path, staring daggers at Anna.

"Look, if you want to stop the devil, this is how."

"The answer's still no…Because Sam is my friend." Castiel said, pulling Camille out of his view of Anna.

"You've changed."

"Maybe too late, but I have. Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you."

Anna thought for a moment before she disappeared. Castiel turned away with a look of sadness on his face. Camille and Nicholas exchanged a look before the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Castiel drew a symbol in chalk on the table in Dean and Jenn's room with Camille and Nicholas standing by him. Sam, Mia and Jenn sat on the bed as Dean paced the room.

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it." Dean said.

"It's true." Nicholas said.

"So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome."

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asked, confused as he straightened himself up.

Camille looked down at the symbol, hiding her smile. She knew who Glenn Close was considering she's seen some of her movies when she was a human.

"No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits."

"Ohh….Fatal Attraction…." Camille said aloud with a smile.

"So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, come on…" Mia started.

Sam glanced at Mia before turning to look at the three angels.

"What do you think? Does Anna have a point?"

All eyes were on the angels as they exchanged a look between them.

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close." Castiel said.

"I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam." Dean said. "Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first."

Camille poured oil into a bowl as Castiel recited a spell in latin. As he finished, the bowl shoots a red flame. Castiel stepped away and leaned on the back of a chair, closing his eyes and breathing heavily.

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia walk over to the table, worried.

"I've found her." Castiel said, looking up.

"Where is she?" Jenn asked.

"Not where. When. It's nineteen seventy-eight."

"What?"

"Why nineteen seventy-eight? I wasn't even born yet." Sam said.

"You won't be if she kills your parents." Nicholas said.

"What?"

"Anna can't get to you because of us. So she's going after them." Camille said, realizing Anna's plan.

"Take us back right now." Dean said.

"And deliver you right to Anna? We should go alone."

"They're our parents. Camille, we're going. Please."

Camille stared at her son in law for a moment before turning away, trying to figure out what to do or even say to him.

"It's not that easy." Nicholas said, making up his mind.

"Why not?" Jenn asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at our disposal."

"…Which got cut off." Mia said.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less." Castiel said, shaking his head. "It'll weaken us."

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna. I mean if we can set things right. We have to try."

Castiel shook his head again, as Camille turned around and stared at Dean again before looking over to Jenn.

"He's right. When we get there in our weakened state...they'll have a better chance finding Anna before we recover." Camille said.

Camille sighed as everyone began to pack up their weaponry. She stared at Dean the whole time, feeling for him. She may be an angel, but it was established that her emotions were somewhat in tact. What did it for her was the hint of desperation in his voice. It was the same desperation she would hear in Jenn's voice as a teenager, when she would pray and beg God to either bring back her mother or make her father stop hurting her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and watched as Nicholas packed the holy oil and Castiel packed the angel killing knives into the duffle.

"Ready?" Nicholas asked.

"Not really." Sam replied.

Camille walked over to the four and was ready to place her fingers upon Dean and Jenn's foreheads.

"Bend your knees." Dean told the other three.

Sam, Jenn and Mia exchanged a look and slightly bent their knees before they disappeared from their motel room.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia catch their balance and realize they're in the middle of a street. As they continue to look around, a car screeches to a halt in front of them, causing them get to the sidewalk.

"Did we make it?" Jenn asked, looking around.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." Dean replied.

"Guys." Mia called to the hunters as she ran to Camille, Nicholas and Castiel.

The three angels were on the ground, leaning against a car with bloody noses.

"Take it easy. Take it easy. Are you all right?" Dean asked Castiel.

"I'm fine. I'm much better than I expected." Castiel said.

Sam and Dean try to help up Castiel, but he spit out blood and passed out. Sam put his hand in front of Castiel's mouth.

"He's breathing. Sort of." Sam told Dean.

"How are they looking?" Dean asked Jenn.

"Breathing but, they're both out cold." Jenn replied.

"What do we do?" Mia asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

As Dean and Jenn finished up leaving Castiel, Camille and Nicholas in a safe place, Sam looked for the listing of John and Mary Winchester at a phone booth nearby. As Mia scanned the area for Anna, Sam ripped out the page before Anna could think to look there.

"I mean, the mustaches alone..." Sam said as he and Mia looked around.

"Seriously. It's pretty weird but awesome at the same time." Mia replied, smile on her face.

"So we paid for five nights up in the, uh, honeymoon suite. I told the manager, 'Do not disturb no matter what.' You know what he said to me? 'Yeah. Don't sweat it. Want to buy some dope?'" Dean said as he and Jenn walk up to them. "Dope…We ought to stick around here, buy some stock in Microsoft."

"Yeah, we might have to if they don't recover. Are they all right?" Mia asked.

"What do I look like, Dr. Angel, Medicine Woman?"

"They'll wake up." Jenn interrupted before a fight between the two could break out.

"Cass…you know, he's tough for a little nerdy dude with wings." Dean added to Sam.

"If they landed like that, hopefully, so did Anna. Should buy us some time." Sam said.

"So, did you find 'em?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah. Uh, the Winchesters. 45 Robin Tree."

"Let's go pop in on the folks."

Everyone turned to walk away but Dean.

"Sam. Jenn. Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean said.

"Dean, Anna could be here any second." Sam replied.

"What exactly are we gonna march up there and tell 'em?"

"Uh, the truth." Mia said, already annoyed with his reluctance.

"What, that their sons and daughter in laws are back from the future to save them from an angel gone Terminator? Come on. Those movies haven't even come out yet."

"Well, then tell her demons are after 'em. I mean, she thinks you're a hunter, right?" Sam said before Mia could reply.

"Yeah, a hunter who disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me. Just follow my lead."

Dean walked away causing Sam and Jenn to exchange a look before they and Mia followed him. Boy, it was 2 close calls of an argument that was this close to ending bad….in the middle of a sidewalk, none the less.

* * *

By nightfall, Dean had driven up to the Winchester house. He mentally readied himself as he was followed by his brother, wife and demon sister in law. He knocked on the door and Jenn grabbed his hand, giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Hi, Mary." Dean said when Mary opened the door.

"You can't be here." Mary said.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time."

"You don't understand. I'm not...I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go."

"I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?"

Before Mary could reply, John had come to the door and in full view. Sam, who was already in awe of seeing his mother, shared the same doe eyed look with Jenn when they saw the younger John Winchester. As for Mia, this was nothing new for her, considering she was the one with Dean when he had previously met them.

"Sorry, sweetie, they're just..." Mary had started to explain to John.

"Mary's cousins. Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hey', now, could we? I'm Dean." Dean replied.

"Dean. You look familiar." John said shaking his hand.

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Got to love 'em."

"I'm John." John introduced to Sam, Jenn and Mia, shaking their hands.

"This is Sam, Jenn and Mia."

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam."

"Uh, it's a…it's a family name."

"You okay, pal? You look a little spooked." John asked Sam, which caused Jenn to compose herself.

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a...long trip." Sam replied.

"Yeah." Mia agreed with a smile.

"Well, Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean were just on their way out." Mary said.

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer." John insisted.

"Twist my arm." Dean replied with a smile.

The four hunters followed Mary and John inside the house and into the living room.

"Dude, your dad was a fox." Jenn whispered passed by Dean.

"…Eww… Dean whispered to himself as he followed her into the living room.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" John asked as Sam continued to stare at Mary adoringly.

"W—oh. Yeah, yeah. Um, I'm just, um—You are so beautiful." Sam replied to John before turning to Mary.

"He means that in a-a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of a way." Dean said.

"Yeah…right." John said.

"We haven't seen Mary in quite some time, and…See, she's the spitting image of their mom. I mean, it's…it's…" Jenn had started.

"Eerie." Sam finished.

"So, how are you guys related?" John asked curiously.

"You know, uh, distantly." Dean replied.

"And you ladies?"

"Jenn and I married into the family." Mia added with a smile.

"So you knew Mary's parents?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Mary's dad was, uh, pretty much like a grandpa to us." Dean replied.

"Oh. That was tragic—that heart attack."

"Yes, it was."

"So, uh, what are you guys doing in town, anyway?"

"Uh, business, you know."

"Oh, yeah? What line of work?"

"Plumbing." Sam replied the same time Dean replied, "Scrap metal."

Jenn had sighed to herself and closed her eyes while Mia pinched the bridge of her nose. Those two always had the wrong times to give two different answers in unison.

"Oh, gosh. It's almost seven. I hate to be rude, but I got to get dinner ready." Mary interrupted.

"Maybe they could stay." John said.

"I'm sure they have to leave."

The phone rang, causing John to get up.

"Uh, look, please stay. You know, it would mean a lot to me. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family." John insisted as he excused himself.

"You have to leave. Now." Dean said as John had just left the room.

"Okay, just listen…" Mia started.

"No, you listen. Last time I saw you two, a demon killed my parents. Now you waltz in here like you're family? Whatever you want…no. Leave me alone." Mary said.

"You and John are in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's coming for you." Jenn answered.

"Demon?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, what, then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's…it's…"

"An angel." Sam added.

"What? There's no such thing." Mary said.

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." Dean said.

"Why would an angel want to kill us?"

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you."

Mary searched Dean's face for anything to tell her he's lying, but she couldn't find anything.

"Okay. Where do we go?"

"Out of here. We got to move now, though."

"Okay. But what do I tell John?"

"Just tell him…" Mia started but then realized it got quiet all of a sudden.

"John?" Jenn called out.

The hunters got no response, which caused them to check the kitchen. In there, John had left a note saying that he would be back in 15 minutes.

* * *

Mary, Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean had arrived at the garage John had previously applied at, just as John was tossed over a car by Anna. Right before Dean was gonna stab Anna, she caught his hand and grabbed his neck with the other.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna." Dean said.

"You too, Dean." Anna replied.

Jenn had attempted to get her from behind but Anna had twisted Dean's arm and pushed him towards Jenn. Jenn stopped herself before the blade could connect with Dean, and they were both immediately thrown out the window with just the swing of Anna's arm. Anna turned around when she heard one of the blades being picked up by Mary.

Mary had taken a few slashes at Anna before she caught a break and at least sliced her hand. She kicked her in her stomach before going in for another slash when Anna had disappeared. Cautiously, Mary looked around for the angel until Anna appeared behind her. Anna caught Mary's arm as she went to stab her.

"I'm sorry." Anna said before she threw Mary into a windshield of the nearest car.

Mary crawled over the roof and onto the trunk before hitting the ground in pain. She held herself up with a desk before turning around and stabbing Anna with a crowbar. Anna, stunned for a moment, pulled the crowbar from her chest before dropping it on the ground.

"Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel." Anna told Mary.

"No. But you can distract 'em." Sam said before he finished the angel banishing sigil.

Anna disappeared in a bright white light, causing everyone in the room to shield their eyes for a moment. As the light dimmed, Mary had looked over to John, who was being helped up by Mia. John looked back at Mary, confused as ever.

* * *

Everyone was packed into the impala; John, Mary and Mia in the front with Sam, Jenn and Dean in the back. On the way to finding a safer place to go, all 5 of the hunters in the car had explained what they did with their lives.

"Monsters. Monsters?" John asked incredulously.

"Yes." Mary said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Monsters are real."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how…"

"And you fight them? All of you?"

"…Yeah." Mia replied.

"How long?"

"…All my life." Mary answered.

"John, just try to understand she didn't exactly have a choice…" Dean started.

"Shut up, all of you! Look, not another word, or so help me, I will turn this car around!" John threatened.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look for a moment as Jenn looked down to hide a smile.

"Wow. Awkward family road trip." Dean whispered.

"No kidding." Sam quietly replied.

The car fell into an uncomfortable silence as John continued driving. It continued that way until Mary had told John where to go. The impala came to a stop in front of an old house, which happened to where she grew up. Mary led the way in, turning on the lights.

"Place has been in the family for years. Devil's trap. Pure iron fixtures, of course. Um, there should be salt and holy water in the pantry, knives, guns." Mary said, showing the devil's trap and turning on more lights.

"All that stuff will do is piss it off." Mia said.

"So, what will kill it? Or slow it down, at least?"

"Not much." Sam replied.

"Great."

"He said not much, not nothing. We packed." Dean said as he set the duffle onto the kitchen table. He pulled out a piece of paper, showing her the angel banishing sigil. "If we put this up and she comes close, we beam her right off the starship."

"Mm." Mary replied.

"This is holy oil. It's kind of like a, like a devil's trap for angels. Come on. We'll show you how it works." Sam said, leading Mary into the next room with Mia.

"Hey, what's the deal with the thing on the paper?" John asked, referring to the sigil.

"It's a sigil. That means…" Dean started.

"I don't care what it means. Where does it go?"

"On a wall or a door." Jenn replied.

"How big should I make it?"

"John..." Dean started.

"What? Y'all might have treated me like a fool, but I am not useless. I can draw a damn—whatever it is…a sigil."

"Why don't you go help Sam out? Okay, cause this has got to be done in..."

"It's got to be done in human blood." Jenn finished.

John looked at Jenn for a moment before he pulled out Dean's knife from the duffle and cutting his hand with it.

"So, how big?" John asked.

"I'll show you." Dean replied before laughing to himself.

"What?"

"All of a sudden, you...you really remind me of my dad."

* * *

Sam watched as Mia and Mary laid down some holy oil in the living room while Dean and Jenn got some banishing sigils done around the house. He decided to head upstairs and find John, who was making a sigil.

"That's really good." Sam said.

"You come to check on me?" John asked as he stopped.

"Uh... I wanted to say I-I'm sorry about all this. I know it's a lot."

"Look, how long have you known about this...hunting stuff?"

"Pretty much forever. My dad raised me in it."

"You're serious? Who the hell does that to a kid?"

"Well, I mean, for the record, Mary's parents did."

"I don't care. You know, what kind of irresponsible bastard lets a child anywhere near—Y-you know, you could've been killed."

"I, uh...came kind of close."

"The number it must've done on your head... Your father was supposed to protect you."

"He was trying. He died trying. Believe me. I used to be mad at him. I-I mean, I used to... I used to hate the guy. But now I-I... I get it. He was...just doing the best he could. And he was trying to keep it together in—in—in this impossible situation. See... My mom, um... She was amazing, beautiful, and she was the love of his life. And she got killed. And...I think he would have gone crazy if he didn't do something. Truth is, um, my dad died before I got to tell him that I understand why he did what he did. And I forgive him for what it did to us. I do. And I just…I love him."

John stood there, soaking in what Sam had just told him. Jenn stood against the wall outside the room as she soaked in what Sam said too. She was headed up to check on John, but was surprised that Sam would say something like that to John, especially since John has no idea that Sam is talking about him. She quietly sighed, holding back tears as she walked back downstairs, passing Mia in the process.

"Okay. You said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute. Why does an angel want me dead?" Mary asked.

"Cause they're dicks." Dean replied.

"Not good enough. I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?"

"It's complicated." Jenn replied, standing next to Dean.

"Fine. All ears."

"You're just gonna have to trust us, okay?" Dean said.

"I've been trusting you all day."

"It's kind of hard to believe."

"All right, then. I'm walking out the door."

"I'm your son." Dean blurted to keep Mary from leaving.

"What?"

"I'm your son. Sorry. I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. Three angels zapped us back here. Not the one that attacked you. Friendlier."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"Mary, their names are Dean and Sam Winchester." Jenn said motioning to Dean.

"…We're named after your parents. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato-rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing 'Hey Jude', cause that's your favorite Beatles song." Dean continued.

"I...I don't believe it. No…" Mary said.

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I raised my kids to be hunters?"

"No. No, you didn't."

"How could I do that to you?"

"You didn't do it. Because you're dead."

"What?...What happened?"

"Yellow-eyed demon. He killed you, and John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November second, nineteen eighty-three. Remember that date. And whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"That's not good enough, Dean. Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her. Find me." Sam said as he and Mia joined the conversation.

"Well, then what?"

"She can leave Dad. That's what. You got to leave John."

"What?" Mary, Jenn and Mia asked in unison.

"When this is all over, walk away, and never look back."

"So we're never born…He's right." Dean agreed.

"I-I can't. You're saying that you're my children, and now you're saying…" Mary started.

"You have no other choice. There's a big difference between dying and never being born. And trust me, we're okay with it, I promise you that."

"Okay, well, I'm not."

"Me neither." Jenn said.

"Agreed." Mia added.

"Listen, you think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You are gonna die, and your children will be cursed." Sam said, trying to ignore Jenn and Mia.

"Look, I respect what you're trying to do, but what makes you so sure this is the way?" Mia asked.

"I just know this is what she should do."

"Do you understand what you're doing? I know this is selfish, but if she leaves, not only are you never born, Isabella or Alex won't be either. And to top it off, Jenn is gonna die before she even becomes legal."

"I'm sorry…but there is no other way. Leave John when we get out of this, Mary." Sam said to Mia before turning to Mary.

"I can't." Mary said.

"This is bigger than us. There are so many more lives at stake…"

"You don't understand. I can't. It's too late. I'm...I'm pregnant."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look, while Jenn and Mia stared at Mary with sympathetic eyes. The four were looking around to what to say until John came downstairs.

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils—they're gone." John said.

"Gone as in..." Sam started.

"I drew one on the back of the door. I turned around. And when I looked back again, it was a smudge."

Jenn walked into the kitchen, where she had drawn a sigil and found it as a smudge.

"He's right." Jenn said, walking back into the living room.

"There's no more holy oil." Mary said as she checked were she just laid the oil.

All of a sudden, a loud piercing noise rang through the room, causing everyone to cover their ears. Windows shattered, causing the noise to go quiet. Sam pulled out an angel killing blade as everyone looked around the room. The back door to the kitchen opened and an unrecognizable angel walked in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Uriel." The younger form of Uriel answered.

"Oh, come on." Dean backed up.

"Go." Sam said, stepping in front of John and Mary.

Sam and Mia had started backing them towards the front door, where Anna was waiting. Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia exchanged a look.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dean said.

Dean and Jenn went on the attack to Uriel while Sam and Mia went for Anna. Immediately the two angels got the upper hand as Jenn and Dean were tossed into the next room and Sam and Mia through a wall. Uriel and Anna exchanged a look before Uriel kicked Dean in the ribs.

John had noticed the angel killing blade on the ground and went for it, but Anna had stepped in his way. She punched him, and the force caused John to fly out the window. As Uriel continued his battle with Jenn and Dean, Anna began to slowly advance on a defenseless Mary.

All of a sudden, Nicholas had appeared behind Anna with the same knife Sam had. Just as he was about to stab Anna from behind, she quickly turned and grabbed at his arm. Since Nicholas was still weak, Anna was able to quickly turn the blade onto the other angel. Nicholas fell to his knees as a bright white light emerged from his body, causing Mary, Sam and Mia to cover their eyes while Uriel continued his assault on the other two. The light died down as Nicholas laid there, dead.

Sam took the chance to grab the other angel killing knife from the nearby duffle at the same time Anna quickly turned to grab a metal rod from the wall. He was stopped when Anna turned and stabbed him in the stomach, leaving the rod in it. Sam's back had hit the wall, stopping him from falling to the ground as Uriel had Dean and Jenn's throats in each hand.

"Sammy!" Dean called out the best he could.

"Sam!" Mia did the same as Mary tried to help her up.

Sam slowly sunk against the wall as blood poured from his mouth before he fell over, dead.

"No!" Jenn cried, trying to get out of Uriel's grip.

"I'm really sorry." Anna said as she turned to Mary and Mia.

"Anna..." A voice called from behind her.

Anna turned around and saw John Winchester behind her. But it was the angel that was in John's body that had caught her attention.

"Michael." Anna said in surprise.

Michael/John had placed his hand on Anna's shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain as she was burnt to a crisp. Michael/John then had looked up and Mary and Mia, who were both equally surprised. Uriel dropped Jenn and Dean and slowly walked towards Michael.

"Michael. I didn't know." Uriel said.

"Goodbye, Uriel." Michael/John said.

With a snap of his fingers, Uriel was gone.

"What did you do to John?" Mary asked.

"John is fine."

"Who—what are you?"

"Shh..."

John and placed both sets of fingers on both Mary and Mia's heads, causing them to fall asleep.

"Jenn, I hope you understand that Dean and I need some privacy." Michael/John said, snapping his fingers, causing Jenn to disappear. "Well, I'd say this conversation is long overdue, wouldn't you?"

"Fix him and tell me where you sent her." Dean said referring to Jenn and Sam.

"She's back home. But, first we talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy."

"How'd you get in my dad, anyway?"

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes."

"I guess they oversold me being your one and only vessel."

"You're my true vessel but not my only one."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's a bloodline."

"A bloodline?"

"Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your son and niece's blood…your family's blood."

"Awesome. Six degrees of Heaven Bacon. What do you want with me?"

"You really don't know the answer to that?"

"Well, you know I ain't gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do."

"Oh, I get it. You got beef with your brother. Well, get some therapy, pal. Don't take it out on my planet."

"You're wrong. Lucifer defied our father, and he betrayed me. But still...I don't want this any more than you would want to kill Sam. You know, my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way most people could never understand, and I still love him. But I am going to kill him because it is right and I have to."

"Oh, because God says so?"

"Yes. From the beginning, he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just gonna do whatever God says."

"Yes, because I am a good son."

"Okay, well, trust me, pal. Take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my father? One unimportant little man. What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I got to believe that I can choose what I do with my... unimportant little life."

"You're wrong. You know how I know? Think of a million random acts of chance that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of the million random choices that you make, and yet how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random. It's not chance. It's a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will's an illusion, Dean. That's why you're going to say yes…Oh, buck up. It could be worse. You know, unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"Well, what about my dad?"

"Better than new. In fact, I'm gonna do your mom and your dad a favor."

"What?"

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me or you."

"You can't do that."

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family…"

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery."

"Obviously. And you always knew that was going to play out one way or another. You can't fight City Hall." Michael/John walked up to Sam and laid his fingers on Sam's forehead causing him to disappear before doing the same for Mia. "They're home, safe and sound. Your turn. I'll see you soon, Dean."

* * *

Sam was opening up the plastic cups provided by the motel as Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Jenn sat the table staring out the window while Mia sat across from her playing with her nails.

Sam looked up in the mirror when he felt a presence behind him. Castiel and Camille stood there, swaying as if they were about to be sick.

"Castiel." Sam said.

"Camille." Dean replied when he and Sam turned around. "Hey. Hey, hey. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Whoa, we got you." Sam said as he and Dean grabbed Castiel and Camille before they could fall.

"You son of a bitch. You made it." Dean said to Castiel before looking over to Camille.

Mia and Jenn got up and helped both Sam and Dean with an angel.

"I...I did? I'm very surprised." Castiel said weakly.

"We did it." Camille said.

Castiel and Camille exchange a look and start to smile before they fall into unconsciousness.

"Whoa! You're okay. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean said as Camille fell limp in his and Jenn's arms.

"Bed?" Sam asked Mia.

"Yeah, yeah." Mia replied.

Sam and Mia dragged Castiel to one bed and Dean and Jenn dropped Camille onto the other.

"Well, I could use that drink now." Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

Dean walked over and opened the bottle before pouring each person in the room a drink. He handed two cups to Sam, refusing to address Mia for the moment.

"Dammit, Dean, I swear you act like Mia has cooties or something." Jenn said rolling her eyes.

"Who knows, maybe she does." Dean said taking a drink from his cup.

Refusing to take the bait, Mia stared daggers at Dean as she took a drink.

"Well...this is it." Dean said, changing the subject.

"This is what?" Sam asked.

"Team Free Will. An ex-blood junkie, a flesh and blood demon whore, a smoking hot ex-telekinetic, a dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. and Mrs. Comatose over there. It's awesome."

"You couldn't let help but slip an insult in there could you?" Mia asked.

"It's not funny…" Sam said referring to both Dean's insult to Mia and his reference to their upcoming battle.

"I'm not laughing." Dean replied.

"They all say we'll say yes."

"I know. It's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?"

"They're not."

"I mean, why, why would we, either of us? But...I've been weak before."

"Sam..."

"Michael got Dad to say yes."

"That was different. Anna was about to kill Mom." Dean said.

"And if you could save Mom...what would you say?"

Jenn and Mia looked over to Dean, waiting for an answer. But Dean didn't know how to answer that at the moment.

"I'm gonna get some air." Jenn said before walking outside.

Jenn closed the door behind her and sighed before walking along the side of the impala. She stopped and leaned against the trunk, staring into the sky. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to keep the tears from falling. Her eyes opened when she felt a presence next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean asked, offering her the bottle of whiskey.

She took the bottle from him and took a long swig.

"Nicholas didn't deserve to die. That stupid son of a bitch helped us and it got him killed." Jenn said as she continued to stare into the distance. "Where does it end with us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Open your eyes, Dean." Jenn stated angrily. "You and I both know that people tend to drop like flies around us and obviously angels are no exception. Everyone that tries to help us dies and I will be damned if Castiel and my mom are next."

"He had a choice."

"And we supplied him with the one that killed him."

The two stood there in silence as Jenn took another long swig of whiskey.

"I might not have acting so much like it, but Nicholas was my friend." Jenn continued after she calmed down. "Ever since I met him, I considered him like a guardian angel…this was before I knew my mom was an angel. Even after, I still felt he was. When I was being fed that angel blood, he helped with the pain. He took care of me. And how do I repay him? I put him in a situation where he lost his life. What kind of a friend does that make me?"

* * *

"So…everything okay in that head of yours?" Mia asked Sam as she watched him pack up his duffle.

"Yes and no." Sam answered as he stopped momentarily.

"Look, if I could take it all back you know I would."

"I know you would, but we have to stop dwelling on this. It happened and we need to deal with the consequences."

Mia nodded and walked into the bathroom. Sam sighed to himself and ran his hands over his face. Sure he still loved her, but his level of trust continued to teeter with her. Part of him really wanted to tell her that he was 100 percent not okay because the odds were completely stacked against him and Dean. But sometimes, he can't help but think about what happened the last time he trusted her: she helped free Lucifer and put them in the situation they're in.

If he were to open up to her completely and she made a complete 180 on him again and used what she knew against him, he wasn't so sure he would emotionally and mentally survive that.

Part of him knows he shouldn't think like that, but the other part of him knows that he has every right to.

Sorry this was so late! I've been cut off from the internet for the past month because of issues with our provider. Hopefully we can get back into the swing of things :) by the way, I have a visual for what Camille's vessel looks like on my home page. And, I updated Mia's picture while I was at it. 

xoxo

Marina


	11. My Bloody Valentine

Back with another chapter! Remember, I only own Jenn, Camille and co-own Mia with Bree. Castiel, Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke!

"Seriously, where the hell is she?" Dean asked as he paced the motel room.

"She'll come back, Dean." Sam replied as he sat with his laptop.

"She knows better than to just take off like this. She knows I worry."

"Calm the hell down. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Stop treating her like she's a damn child." Mia said as she dug through her duffle.

"Bite me."

"Will you two shut up?" Sam asked, annoyed.

Jenn took off about 3 hours ago, leaving a note in Dean's room saying she needed to go for a walk. Dean was out getting some food, so her leaving alone wouldn't have been so easy. It was true, he worried about her. With the things that are after them now a days, he was worried she could get hurt.

Shut up, he loved the woman, don't make fun of him.

Sam sighed to himself as he went back to his computer, looking for a new case. Dean's been pacing like this for the last hour, saying nearly the same thing the entire time. It didn't help that Mia and he would argue every 10 or 15 minutes. He was getting sick of it, especially knowing one was about to happen again in about 10 minutes.

* * *

Jenn sat at the bar with a beer in her hand. She's been nursing this one for about 30 minutes now. She had plans to get completely shitfaced in hopes to numb the pain of losing Nicholas, but something inside her wouldn't let her; something inside her told her that this isn't what he would want her to do. So, she figured that she would have a few while she allowed herself to think clearly.

She wouldn't break down in front of Dean….not now. He had his own problems to deal with, last thing he needed was to worry about was his hysterical wife. She needed to put up a strong front for him. But as each day goes on, it seems harder and harder to keep it up.

And with the loss of Nicholas, a big chunk of the wall she built up was demolished. She really cared for the angel. They had become friends, and he was her version of Dean's angel Castiel. Even when her mother showed up, she made sure that she made room in her life for both of them. In a weird way, it was like having two kids. When you have the second one, you have to make sure that the first doesn't feel replaced by the new presence.

Dean had kept instilling in Jenn's head that it wasn't her fault that he was killed. She couldn't help but feel that it was. Just like she said to Dean, even though Nicholas had a choice, she, along with Sam, Dean and Mia, had supplied with the choice that got him killed. That's something she had a feeling that she would never forgive herself for.

Jenn sighed to herself before taking the last few drinks of her beer before she placed some money on the bar. As she walked out, the bartender bid her a good night, which she kindly returned. She headed back to the motel, knowing Dean had to be worried. But first, she had something she needed to do.

* * *

"Suck it, Dean." Mia spat angrily at Dean's insult.

"Hey, Sam, I didn't know Mia was a man…did you?" Dean retaliated.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up?" Sam yelled as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "All you've been doing for the last few hours is arguing and it's driving me crazy. I swear to God, if you don't stop, you won't like what I'll do to both of you."

Dean and Mia, both surprised by Sam's outburst, exchanged a glance before looking down in guilt. Sam smiled to himself before he sat back down and continued typing. He occasionally looked up and noticed the two avoiding eye contact and going about their business in silence.

Sam pulled out his cell phone when the two didn't notice and sent a text message to Jenn.

_I think it's time for the plan. Before you get back, call Bobby. Let him know it's on. –Sam_

Sam put his phone back into his pocket, clearly proud of what he's about to do.

* * *

Jenn stood in the middle of a deserted road as she pulled out her cell phone. She noticed Sam's text message and made a mental note to call Bobby when she was finished here. She dialed a familiar number and waited until the other line picked up.

"_Yes, Jenn._" The gruff voice answered.

"Can you come to Belleview Road in…?"Jenn started before the line went dead.

Feeling a gust of air behind her, she turned around to find Castiel and Camille right behind her.

"That was fast…" Jenn said aloud. "I didn't even tell you what town we were in…"

"We came to the first town that came to mind." Camille replied.

"Okay…"

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"This is about Nicholas…am I right?"

"Part of it is. Look, after what happened to him…"

"Jenn, we're not leaving." Castiel replied sternly.

"Cass, just hear me out."

"I already know what you're going to say. And I respectfully speak for your mother, and myself when I say that just because you're worried about us, doesn't mean we'll leave you in your time of need."

"He's right." Camille agreed.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Jenn replied, her voice breaking as she thought of what could happen to them. "I already lost Nicholas. I don't wanna lose either of you." Jenn turned to Camille. "Especially after I just got you back."

"We're in this together." Camille replied softly as she wiped a tear from her daughter's face. "We're not leaving just because we could get hurt. That means nothing to me and Castiel. Both of us are more than okay with dying for you, Dean and Sam. Doesn't mean that's what'll happen, but you know what I mean."

"We're friends." Castiel added as he felt a new emotion run through him. "From what you all taught me is that friends don't leave when things get difficult."

Jenn looked over to Castiel and gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna hug you. Okay?" Jenn said as the look of confusion etched on Castiel's face.

Jenn laughed to herself as she wrapped her arms around him. Slowly, Castiel's arms wrapped around her in a similar way.

Camille held in a laugh as Castiel looked to her, finally understanding what a hug really was. She was happy that her friend was able to try and understand a new human emotion: what friendship really was.

* * *

Dean picked up his habit of pacing again as he bit his fingernails. He looked towards the door when he heard it click open. He sighed to himself when it was Jenn that walked through the door with her phone in her hand. He stopped when he noticed the look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked, walking over to her.

"That was Bobby. He said he needed to see us. It's important." Jenn replied.

"Did he say what it was?" Mia asked, getting off her bed and walking over to her.

"No. He did mention that it was big."

Dean nodded as Mia turned to pack her duffle. Jenn was ushered out the door, Dean missing the wink that she sent Sam's way. As soon as Dean got into the room with Jenn, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her when he pulled away.

"Don't scare me like that again." Dean said, pushing Jenn's bangs away from her face.

"I'm sorry." Jenn replied, looking down.

"I promise that we'll get through this."

Jenn nodded as she gave him one more peck before going off to pack her belongings.

* * *

"So, what do you got Bobby?" Dean asked as Bobby led the group down the stairs of the basement.

"According to Rufus, a demon as specifically mentioned you and Mia. I did research on the demon that referred to himself by name." Bobby replied, stopping at the door of the panic room.

"And you did the research in the panic room?" Mia asked, looking inside.

"I've been hearing strange things around the house. This offered me some protection…I got worried, okay? Sue me."

Dean shrugged as he walked in and Sam motioned for Mia to go first. As the two were in, they realized that there was nothing but the bed and desk inside. Just as they turned around, the door of the panic room slammed shut, locking them in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled as he ran to the door.

"You and Mia aren't going anywhere until you work out your differences. Sam and Jenn agree and we're all sick of your arguing."

"You leave us in here, we'll kill each other." Mia replied angrily.

"Then I guess that's what happens."

Bobby closed the little door to the peek hole and locked it. Dean and Mia exchanged an angry look and screamed out.

"Jenn!" Dean yelled as Mia screamed, "Sam!"

With satisfied looks on their faces, Bobby, Sam and Jenn walked back upstairs, deciding to wait it out before someone goes to check up on them.

* * *

"This is your fault." Mia said, pointing her finger at Dean.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Dean replied angrily.

"If you would stop picking fights with me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Me? You're the one who picks fights. I just throw random insults now and then."

"That's picking a fucking fight, Dean."

"Oh, eat me."

Dean walked away and sat on the chair near the desk.

"So that's it. Eat me? Dean, my dead grandma can come up with a better comeback."

* * *

"Think this will work?" Jenn asked Sam and Bobby as the yelling continued from downstairs.

"It has to. If it doesn't, then we'll run when we let them out." Sam replied.

The front door opened and Tori and Dawn walked in with Alex and Isabella.

"Bobby, what's with the yelling coming from…" Tori asked as she walked in, noticing Jenn and Sam. "You actually locked them in, huh?"

"It was inevitable." Jenn replied with a shrug.

Sam bent down to his daughter's level and smiled at her before scooping her up in his arms. She let out a squeal of delight as Sam spun in circles. Alex smiled at his mother when she extended her arms right to him. He reached out to her and she took him from Dawn's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Just a couple of short days later, Dean and Mia sat on opposite sides of the panic room, refusing to look at each other. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. After all the yelling, the two refused to speak to each other, considering that they ran out of insults and comebacks. Mia rolled her eyes and sighed to herself before deciding to acknowledge Dean.

"Look, we both know this has been a long time coming. You have something to say, you can say it to me now." Mia said.

"You don't wanna hear what I have to say to you." Dean replied gruffly.

"Try me."

"Fine. I don't trust you. Period. What you did was cowardly. You had some nerve to be the mole in the organization. You fucked around with my brother, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that. The only reason you're still alive is because you've proven to be useful and because of Sam. But once we're done here, I'm gonna take great pleasure in killing you for what you did."

Dean sighed to himself when he was done. So much for trying to be accepting to the fact that she was back on the band wagon.

"Candy coat it, why don't you." Mia replied sarcastically, hiding the fact that her feelings were hurt a little.

Dean sighed to himself again when he realized that he hurt her feelings. The worst part of the whole thing? He felt a little bad.

"Look, you got to say what you wanted. Now it's my turn. Like I told Sam, I'd give anything to take it all back. Despite everything you and I were sorta….friends. I feel horrible for what I did and I'll spend the rest of my life paying for it. If you want me to be completely honest, killing me won't help anything. It only provides me an easy way out. But if it'll make you feel better, go for it. I admit, I deserve to die for what I did, but I also deserve to suffer for what I did to you, Bobby, Jenn and especially Sam."

Dean immediately avoided eye contact. This was not what was supposed to happen. He planned for himself to keep his opinion and views, but after what she said, he went back to what he thought he should do in the first place: set his feelings aside for the sake of the mission. Fighting with her only made things worse, and it drove Sam, Jenn and Bobby crazy. Because of that, they ended up in the panic room, left to work out their differences.

* * *

Jenn sat on the stairs of the basement. She heard what Mia said and he knew that since Dean wasn't speaking, he felt bad. It was kind of awesome to her that she became an expert in the science of Dean Winchester. What made it even better was that Dean and Mia were hitting a breakthrough. If they couldn't work out their differences, they would most likely be civil to one another.

She smiled as she quietly walked back upstairs, eager to tell Sam that their plan is working.

* * *

"Can I be honest with you for a second?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Mia straightened herself up and nodded, preparing for Dean's version of honesty.

"Another reason why you're still alive is because I believe you have the right to get even with Ruby and Lucifer. Jenn and I were allowed the chance and you and Sam should get one too."

Mia nodded before looking back down. She was expecting another scathing declaration of his hatred. She was happy for the first time in weeks because he said something to her that wasn't out of anger.

"Look…maybe when this is over, you can have a second chance." Dean continued, causing Mia's head to shoot back up. "Despite it all, we both know Sam is still very in love with you. And you are my niece's mother. Let's just see where this goes, okay?"

"Okay." Mia replied, her tone much lighter.

Dean nodded as he looked away. A giant weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He got to tell her what he really felt about the situation, which isn't easy. And on top of that, he was adult about it. For the moment, he took his own advice to grow up a little bit.

* * *

Jenn smiled to herself as she watched Sam play with both Alex and Isabella. When he would take the chance, he will be a great full time dad.

"Mommy! Help!" Alex cried out in laughter as Sam tickled him.

She smiled before she looked towards the library, where Bobby hung out with Tori and Dawn. The three of them were taking a well deserved break. After all, they were with these crazy kids 24/7. In the duration of the time they were all gone, Tori and Dawn had told them that their kids were walking and able to say a few words.

"Help, Auntie Jenn!" Isabella laughed, calling out to Jenn and grabbing her attention.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenn exclaimed as she hurried over to the two kids.

She pretended to try and pry Sam's hands away from the kids. The kids continued to roar in laughter as Jenn and Sam playfully fought for them.

* * *

The hatch to the peek hole opened, causing Dean and Mia to look towards the door.

"So, what's the status of the situation?" Bobby asked.

Dean and Mia exchanged a look.

"We're okay." Mia replied.

Satisfied, Bobby opened the panic room door after he studied both their faces. He held in a laugh as he watched Dean and Mia get up, grabbing at their sore backs. Sure what he, Jenn and Sam did was cruel and unusual punishment…but hey, it worked.

"What?" Bobby asked when he noticed the look of worry on Mia's face when she reached the door.

"What if I can't get out? I have demon blood in me." Mia replied, afraid to be disappointed if she couldn't walk out the door.

"You won't know till you try."

Mia shrugged and closed her eyes before she placed her foot outside the door. She opened them as she stepped outside fully.

"Must be because you're still a human." Dean said.

Mia nodded, deciding not to question it. She and Dean walked upstairs, still holding their sore backs. They arrived in the living room to find Sam and Jenn playing with the kids.

"Seriously?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

Sam and Jenn stopped, exchanged a glance before looking at the two pairs of angry eyes.

"What?" Jenn dared to ask.

"We've been locked in that panic room for days. And you're up here having a good ol' time." Mia replied in the same tone as Dean.

"You both have to the count of ten to get as far away from us as possible." Dean threatened, more towards Sam.

"1…"

"2…"

"Come on guys…" Sam started as he and Jenn stood up.

"3…" Mia continued.

"You wanna see mommy and daddy beat up mommy and daddy?" Dean asked both Alex and Isabella.

Both Alex and Isabella nodded in excitement, thinking that Dean and Mia were playing.

"4…"

"5…" Dean continued with Mia.

"Guys, seriously. We did it for you…" Jenn tried.

"6…"

Sam and Jenn exchanged another glance before they took off running.

"…10." Dean finished as he and Mia ran after Sam and Jenn.

Isabella and Alex laughed hard as they heard Sam and Jenn try to reason with Dean and Mia as they were being chased throughout the house.

* * *

Jenn lightly knocked on the door to the room she, Alex and Dean were sharing for the night. Dean turned around, revealing their sleeping son in his arms.

"Still mad?" Jenn whispered.

Dean smirked to himself and motioned his head to tell her that she could come in. She watched as he gently placed Alex in his bed and turned to her.

"It's okay." Dean whispered back. "It was good for us. We got a lot out in the open."

"Like what?"

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna keep that between me and her."

Jenn nodded before pulling him into a hug. She understood that there are something's that Dean will keep to himself, regardless of the severity, just like Dean understood that Jenn was the same way sometimes.

"I'm sorry." Jenn whispered as she pulled away.

Dean's reply was a passionate kiss. He pulled away, leaving their foreheads touching as he looked into her eyes and offered her a smile, which she gladly returned.

* * *

"So you and Dean are okay, huh?" Sam asked casually as he grabbed a shirt from his bag.

"Yeah. For the time being at least." Mia replied covering Isabella with a blanket.

"Look, there's something I wanna tell you."

"Okay."

"I wanna be mad at you. But I…I can't. Something inside me won't let me hate you or resent you. I won't lie to you when I say that there are times where I worry about whether or not this is a trick."

"…Sam…" Mia started.

"I know what you're gonna say. But I need to get this out. Majority of the time, I wonder if you're playing me again. But there are other times where I know you aren't. All I'm trying to say is…please…don't put me through it again. I don't know if I can…handle it."

Mia looked to her feet, blinking away tears. She knew he had every right to feel that way, and she was gonna do what she could to make sure he stops. Sniffling, she walked over to Sam and cupped his face. Sam closed his eyes as he felt the comfort she was trying to provide. He grabbed her hands and lowered them until they rested on his chest. Slowly, he leaned in until he felt her lips against his.

* * *

"I found something for you guys." Bobby said from the library.

Almost immediately, Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia entered the room and found a place to sit.

"Whatcha got Bobby?" Jenn asked, placing her chair in front of his desk.

"Just a few miles out, small town full of suicides and OD's. 6 suicides and 17 OD's to be specific."

"Jesus…" Mia whispered to herself.

"Last weird occurrence…a couple ate each other to death. Their stomachs were completely engorged when their bodies were found."

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look of disgust, Mia placed her hand over her mouth in shock while Sam took the paper Bobby held out.

"So, they just ate each other? How the hell do you do that? I bite him even in the slightest, he screams like a little girl." Jenn asked as she referred to Dean.

"I do not scream like a little girl. The time you are referring to, you bit me on the arm, really hard might I add, out of the blue. It was not a little girl scream, it was more of a…startled gasp." Dean said.

"Startled gasp, Dean?"

"If anyone screams like a little girl after a bite, it's you. Well, never mind, it's more like a moan considering that…"

"Okay…stop." Sam said, stopping Dean as he placed the paper on the desk.

He knew that if Jenn and Dean continued to go back and forth, it could turn into stuff that cannot be unlearned. Last thing he needed was a visual in his mind of Dean's se—…great, now he was thinking about it.

"So…everyone pack up. Let's hit the road." Mia said, changing the subject.

* * *

The first place Sam and Mia went was the most recent victim's house. The girl's, Alice, roommate let them look around. One of the first things they noticed was a Valentine 's Day card on the refrigerator, covered in bloodstains.

"So, you were the one who found the bodies?" Sam asked the roommate.

"There was blood everywhere." The roommate answered as she grabbed a picture frame. "And..Other stuff. I think Alice was already dead."

"But Russell wasn't?"

"I think he was, mostly. Except he was still sort of….chewing, a little."

Sam and Mia exchanged a small look of disgust with Alice's roommate before Sam turned around a looked at the blood stained floor.

"How could two people even do that? Eat each other to death." Alice's roommate continued.

"That's a really good question."

"So, the last few days, did you notice her acting erratically?" Mia asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, did she seem unusually hostile or aggressive."

"No way. Alice never drank, never even swore. She was a nice girl. And I'm talking a nice girl. Like she still had her promise ring if you know what I mean."

"She was a virgin." Sam stated as he turned around.

"No premarital. Used to wonder how she did it. Well you know…didn't do it." Alice's roommate picked up a stuffed bunny, looking at it sadly. "It was her first date in months. She was so excited."

"Apparently, they were both pretty excited."

* * *

Dean and Jenn let out a cry of ecstasy as they reached their peak. Jenn collapsed on top of Dean, resting her head on his chest until she was able to move.

"My god…it has been way too long." Jenn said as she made herself comfortable at Dean's side.

"No kidding." Dean said contently. "With everything going on…how the hell did we end up putting sex on the back burner?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm ready for round two."

Jenn smiled as she climbed back on top of Dean. Dean, feeling ready for round two, immediately pulled Jenn in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

After a few more rounds, Dean knew he and Jenn had to get to work on the case. Although she wasn't happy about it, she agreed and they headed to the morgue to take a look at the bodies. When they got back to the motel, they searched through the files of all the victims to see if they can find anything suspicious, or a connection between them all. They looked up when Sam and Mia walked in with food in their hands.

"Oh thank god, I'm starving." Jenn said, placing the papers in her hands on the table.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked Sam and Mia as they walked over to him and Jenn.

"Uh, no EMF, no sulfur. Ghost possession and demonic possession are both probably out." Sam replied.

"That's where I was putting my money."

"I know."

"Well, what then?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh, dude. At the coroner's…you didn't see these bodies. I mean, these two started eating and…and they just kept going. Their stomachs were full…like, like, Thanksgiving dinner full. Talk about co-dependant." Dean grabbed his beer and took a sip.

"Well…we got our feelers out." Sam started as he sat down. "Not much more we can do tonight. Alright, I'm just gonna go through some files. You and Jenn probably wanna get going."

"Sorry?"

"Go ahead…unleash the Kraken. We'll see you guys tomorrow morning."

Jenn nodded in mid bite and smiled at Sammy. She always knew that he knew this was one of her favorite times of the year too…unabashed monkey sex almost all day with Dean.

"Wait…where am I going?"

Jenn's smile faded when Dean asked Sam the question.

"It's Valentine's Day….your favorite holiday, remember? What do you always call it, 'having my way with Jenn all day Christmas'? "

"Ah, yeah, well…be that as it may, I don't know…I guess I'm not feeling it this year."

"So, you're not into taking advantage of Jenn or having a sex marathon?" Mia asked, surprised.

"Ah, I guess not." Dean replied, opening another beer.

"Well, excuse me. Sorry I don't seem to be good enough for you or tired you out earlier." Jenn said, storming to the door.

She stopped right before she got to the door, grabbed the rest of her food and stormed out, heading to her and Dean's room next door.

"Jenn…" Dean called, before sighing. "Dammit….what?" He asked after noticing Sam and Mia's looks.

"It's when a dog doesn't eat. That's when you know something's really wrong." Sam said.

"Remarkable patronizing concern. Duly noted. Nothing's wrong. Look, I'm gonna talk to Jenn and we'll get back to work okay."

Dean took another drink before setting it down and walked next door. He sighed before knocking on the door, trying to prepare an apology or something.

"Go away." Dean heard from inside.

"Jenn, come on. Open the door." Dean said.

"No."

Dean pulled out the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked in to see Jenn still eating her food.

"Damn, I forgot you had the key." Jenn mumbled to herself, mouth full of food.

"I just want you to know that it has nothing to do with you not being good enough for me. It's just…For once, I don't feel like having sex…which is weird enough."

"Sorry I seemed to force you to do it earlier."

"You didn't force me, Jenn…it's just, this case is getting to me and it's one of those where I want to get it over with already."

Jenn took another bite of her burger before setting it down.

"I guess I understand. I'm sorry I overreacted, it's just, we've been putting off sex for so long...I guess since we started back up, I'm just on sexual overdrive."

Dean walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple before holding her close to him.

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Dean headed to the morgue upon hearing of at least 3 more victims in a murder suicide. They passed by a guy in a black suit carrying a briefcase, causing Sam to look at him oddly when he was able to hear the man's heart beating.

"You okay?" Dean asked when he noticed Sam.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam replied, feeling uneasy.

He looked back before they walked into the autopsy room.

"Agent Marley. You just can't stay away." The doctor said to Dean.

"Heard you tagged another double murder suicide." Dean said.

"I just finished closing 'em up."

"Dr. Corman, this is my partner, Special Agent Cliff." Dean referred to Sam.

"Agent Cliff." Dr. Corman acknowledged Sam, shaking his hand. "Finished my prelims. I pulled the organ sets and sent off the tox samples."

"Great. Mind if we take a look at the bodies?" Sam replied.

"Not at all, but like I said, their good and plentys are already in Tupperware." Dr. Corman said, showing them the inside of the fridge.

"Super…"

"Just leave the keys with Marty up front." Dr. Corman tossed the keys to Dean. "And please, gentleman, refrigerate after opening."

Dr. Corman put his hat and jacket on and walked out of the autopsy room, leaving Sam and Dean alone to look at the organs.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Mia asked as Jenn paced back and forth.

"Yeah…fine." Jenn replied, biting her nails.

Mia watched Jenn pace, which worried her. Jenn looked like she was an addict who was trying to think of something else other than getting her next fix.

"Jenn, seriously. What's going on?"

Jenn stopped pacing and immediately sat down in front of Mia.

"Have you ever laid off sex for a while and then all of a sudden once you start back up again, you can't control your urges?" Jenn asked in one breath.

Completely thrown off the question, Mia choked on her beer.

"I'm sorry?" Mia asked as she continued coughing.

"Dean and I had sex for the first time in months yesterday. Now, I can't seem to keep my hands off of him. The worst thing is, since then, he won't touch me. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Well…it's been a while for you two…and I'm sure since you and Dean are the equal amounts of horny, this is normal, I guess. Although I do find it weird that he won't have sex with you anymore."

"Exactly. I don't know what's going on, but something doesn't seem right, with either one of us."

* * *

Sam and Dean examined all organs including intestines, livers…you name it.

"Hey…" Dean said, sliding over one of the hearts to Sam. "Be my valentine?"

Sam looked at Dean like he was an idiot, which caused Dean to give him one of his stupid goofy smiles. Sam sighed when he noticed something on the heart Dean gave him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second." Sam said.

Sam pulled out some of the other hearts and opened up the tupperware. He compared them for a moment.

"These hearts have identical marks. Check this out." He grabbed the big magnifier and took a closer look. "Looks like some kind of letter…oh no."

"What?" Dean asked as he stood next to him.

"I think it's Enochian."

"You mean like angel scratches?" Sam looked up at Dean, confirming his suspicions. "So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I don't know…"

Dean pulled out his cell phone and hit number 3 on his speed dial.

"Cass, it's Dean. Yeah, room 31C basement level. St. James Medical Cent—" Dean started but was stopped when he walked right into Castiel.

"We're there now." Castiel said, still on his phone as he stared Dean in the eye.

"Yeah, I get that." Dean continued, also on his phone.

"I'm gonna hang up…now."

"Right…"

Awkwardly, Castiel and Dean hang up before he and Sam showed Castiel and Camille the hearts. Immediately, Castiel picked it up and he and Camille inspected it.

"You're right Sam, these are angelic marks." Castiel said.

"I imagine you found similar marks on the other couples?" Camille asked.

"So, what are they? What do they mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." Castiel replied.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"Well, you guys call him cupid." Camille answered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What human myth has mistaken for cupid is actually a lower order of angel."

"Technically it's a cherub, third class." Castiel added.

"A cherub?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. They're all over the world, they're dozens of them."

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?"

"They're not incontinent."

"Okay, anyway…so, what you're saying is –" Sam started.

"What I'm saying is a cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him before he kills again."

Sam nodded skeptically, considering that Castiel was talking like it was the most usual thing in the world.

"Naturally…"

"Of course we do." Dean said, nodding at Castiel.

Dean was actually kind of excited. Although Dean was in love, he was hoping that one day he could kill that diaper wearing fat kid. Along with the fabric softener teddy bear, cupid was on his list…something like it was not right.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Jenn, Mia, Castiel and Camille sat in a bar/restaurant, when they waitress bought the hunters their food. Quickly, Camille took the last sip of her beer.

"Can I get two more of these, please?" Camille asked the waitress.

The waitress kindly nodded before heading back off. As soon as the food was set in front of her, Jenn immediately began digging in, earning a stare from Mia and Camille. Camille knew there was something off about her, while Mia realized that maybe Jenn was trying to resist her sexual urges through food.

"So what, you just happen to know that he likes the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Castiel.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of…" Castiel started when he noticed Dean putting ketchup on his burger. "…garden that cupid will come to…pollinate."

Dean picked up his burger, looked at it before setting it back down. Sam and Mia looked at him, surprised that he wasn't gonna eat it.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No." Dean replied as Castiel stared at his burger. "What, I'm not hungry."

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked.

Everyone at the table, but Camille, looked at him funny as he grabbed Dean's plate and picked up the burger. The waitress brought Camille the two more beers she asked for when Castiel went to eat the burger.

"He's here." Castiel said before he could take a bite.

Everyone looked around as Camille chugged the two beers she had just received.

"Where? I don't see anything." Mia said.

Castiel and Camille looked around as they noticed a couple, suddenly affectionate.

"There." Camille said.

"You mean the same side of the booth couple over there?" Dean asked.

"Meet us in the back." Castiel said.

The flutter of Castiel's and Camille's wings sounded, signaling to the hunters that they had disappeared. Exchanging a look, everyone headed to the back where Castiel was standing, his arm in the air.

"Cass." Mia said as they found him and Camille. "Camille."

"Where is he?" Jenn asked.

"I have him tethered." Castiel said before he recited a spell in Latin. "Manifest yourself."

Everyone looked around waiting for the cupid to show up.

"So where is he?" Dean asked.

"Here I am." The cupid said happily as he pulled Dean into a hug from behind, lifting him.

The cupid laughed happily as Dean looked clearly uncomfortable. Sam, Jenn and Mia stared in horror as Castiel and Camille turned around.

"Help!" Dean called.

"Oh, help is on the way…yes it is." Cupid continued happily as he shook Dean. "Hello, you two!" Cupid dropped Dean and walked over to Castiel and Camille. He pulled them both in a hug, both of them also uncomfortable.

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam stared in disgust when they realized that Cupid had no diaper…he was nude.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel grunted as he was lifted off the ground.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid continued as he headed to Sam.

"No…" Sam said turning around.

"Yes…"

"No, no, no."

It was no use. Sam turned to walk out but walked straight into Cupid's arms.

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Is this a fight, are we in a fight?" Dean asked.

"No…this is their handshake." Camille replied as they watched cupid hugging Sam.

"And you two beauties!" Cupid said, letting go of Sam.

"Please, we're okay, no." Jenn said.

"Yes, it's okay!"

Cupid pulled both Mia and Jenn into a hug. Mia looked over to Sam and mouthed help, but Sam was still recovering from the emotional scarring of his hug.

"I don't like it." Dean said.

"No one likes it." Castiel said.

Cupid let them go and sighed happily as he walked towards, Dean, Camille and Castiel.

"What can I do for you?" Cupid asked cheerfully.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Doing what?"

"You're targets, the ones you've marked, they're slaughtering each other."

"What?" Cupid's smile quickly faded. "They are?"

"Listen, birthday suit…we know. Okay, we know you've been fluttering around popping people with your poisonous arrow, making them murdering each other." Dean said, angrily.

"What we don't know is why." Camille added.

"You think that I…Well, uh, I don't know what to say…" Cupid said.

Cupid passed by Dean, causing him to flinch, and started crying. Sam, Jenn and Mia walked closer to Dean, Camille and Castiel and they were all surprised as they watched him cry for a moment.

"Should…should somebody maybe go…talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, good idea, give 'em hell Cass." Dean said, patting his shoulder.

Sam did the same and they all stood there, waiting for him to try to talk to him.

"I, uh…I think this job better suits Camille. She's more compassionate." Castiel said as he stared at Cupid.

"Good thinking." Dean replied.

Everyone backed up, leaving Camille closer to Cupid. She turned to them, staring daggers at each of them before she slowly inched forward.

"Um…we didn't mean to, um…hurt your feelings." Camille said.

She turned back to them for help, but was greeted with an 'a-okay' sign from Dean and a thumbs up from Jenn. Immediately, Cupid turned around and pulled Camille into a hug. Camille let out a cry of surprise in the process.

"Love is more than a word to me, you know? I love, love. I love it and if that's wrong I don't wanna be right." Cupid said.

"Yeah…yeah, of course." Camille said uncomfortably as she reluctantly returned the hug. "I, uh…I have no idea what you're saying to me."

"I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that has nothing to do with me." Cupid pulled away, but held Camille by her shoulders. "I was following my orders. Please sister…read my mind."

Camille looked Cupid in the eye as she was able to go into his mind. She slowly turned around to face the four hunters and her fellow angel.

"He's telling the truth." Camille said as she walked over to them.

"Jiminy Christmas, thank you." Cupid said, relieved.

"Wait, wait. You said that you were just…following orders?" Dean asked.

"Mmm hmm."

"Who's orders?"

"Who's?" Cupid started laughing. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does Heaven care if Harry meets Sally?"

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Like yours."

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester, very big deal upstairs. Top priority arrangement."

"You're saying that you fixed up our parents?" Dean asked, slowly started to get upset.

"Well, not me, but yeah. Ah, it wasn't easy either. They couldn't stand each other at first but when we were done with them, perfect couple."

"Perfect?"

"Yeah."

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry, but the orders were very clear that you and Sam needed to be born. You're parents were just, uh, meant to be." Cupid started seriously before smiling again. "A match made in Heaven. Heaven."

Dean suddenly punched Cupid, which didn't seem to affect him physically. Dean turned around and cursed as he grabbed his hand in pain. Cupid immediately stopped smiling and disappeared. Everyone glared at Dean.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, letting go of his hand. "Where'd he go?"

"I believe you upset him." Castiel said.

"Upset him?"

"Dean, enough." Sam said.

"What?"

"You just punched a Cupid."

"I punched a dick." Dean said angrily.

"Um, are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?"

"Or not."

Dean passed everyone as he stormed out of the room. Everyone watched him go worriedly.

* * *

Jenn walked into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She saw Dean sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey." Jenn said gently as she crawled on the bed.

Dean put his hand on Jenn's arms as they wrapped around his torso. Deciding against asking him if he wanted to talk, she went against her better judgment and immediately starting kissing and nibbling his neck.

She had no idea why all of a sudden she wanted and needed to have sex with Dean. At the moment, that seemed to be the least of her worries, since Dean reacted the way she wanted.

* * *

Sam walked into the autopsy room as he followed Dr. Corman.

"You said to call you if there were any more weird ones." Dr. Corman said as he and Sam approached the body.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Mr. Finch." Dr. Corman said as he lifted the sheet.

A man in his 30's laid on the table, cuts all over his mouth and his stomach sticking out like he swallowed a small basketball or something.

"Pulled his records." Dr. Corman continued, handing Sam the folder. "Looks like this gentleman used to weigh 400 pounds or so when he got a gastric bypass which brought down his weigh considerably. Then for some reason last night, he decided to go on a Twinkie binge."

"So he died from a Twinkie binge?"

"Well, after he blew out the band from his stomach, he filled it up until it burst. When he could no longer swallow, he started jamming the cakes down his gullet…with a toilet brush."

Sam pulled at his collar, trying to hide his disgust and shock.

"So what do you make of it?" Sam asked.

"I'd say that it was a very peculiar thing to do." Dr. Corman replied, drinking from a flask.

* * *

"Hey. So this guy was not marked by Cupid. But his death is definitely suspicious." Sam said on his phone as he walked out of the hospital.

"_Yeah, I just went through the police blotter and counting him, that is 8 suicides since Wednesday and 19 OD's. Way above normal_." Mia said on the other line.

"Yeah, there's a pattern here, it ain't just love. It's a hell of a lot bigger than we thought." Sam started rubbing the side of his head.

"_No kidding. Well, if it means anything, Dean and Jenn called. I guess they're done having their ways with each other. We'll meet you in 10_."

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied, hanging up.

Turning around, Sam noticed the same guy from the last time he was at the hospital. A man wearing a black suit and tie with a briefcase. Considering that he was able to still hear his heartbeat, he watched him and followed him into the alley.

Hiding around a corner, Sam was able to hear the beating get closer. He pulled out Ruby's demon killing knife and waited. Before he could react, the man was immediately pushed and pinned against a nearby wall.

"I know what you are, dammit." Sam said, holding the knife against the man's throat.

Suddenly, Sam's cut the demon's face, causing it to scream out in pain.

"I can smell you." Sam continued.

"Winchester…" The demon said.

Sam looked the demon over, which caused it to hit him with his free hand. It swung the briefcase, missing Sam, and received a slice to the arm for his efforts. The demon grabbed its arm as he dropped the briefcase. Sam stabbed at him, but the demon blocked it, running away from the hunter.

Sam watched the demon run away as he breathed heavily. He then looked down to the knife, which had some of the demon's blood on it. Resisting the urge, he found some paper nearby and wiped it away.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn stood at the end of the table where the briefcase lay.

"What the hell's a demon got to do with this, anyway?" Mia asked as they all looked at it.

"Believe me, I got no idea." Sam replied.

Sam sighed and stared at the case, causing Mia and Dean to stare at him for a moment…something seemed off about him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be alright."

"Alright…let's crack her open. What's the worst that could happen right?"

Sam and Dean knelt in front of the briefcase, toying with the combination switches on the side. Suddenly, the case unlocked and opened up, releasing a bright white light. They shielded their eyes until the light died down.

"What in the bloody blue hell was that?" Jenn asked.

"It's a human soul." Castiel said from behind the four hunters.

All four of them looked at Castiel and Camille funny. Castiel was holding a fast food bag in one hand and a hamburger in the other while Camille had two big ass bottles of Jack Daniels in her hands.

"It's starting to make sense." Castiel continued as he took a bite of his burger.

"Now what about that makes sense?" Sam asked.

"When did you start eating and when did she start drinking?" Dean added.

"Exactly. Our hunger is a clue, actually." Castiel said.

"For what?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

"This town isn't suffering from some love gone wrong effect. It's suffering from hunger." Camille explained before taking a drink. "Starvation. To be exact. Specifically…famine."

"Famine?" Sam asked.

Castiel and Camille nodded.

"As in the horseman?" Jenn asked.

"Great." Dean said before either angel could answer. "That-that's freaking great."

"I thought famine meant starvation. As in, you know, food." Mia said.

"Yes, absolutely. But not just food, everyone seems to be starving for something. Sex, attention, drugs, love." Castiel said.

Dean and Mia's gazes suddenly turned towards Jenn. Now it made sense…somehow, Jenn was touched by Famine…her starvation of choice? Sex.

Jenn closed her eyes as she felt the urge for sex come to her. So she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Turning on the sink, she threw cold water on her face. Now it was suddenly becoming more clear to her.

"Well, that explains the puppy lovers that Cupid shot up." Dean said. "And Jenn…."

"Right the cherub made them crave love." Castiel continued. "And then Famine came and made them rabid for it."

"Wait, what did you say about Jenn?" Camille asked.

"Jenn…uh…she's been having this uncontrollable need for…uh…" Dean started.

"…Sex." Mia finished.

Sam looked over to Mia when it hit him. She was touched by Famine and with how he's been acting…he might have been too. He then watched as Camille started pacing the room, taking a drink of her whiskey almost every other step.

"Um, okay. What about you, Cass? Since when do angels secretly hunger for White Castle and Jack Daniels?" Mia asked, changing the subject for a second.

"It's our vessels. Jimmy, his, uh, appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect. Camille's vessel, Annabelle…she obviously craved alcohol."

"So Famine just rolls into town and everybody goes crazy?" Dean asked.

"'And then will come Famine riding on a black steed. He will ride into the land of plenty. And great will be the horseman's hunger, for he is hunger.' His hunger will seep out and poison the air. Famine is hungry. He must devour the souls of his victims."

"So that's what was in the briefcase. The Twinkie dude's soul?"

"Lucifer has sent his demons to care for Famine. To feed him, make certain he'll be ready."

"Ready for what?" Jenn asked from the bathroom door.

"To march across the land."

* * *

This time, Sam was in the bathroom with the cold water running. He had run out a towel and placed it along his face, trying to control his craving.

Camille had sat Jenn down at the table, and she watched her to insure she didn't do anything crazy.

"Famine?" Dean asked aloud, trying to get his head across it.

"Yes." Castiel replied, his mouth full.

"So what, this town is just gonna eat, drink and screw itself to death?" Sam asked from the bathroom.

"We should stop it."

"Hey, that's a great idea. How?" Dean said, sarcastically.

"Calm down, Dean." Jenn replied as she breathed heavily.

"How'd you stop the last horseman you met?" Camille asked.

Dean walked over to his jacket, pulling out a ring, showing it to Castiel.

"War got his mojo from this ring. And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was effected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring too?"

"I know he does." Castiel replied.

"Okay, let's track him down and get it." Mia replied.

"Yeah."

Castiel got up from the bed he sat on and looked into the bag to find there were no more hamburgers left.

"What are you the hamburglar?" Dean asked.

"I've developed a taste for ground beef."

"Have you even tried to stop it?"

"Yes." Castiel, Camille and Jenn replied in unison.

From the bathroom, Sam was able to hear a heartbeat in the next room. He tried to calm himself down, but found it more and more difficult to control it. He slowly walked into the room and stared at Mia.

Noticing his eyes on her, Mia looked over to Sam. An uneasy, creepy feeling suddenly filled her body. As if it was out of nowhere, he ran toward her and tackled her to the ground. Mia struggled to get up as Sam was able to pull the demon killing knife from behind him in lightning fast speed.

Before the knife could make contact with her skin, Castiel and Dean had managed to pull him off her. The two struggled to keep hold of him, so Camille immediately got to them and punched Sam in the face, knocking him out.

Jenn held Mia in her arms as Mia watched the scene before her in shock. Now all of them knew that Sam craved demon blood…it was bad enough that Jenn had been touched by Famine, but now Sam? This was obviously not good.

"You alright?" Camille asked Mia as she went over to her.

"Yeah." Mia replied, still shaking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"We need to lock him up." Jenn said to Dean and Castiel. "And it has to be good."

* * *

Dean finished handcuffing Sam's hands around the pipe of the sink in the bathroom.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dean asked Jenn as she sat on the other side of the sink.

"Yeah." Jenn replied.

Dean nodded as he handcuffed her on the other side of Sam. Testing it, Jenn pulled at her cuffs and felt relief when she realized she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, uh…sit tight. We'll all be back before you know it."

Jenn gave Dean a smile that was meant to show him that it was okay, but she failed. It hurt him to leave her like this, but it had to be done if he was going to help her. As he walked out of the bathroom, he realized that the way she had been acting lately made sense. She was on sexual overdrive and it took a lot out of him to convince her that they had to work on the case. And when they weren't having sex, Jenn was always looking for a way to get back to having sex.

Taking one final look behind him, he closed the bathroom door. As Dean walked away, Castiel pushed a big dresser case in front of it, sealing Sam and Jenn in the bathroom completely.

Jenn sat back and leaned against the wall. She was sure Sam was gonna wake up soon. Hopefully by the time he did, this whole thing with Famine would be over.

* * *

Dean, Mia, Castiel and Camille walked through the halls of the St. James Hospital Morgue.

"Hey Marty." Dean said when he saw Dr. Corman's assistant. "Is Dr. Corman around?"

"You haven't heard?" Marty asked.

"Heard what?"

Marty motioned for the four to follow him into the autopsy room. Lifting the cloth, Marty revealed Dr. Corman to be underneath it.

"Guy's been dry for the last twenty years. But this morning, he left work, went home and drank himself to death." Marty said.

"It's famine." Castiel said.

"Pardon?"

"Would you give us a minute please?" Dean asked Marty.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Marty excused himself, leaving the two hunters and the two angels alone.

"We, need to work on your discreet-ness." Camille told Castiel, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Crap…I really kind of liked this guy." Dean said as he walked to the other side of the table.

Castiel placed his hand on Dr. Corman's body for a moment

"They haven't harvested his soul yet." Castiel said.

"Well, if we wanna play follow the soul to get to Famine, our best shot starts with the doc, here."

* * *

Jenn started playing around with her cuffs when Sam woke up.

"Wh-where the hell am I?" Sam asked, confused.

"Good morning, Sam. Welcome to the bathroom of hell. Population us." Jenn replied sarcastically.

Sam looked over to Jenn, still confused as he tugged at his handcuffs.

"Sorry…" Jenn replied. "Dean locked us down while they went after Famine. Me, because I suggested it and you because you attacked Mia."

"I…I attacked Mia?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Tried to get her for her blood."

Sam sighed as he leaned back against the wall. A few minutes passed by when he started breathing heavily, feeling the effects of Famine starting to overcome him again. Jenn sat still in silence, trying to control herself.

Sam's want was limited as where Jenn's…well, really wasn't. You have any idea how hard it is to try and resist the urge to have sex when there is a guy sitting next to her?

"_Why couldn't I have been locked down alone? Why did I have to allow myself to be chained next to a guy? And the guy is Sam? Sam and his…sexy muscle—stop Jenn…stop it. Focus. Last thing you need to do screw your husband's brother. Who you did sleep with once upon a time and boy was it good. Stop. You try it with Sam, you can say goodbye to Dean…there, that's good. Keep thinking that._" Jenn thought.

* * *

Dean and Mia sat in the impala as they watched the front of St. James Hospital, waiting for a demon to come out. The silence was interrupted when Castiel and Camille appeared in the backseat opening up their bags full of their goodies.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked as he looked in the backseat.

Castiel took a bite of his hamburger and smiled as he chewed.

"These make me, very happy." Castiel said.

"How many is that?" Mia asked.

"Lost count. It's in the low hundreds."

"I'm on 86." Camille replied as she lowered the bottle.

Dean and Mia exchanged a surprised look.

"What I don't understand is, what is your hunger Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Well, slowly but surely, everyone in this town is falling prey to Famine but you just, you seem unaffected. And Mia, she's unaffected because it's her demon blood that's saving her."

"Hey, when I wanna drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight…" Dean replied with a shrug.

"So you're saying you're just well adjusted?"

"God no. I'm just well fed."

Dean smiled at Castiel proudly as Mia noticed someone walk out of the hospital.

"Look…there." Mia said, pointing out the person walking out.

When the guy got into his vehicle, Dean turned on the impala and began to follow him.

* * *

Sam began struggling with the pipe, trying to get free. As for Jenn, she tried helping him, but they both quit when they heard the motel door close.

"Guys." Sam called.

They heard the squeak of the heavy piece of furniture move away from the door.

"Guys what happened?" Sam continued. "I don't think it worked. I think I'm still…" Sam stopped when the door opened, revealing two demons. "…still hungry…"

"Well, look at this. Someone trust you up for us. Boss says we can't kill you. I bet we can break of a few pieces." The female demon said. "But you…Jenn. Boss said nothing about you."

The female demon looked to the male demon standing behind her and they both smiled at Jenn. The male demon walked towards the two hunters and set Jenn free first.

The male demon grabbed Jenn by the throat before passing her to the female demon. She then threw a few punches at Jenn before sending her flying, her body making a sickening thud as she crashed against the wall and then to the ground.

The male demon smiled before he broke Sam's cuffs free. Immediately Sam, punched the male demon and tackled the female to the ground, breaking the glass coffee table. Sam grabbed a piece of broken glass and stabbed her in the throat.

"Sam, no!" Jenn yelled weakly, unable to stand.

Ignoring Jenn's plea, Sam's lips met the female demon's neck as he suck out the blood.

"Get him off!" The female demon called to her companion. "Get him off!"

Sam didn't let up, even when the male demon pulled on him. The male demon grabbed the coat rack and before he could hit him, Sam turned around and lifted his hand up, sending the male demon flying backward.

"Wait your turn." Sam said, his mouth covered in blood.

Jenn watched from the floor, helpless. She couldn't get up at the moment and stop Sam from drinking these demons dry. It scared her to see Sam the way he was when he was hopped up on demon blood.

* * *

Dean, Mia, Castiel and Camille followed the demon all the way to a restaurant…coincidentally, a Biggerson's, where Dean won free meals for life a couple years back. Dean parked outside as they watched the demon get out of the car and walk inside.

"Demons." Mia said as she noticed two more standing at the door.

"You wanna go over the plan again?" Dean asked Castiel and Camille.

Dean and Mia turned to the backseat to see Castiel lightly rubbing the foil from his burger sadly while Camille ran her finger around the opening of her bottle, also sadly.

"Hey, happy meal, rehab. The plan." Dean said.

"We take the knife, we go in and cut off the ring hand of Famine and we meet you back in the parking lot." Castiel replied.

Dean and Mia exchanged a look before they both look off into the distance, unsure of the plan.

"Well, that sounds full proof." Dean said to himself.

Mia turned to say something but she noticed that Castiel and Camille had already disappeared. She sighed to herself and threw herself against the seat.

"Here goes nothing." Mia said.

Dean and Mia sat in silence for a few moments, watching the door. Dean shifted a few times before going for the door handle.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"This is taking too long." Dean replied.

"Dean, we've been out here for a few seconds."

"They're angels and there's two of them. Once again, it's taking too long."

Mia growled in frustration as she followed Dean out of the car and into the back door of the restaurant. As they walk inside, they both kept their guns close to them as they looked around. Inside, they saw half of a guy inside the cooking oil (where they make the French fries), and would you know it, Castiel's and Camille's backs facing them.

Rolling their eyes, they look closer and realize that Castiel is eating raw meat and Camille drinking beer by the pitcher.

"Cass…Camille." Dean whispered harshly.

Hearing a noise behind him, Dean turned around and knocked a demon in the face with his shotgun. This simple distraction caused Mia to turn around and cock her shotgun. The two then feel a pair of hands grab them from behind and throw them into the wall behind them.

They're both picked up by two more demons each and taken into the main dining room, where Castiel and Camille are still at it.

"Cass…" Dean said, unable to finish.

Castiel and Camille stopped what they were doing to see Dean and Mia being dragged by their arms towards the man in the wheelchair: Famine.

"The other, Mr. Winchester. And such a pleasure to meet the other Mrs. Winchester." Famine said.

"What did you do to them?" Dean asked, looking back toward Castiel and Camille.

"You sicked your dogs on me, I just threw them both a treat."

"So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?"

"Doesn't take much. Hardly a push. Oh America, all you can eat all the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger just doesn't come from the body is also comes from the soul."

"Funny, doesn't seem to be coming from mine."

"Yes. I noticed that. Have you wondered why that is? How you could even walk in my presence?"

"I like to think it's my strength of character.

"I disagree."

Famine came forward on his wheelchair towards Dean, causing both Dean and Mia to struggle. Famine placed his hand on Dean's chest, causing Dean to feel pain until Famine's hand was removed.

"Yes, I see…" Famine said.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Mia, you're a part demon, which is why you can walk in my presence. But, Dean…that's one deep dark nothing you got there. You can't fill it, can you? Not with food, or drink…not even with sex or love." Famine started laughing.

"You're so full of crap." Dean said.

"Oh you can smirk and you can joke and lie to your brother and your wife and you can lie to yourself but not to me. I can see inside you, Dean. I can see how broken you are. How defeated, you can't win. And you know it, but you just keep fighting. Just keep…keep going through the motions. You're not hungry Dean because inside, you're already dead."

Dean looked at Famine, who seemed to get everything right. Mia looked over to Dean before turning to Famine.

"You're a liar." Mia said.

"Let them go." A voice said before Famine could respond.

Dean and Mia look behind Famine and saw Sam, his mouth still covered in blood.

"Sam." Famine said, slightly surprised.

"Sammy, no." Dean said, knowing Sam's powers were once again intact.

Two demons standing beside Famine advanced towards Sam before Famine shouted his disapproval.

"No one, lays a finger on this sweet little boy." Famine said proudly. "Sam, I see you got the snack I sent you."

"You sent?" Sam said.

"Don't worry. You're not like everyone else. You'll never die from drinking too much, you're the exception that proves the rule just the way Satan wanted you to be. So, cut their throats. Have at them!"

"Sammy, no." Dean pleaded as Sam seemed to consider the option.

"Please! Be my guest." Famine said.

"Sam…please." Mia said.

Sam took a few deep breaths before lifting his hand in the air. Famine looked around in horror as Sam exorcised all the demons in the room. The hold on Dean and Mia were let go, when Dean realized that Mia was choking.

Mia grabbed at her throat, knowing that because of her half demon status, the exorcism from Sam would most likely hurt her, if not kill her. Dean grabbed the demon killing knife and then rushed over to Mia. He watched as the demons fell to the ground, one by one until nothing was left.

Mia let in a giant gasp as her airway was once again freed. She took a few deep breaths before she started coughing.

"No." Sam said when he was finished.

"Well, fine. If you don't want them, then I'll have them." Famine said.

Suddenly, the demon's who were just exorcised came out of the ground and into Famine's mouth as Dean, Sam and Mia watched in horror. When he finished, Sam took a few steps forward and extended his arm out towards Famine.

"I'm a horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine replied.

"You're right. But it will work on them." Sam said, referring to the demons Famine just swallowed.

Suddenly, Famine struggled in his chair as black smoke inked out of his stomach. Sam's nose began to bleed, but pushed through the pain as Famine was finally defeated, his stomach burst open as the demons were freed.

Dean took a few steps towards Famine as Castiel and Camille snapped out of the funk they were in. Everyone then looked over to Sam, all of them worried and slightly scared by what had transpired.

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room and found the place a complete wreck. He searched and searched until he found what he was looking for underneath a few pieces of broken wood.

"Jenn? Jenn?" Dean called out to his unconscious wife.

Dean cleared the wood off Jenn's back and picked her up, lightly tapping the side of her face.

"Jenn?"

Jenn began to stir and groan as she felt pain shoot up her back.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah…" Jenn replied weakly.

"Okay, let's get you out of here, come on."

Dean got up before picking Jenn off the ground and heading towards the door where Castiel was waiting.

* * *

Everyone sat around Bobby's basement as Sam was locked inside the panic room to detox.

"Help…help!" Sam screamed from inside, clearly in pain. "Dean? Cass? If you're out there please, help!"

Dean took a drink of whiskey when Sam screamed out again.

"You know, that's not him in there." Castiel said. "Not really."

"Dean…Jenn, Mia, somebody. Help me." Sam said from inside the panic room.

"I know." Dean replied to Castiel.

Sam screamed out again.

"Dean…Sam just has to get it out of his system, then he'll be—" Camille started.

"Listen, just…" Dean stopped.

"Please! Help!" Sam yelled.

"I just need to get some air." Dean said.

Jenn and Mia moved over as Dean passed them on the stairs. Mia then rested her head on Jenn's shoulder. Jenn rested her arm around Mia's shoulder, making a mental note to talk to Dean in a bit.

Mia heard Sam cry out again, causing some tears to finally fall. She hated hearing him in so much pain. It didn't help that she blamed herself, because she kept thinking that maybe she should have stayed behind to guard Jenn and Sam while they were locked away.

* * *

Dean took a walk outside in Bobby's junkyard, taking a few drinks of his whiskey in the process. He stopped near the impala before he looked up at the sky.

"Please…I can't…I need some help…Please." Dean pleaded as tears threatened to fall.

Dean then turned and continued to walk around, feeling and looking lost. He didn't know what to do anymore.


	12. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

And I am back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had a lot going on. I want to let you know I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, but I hope y'all like it anyway. Remember, you all know who owns who, so I'm gonna go ahead with it already.

About a half an hour passed since Dean had left the basement. It was now that Jenn decided that it was time to find Dean. She gently nudged Mia to let her know she was getting up before heading up the stairs. When she walked outside, she went looking for Dean. Within moments, she found him, walking around aimlessly.

Jenn sighed to herself as she headed towards him. Dean took a drink of his whiskey when he noticed Jenn. She stopped in front of him, causing each other to stare in silence. Dean was surprised when Jenn suddenly pulled him into a hug. She didn't know if he needed it, but at the moment, she sure did.

Dean's arms slowly wrapped around Jenn, dropping his bottle of whiskey in the process. He held her close to him as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Dean said as he pulled away from her.

"Is it bad?" Jenn asked, worried about what it could be.

"I don't know…a little, I guess."

Jenn nodded and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the impala. She opened the back door and got inside, only to be followed by Dean. The two sat in silence as Dean was trying to figure out what to say.

"Jenn…there are some things that Famine had said to me, and I feel like I need to say something about it." Dean started.

"Okay."

"Famine had pointed out that I'm already dead inside. That I was able to walk in his presence because there's a hole inside of me and no matter how much I try, I can't fill it. I'm worried that he might be right."

Jenn looked down at her hands, letting this process.

"I don't believe him. While he might have been right in certain areas, I don't believe that you're completely dead inside. It's expected because look at our lives. We're fighting an apocalypse right now. And just because you may feel this way now, doesn't mean it'll last. Look at your son. If Famine was right, do you think Alex would be happy to see you all the time? No, because he would see right through that façade. Our son is a smart little boy, Dean. I see how your eyes light up every time you look him. Now let me ask you, when you look at Alex, do you believe what Famine said was completely true?"

Dean took a moment before turning to his wife.

"No."

"Good. Just because there will be times where we feel that way, won't mean those feelings will last. There's always a way back to happiness. You helped me after everything that happened with my own dad. This particular situation will take some time and the apocalypse ending, but we can get there. All we need is a plan and to get Sam better."

Dean nodded as he felt tears brim his eyes again. He knew she was right. How was he lucky enough to find her? Whenever he feels like giving up, sometimes she knows what to say to give him some glimmer of hope again. Maybe this was God's way, if he happened to be out there, of helping him. Dean was happy to have someone there who always came through for him, even when he sometimes doubted her.

"Okay, chick flick moment over." Jenn added smiling as she looked down.

Dean gave her a small smile before pulling her close to him. His arm went around her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence, in their own thoughts as to what they could and should do next.

* * *

Two days later, Camille opened the door to the panic room; her and Castiel deciding amongst themselves that Sam was able to roam free again. She walked over to Sam, who was a little pale.

"How are you feeling?" Camille asked as she uncuffed him.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." Sam replied weakly.

When Sam was freed, he continued to lay there, feeling too weak to get up. Camille placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." Camille told him. "Come on, I'll help you upstairs."

Camille helped Sam sit up before placing herself underneath one of his arms. She then helped him stand up as they slowly made their way up the basement stairs as Castiel led the way, opening the door. When they hit the living room, Dean, Jenn and Mia looked up.

"Sammy." Dean said to himself, getting up to check on his brother.

"You let him out?" Mia asked surprised.

"Yes. He should be fine now." Castiel replied.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs so he can rest in the comfort of a bed without restraints. Mind giving me a hand, Dean?" Camille said.

Immediately, Dean placed himself under Sam's arm and helped Camille drag him up the stairs. Jenn sighed in relief, feeling lucky that the detox didn't kill him like it almost did last time.

* * *

"On three. One, two…" Dean counted as he and Camille placed Sam on the bed.

Dean placed Sam's legs on the other end of the bed as Camille helped Sam adjust his upper side against some pillows.

"How long is this gonna last?" Dean asked.

"Shouldn't be too long. It seems the detox made him sick. He's got a fever." Camille replied, feeling his forehead and cheeks.

Dean replied with a nod, happy that something seemed to be working out in his favor for once. He patted Sam's legs before getting up.

"Hey Dean, can you get me a towel and some cold water?"

"Sure."

Dean walked down the hall and grabbed as she asked. When he walked in, he noticed Camille gently running her hand over Sam's hair repeatedly as a comforting and calming gesture.

"Thanks." Camille replied, grabbing the items from Dean.

She dipped the towel in the cold water and rung it out before placing it on Sam's forehead.

"You know, it's nice to be able to play mom again. Jenn's all grown up and she doesn't need me to take care of her anymore." Camille said to Dean when she realized that he was watching her.

"You know she does. She'll always need you." Dean replied, realizing he was applying some of his own feelings.

Camille gave Dean a sad smile before turning her attention back to Sam.

"Dean, I'm sorry for what happened to your mother."

"…Besides Jenn, Sam and I haven't had anyone take good care of us like this. A mother figure, you know?"

Dean felt himself at ease with the angel. She had a calming effect on him, and it was nice to have a mom that would take care of him and his brother. He and Sam were robbed of their's and to have his wife's mother…it made him feel like he and his little brother had a mother again. To have a mother who was willing to care for them, made it easy for him to open up a bit to her.

* * *

Everyone watched Dean as he walked down the stairs.

"How's he doing?" Jenn asked.

"He's got a fever. But Camille said he's gonna be okay." Dean replied as he hit the bottom.

Jenn and Mia shared a relieved glance before going back to cooking. Mia looked up at the clock, noting it was about 6 o'clock. Tori and Dawn should be back home with the kids soon. Jenn turned around to see Dean out the window, standing outside and looking around. Wiping her hands on a towel, she headed outside.

"Hey." Jenn said casually as she walked over to her husband.

"Hey." Dean replied, looking down at the dirt before looking back up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean…"

"No, seriously, nothing. A good kind of nothing."

Jenn looked at Dean in confusion. Just a few days ago he was worried about everything. To go from worried about everything to nothing in a few days…that was progress.

"It's just…it helps that Sam's gonna be okay." Dean continued. "Things seem to be looking up for the time being."

Jenn gave Dean a small smile before looking out in the distance with him.

"You know, I talked to your mom." Dean added, breaking the silence between them once again. "I'll admit, it's nice having her around…to have someone take care of Sammy only the way a mom can. Never in my life have I trusted someone else to watch after Sam, but Camille…"

"It's nice to feel like having a mom again, isn't it?" Jenn finished.

Dean nodded before looking over at her, tears of happiness brimming his eyes. She offered him a smile before she pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Camille walked downstairs as she watched Mia finish preparing dinner.

"Mia." Camille called. "Sam would like to speak with you."

Mia swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew it was a matter of time before she would have to confront what happened a few days ago. She nodded before headed upstairs. Lightly knocking on the door, she slowly opened it to find Sam laying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Camille said you wanted to talk?" Mia said, walking in.

"Yeah." Sam replied weakly as he sat up.

"So, what's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened…"

"Oh Sam, you don't have to apol—"

"Yes I do. I almost killed you back there."

"It wasn't your fault."

"In a way it was. I could've tried harder to control it."

Mia looked down and sighed to herself.

"Okay. Maybe your right, but I don't think you should beat yourself up over it. Consider us even for everything that's happened between us."

Sam gave his own sigh as he closed his eyes.

"You think maybe you shouldn't beat yourself up over everything too?"

"…Yeah, I do. So I say…we start over fresh. For real-sies."

"For real-sies? What are you, 12?"

Mia and Sam exchanged smiles and a chuckle. Sam held out a hand, which Mia shook, sealing their deal.

* * *

It was weeks later when Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia found their way back to South Dakota for a case. Sioux Falls to be exact. Ever since coming back to town, the four have been having a hard time getting a hold of Bobby. It didn't help that Tori and Dawn weren't there with the kids, considering they decided to take them all the way to Florida to experience Disneyworld.

Dressed in suits, Sam and Dean headed to the diner, trying once again to call Bobby.

"Bobby, listen. Once you get this message, call, okay?" Sam said as he got out of the impala, hanging up his phone.

"Is he still not home? How far could he get in that chair?" Dean asked as he opened the door to the diner.

The two Winchesters walked in, looking around for the person they planned on interviewing.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"I guess we do it ourselves." Dean replied, motioning to Sam that he found the person.

"Thank you." Sam said to the waitress before she walked away.

"Mr. Wells, why don't you tell us what you saw…in your own words." Dean said to the man.

"Call me Digger." Mr. Willis said.

"Digger?"

"Mm hm."

"Who gave you that name?"

"I did."

"You gave yourself your own nickname? You can't do that."

"Who died and made you queen?"

Dean looked at him, about to retaliate.

"Okay." Sam started before Dean could say anything. "Uh, why don't you just tell us what you saw."

"I saw Clay Thompson climb into Benny Sutton's trailer through the window. Couple minutes later, Clay walked out, Benny's dead."

"And, uh, is this the guy you saw?" Dean asked, showing Digger a paper with Clay's picture.

"He was all covered with mud, but yeah. That's Clay."

"You are aware that Clay Thompson died five years ago." Sam said.

"Yup."

"And you're positive that it was this guy?" Dean asked.

"You calling me a liar?"

"No, no, of course not." Sam interfered as Dean stared at Digger. "Look, can you think of any reason why Clay Thompson, alive or dead, would wanna kill Benny Sutton?"

"Hell yeah." Digger said as he laughed. "Well five years ago, Benny was the one that killed Clay in the first place."

"Is that a fact?" Dean asked casually.

"Yeah, so called hunting accident. But if you ask me, Clay came back from the grave to get a little payback."

"Go on."

Before Digger could continue, he looked up, clearly noticing someone.

"Heads up." Digger said. "Fargo."

"Digger." A woman in a police uniform said as she walked up.

"Sheriff." Digger replied.

"Gentleman, I'm Sheriff Jodi Mills, I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure." Sheriff Mills said.

"Agents Dorfman and Needlemeyer FBI." Dean replied as he and Sam show their badges.

"Welcome to Sioux Falls gentleman. Can I ask you what you're doing with Digger over here?"

"Oh they're just doing their job." Digger replied. "They believe me, Sheriff."

"The FBI believes a dead man committed a murder?"

"Look, we're just asking a few questions Sheriff, that's all." Sam said.

"Of course if a dead man didn't commit the murder then, uh, who did?" Dean asked.

"What did you say your jurisdiction was again?" Sheriff Mills asked.

"Our jurisdiction is wherever the United States Government sends us."

"Uh, yeah. How about me and your supervisor have a little chat about that."

"Absolutely." Sam replied, pulling out a card and handing it over to Sheriff Mills.

Sam and Dean watched as she took the card and dialed the number.

"Agent Willis, this is Sheriff Jodi Mills at…Bobby?" Sheriff Mills said on the other line. "Is this Bobby Singer?"

Sam and Dean looked up at Sheriff Mills, surprised by what was going on. The two exchanged looks as she said "bullcrap" and hung up the phone.

"FBI, huh?" Sheriff Mills said, turning to the boys.

"So, uh…so you know Bobby Singer…" Sam said nervously.

"That-that is, a fun coincidence." Dean said.

"Here's what I know about Bobby Singer. He's a menace around here, ass full of drunk and disorderlies and mail fraud. You understanding me?" Sheriff Mills replied.

"I think we can all agree that you've made yourself perfectly clear, yes."

"So whatever the three of you are planning, it ends here and now. 10-4 on that agents?"

"Yeah."

Sheriff Mills walked away, leaving Sam and Dean relieved that they were arrested but embarrassed quite a bit.

* * *

"You know how many times we've called?" Dean asked as he, Sam, Jenn and Mia followed Bobby into his house. "Where've you been?"

"Playing murderball." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"What is that smell? Is that soap? Did you clean…more than what Tori and Dawn do?"

"What are you my mother? Bite me."

"Where's your trucker cap, Bobby?" Jenn asked, noticing he wasn't wearing his usual cap.

"Bobby, seriously." Sam said when he noticed Bobby giving Jenn the stink eye.

"I've been working. Trying to find a way to stop the devil."

"Find anything?" Mia asked curiously.

"What do you think?"

"Bobby, it's just…there's a case less than five miles from your house." Sam said.

"What the Benny Sutton thing? That's what this is about?"

"You knew about this?" Dean asked.

"Hell yes, I checked into it already. There's nothing here."

"Except a witness who saw a dead guy commit murder." Jenn said.

"What witness? Digger Wells?"

"Yeah."

"So he's a drunk."

"Well, what about the lightning storms? They look like omens." Sam said.

"Except in February, in South Dakota in storm season. Guys, I thought it was something too. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar."

"So who killed the guy?"

"Take your pick. This Benny Sutton guy was a grade A son of a bitch. There's a list of the living a year long that wouldn't mind putting cap in his ass."

"So you're telling us nothing." Mia said.

"Sorry. Looks like you wasted a tank of gas on this one."

"Great…" Dean said.

* * *

Dean and the group were driving out of town until he pulled over for a moment.

"What's up?" Sam said after a moment.

"Ain't that the graveyard back there?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so what? Bobby already checked it out."

"And? What, Bobby's never wrong?" Sam and Mia gave him a look. "Come on, we'll take a peek and we'll hit the road…Can't hurt."

Jenn shrugged as she was the first out of the impala, followed by Dean. They were joined by Sam and Mia after a brief moment. Dean opened the trunk and handed everyone a flashlight and grabbed shovels for him and Sam. They explored the graveyard until Mia found Clay Thompson's headstone.

"Hey." Mia called to everyone.

"That look fresh to you?" Jenn asked as they stood in front of the gravemarker, noticing the dirt.

"Yeah." Sam, Mia and Dean replied in unison.

Almost an hour later, Sam and Dean finally dug their to Clay Thompson's coffin. They all noticed scratch marks on top of the coffin as Sam lifted the lid, revealing no body.

"What is going on here?" Sam asked before turning to Dean, Jenn and Mia.

"I don't know but something stinks." Dean replied, getting out of the hole.

* * *

Jenn picked the lock to Clay Thompson's front door, entering the house first. Sam quietly closed the door behind him as the three start to look around. When they hit the living room, Dean turned to Sam and nodded, signaling that he and Mia go the other way to look around.

Dean and Jenn looked around innocently until Dean turned around and avoided a swinging bat. The bat hit a picture frame as Dean hit the guy in the stomach. As the guy fell to his knees, Jenn shined the light on him, revealing him to be Clay Thompson.

Sam and Mia joined them, Sam with a shotgun and Mia with a pistol, trained on the guy.

"Don't shoot me. Please don't shoot, there's money in the safe." Clay said, his hands up in defense.

"We don't want your money." Dean replied.

"What do you want? Anything, please…"

"You're Clay Thompson, right?" Jenn asked.

"…Who are you?"

"…FBI." Sam replied.

"FBI? Oh my god, this is about Benny…"

"What about Benny?" Dean asked.

"He killed me, he shot me in the back, I'm supposed to let him get away with that?"

"Hold up, are you confessing?"

"Please, I'll go with you just don't wake my kids."

"Y-you'll go with us, where?" Mia asked.

"Jail."

"Let me get this straight, you're Clay Thompson and you died five years ago?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"And three days ago you climbed out of your grave and killed Benny Sutton?"

"Yes."

"So you are in fact a dead guy?"

"I guess. I-I-I…I don't know what I am."

Silence filled the five for a brief moment, as the four hunters tried to process what was going on.

"Clay?" A woman's voice called. "…I called 911."

"It's okay honey, these four are the FBI. They're here about Benny."

"Well, why don't you come with us Mr. Thompson, I think it would be best." Jenn said politely.

Clay Thompson led the way out the door, followed by the four Winchesters. Dean took out his pistol, which went noticed by Sam, who was walking next to him.

"Dean…" Sam said to him.

"He's a monster." Dean replied as Clay was out of earshot with the girls.

"He's a soccer dad."

"What do you wanna do with him?"

Suddenly, Dean and Sam were stopped by a bright light.

"Freeze!" A woman told them.

Dean and Sam put their hands up as Clay stopped walking.

"Drop your guns." Sheriff Mills told the boys.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Alright, hey." Dean said as he and Sam put their guns down. "Remember the guy you said was dead and couldn't possibly commit murder? There he is."

"…And?"

"And? And you're welcome. For catching the undead killer zombie."

"Whatever he is or isn't doesn't mean it gives you the right to shoot him in the middle of the street."

"Shoot me?" Clay asked incredulously.

Sheriff Mills and the other officers put handcuffs on all four hunters.

"You're free to go Mr. Thompson." Sheriff Mills told Clay.

"Free to go?" Dean asked angrily.

"I can't believe you were kill me." Clay told Dean.

"You're a zombie."

"I'm a taxpayer."

The four exchanged looks as they were hauled off to police cars.

* * *

Dean and Jenn sat on the bed in the holding cell as Sam and Mia paced the small area.

"So what, Sheriff's on the take?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, no. The zombie's are paying her off?" Mia replied sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes he readjusted his seating position.

"Hey." Sam said as the doors in front of the bars opened.

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia saw Bobby talking to Sheriff Mills.

"So what, now they're friends?" Dean asked irritably confused.

* * *

"Bobby, I thought the sheriff hated you." Sam said as he pushed Bobby in his wheelchair.

"She did. Till five days ago." Bobby replied.

"What happened five days ago?" Jenn asked.

"The dead started rising all over town."

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia exchanged a look.

"So you knew about this?" Sam asked calmly.

"Yup."

"I think what Sam mean to say is you lied to us?" Dean asked.

Bobby grabbed a hold of his wheels to turn himself to face the four hunters.

"Look, I told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you."

"There are zombies here."

"There's zombies…then there's zombies."

Dean looked at Bobby, perplexed.

"Come with me." Bobby said, turning around.

* * *

The four younger hunters followed Bobby into his house. Bobby took off his hat before going further.

"You want to tell us what the hell—" Dean started before noticing a new presence in the house.

"Oh hey." A woman said, walking out with plates. "I didn't realize you were bringing company." The woman continued smiling as she acknowledged the four Winchesters.

"It's 4 am babe, you didn't need to cook." Bobby said with a smile.

"Oh, please. I'll get some more plates."

The woman walked back into the kitchen. Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia watched her, shared a look with each other before looking at Bobby in unison.

"Who is that?" Dean asked.

"Karen…my wife." Bobby said.

"Your new wife?"

"…my dead wife."

"Explain yourself, sir." Jenn said.

Before Bobby could try, Karen came back out with some more plates.

"Hope you all are hungry." Karen said with a smile.

* * *

Karen served Sam, Jenn, Mia a piece of pie as Dean took a bite of his.

"Mm..mmm. This is incredible Mrs. Singer." Dean said through bites.

"Thank you, Dean." Karen said smiling.

Dean smiled back at her before Sam quietly cleared his throat.

"What, it is." Jenn said, defending her husband, with whom she agreed with.

"That's great, Karen, thanks." Bobby told his wife appreciatively. "Could you, uh, give us a minute?"

Karen placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder before offering the four other guests at the table a smile. They offered one back until she closed the door sliding door behind her.

"Are you crazy, what the hell?" Dean asked angrily as he threw his fork on the clothed table.

"Dean, I can explain." Bobby said.

"Explain what, lying to us? Or the American Girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?"

"First off that's my wife so watch it."

"Bobby whatever that thing is in there…it is not your wife." Sam said.

"How do you know that?"

"Are you serious?"

"You think I'm an idiot, boy? My dead wife shows up on my doorstep, I'm not gonna test her every way that I ever learned?"

"So what is it? Zombies, revenant?" Mia asked Bobby before an argument could erupt.

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water."

"Bobby, she crawled out of coffin." Dean said.

"No she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way she's back."

"That's impossible." Sam said.

"Tell me about it."

"You bury her ashes?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Cemetery. That's where they all rose from."

"How many?" Dean asked.

"Fifteen, twenty. I made a list."

Bobby pulled a paper out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Sam.

"It's uh, Karen, Clay…Sheriff Mills, her little boy came back." Bobby continued.

"And there were no signs, no omens?" Sam asked.

"Well, there were the lightning storms."

"That's what we said. What else?" Dean asked irritably.

Bobby went over to his desk and grabbed a book, opening it up to a page he flagged with a post it.

"'And through the fire stood before me a pale horse. And he that sat atop him carried a scythe. And I saw since he had risen, they too shall rise. And from him and through him'." Bobby read.

The four hunters faces darkened as they looked over to Bobby.

"So Death's behind this?" Mia asked.

"Death, Death? Like 'Grim Reaper' Death?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby replied.

"Awesome." Dean replied sarcastically as he rubbed his head. "Another horseman. Must be Thursday."

"Bobby, why would Death raise fifteen people in a place like Sioux Falls?" Sam asked as he got up and took the book from Bobby's desk.

"I don't know." Bobby answered.

"You know if Death is behind this, then whatever these things are…it's not good." Jenn told Bobby sadly.

"You know what we have to do here." Dean added.

"She doesn't remember anything you know." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?"

"Being possessed. Me killing her. Her coming back."

"Bobby…"

"No, don't 'Bobby' me. Just…just listen okay?"

They all listened as Karen hummed in the kitchen.

"She hums when she cooks." Bobby added with a sad smile.

"Yeah…"

"She always hummed when she cooked. Tone deaf a little, but…I never thought I would hear it again."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look while Jenn and Mia looked down to the floor in guilt.

"Look, just read 'Revelation'. The dead rised during the apocalypse, there's nothing in there that says that's bad. Hell, maybe it's one good thing that comes out of this bloody mess."

"And what would you do if you were us?"

Bobby looked back and forth between Sam and Dean.

"I know what I would do. And I know what you think you gotta do. But, I'm begging you. Please. Please…leave her be." Bobby said sadly. "Dean, you of all people should understand. You sold your soul to bring your wife back from the dead. Please."

Dean looked back and over to Jenn, who exchanged a look of guilt with him.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia sat in a diner booth, drinking their coffee in silence.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"There's nothing to think about. We're not gonna leave Bobby at home with the bride of Frankenstein." Dean replied.

"Then what do you wanna do? Just walk in there in front of Bobby and blow her skull off?"

"If she decides that Bobby's face is the blue plate special, I'd like to be there."

"Fine…I'll see what else I can find out."

Dean nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"You two have been a little quiet. Care to share?" Dean asked.

"I'm okay. Processing still." Mia said.

Sam motioned for Mia to go with him to do more research. She followed him outside, leaving Jenn and Dean alone.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…I feel for Bobby, you know? He lost his wife and now that he has her back, I don't think I can take that away from him." Jenn replied, playing with her coffee cup.

"I understand where he's coming from. I do, I mean come on, look at what I've done for you. But the difference is that you're an actual living thing and she's not."

"I know."

Jenn nodded at Dean as she continued playing with her cup.

* * *

Later that day, Dean, with Jenn, leaned against the impala in Bobby's junkyard, watching the house. Dean was just waiting for something to happen until he and Jenn were startled by Karen sudden appearance next to them.

"Oops, I scare you?" Karen asked.

"No, no. No there's nothing scary about you at all." Dean said.

"Feel like some lunch?"

"Uh, we're good, thanks."

"Come on there's more pie."

"I don't think that Bobby wants us inside."

"Guess it'll have to be our secret then, huh? Come on."

Dean exchanged a curious look with Jenn before following Karen into the house.

* * *

Looking at a piece of paper, Sam and Mia walked down the sidewalk until they found the house they were looking for. They went up the pathway, looking around to see if they were safe when they veered off to the side of the house.

That's when they saw Sheriff Mills inside with her husband and formerly dead son, reading on the couch together. The two sighed as they exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Dean took a few more bites of his pie as Jenn set her's aside. They looked around and saw a few dozen pies lying around the house. Karen closed the door, where Bobby was asleep in the library.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies." Dean said as Karen went to make another. "Did you bake all of these?"

"I don't know what it is, once I got back I can't stop baking." Karen replied with a smile.

"When do you have time to sleep?"

"I don't. Must be the excitement."

"Or being dead."

Jenn looked over to Dean before punching him really hard in the shoulder. Karen wiped her hands on her apron before going back to what she was doing.

"I know you don't trust me."

"How would you say that?"

"Come on, Dean. That's why you and Jenn are here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me."

Dean said nothing as he stared at her as Jenn looked away guiltily.

"I know who you are." Karen continued as she turned around. "Just like I know Bobby's not the same mild mannered scrap dealer that I married. You hunt things. I'm a thing, I get it."

"So you know that Sam, Mia, Jenn and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. He's like a father to us."

"I understand. And he's lucky to have you looking out for him, Dean. But you all aren't the only ones."

"Is that so?"

"I remember everything, you know." Karen said as she turned around and continued making pie crust. "When I died, that demon taking over my body. And the things it made me do. And Bobby had no choice but to…well, you two know what he did. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt weighs on him."

"Why don't you tell him you remember?" Jenn asked.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you two aren't—"

"No, no. We are."

"Well, then you should know that he's my husband. My job is to bring him peace. Not pain."

Dean and Jenn looked over to each other and looked away. They both understood that, they did... Very well, in fact. But they also believed in being honest with each other, despite their track records of hiding things. Like Jenn remembering what Dean did to her in Hell. They wanted Karen to do the same, but how could they do that when they know what pain the honesty can bring?

* * *

Sam and Mia then stopped in front of another house on their list. They slowly walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting for the door to be answered. After a moment, Sam knocked again, calling out for Mrs. Jones, the owner of the house. Sam turned to look around as he waited when he felt Mia tap his arm.

Sam turned towards her and she pointed to the little droplets of blood in front of them. Sam looked around again as Mia jimmied the door knob, causing it to open. They walked inside, taking in their surroundings as Sam closed the door behind them.

"Ezra Jones?" Sam called out as they stood by the door.

Suddenly, coughing was heard in the next room, causing the two hunters to go investigate. They continued through the clothing covered room until they saw a woman sitting up in a bed looking rather sickly; her face covered with dark purple marks.

"Ezra Jones?" Sam asked gently, which earned him a cough from the woman.

She continued coughing as she motioned for the two to come over to her.

"…What is it?" Mia asked as she and Sam continued to keep their distance.

The closer they got, they realized the purple marks on her face looked like peeled scabs and her skin was completely pale. She continued coughing as she kept motioning to them.

"You think maybe you can tell us from here?" Mia continued.

Ezra coughed once more as she continued to motion to them to come closer.

"Yeah…we're gonna regret this." Sam mumbled to Mia as she looked over to him.

Slightly grimacing, the two got closer as she continued to motion to come closer. Mia had about enough as Ezra continued to cough as their faces grew closer. She exchanged a look with Sam, who got a bit closer. Ezra let out a groan before letting out a shriek as she pushed Sam, causing him to fly back and take Mia with him.

She got up from the bed as Mia looked to her right and saw a dead body of a man, causing her to let out a scream of surprise. Ezra jumped on Sam, trying to take a bite out of him. Sam struggled with Ezra as Mia pulled out her gun and fired off a round in Ezra's head. Ezra slowly fell off to the side, landing beside the dead body.

"You alright?" Mia asked as she helped Sam to his feet.

Sam groaned in disgust as he wiped off some of Ezra's spit from the side of his face.

"I've been better." Sam replied, his face scrunched up in disgust.

* * *

"Keep your damn voices down, Karen's upstairs." Bobby said as he led the Winchesters into his library.

"Well I'm sorry, we're a little tense right now. Who's old lady Jones?" Mia asked irritably.

"First one to come up."

"First one to go bad." Sam said.

"Ah, she was always a nutty broad."

"Nutty how? Nutty like the way she ate her husband's stomach, is that the way she was in life?" Mia continued.

"…No."

"Look Bobby, I feel for you, you know I do. But you have to acknowledge that you are not it this straight." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but whether you admit it or not these things are turning. We have to stop them. All of them." Jenn said, a lot calmer than the other three.

Bobby wheeled away from them before turning around and pulling out a gun, setting it on his legs.

"Time to go." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"You heard me. Off my property."

"Or what? You'll shoot?" Sam asked, slightly hurt.

"Bobby, please. You have to trust—" Jenn started.

"If Karen turns I will handle it. My way." Bobby said as he cut her off.

"This is dangerous." Dean said.

Bobby cocked his gun.

"I'm not telling you twice."

Mia was the first to storm out, followed by a reluctant Sam and Dean. Jenn slowly turned to leave, looking over to Bobby sadly before she left.

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia sat in the impala, which was parked outside of Bobby's junkyard.

"He's crazy." Dean said.

"It's his wife, Dean." Sam replied.

"So he goes 'Full Metal Jacket' on us? We're his family, Sam."

"Look man, bigger fish. Okay? We got a whole bunch of zombies that are gonna turn this town into a giant chew toy."

"Yeah, and he's alone in the house making pie with one of them."

"Alright, so?"

"So? I-I'm gonna have to go back there and kill her. That's the only thing I could think of."

"If he sees you, you're a dead man." Mia said from the back seat.

"…Well then, I guess I won't let him see me."

"Okay, we'll head to town and rescue everyone…that should be easy…" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sounds like it."

"We could use some help."

"What about the sheriff?"

"Last time we checked the sheriff was pro-zombie."

"We'll just have to convince her."

"How?"

"I don't know, you're just gonna."

Sam rolled his eyes and got out of the impala, followed by Mia. Dean looked in the review mirror and noticed Jenn staring down, playing with her fingernails.

"You still on planet earth?" Dean asked.

"Bobby's gonna lose his wife again, Dean. This is gonna destroy him." Jenn replied sadly.

"That's not his wife anymore, Jenn."

"I know, I know. But I can't help but feel horrible for what we have to do. He's lost her once and to lose her twice…who can come back from that?"

* * *

Dean loaded his shotgun as he walked through the junkyard with a reluctant Jenn, who checked the clip of her gun. They stood by, devising a course of action.

* * *

Sam started Sheriff Mills as his hand touched her shoulder. She had just seen her son, covered in blood holding a piece of intestine.

"Let's go." Sam said as he pushed her in front of him.

"No." Sheriff Mills said as she was reluctantly pushed towards the door.

"Go."

Mia waited for them outside as she saw Sam and Sheriff Mills come through the front door.

"My husband." Sheriff Mills said.

"Leave it, he's dead." Sam replied.

"That is not my son."

"You're right, it wasn't."

"Listen, Sheriff, your town is in danger. People are in danger and we need to help them now. Can you do that for us?" Mia said as Sheriff Mills began to cry and shake her head no. "Can you focus, please. Sheriff…"

"How do we put them down?" Sheriff Mills said after a moment.

"Head shot." Sam said.

Sheriff Mills nodded as she ran a hand through her hair, tears continuing to fall.

"We're gonna need weapons." Sheriff Mills said.

"We can start by rounding up anyone we can find. Where is there a safe place we can take people?"

"Jail."

"Right…"

"Just, um…give us a minute." Mia said as she and Sam pulled out their guns.

Sheriff Mills grabbed Sam's arm as he began to walk away. Sam looked over to her sadly as he and Mia turned back to head into the house. They look around and find the boy still eating his father's corpse. He turned back up to face them, but as he was about to attack, Sam fired.

* * *

Dean quietly picked open the back door of Bobby's house, which he and Jenn entered. Just as Dean closed the door behind them, they heard a gunshot go off. The two exchanged a look before snapping back into reality.

"Bobby?" Dean called.

Dean and Jenn raised their weapons as they walked through the house, looking for Bobby. The rounded the corner to see Bobby sitting at Karen's bedside, holding her hand as she laid there, dead. Bobby looked over to the two with tear brimmed eyes.

The three soaked in what just occurred as Bobby finally broke eye contact with the two younger hunters.

* * *

The police station was filled with a group of people as Sheriff Mills handed Sam and Mia some shotguns.

"Alright, now if we hand you a gun and you see a dead person, I don't care if it's your friend, your neighbor, or your wife, you shoot for the head." Sam said as he and Mia passed out shotguns. "It's the only way we survive."

"Uh, you mind telling us who the hell you are?" A middle aged big guy asked.

"Friends of Bobby Singer." Mia replied.

"…the town drunk…"

"I thought….he was the town drunk." Sam said, referring to Digger.

"Who told you that?"

"…Bobby Singer…"

"Stay sharp…" Mia said before the situation got worse.

"I'll watch the front door." Sam said to Sheriff Mills as he took a shotgun from her. "Mia, take the back."

Mia nodded as she grabbed a shotgun from Sheriff Mills.

* * *

Dean threw a duffle bag in the back of Bobby's van as Jenn set some cases full of ammo nearby the duffle. Dean looked over to Bobby, who had the look of horror on his face.

"You know Bobby, if you wanna sit this one out…" Dean said.

"Let's…just get going." Bobby replied.

Jenn closed one side of the van doors when they heard a sound from behind them. She and Dean turned to face the source of the sound as Bobby gripped his rifle tight. Dean turned back to the van, grabbing a shotgun of his own. He pulled out a flashlight and began to investigate as Jenn went into the duffle and began loading her shotgun.

Jenn walked to the back of the van and began to look around as she and Bobby stood put.

* * *

Sheriff Mills, Sam and some of the group stood by the front door. Sam opened the door, looking outside before shaking his head at Sheriff Mills. She made her way to the back door where Mia and some more of the group were.

"Anything?" Sheriff Mills asked.

"Nothing." Mia replied.

* * *

Dean ventured off further into the junkyard, still searching for the source of the crashing sound.

Back at the van, Bobby and Jenn heard barking, followed by banging.

"Dean?" Bobby called out.

"Dean!" Jenn called out louder.

Bobby heard footsteps and saw a figure, immediately causing him to fire at it and miss.

Suddenly, Dean found himself being tackled to the ground, losing his weapon in the process. The zombie came down for a bite, but was met with a punch to the face. As the zombie fell off him, Dean turned and reached for his gun only to be pulled away.

At the van, Bobby called out for Dean again, only to be met with silence. Suddenly, a zombie came running at Bobby, in which he shot in the head. They were engulfed in silence for a moment until they heard rustling and footsteps.

Bobby fired off another shot before Jenn fired one off from behind him.

Further into the junkyard, Dean tried to force himself free from the zombie pulling him away from his gun. Having enough, he turned and kicked him with his free leg before finally grabbing his weapon. He quickly turned on his back and shot the zombie in the head.

In the distance, Dean was able to hear Bobby and Jenn call for him followed by a few more gunshots. Dean picked himself up at headed back to Bobby and Jenn. As he got there, he found Bobby on the ground reaching for his gun and Jenn struggling with a zombie, with her back against the van. Dean shot the zombie after Bobby before he heard another shot from Jenn, who managed to grab the pistol from the back of her pants.

Jenn picked up her shotgun before helped Dean get Bobby back in his wheelchair. Just as he was settled back in, they immediately saw more zombie heading for them. Their guns fired off a few rounds each before Jenn pulled Bobby's wheelchair and turned him around. They made a run for the house as Dean would stop occasionally to get the zombies off their asses.

Bobby opened the front door and wheel himself in and Dean and Jenn fired off some more rounds. Following him in, Dean checked his ammo as Jenn locked the door behind them.

"Got any more ammo, I'm low." Dean asked.

"Yeah, we got plenty. Just run back past the zombies, it's in the van where we left it." Bobby said sarcastically.

"A simple no would've been fine."

"Here." Jenn said.

Jenn emptied her shotgun and gave him the rest of her ammo. As he loaded it, she pulled out her pistol and checked the clip. She had about 14 rounds left, which she knew might not last them.

"What are the all doing here, anyway?" Dean asked Bobby.

"I think I get it." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean and Jenn asked in unison.

Before Bobby could answer, the three hunters heard a crash coming from upstairs.

"That ain't good." Bobby said.

Suddenly in the library, a zombie burst through a window that Jenn shot. Another came down the stairs, which Dean took care off. As a few more came down the stairs, they were met with bullets from Dean and Bobby.

"I'm out." Dean said.

"Me too." Bobby said.

"Come on."

Dean pushed Bobby wheelchair as more came into the house. Jenn turned and fired off round after round as they began appearing in front of them too. Dean turned the corner and backed Bobby into the closet, followed by Jenn, who fired off one more round before Dean closed the door and locked it.

Dean turned on the light as the banging on the door continued to get louder and harder.

"What do you have left?" Dean asked Jenn.

She pulled out her clip and cursed to herself.

"One." Jenn replied as she put the clip back in.

"Kind of a tight fit don't you think?" Bobby asked, referring to the small closet.

"It's alright they're idiots, they can't pick a lock." Dean said.

Suddenly the banging on the door stopped, causing the closet to wait in the silence. Then they heard the door knob jimmy and a small knife go through the keyhole.

"Real nice, Dean." Jenn said as the zombies tried picking the lock.

"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I'm making this stuff up as I go, sue me." Dean replied.

"Oh, if we manage to survive, I plan on it." Jenn said.

Dean readied himself when the door opened. Immediately, Dean began hitting the zombies in the face with the butt of the shotgun. Jenn fired off her last round as Bobby handed her his shotgun so she could help Dean, but there were too many.

"Get down!" They heard someone shout.

Dean grabbed Jenn by the waist and pulled her with him as he used the nearby wall as cover. Shots went off one by one until all the zombies were dead. Dean, Jenn and Bobby peered out the door, finding that Sam, Mia and Sheriff Mills saved them.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

* * *

Dean and Mia walked up to Sam and Jenn as they watched the burning bodies of the zombies.

"Well if there's any zombies left out there we can't find them." Dean said.

"How are the townspeople?" Sam asked.

"Pretty freaked out. Hell, traumatized." Sheriff Mills replied. "Few of them are calling the papers. As far as I can tell, no one has believed them yet."

"And you? How you holding up?"

Sheriff Mills opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say.

"Is that everyone?" Mia asked.

"All but one."

* * *

Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn walked up behind Bobby who was in front of the fire burning Karen's body. Bobby didn't hear them but knew who it was when he felt Jenn's hand on his shoulder.

"So…I'm thinking I should apologize for losing my head back there." Bobby said.

"Bobby….you don't owe us anything." Jenn said.

"Look, I don't know squat about your marriage but…at least you got to spend five days with her, right?" Dean asked.

"Right. Which makes things about a thousand times worse." Bobby replied. "She was the love of my life. How many times do I gotta kill her?"

"You gonna be okay, Bobby?" Sam asked.

Bobby slowly shook his head.

"You four should know, Karen told me why Death was here." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?"

"Why he took a stroll through a cemetery in the sticks of South Dakota. He came for me."

"What do you mean you?" Dean asked.

"Death came for me. He brought Karen back to send me a message."

"You, why you?" Mia asked.

"Because I've been helping you, you sons of bitches. I'm one of the reasons you're still saying no to Lucifer, Sam."

"So this was like a hit on your life?"

"I don't know if they wanted to take my life or my spirit. Either way, they wanted me out of the way."

"But you're gonna be alright." Sam said. "Right, Bobby?"

Bobby looked up as Sam sadly, as if to say no. He then looked back over to the fire.

Sam exchanged a look with Mia as they silence surrounded the group.


	13. Dark Side of the Moon

Another chapter for my lovely readers! Remember that I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester or Castiel. I only own Jenn and Camille Santos and co-own Mia Alexander with Bree. Just know, I've had so much going on, so I'm sorry for not updating for two months. There's been a lot going on, and it doesn't help that no one really reviews anymore. It makes me feel like no one really cares if I post. If you have time, try and throw me some courage to keep writing, please!

Jenn leaned in the window frame of the impala.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Mia and I want to make sure Bobby's okay. It'll only be a few days." Jenn replied with a small smile.

"Okay. Call us when you want to come back."

"Okay. Call me so I can make sure you two clowns are alright."

"So we're clowns now?"

"I call it like I see it."

Jenn smiled as she gave Dean a quick peck on the lips. She looked over to Sam and waved.

"Be careful you two."

Straightening herself, she watched the impala drive away. She sighed to herself before walking back into the house where Mia was making lunch for Bobby.

A comfortable silence aired between the two Winchester brothers. It's been a while since it was just the two of them…in fact, it was very rare for them these days to go off looking for a hunt without Jenn or Mia with them.

"You think it's a good idea to leave the girls with Bobby? Maybe a pity party is the last thing he wants right now." Sam said, thinking aloud.

"First off, Jenn made it very clear to me that it's not a pity party. Second, Bobby needs some form of support system. You really think you and I are wired for that level of grief?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. If you wanted to be comforted, sometimes they weren't the best people. I mean, Sam was good at it, but Bobby would probably open up better to Jenn or Mia. Women are the most compassionate creatures after all.

* * *

_Jenn moaned in appreciation as she felt lips expertly move along her neck and jaw line. She allowed her fingers to entangle in his hair as those lips made their way back to her's. _

_The two let out a moan as he entered her. He immediately began his movement allowing the two begin their journey to ecstasy. It wasn't long until she rocked her hips to match his rhythm. He let out a growl as he thrust into her, harder and harder; faster and faster._

_As the two came closer and closer to their sweet release, their moans became louder and louder._

"_Oh my god…" Jenn moaned as she felt it coming._

_The deep voice called out Jenn's name as he came._

"…_Sam…" Jenn called as she felt her release._

Jenn awoke abruptly, startling Bobby and Mia. She looked around and realized she fell asleep while they were searching for a new way to kill Lucifer.

"Whoa, you alright?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Jenn replied, clearing her throat.

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah."

Jenn got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror before turning on the faucet and splashing cold water on her face.

What the hell was that? Why in the bloody blue hell was she having a sex dream about Sam? While she admits she's had them before, it's strange considering its been years since she's had a sexy dream about Sam. Something didn't feel right about it but she shouldn't worry about it. The apocalypse was what needed her focus, instead of something that might be nothing.

* * *

The hotel room was littered with beer cans, but Dean laid there asleep. Briefly waking up, he reached under his pillow...call it paranoia all you want, but it was nice to feel protected.

"Looking for this?" A voice said.

Dean opened his eyes and looked towards the voice. He saw an armed masked man take out the clip and toss the gun and clip aside. He then looked over to Sam, who sat up in his bed, gun also pointed at him.

"Morning." Dean said sarcastically as he sat up.

"Shut up. Hands where I can see 'em."

"Wait a minute. Is that you, Roy? It is, isn't it. Which makes you Walt. Hiya Walt." Dean said as he raised his hands, and looked at the man with a gun pointed to Sam.

The two men looked at each other and removed their masks. Dean smirked to himself when he realized he was right. Sam quickly pressed a few quick buttons on the phone in his pocket as the two men removed their ski masks.

"Don't matter." Walt said.

"Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset?"

"You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam?" Walt directed at the younger Winchester.

"Who told you that?" Sam asked.

"We ain't the only hunters after you and your wife." Walt cocked his shotgun. "See you in the next life."

"Hear me out. I can explain, okay? Please."

Walt stood there for a moment before raising his gun and shooting Sam in the chest. Dean immediately moved toward Sam.

"Stay the hell down." Roy ordered Dean, raising his shotgun.

Dean sat back, staring at his now dead brother, angrily.

"Shoot him." Walt said to Roy.

"Killing Sam was right but Dean…"

"He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass? Cause I don't."

"Okay, we kill Dean, then what? Jenn Santos will come looking for us when she finds out." Roy said logically.

"That's why we find her before she finds out. Mia is most likely going to be with her anyway. Kill him, Roy."

Dean then slowly turned to face Roy.

"Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed. Especially if something happens to my wife. C'mon! Let's get this show on the road." Dean challenged angrily.

Roy stared at Dean fearfully.

"Come on, already." Walt said.

Walt raised his shotgun, stepped forward and shot Dean in the chest.

* * *

"Find anything?" Jenn asked Bobby with a yawn as the sun rose outside.

"Nothing." Bobby replied, throwing his book on the desk in front of him.

Mia walked into the room, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Jenn asked in a panic.

"I got a voicemail from Sam." Mia replied. "You should listen to it."

Mia dialed her voicemail and put the phone on speaker.

"_Well, is it just me, or do you two seem a tad upset_?" Dean's voice said.

"_You think you can flip the switch on the Apocalypse and just walk away, Sam_?" A familiar voice said.

"_Who told you that_?" Sam asked.

"_We ain't the only hunters after you and your wife_." They heard a shotgun cock. "_See you in the next life_."

"_Hear me out. I can explain, okay? Please_."

There was silence before they heard the sound of the shotgun fire. Jenn hand went to her mouth as she closed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"_Stay the hell down_." Another familiar voice ordered to who they assumed was Dean.

"_Shoot him_." Familiar voice number 1 said.

"_Killing Sam was right but Dean_…"

"_He made us and we just snuffed his brother, you idiot. You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester's on your ass? Cause I don't_."

"_Okay, we kill Dean, then what? Jenn Santos will come looking for us when she finds out_."

"_That's why we find her before she finds out. Mia is most likely going to be with her anyway. Kill him, Roy_."

"_Go ahead, Roy, do it. But I'm going warn you, when I come back I'm going to be pissed. Especially if something happens to my wife. C'mon! Let's get this show on the road_." They heard Dean challenge angrily.

Bobby instinctively grabbed Jenn's free hand.

"_Come on, already_."

Suddenly another shotgun blast sounded before they heard complete silence. Almost immediately, Jenn broke down into sobs. Bobby's eyes closed as he swallowed the lump in his throat, his hand never letting go of Jenn's. Mia walked over to Jenn and pulled her into a tight hug. Jenn's free hand wrapped around Mia as the two women sobbed into each other's shoulders.

* * *

Dean suddenly awoke, finding he was in the impala. He looked around before getting out of the car, closing the door behind him. He suddenly turned when he heard the trunk close.

"Sammy?" Dean said as he looked to see teenage Sam holding a crate of fireworks.

"Come on, let's go." Sam said, walking off.

"Weird dream."

Sam placed the fireworks on the ground before pulling out a couple.

"Got your lighter?"

Dean checked his pockets and pulled out a lighter.

"Whoa, I haven't seen this in years." Dean said, looking at the lighter.

"Fire 'em up."

Dean lit Sam's firework before lighting his own. They go off, shooting red sparks into the sky.

"I remember this! Fourth of July, 1996." Dean said, smiling.

As the fireworks die, Sam and Dean look over to each other.

"Dad would never let us do anything like this. Thanks, Dean. This is great." Sam said happily.

Sam hugged Dean, who was startled at first before hugging him back. Sam pulled away and set up all the fireworks. He lit them all before running back to Dean.

"Fire in the hole!" Sam said.

The fireworks go off, causing the two brothers to laugh joyfully. Sam ran underneath the flying sparks, spinning around in circles. Dean smiled to himself as he watched his younger brother look so happy.

The sounds of the fireworks become louder for Dean, who had a flash of the hotel room and being shot in the chest by Walt.

When the flashes leave him, he looked around, realizing the fireworks and Sam were gone.

"Sam?" Dean called.

He slowly turned to the impala and leaned against the driver's door in thought. Suddenly, he heard the radio static.

"_Dean_!" Castiel's voice called out through the static.

"Cass?" Dean called back as he leaned into the driver's window.

"_Yeah, it's me_."

"You gotta stop poking around in my dreams. I need some me time." Dean sat in the impala.

"_Listen to me very closely. This isn't a dream_."

"Then what is it?"

"_Deep down, you already know_."

Flashes went through Dean's mind on Walt shooting Sam, then himself.

"…I'm dead." Dean said.

"_Condolences_."

"Where am I?"

"_Heaven_."

"Heaven? How did I get to heaven?"

"_Please, listen. This spell, this connection, it's difficult to maintain_."

"Wait. If I'm in heaven, then where's Sam?"

"_What do you see_?"

"What do you mean 'what do I see'?"

"_Some people see a tunnel or a river. What do you see_?"

"Nothing. My dash. I'm in my car. I'm on a road."

"_Alright. A road. For you it's a road. Follow it, Dean. You'll find Sam_." The radio began to break up. "_Follow the road_." Castiel said before the radio died.

Dean started the impala and drove down the down the highway.

* * *

The flashes in Sam's mind stopped. He blinked a couple of times before looking around. He realized he was in a motel room by himself. Looking around, he realized the two duffle bags on the floor seemed familiar. Like this exact moment was déjà vu familiar.

He went over to the window and saw a figure sitting on a fence across the road. Sam then knew, he remembered this moment. He grabbed his jacket and proceeded to the fence.

There was Mia, sitting on the fence, looking at the water.

"My god, you scared me." Mia said in relief when Sam's presence was acknowledged.

"Sorry." Sam replied.

Sam sat next to her, remembering this moment in his life. He decided to let this play out, just so he could relive simpler times again.

"What are you doing out here?" Sam continued.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot…do you think that if Jessica was still alive you would have found your way back into the hunting world?"

"Maybe. I think I would eventually. What about you?"

"I don't know. Do you regret coming back?"

"No. Not anymore. Do you?"

"Well, I never really got out of it." Mia smiled. "But I don't regret it. Because I found you."

Sam looked over to Mia, who was blushing as she looked ahead at the water. His hand gently moved her head to face him. He slowly leaned in before suddenly they felt little raindrops turn into lots of raindrops, drenching them.

They laughed as they got up and headed under the nearest shelter, which happened to be a tree. They smiled at each other as Sam got closer to Mia, cupping her face. As he leaned in, Mia put her hands against his chest, stopping him.

"I love you, Sam." Mia said.

Sam remembered the look in her eyes. He remembered the honesty, vulnerability and fear in them.

"I love you too." Sam replied honestly.

He leaned in, their lips finally meeting.

* * *

"Dean said Roy." Jenn said shakily. "I recall him and I only knowing one Roy. He had a partner named Walt. Their voices sounded familiar."

"You can't be too sure about that, Jenn. Someone did say that they weren't the only hunters looking for Sam." Bobby said logically.

"Do me a favor, Bobby. Find out of either of them have been seen in anywhere Oklahoma within the last few days. It has to be them."

Jenn got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Mia and I are gonna go reclaim their bodies." Jenn replied as Mia followed her upstairs.

* * *

Dean drove down the dark highway as Castiel instructed him to. He saw a motel on the side of the road that was familiar and pulled into the parking lot. He sat there looking at the building trying to remember this moment. His memory came back when a pregnant Jenn walked out of the room and got into the impala.

He remembered what happened next, so the two drove away in silence. The silence was broken when Dean parked in a meadow, nearby a river.

"I'm scared, Dean. Never in my life did I think I would admit that aloud." Jenn said, laughing in spite of herself as she placed her hand over her belly.

"Me too." Dean replied, deciding he wanted to relive the moment again.

"I'm mad too. I'm mad that I let this happen to us. That I'm gonna die in less than 6 months. If only I was able to keep Sam from—"

"You couldn't stop Jake from killing both of you."

"I know, but if I did, you wouldn't have had to make that deal. Somehow, I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"It's not."

"Our baby is gonna grow up, not knowing who it's mother is…that's what scares and angers me the most."

"He'll know…I promise. You know 'it' is gonna be a 'he' right?"

"How do you know it's gonna be a 'he'?" Jenn asked with a smile, grateful Dean decided to change the subject

"Because. That baby was made by me. I know for a fact he's a he."

"Whatever you say."

Silence filled the car as Dean smiled to himself since he was able to fix the sadness that once filled the car.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Of course."

"If things were different…do you think we would have lasted? Our relationship, I mean."

"Different how?"

"No deals were ever made…maybe if we were normal."

"Either way, absolutely. I don't think I would be able to go through my existence without you. We would have probably gotten married around the same time we did in this world. Maybe have a few kids. We'd grow old together and we'd be the old people who'd have wheelchair races at least 10 times a day because you couldn't handle losing to me."

Dean and Jenn shared a laugh. Dean looked down at his hands and smiled to himself. What he liked about this memory is that she really believed that they would spend the rest of their lives together, because…that's what he wanted. He wanted everyone to know him as 'badass hunter' Dean. It was only around her he allowed himself to show pieces of his vulnerable side that even Sammy hasn't seen. He liked that he could do that and she wouldn't judge him.

So to hear that she believes that they would spend their lives together…it felt pretty damn awesome.

* * *

Mia drove on the dark highway in Jenn's car. Jenn sat in the passenger seat with her laptop on her lap and her cell phone wedged between her ear and shoulder.

"Please, I really need the tracker activated on my husband's phone. He—Okay…I understand." Jenn said before hanging up her phone.

"They wouldn't turn it on?"

"No. Complete bullshit. You sure Sam never gave you an exact location in Oklahoma?"

"I'm positive."

Jenn sighed to herself as she shut her laptop closed. The two sat in silence before Jenn's cell phone went off.

"Find anything, Bobby?" Jenn said as answered her phone.

"_That I did. You were right. Both Roy and Walt were spotted in Oklahoma City last night._"

"…Thanks, Bobby. Really." Jenn said before hanging up.

"What'd he say?"

"I was right."

Jenn looked down at the laptop in silence before she hit the dashboard a few times in anger. When she stopped, she looked out the window as tears slowly began to fall. Mia sniffled as she grabbed Jenn's hand in comfort.

* * *

Sam sat at a dinner table in a white shirt and tie, surrounded by an old friend's family. The man, who was carving a turkey, placed a big piece on Sam's plate.

"Thank you." Sam said politely.

"So, Sam. I hear you're new to McKinley." The man said, making friendly conversation.

"Um, yes sir. Two weeks."

"Stephanie over here just can't seem to stop talking about you."

"Dad, shut up." Stephanie said, embarrassed.

Stephanie smiled over to Sam, who smiled back nervously. She grabbed his thigh, causing him to jump.

"Ummm…"

Sam looked up to see Dean walking into the dining room.

"…Wow. Just wow." Dean said.

"Dean? What are you doing in my dream?"

Dean motioned for Sam to join him in the other room.

The conversation in the dining room continued even though Sam no longer sat at the table.

"_So, what does your father do for a living?" Stephanie's father asked, pausing for Sam's response. "Hm. You don't say_."

"Heaven." Sam said to Dean in surprise.

"Yup." Dean replied.

"Okay, how are we in heaven?"

"All that clean living, I guess."

"No, no. Okay. You… I get, sure. But me? Maybe you haven't noticed but I've done a few things?"

"You thought you were doing the right thing."

"Last I checked it wasn't the road to heaven that was paved with good intentions."

"Yeah, well, if this is the Skymall it sucks. I mean, where's the triplets and the latex, you know? C'mon, a guy has needs."

Sam looked over into the dining room and noticed Stephanie's family, still eating dinner as if he were there.

"You know, when you bite the dust they say your life flashes before your eyes." Sam said.

"Your point?"

"This house, it's one of my memories."

"When I woke up, I woke up in one of my memories. The Fourth of July we burned down that field?"

"Maybe that's what heaven is: a place where you relive your greatest hits."

"Wait, so… playing footsie with brace-face in there? Then that's a trophy moment for you?"

"Dean, I was eleven years old. This was my first real Thanksgiving."

"What are you talking about? We had Thanksgiving every year."

"We had a bucket of extra-crispy and Dad passed out on the couch."

Sam and Dean looked around as they heard a rumbling noise from outside.

"I don't remember this." Sam said.

Suddenly, the lights go out and the house began to shake. And there was Stephanie and her family, carrying on with their dinner.

"Hey….we should, uh…" Dean suggested.

"Definitely."

They headed to the far corner of the room where Sam stood in the corner, nearby and window and Dean ducked nearby a couch close to Sam. A bright light streamed through the window, causing Dean to duck lower as more furniture fell over and more glass broke. Then, the searchlight disappeared, causing the lights in the house to come back on. Everything went back to normal, causing Sam and Dean to come out of their hiding places. Dean noticed a radio and went over to it.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Sam asked, following Dean.

"I don't know but we are taking the escalator back downstairs." Dean replied before hitting the radio. "Cass!"

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?"

"Like you've lost your mind."

Dean turned to look over at his brother.

"Cass talked to me before using this phone-home radio thing, so I— Cass!"

The TV behind them began to flicker.

"_I can hear you_." Castiel said from the TV.

Sam and Dean walked over to the TV where they see Castiel and Camille. The problem was the picture on the TV rolled and was filled with static.

"Cass. Hey! So I, uh, I found Sam but, but something just happened. There was this weird beam of light." Dean said.

"_Don't go into the light_." Castiel and Camille said in unison.

"Okay. Thanks, Carol Ann. What was it?"

"_Not what: whom. Zachariah. He's searching for you_." Castiel said.

"And if he finds us?" Sam asked.

"_You can't say yes to Michael and Lucifer if you're dead so Zachariah needs to return you to your bodies."_

"Great. Problem solved."

"_No. You don't understand. You… You're behind the Wall. This is a rare opportunity_."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"_You need to find an angel. His name is Joshua_." Camille said.

"Hey, um, no offense but we are kind of ass full of angels, okay. You find him."

"_We can't. We can't return to heaven_."

"So what's so important about Joshua?" Sam asked.

"_The rumor is; he talks to God_."

"And, so?" Dean said.

"_You think maybe—just maybe—we should find out what the hell God has been saying_?" Castiel asked annoyed.

"Geez. Touchy."

"_Please. We just need you to follow the road_."

"What road?" Sam asked.

"_It's called the Axis Mundi. It's a path that runs through heaven. Different people see it as different things. For you, it's two-lane asphalt. The road will lead you to the Garden. You'll find Joshua there. And Joshua… can take us to God._" Camille said as the picture on the TV began breaking up. "_The Garden. Quick. Hurry_."

The TV died, causing Sam to sigh to himself.

"So... What do you think?" Sam asked his brother.

"I think we hit the yellow bricks; find this Joshua cat." Dean replied.

"Really?"

"What? You don't?"

"No, uh. I'm just surprised you do. Last time I checked you wanted to break God's nose, now you think he can help?"

"He's the only one who can. I mean, come on, Sam. We are royally boned. So prayer? The last hope of a desperate man."

* * *

"So, we'll be in Oklahoma City by tomorrow morning/afternoon-ish." Mia said as she looked at the map lying on her bed.

Jenn nodded before she laid against the headboard on her bed and began picking at her nails. Mia sighed to herself, hating to see Jenn so upset. Before she could say anything, they heard a noise from behind the closed door.

They both pulled a gun they kept nearby and got up from their beds. Mia waited next to the door while Jenn backed away from the door, her gun trained on it. Suddenly, they heard a cocking of a shotgun from behind one of them.

Jenn closed her eyes and sighed to herself. Mia looked over to see Walt standing behind Jenn, his shotgun aimed at the back of her head.

"Drop the gun. Both of you." Walt demanded.

Jenn dropped her gun as Roy walked into the room. Before Roy could notice that Mia stood nearby, she swiftly moved behind Roy and held her gun underneath Roy's chin.

"How about you put the gun down, Walt?" Mia demanded, grabbing Roy's shotgun from his hand and throwing it aside.

"Let him go!"

"Not before you let her go!"

The two stared each other down in silence, both their weapons aimed at the other's partner.

* * *

Dean opened the front door of the house, followed by Sam. They stopped for a moment a looked around. There was absolutely nothing but a big forest where the road used to be.

"Wasn't there a street out here?" Sam asked.

"There was." Dean replied.

They turned back around into the hallway. Dean began to look around.

"Dean. What are you doing?"

"Looking for a road."

"You…" Sam started as Dean opened the closet under the stairs. "You think the road is in a closet?"

"We're in heaven, Sam, okay?" Dean replied, turning on the light in the closet. "I mean, our memories are coming true. Cass and Camille are on TV. Finding a road in a closet would be pretty much the most normal thing to happen to us today."

Dean curiously bent down when he noticed a small 'Hot Wheels' track on the floor.

"What?"

"I used to have one of these… when I was a kid." Dean said as he picked up a blue car.

Dean put the car back on the track and pressed the button beside the track, setting the car in motion.

Suddenly Dean looked up and realized he was in a new room. He looked down and saw he was wearing sneakers with a shoelace untied, a T-shirt and a flannel button-up; his leather jacket no longer on him. He looked over to Sam who was back in his regular clothes.

"That was the road?" Sam asked, looking around.

"I guess." Dean replied.

The two boys looked around, noticing the room is a kid's room.

"Kind of trippy, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered, looking at Dean's shirt. "More trippy. Um. Apparently, you 'Wuv Hugs'.

Dean looked down and covered his shirt.

"Shut up." Dean said as Sam laughed. "Wait a minute. I know where we are."

"Where?"

"We're home."

"Dean…" A woman's voice sounded behind the door.

Dean and Sam turned to the doorway where Mary appeared with a smile as she held the door open.

"Hey, Dean. You hungry?" Mary asked Dean, smiling.

The two Winchester boys stared at Mary for a moment, unsure of what to do or say.

* * *

"Look, this yelling crap is getting us no where…" Jenn said with a nervous laugh.

"Shut up!" Walt yelled at her as he pushed the barrel of his shotgun to her head.

"How about we put our guns down on three. Let's be rational, Walt." Mia said calmly, her gun steady under Roy's chin.

"Okay, let's be rational Mia. Rational is killing you for starting the apocalypse."

"You know, rational is a crazy word to describe this situation…" Jenn continued nervously.

"I said shut up!" Walt yelled, smacking her upside the head.

"Touch her like that again, I'll be painting the walls with Roy's brain." Mia threatened, roughly pushing up on the pistol. "You can have me, but you let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"Mia..." Jenn started.

"You know, I respect you Mia. You're willing to take it like a champ. But Sam…he pleaded for his life." Walt interrupted.

"You're lying." Mia said.

"'Let me explain, please', he begged. That's when I shot him in the chest."

Tears stung Mia's eyes. She knew Sam asked to explain, but he far from begged in the way Walt was trying to describe.

"And Dean…" Walt continued, directing his words to Jenn. "Begged Roy there to kill him…"

Before Walt could finish, Jenn quickly turned around and grabbed at Walt's shotgun. Walt thought she might try something like that, so he kept a firm hold. A shot was let off as they struggled for the gun, causing the ceiling plaster to rain down on them. Jenn let go with one of her hands, punching Walt in the face.

Mia stood her ground, her gun still under Roy's chin as they watched helplessly as their partners fought for dominance, punches flying and shots going off left and right. She knew this was gonna end with death.

Walt backhanded Jenn across the face, hard enough for her to let go and fall down to the ground. He stood over Jenn and took aim. Roy noticed Mia taking aim to help Jenn, so he grabbed her arm and fought her for her gun. Jenn was about to get up until she noticed the shotgun pointing at her face. She closed her eyes.

"Game over, Jenn." Walt said before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Dean sat at the kitchen table as Mary poured him a glass of milk. When she was done, Dean smiled at her as she looked to him.

"You want the crust cut off?" Mary asked, referring to the sandwich in front of them.

"Yeah. I'd love that." Dean said.

"Mom?" Sam called out to his mother.

Dean and Sam watched as Mary gave no response. She smiled at Dean as she cut the sandwich.

"I guess this is not your memory, Sam. Sorry." Dean said to his little brother.

"Dean, uh. We should… go. Keep looking for the road." Sam said.

"Just… just give me a minute, okay?"

"Dean…"

"Sam. Please. One minute."

Sam nodded reluctantly, deciding to let Dean have this moment. Mary ruffled Dean's hair as she goes to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Mary answered the phone. "No, John. We're not having this conversation again…Think about what?…You've two boys at home."

"I remember this. Mom and Dad were fighting and then he moved out for a couple days." Dean said to Sam.

"Dad always said they had the perfect marriage." Sam said.

"It wasn't perfect until after she died."

"Fine. Then don't. … There's nothing more to talk about." Mary said before hanging up the phone.

Mary turned and leaned against the counter. She did her best to fight back tears, which didn't go unnoticed by her sons.

"What happens next?" Sam asked.

Sadly, Dean got up from the chair and walked over to his mother, hugging her.

"It's okay, Mom. Dad still loves you. I love you, too. I'll never leave you." Dean told Mary.

Sam looked over to his brother and mother sadly. Mary and Dean pulled apart and she cupped his face gently.

"You are my little angel. How about some pie? Okay." Mary said, smiling as she tried to hide her sadness.

She turned around and went to get the pie. Dean walked over to Sam, who shook his head sadly.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I just never realized how long you've been cleaning up Dad's messes." Sam replied.

"Whatever. Let's keep moving."

They began to search the house, opening cupboards and drawers. Sam opened up a drawer in the dining room, and found a postcard marked 'Route 66'.

"I've seen this somewhere before." Sam said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

In the blink of an eye, Sam and Dean looked around to see themselves standing in a small room. The walls were covered with postcards from along Route 66. Dean looked down and realized that he's in his regular clothes again.

"Where are we?"

"No way." Sam said.

A golden retriever ran into the room happily, causing Sam to bend down excitedly.

"Bones! Hey, c'mere! C'mere!" Sam said to the dog as he pet him.

"Bones?" Dean asked as the dog licked Sam's face.

"Yeah. Bones was my dog." Sam stood up and went over to the coffee table and opened up the pizza box.

"Your… your dog?"

"Yeah."

Sam sat on the couch and pulled out some pizza from the box. Bones stood beside Sam, his tail wagging, while Dean looked around unhappily.

"Is this Flagstaff?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"This is a good memory for you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was on my own for two weeks. I lived on Funyuns and Mr. Pibb." Sam replied as he fed Bones some of the pizza.

"Wow." Dean said in monotone.

"What?"

"Well, you don't remember, do you? It was a few months after dad took in Jenn and you ran away on my watch. We looked everywhere for you. I thought you were dead and Jenn always tried to convince me you weren't. And when Dad came home…"

Sam looked away guiltily as Dean shook his head, clearly upset.

"Dean, look, I'm sorry. I never thought about it like that." Sam said.

"Forget it. Let's roll."

Dean quickly walked out of the room, leaving Sam behind. Sam turned and gave Bones the last of the pizza before going to follow Dean. He turned around to see Bones following him, so he lowered himself to Bones' level and pet him.

"Stay. Bones-y, stay." Sam said.

Sam got up and followed Dean out the door.

* * *

Walt's wide eyes fell on Jenn. Jenn opened her eyes when she heard the click. Walt's shotgun was out of ammo. Jenn grabbed the end of the shotgun, pulling Walt towards her as she lifted her foot, kicking him backward. She held the shotgun in her hand and swung it, hitting Walt in the face. As he fell on all fours, spitting blood out of his mouth, Jenn angrily kicked him in the stomach.

As he was down, Jenn looked over to Mia and Roy, who were on the floor, reaching and fighting for the gun in front of them. She walked over to the gun, picked it up and cocked it, pointing it at Roy.

"Stop. Get up, Mia." Jenn said to her sister.

Roy laid on the ground, holding his hands up defensively as Mia got up, grabbed Roy's shotgun. Jenn turned over to Walt, who noticed the gun Jenn dropped earlier.

"Don't even think about it." Jenn ordered.

Walt went for it anyway, causing Jenn to fire her weapon. Walt cried out in pain as he held his right hand close to him. Jenn and Mia exchanged a look before Mia went over to Roy and hit him across the face with the butt of his shotgun knocking him out cold.

Jenn walked over to her gun and wiped the blood of her lip before picking it up. She passed it to Mia who willingly took it.

"Everything still packed up?" Jenn asked Mia, her eyes never leaving Walt, who continued to howl in pain.

"Yeah." Mia replied as she also looked down at Walt.

Jenn lowered herself in front of Walt as he held his hand.

"You want to tell me again how Sam begged for his life and Dean wanted to die, huh? We know exactly what happened, you fucking liar. We know it was you that killed them both." Jenn began, her voice dangerously low.

"Please, please, no. You don't understand." Walt cried.

"Funny how you're the one begging for his life, you coward." Mia said to Walt.

"Right? I want you to know, Roy's going to live to fight another day. He didn't pull the trigger…but it seems to me that you did…twice." Jenn stood up and took a few steps back, tears in her eyes. "I know this is a cliché thing to say before I kill you…but this is for Sam and Dean."

Jenn pulled the trigger twice; the bullets lodging themselves in his chest. She closed her eyes, and took a few shaky breaths before looking over to Mia. Mia nodded at her as if to tell her she did the right thing.

Mia walked over to Jenn, who's eyes have found Walt's now dead body again. She gently grabbed the gun from Jenn's hand and ushered her to the door, grabbing their bags in the process.

* * *

When Dean and Sam looked around, they realized that they were in the middle of a street across from an old motel. They turned around to see that the shack they walked out of was gone.

"What memory is this?" Dean asked, trying to remember.

"No idea." Sam replied, lying. "Alright, come on. Dean… Road. God. Remember?"

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. This? This is the night you and dad fought… and the night you slept with Jenn before ditching us for Stanford, isn't it? This is your idea of heaven? Wow." Dean laughed humorlessly and sadly. "This was one of the worst nights of my life." He slowly began walking away from Sam.

"I can't control this stuff."

Dean quickly turned back to face Sam.

"Seriously? I mean this is a happy memory for you?"

"I don't know. I mean, I was on my own. I finally got away from Dad."

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you got away from."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I just, uh…"

"I know. You didn't, you didn't think of it like that."

"Dean…"

"C'mon! Your heaven is somebody else's Thanksgiving. Okay. It's bailing on your family. What do you want me to say?"

"Man, I never got the crusts cut off my PB & J. I just don't look at family the way you do."

"Yeah, but I'm your family…"

"I know…"

"I mean, we're supposed to be a team. As brothers it's supposed to be you and me against the world, right?"

"Dean, it is."

"Is it?"

Sam tried to answer, but was cut off by a bright light. They look up and start running towards the woods on the side of the road. They ran until they jumped over a log, hiding behind it.

"Wow. Running from angels. On foot. In heaven. With out-of-the-box thinking like that I'm surprised you boys haven't stopped the Apocalypse already." A voice they recognized as Zachariah's said.

Suddenly, they heard a snap, and it was daytime.

"Guys. What's the problem? I just want to send you back to Earth, that's all." Zachariah continued.

Sam and Dean peeked over the log, where they saw Zachariah standing a few yards away with his back facing them.

"I mean, that is, after I tear you a cosmos of new ones. You're on my turf now, boys. And by the time I through with you, you're going to be begging to say yes."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before they took off running. Zachariah turned around and smiled as he saw them. The two Winchesters stopped suddenly when Zachariah appeared in front of them.

"Guys, c'mon. You can run but you can't run." Zachariah said.

The two turned around and ran back the way they came. They stopped when they were confronted by a slim figure in a colorful mask and gold cape. The figure indicated to them that they should remain quiet.

"Shh. Hurry, this way." The man whispered as he led them to a small wooden shack.

He scribbled some symbols on the rusted door before he opened it and ran inside. Sam and Dean had no choice but to follow.

"Wait. Who are you?" Sam asked the man.

Sam and Dean looked around and realized that the room is much bigger than it should be. They noticed chairs, tables and a pool table in the dimly lit room. The figure walked behind the bar and pulled off his mask and cape.

"Buenos dias, bitches." The man said.

"Ash?" Dean said, surprised.

Ash smirked as he clapped his hand twice, the lights coming on.

"Welcome to my blue heaven." Ash said.

Dean looked around and realized they were in Ellen's Roadhouse as Sam smiled at Ash.

* * *

Jenn and Mia drove along the dark highway in silence. They were a bit content to get their revenge on both their husband's killer, but they knew better. They knew it wasn't going to bring them back. As soon as they get to Oklahoma City, they're gonna do what they can to find a way to bring them back.

"Hello." A deep voice said from the backseat.

Startled, Mia swerved on the road from surprise. She looked in the review mirror at the two angels in the backseat as she straightened in the lane.

"Dammit, Cass. You cannot do that when someone is driving." Jenn said, turning in her seat.

"My apologies."

"What are you doing here?" Mia asked.

"We've come to tell you that we found Sam and Dean." Camille said.

"Yeah, they're in Oklahoma City. Dead."

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. Their souls."

"Where are they?"

"Heaven."

Mia and Jenn exchanged a look.

"What the hell are they doing in Heaven?" Jenn asked.

"Zachariah is looking for them."

"Figures his stink would be all over this." Jenn mumbled to herself.

"Is there a way to get them back?" Mia asked.

"We're not allowed in Heaven." Castiel said.

"Right."

"But we sent them to find Joshua. There's a rumor that he talks to God."

"You think that'll help us out?" Jenn asked.

"We hope so. In the meantime, we wanted you to know that we're looking for a way to get them back as soon as they succeed in their mission."

"Thanks."

Castiel and Camille nodded before they disappeared.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that they were able to go to Heaven. Even with help." Mia said.

Jenn smiled before she laughed aloud.

* * *

"Good God, the Roadhouse. It even smells the same." Dean said.

"Bud, blood and beer nuts. It's the best smell in the world. How bout a cold one? Up here? No hang-over." Ash said.

Dean and Sam sat on the bar stools in front of Ash.

"So… no offense…" Sam started.

"How did a dirt bag like me end up in a place like this? I've been saved, man. I was my congregation's number one snake handler." Ash interrupted.

"And you said this was your heaven?"

"Yup! My own… personal…" Ash shotgunned his beer and then burped.

"And when the angels jumped us? We were…"

"In your heaven."

"So there're two heavens?"

"No. More like a hundred billion. So, no worries, it'll take those angels boys a minute to catch up."

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"See, you gotta stop thinking of heaven as one place. It's more like a butt-load of places all crammed together. Like Disneyland except without all the anti-Semitism."

"Disneyland?" Sam asked, also confused.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. See you got Winchester Land. We're now in Ash Land. A whole mess of everybody-else-lands. Put them all together: heaven. Right? At the centre of it all? Is the Magic Kingdom. The Garden."

"So everybody gets a little slice of paradise." Dean asked.

"Pretty much. A few people share—special cases. What not."

"What do you mean 'special'?"

"Aw, you know. Like, uh, soul-mates…anyway. Most people can't leave their own private Idaho's."

"But you ain't most people."

"Nope. They ain't got my skills. Hell, I've been all over. Johnny Cash. André the Giant." Ash turned to Sam. "Einstein. Sam, that man can mix a White Russian. Hell, the other day? I found Mallanāga Vātsyāyana."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"He wrote the Kama Sutra. Huh, that boy's heaven? Ah, sweaty. Confusing."

"All this from a guy who used to sleep on a pool table." Dean said.

"Yeah. Now that I'm dead, I'm living, man, a whole lot more."

"So how'd you find us?" Sam asked.

"I rigged up my very own holy-rolling police scanner." Ash pulled out his laptop and hit a button, causing the laptop to make a loud piercing sound. "That's angels. Blabbing Enochian, okay? I'm fluent." He turned it off and put away the laptop. "I heard that you were up. Of course I had to come find you. Again."

"Again?" Dean asked, surprised.

"This ain't the first time here. I mean, you boys die more than anyone I've ever met. Both your ladies too."

"Really?"

"Ah, yeah… you don't remember. God, angels. Must've Windexed your brain."

"So, uh, I mean, have you found anybody else? Ellen and Jo?" Sam asked.

"…Ellen and Jo are dead?" Ash asked, taken aback.

Dean looked down at the bar, taken over by silence. Ash looked over to Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. A few months now. Sorry." Sam replied sadly.

"Um, hmm. Uh, they went down fighting?"

"Yeah. Till the end."

"Yeah, a lot of good it did." Dean added bitterly. "How about our folks?"

"I've been looking all over for John Winchester, Mary too, but so far: nada. I'm sorry. But hey! There is somebody that wants to jaw with you. Hold up."

Ash walked away from the bar and into the back room. Within moments, he walked out, Pamela Barnes following him.

"Pamela!" Sam said, pleasantly surprised.

"Nice to see you boys again." Pamela replied.

Ash and Sam sat at the bar with Ash's laptop.

"So this is how you get around up here?" Sam asked.

"Hm, more or less. It's awesome to finally have an application—a practical application—for string theory." Ash replied.

A few tables away, Dean sat with Pamela.

"So…" Dean said, unsure of what to say.

"So…" Pamela repeated before reaching over and smacking him upside the head. "That's for getting me killed."

"Yeah. That's… probably less than I deserve. Makes you feel any better we got Ash killed too."

Ash raised his hand in a rock salute.

"I'm cool with it." Ash replied, snapping his fingers.

"He's cool with it. So you… you good?" Dean said to Pamela as Ash went back to what he was doing.

"I'm good. Really. Remember my death scene? Gut shot. Coughing blood. You told me I was going someplace better." Pamela replied.

"I was lying."

"You were right. My heaven? It is one long show at the Meadowlands. It's amazing! You should see it."

"…Yeah."

"You don't believe me."

"No, I do, it's just, you know. Spending eternity trapped in your own little universe while the angels run the show, that's lonely. You know. That's not Nirvana. That's the Matrix."

"I don't know. Attic's still better than the basement."

"Yeah, but you know this place feels real, but it's Memorex. Real is down there."

"Yeah, well, close enough. Look, Dean, I'm happy. I'm at peace."

"What? Are you trying to sell me a time share? I mean, what's with the pitch?"

"I know that Michael wants to take you out for a test drive." Pamela said with a chuckle.

"Pamela…"

"Just saying. What happens if you play ball with them? Worst case."

"A lot of people die."

"And then they come here. Is that really so bad? Look. Maybe… you don't have to fight it so hard. That's all I'm trying to say."

Before Dean could reply, Sam and Ash turned around, interrupting him.

"Hey, found a short cut to the Garden." Sam said.

Ash gave Dean and Pamela a thumbs up, which Pamela returned.

"Oh yeah." Ash said, getting up.

Sam and Dean followed Ash to the door, where he drew another sigil.

"All Access Pass to the Magic Kingdom." Ash said.

"Good." Dean replied, causing Ash to turn to look at him. "Not good?"

"That Zachary fella's going to be watching every road to the Garden."

Dean nodded as he looked behind Ash, where Sam was hugging Pamela.

"Watch your ass." Pamela told Sam, still fascinated by his butt. "And Dean."

Dean reached out for a hug but Pamela pulled his head towards her's, their lips meeting.

"Yup. Just how I imagined." Pamela said as she pulled away.

Pamela tapped his cheek a few times before walking away. Dean smirked to himself as he walked back over to the door where Ash is finishing the sigil.

"Ah, gentlemen. I don't mean to be a downer or anything but… I'm sure I'll see you again soon. And maybe Jenn and Mia too." Ash said.

Dean turned towards Pamela and winked, causing her to smile at him.

"Well, keep a sixer on ice for us." Dean said, turning to Ash.

"Yeah."

Ash opened the door, where Sam walked through first.

Sam and Dean look around to find that they're in their old house in Lawrence. It was dark and empty as a train whistle sounded.

"What the… Why we back home?" Dean asked, confused.

"I don't know. So what are we going to do?" Sam replied.

"Keep looking for the road again, I guess."

Suddenly, Mary appeared behind Dean, wearing the nightgown she wore the night she died.

"Honey. Why are you up?" Mary asked Dean.

"Look. I'm-I'm sorry. I love you but you're not real and we don't have time—" Dean started.

"Did you have another nightmare? Tell me."

"I gotta go."

"Then how about I tell you my nightmare, Dean? The night I burned."

They watched as blood appeared on the stomach part of Mary's nightgown.

"Sammy, let's get out of here." Dean said to his little brother, turning to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Mary demanded, causing Dean to stop. "I never loved you. You were my burden. I was shackled to you. Look what it got me."

Dean stared in horror as Mary's eyes turned yellow.

"Dean…" Sam called, trying to snap him out what was also bugging him.

Dean slowly looked over at Sam, devastated. The lights in the house suddenly became a green color as the room around them changed; the doors and windows gone. When Mary blinked again, her eyes went back to normal.

"The worst was the smell. The pain, well. What can you say about your skin bubbling off? But the smell was so… You know, for a second I thought I'd left a pot roast burning in the oven. But… it was my meat." Mary explained.

Dean moved away from Mary, going to the wall to investigate where the door used to be. But there was no use, it was covered by bricks.

"And then, finally, I was dead. The one silver lining was that at least I was away from you. Everybody leaves you, Dean. You noticed? Mommy. Daddy. Even Sam. Jenn, too, a few years back." Mary continued.

Sam said nothing as he felt anger building up inside him.

"You ever ask yourself why? Maybe it's not them. Maybe, it's you."

"Easy now, kitten." A voice said.

Zachariah walked into the room, behind Mary as she smiled in evil glee.

"You did this." Sam said.

"And I'm just getting started. I mean, guys. Did you really think you could just sneak past me into Mission Control?" Zachariah asked.

"You son of a bitch."

Suddenly, large angel goons appeared behind Sam and Dean and grabbed them.

"You know, I'd say the same thing about you, Sam but I have actually grown quite fond of your mother. Or at least the Blessed Memory of her."

Zachariah moved Mary's hair then bent his head down and kissed her neck, causing Dean to look away in disgust.

"I think we're going to be logging a lot of quality time together. I've discovered she's quite the…MILF." Zachariah continued.

"You can gloat all you want, you dick, you're still bald." Dean replied angrily.

"In heaven, I have six wings and four faces, one of whom is a lion. You see this because you're…" Zachariah lightly ran his fingers down Mary's arm, Sam now being the one who can't watch. "limited." He snapped his fingers and Mary disappeared. "Let's brass tack this, shall we?"

"You gonna ball-gag us until we say yes? Huh, yeah, I've heard that one too." Dean replied defiantly.

Zachariah advanced on Dean, punching him in the stomach, causing the angels holding him to let him fall to the ground.

I'm going to do a lot more than that. I've cleared my schedule. Get him up." Zachariah said to Dean before ordering the angel.

The angel picked up Dean, allowing Zachariah to punch him again. Sam struggled against the angel holding him.

"Let me tell you something. I was on the fast track once. Employee of the month, every month, forever. I would walk these halls and people would AVERT THEIR EYES!" The house rumbled and shook as he yelled. "I HAD ''RESPECT''! And then they assigned me you. Now look at me." He chuckled humorlessly. "I can't close the deal on a couple of flannel-wearing maggots? Everybody's laughing at me… and they're right to do it. So, say yes, don't say yes; I'm still going to take it out of your asses. It's personal now, boys, and the last person in the history of creation you want as your enemy is me. And I'll tell you why. Lucifer may be strong, but I'm… ''petty''. I'm going to be the angel on your shoulder for the rest of eternity."

"Excuse me, sir?" A voice said from behind Zachariah.

Zachariah turned to the newcomer in the room.

"I'm in a meeting."

"I'm sorry. I need to speak to those two." The man replied.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a bad time, I know, but I'm afraid I have to insist."

"You don't get to insist jack-squat."

The man stared at Zachariah, refusing to back down, causing this to unnerve Zachariah.

"No, you're right. But the boss does. His orders."

"You're lying."

"I wouldn't lie about this. Look, fire me if you want. Sooner or later, he's going to come back home and you know how he is with that whole wrath thing."

Zachariah looked over to Dean and Sam before looking over to the man. He then disappeared, along with the angels holding Sam and Dean. Sam checked on his brother, finding themselves suddenly in a conservatory garden as Sam helped up Dean.

"This is heaven's Garden?" Sam asked.

"It's-it's nice… ish. I guess." Dean replied.

"You see what you want to here. For some it's God's throne room; for others it's Eden. You two, I believe it's the Cleveland Botanical Gardens. You came here on a field trip." The man said.

"You're Joshua." Sam said to the angel.

"I'm Joshua." The man, Joshua, confirmed with a nod.

"So, you talk to God."

"Mostly, He talks to me."

"Well, we need to speak to Him. It's important."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"On Earth." Joshua replied.

"Doing what?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where on Earth?" Sam asked.

"No, sorry. We don't exactly speak face-to-face."

"I… I don't get it. God's not talking to nobody so…" Dean started.

"Why's he talking to me. I sometimes think it's because I can sympathize—gardener to gardener—and, between us, I think he gets lonely."

"Well, my heart's breaking for him." Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, can you at least get him a message for us?" Sam asked.

"Actually, he has a message for you. Back off." Joshua replied.

"What?" Dean asked, surprised.

"He knows already. Everything you want to tell him."

"But…"

"He knows what the angels are doing. He knows that the Apocalypse has begun. He just doesn't think it's his problem."

"Not his problem?"

"God saved you already. He put you on that plane. He brought back Castiel and Nicholas and allowed Camille to find you. He granted you Salvation in Heaven." Joshua turned to Sam. "And after everything you've done too. It's more than he's intervened in a long time. He's finished. Magic amulet or not, you won't be able to find him."

"But he can stop it. He can stop all of it."

"I suppose he could but he won't."

"Why not?"

"Why does he allow evil in the first place. You could drive yourself nuts asking questions like that."

"So he's just going to sit back and watch the world burn?"

"I know how important this was to you, Dean. I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Just another dead-beat dad with a bunch of excuses, right. I'm used to that. I'll muddle through."

"Except… you don't know if you can, this time. You can't kill the Devil, and you're losing faith, in yourself, your brother, Jenn, Mia and now this?"

Sam looked over to Dean, realizing just how desperate and depressed Dean has become over the last few months.

"God was your last hope. I just… I wish I could tell you something different." Joshua continued.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"You think that I would lie?"

"It's just that… you're not exactly the first angel we've met."

"I'm rooting for you boys. I wish I could do more to help you, I do. But, I just trim the hedges."

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"You go home again. I'm afraid this time, won't be like the last. This time, God wants you to remember."

A bright light, similar to the one when Lucifer was freed, blinded them.

* * *

Jenn and Mia drove around from motel to motel, looking for Dean's impala. It took three trips, but when they found it, they began mentally preparing themselves. They then went to the front desk for information, in which they received the key to room 5.

As they reached the door, they exchanged a look of determination; both of them taking deep breaths. Jenn unlocked the door, opening it and walked in, turning her back towards the scene in front of her. Mia followed her and closed the door behind her. Exchanging one more look of comfort, they turned around.

In unison, their hands went to their mouths, their eyes closing as they did their best hold in the tears. They walked over to their significant other and kneeled beside the bed.

Tears flowed freely from Mia's eyes as she looked at the shotgun wound on his chest. She slowly reached over to Sam and pushed some hair away from his face before grabbing his hand. She gently kissed it as she looked away, letting out a few sobs.

The first thing Jenn knew she had to do was close Dean's eyes. There was no way she could look at those eyes and know that they won't look back at her the way she remembered. She ran her fingers over the wound on his chest and looked at the blood on her fingertips. Her head fell as she choked back a sob.

Sure the two knew that Castiel and Camille were trying to get them back, but it didn't help. It didn't help because they still had to see the ones they loved like this. And who knew how long it would take until they were back in their arms again?

Sam suddenly sat up with a gasp. Moments after, Dean did the same before looking down at his chest. Sam looked over to Mia, who was clearly shocked by what just happened. He ran his thumb across her cheek, wiping a tear away before they embraced each other.

Dean took a few deep breaths before looking over to Jenn. They stared in each other's eyes before she pulled him into a hug. As Dean pulled away, lingering as long as he could, he kissed Jenn's cheek and grabbed his cell phone.

"Are you guys okay?" Mia asked the two.

"Define 'okay'." Dean replied, getting up from the bed.

"Who are you calling?" Jenn asked as she noticed the exit wounds on his back when he stood up.

"Cass and your mom."

* * *

Castiel and Camille stood in the middle of the room; both of them with looks of hopelessness. Sam and Dean packed up their stuff as they both looked over to Jenn and Mia, who were sitting at the table, sharing the same look as Castiel and Camille.

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying." Castiel said.

"I don't think he was, Cass. I'm sorry." Sam said with a sympathetic sigh.

The Winchester brothers watched as Castiel moved to the door, followed by Camille, who's eyes never left the ground.

"You son of a bitch. I believed in…" Castiel started as he looked up to the ceiling.

Dean stood by, wondering if he should approach Castiel and Camille. With the fluttering of wings, Camille was gone. Castiel looked up a bit longer, hoping for a sign or something…but he got nothing. He turned back to Dean and pulled the amulet from his pocket.

"I don't need this anymore." Castiel said, tossing it to Dean. "It's worthless."

"Cass, wait." Sam said before he was cut off by Castiel disappearing.

Sam tossed his shirt into his bag angrily. Dean hadn't looked up from the amulet in his hands.

"We'll find another way. We can still stop all this Dean." Sam said.

"…How?" Dean replied, looking up.

"I don't know, but we'll find it. The four of us, we'll find it."

Dean looked over to Sam, Sam noticing the disbelief in Dean's eyes. Dean picked up his bag and walked passed Sam and over to Jenn, snapping her out of her thoughts. Quietly, she got up and headed to the door. Dean paused at the door before he dropped the amulet in the trash and followed Jenn out the door.

Mia snapped out of her thoughts the moment she heard the amulet hit the trash can. She looked over to Sam, who gave her a sad but determined smile. He motioned with his head that it was time to go. She got up and walked out the door, followed by Sam.


	14. 99 Problems

Just want to remind everyone that I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester….or Bobby Singer and Castiel for that matter (I would so share if I did!). But I do own Jenn and Camille Santos, and I co-own Mia Alexander with Bree! Let's get the show on the road!

Dean sat at the table of the motel room, watching Jenn stare off into nothing as she sat nearby the window. She had been sitting there for a little more than an hour, and it worried Dean.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he sat next to her.

"…What are we supposed do, Dean?" Jenn asked after a moment, her voice small and lost. "I mean, what's there left?"

"I don't know. But listen. You've always asked me to trust you. I want you to trust me to try and find a way. I owe it to you to finally come through for you for once."

Jenn nodded, tears filling her eyes. Dean put his arm around Jenn and pulled her close to him.

Dean now realized that Jenn's used to be optimistic outlook is officially dead. He believed that her hopes were higher than his, and to see them crushed…to see her as defeated as he does now…it killed him. He knew that he was going to have to pull some crazy trick out of his ass in order to fix this. At first he was trying to fix this for Alex and Isabella….but now it became more or so for Jenn.

* * *

"Look what I did, Sam." Mia said, looking down at her hands in guilt. "I made you start the apocalypse and now God wants nothing to do with it. It's my fault."

"You didn't hold a gun to my head, Mia. This is because of me, too...and Ruby. We're gonna find a way out of this. I can't do it alone. We did this, but we can make this right." Sam replied.

Mia looked up at Sam and nodded. She knew Sam was right. They could make this right by finding a way to stop this from happening.

"You and me. We've come through before, right? We can do it again." Mia said more to herself than Sam.

"Exactly."

Sam sat next to Mia and gave her a sad smile. It was nice to have someone that wasn't willing to give up yet. Mia looked over to Sam again and matched his smile. Their eyes both fell between the other set of eyes and each other's lips. Sam was the first to lean in, followed by Mia, until their lips met. Instantly, Mia's hand found its way to the side of Sam's face as their kissed deepened.

* * *

"You know, you never told me how you got that bruise on your cheek. Or that busted lip." Dean said to Jenn as she lifted her head.

"Your buddy, Walt. But don't worry, I got more than a few good licks in too." Jenn replied with a small smile.

"What's that mean?"

"You know what it means."

"That's my girl."

Suddenly Jenn leaned in and kissed Dean. Although caught by surprise, Dean was in no position to complain. After all, he was the one to immediately deepen the kiss. Maybe this is what he and Jenn need right now…just something to distract them; make them forget about the crap that they're in, even if it was for a little while.

Before anything could go further, the sound of a throat clearing was heard, causing the two lovers to stop what they were doing. Looking over, they saw Camille standing there with a very depressed Castiel.

"We need to talk. It's important." Camille said.

Jenn sighed to herself and pulled away from Dean, who rolled his eyes…man, can't a guy get any these days?

"What's going on?" Jenn asked.

"Dean, you need to get Sam. It involves him too."

* * *

_Sam held the body moving above him close to him tightly as he felt his shaft slide in and out of her. He pulled her back by her hair, roughly kissing her, their moans filling each other's mouths. Her fingers found themselves in his hair as she leaned back, riding him wildly._

_Sam grabbed a hold of her hips as he tried his best to match her rhythm. When he felt her walls tighten around him, he spilled inside of her, both of them unable to contain their cries of ecstasy._

_He pulled her close to him for a moment before she pulled away, kissing him once more. As they broke away, their foreheads rested against each other as Sam stared into the familiar, lust ridden eyes._

"_That was amazing." She said._

_Sam offered her a smirk as he kissed her once more._

"_I hope you're ready for round 2, Jenn." Sam replied, the smirk never leaving his face._

"Sam!" A voice called, waking Sam from his slumber.

Sam awoke abruptly and sat up, finding Mia sitting nearby him, dressed.

"You alright?" Mia asked.

"Yeah…what's going on?" Sam replied.

"Dean called a meeting in the other room. Says it's important."

"I'll be right there."

Mia nodded as she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips before leaving the room. Sam lifted up the covers and realized that little Sam was awake and ready to go again. He growled in frustration as he pulled his pants back on and headed to the door with his shirt.

"Congratulations. I'm officially a hundred years old." Dean said as Sam walked into the room.

"Shut up." Sam replied as he put his shirt on.

"We've received intel that Lucifer is planning something big." Camille said before Dean could counter what his brother said.

"You know what it is?" Mia asked.

"Yes. But you, Dean, especially won't like it."

"Why won't I like it?" Dean asked, perking up a bit.

"Because it has something to do with Sam and Jenn."

"Seriously? What is everyone's obsession with the two of us?" Jenn asked herself.

"This particular reason is because of both of your blood. Sam, you have demon blood and Jenn, you have angel blood."

"Wait, I have angel what?"

"Remember the cleansing that Zachariah did to clear you of your demon blood? He purposefully gave you more angel blood than he should have. He thought he could control you with it, but he couldn't."

"Son of a bitch…"

"What does he want with Sam and Jenn?" Dean asked.

"He wants to use Sam and Jenn to create a baby." Castiel finally said, realizing that Camille was trying to put it off.

Immediately Sam and Jenn look over to each other in shock, their minds going to the dreams they've been having about each other lately.

"Why?" Sam and Jenn asked in unison.

"A child with mixed blood can become a new kind of antichrist. Stronger and a lot more dangerous than Jesse."

Jenn looked over to Dean, feeling her defeat beginning to become more apparent.

"What does he want with it?" Dean asked, finding himself more upset than he was a few seconds ago.

"His own personal use." Camille replied. "Clearly, nothing good. It's possible that he wants Jenn pregnant before his fight with Michael. It would be an easy win."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We don't know exactly how he plans to go about this plan. All we know is that he wants to set it in motion very soon. So just, watch out for each other. Especially Sam and Jenn. We don't know what he'll do yet."

The hunters in the room exchanged a glance before they realized that Camille and Castiel had disappeared. Sam and Jenn looked at each other, shrugging. They had no plans of sleeping together, so they're sure that Lucifer had no plan. Right?

* * *

The impala sped down the dark highway, tires squealing as Dean made a turn. Jenn punched Dean in the shoulder as she straightened herself after falling against the door during the turn.

"Drive faster, Dean." Sam urged holding his arm.

"I can't. Are you okay?" Dean replied in a slight panic.

"Yeah, I'm amazing." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Mia?"

"I've never been better…Of course I'm not okay Dean, I've just been stabbed, dumbass." Mia replied sarcastically as Jenn checked the wound near her ribs.

"A simple 'no' would be nice. You ever seen that many?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"No. No way, not in one place." Sam replied.

"It's called hell, Dean." Mia added.

"Can we stop with the sarcasm?" Dean asked, the speedometer hitting a little over a 100 mph.

Dean made another turn and hit the brakes as the road in front of him was cut off by a turned over truck on fire.

"Damn it!" Dean said.

He quickly put the car in reverse and as he stopped to go the other way, the windows on each car door broke as hands smashed through it, all of them grabbing for the hunters in the car. One by one, Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia were pulled halfway out of the car by demons until they were hit with giant amounts of holy water.

As the hunters were able to get back into the car, they saw a few trucks and the people in them spraying the demons with holy water from a hose. Suddenly, they heard a man speaking through a bullhorn, causing the demons to spasm.

"It's Enochian...I don't understand it." Mia said aloud.

The demons fled the bodies of their hosts, leaving Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia in a mix of surprise and relief.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Dean said.

The four hunters exited the impala as the man with the bullhorn walked towards them.

"You guys alright?" The man asked.

"Peachy." Dean replied still in shock.

"Be careful. It's…dangerous around here." The man said before turning around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait…" Jenn started.

"No need to thank us." The man kept walking.

"No, hold up a sec. Who are you?" Jenn continued, following him.

"We're the Sacrament Lutheran Militia." The man replied, turning around.

"I'm sorry—the what?"

"I hate to tell you this, but those were demons and this is the Apocalypse. So…buckle up."

* * *

Dean walked over to the impala with the man, who told them his name was Rob, and his crew and opened the trunk, showing them the arsenal inside.

"Looks like we're in the same line of business." Sam said.

"And among colleagues." Dean added before motioning to Rob's shotgun. "That's a police-issued shotgun. That truck is, uh…inspired. Where'd you guys pick up all this crap?"

"You know you pick things up along the way." Paul said.

"Guys, come on. This whole corner of the state is nuts with demon omens. We just want to help. That's all."

'We're on the same team here. Just talk to us." Jenn said.

Rob shared a look with his crew before turning back to the Winchesters.

"Follow us." Rob said.

The impala followed the truck into a closed off area of town, covered with fences with barbed wire and armed guards. They come to a stop in front of a church, where at least six people were guarding the entrance. They got out of the impala, following Paul, Rob and the young kid of their crew, Dylan.

"Dylan, it's a church. Headphones off." A woman said as Dylan passed by.

"Yes, mom." Dylan said as if he's done it a million times before.

They walked in the church to see the priest in front with a couple and their family at their sides. Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia looked around and noticed everyone had a shotgun either in their hands or at their side.

"Who would have thought the Apocalypse could be so romantic? Marriage, family—it's a blessing. Especially in times like this. So hold on to that." The priest said.

"A wedding?" Sam asked scoffing. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. We've had eight so far this week." Paul replied.

* * *

Everyone gathered outside to wish the couple well as they threw confetti.

"So Rob tells me you hunt demons." Pastor Gideon, the priest from the wedding, asked as he walked up to Dean, Jenn, Sam and Mia.

"Uh…yes sir." Sam answered as Dean noticed a gun strapped to Pastor Gideon's leg.

"You missed a few."

"Yeah. Tell us about it. Any idea why they're here?"

"They sure seem to like us, though. Follow me."

Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam shared a look before following Pastor Gideon into the church.

"So you're a preacher?" Dean asked.

"Not what you expected, huh?"

"Well, dude, you're packing."

"Strange times."

Pastor Gideon led them to the basement were people were putting together weapons, ranging from holy water to salt shotgun shells.

"Is that a twelve-year-old packing salt rounds?" Mia asked as they continued to follow Pastor Gideon.

"Everybody pitches in."

"So, the whole church?" Jenn asked.

"The whole town."

"A whole town full of hunters. I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo." Dean said.

"Well the demons were killing us. We had to do something."

"So why not call the National Guard?" Sam asked.

"We were told not to."

"By who?"

Pastor Gideon remained silent.

"Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen. And that exorcism was Enochian. Someone's telling you something."

"Look, I'm sorry, I, uh, I can't discuss it." Pastor Gideon said.

"Dad, it's okay." A girl said from nearby.

"Leah..."

"It's Sam and Dean Winchester, Jenn Santos and Mia Alexander. They're safe. I know all about them."

"You do?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Sure. From the angels."

"The angels. Awesome."

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The…marks on your ribs, right?"

"So you know all about us because angels told you?" Jenn asked.

"Yes."

"So then you know what I am?" Mia asked, searching for confirmation.

"Yes. You're a born again demon." Leah said before turning to her father, his hand quickly falling to the gun on his holster. "She's not like the rest. She won't hurt us." She then turned back to Mia after Pastor Gideon removed his hand from his weapon. "I know what you are, among other things."

"Like the snappy little exorcism spell." Dean said.

"And they show me where the demons are going to be, before it happens. How to fight back."

"Never been wrong. Not once. She's very special." Pastor Gideon added proudly as he stood next her.

"Dad…" Leah replied with a bashful smile.

"And let me guess. Before you see something, you get a really bad migraine, you see flashing lights?" Dean asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause you're not the first prophet we've met. But you are the cutest."

Pastor Gideon threw a look at Dean as Leah smiled at him.

"I mean that with total respect, of course." Dean quickly added.

"Really? I'm standing right here." Jenn said.

"Wel—"

Before Dean could finish, Jenn rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

Sam and Jenn waited at the bar for their drinks at a bar owned by Paul. Jenn pulled out her phone and dialed Castiel's number, but only got his voicemail.

"_You have reached the voicemail box of_:" The female voice said before Castiel replied with, "_I don't understand why, why do you want me to say my name_?"

Jenn smiled to herself as she heard Castiel press a few more buttons before getting the beep to leave a message.

"Cass, hey, uh, it's me. So we are in Blue Earth, Minnesota, and um, we could use a little help. I…hope you get this." Jenn said before hanging up and turning to Sam. "Remind me to call me mom in case Cass doesn't show up."

Sam nodded before Paul showed up with their beers.

"Busy night?" Sam asked Paul.

"I'm telling you, since the end started it's been like one long last call. That round's on me." Paul answered.

"Thanks."

Sam and Jenn headed back to their table, handing Mia and Dean their drinks.

"So, did you get a hold of Cass?" Dean asked as Jenn sat next to him.

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all of the demon hits?" Jenn replied.

"I don't know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?"

Dean then looked over to Mia as she took a swig from her bottle.

"Why are you looking at me, I don't know. I've been team humanity for months, remember?" Mia said.

Sam sighed as he looked at his bottle, shaking his head.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." Sam replied.

"Yeah. And?"

"And they could get ripped to shreds."

"We're all gonna die, Sam. In like a month, maybe two. I mean it. This is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

"Who says they're all gonna die? What ever happened to us saving them?"

Before Dean could reply, church bells tolled, causing everyone in the bar to start leaving.

"Something I said?" Dean asked.

"Paul. What's going on?" Jenn asked as he passed.

"Leah's had another vision." Paul replied before he walked out.

Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn exchanged a look.

"Wanna go to church?" Mia asked, small smile on her face.

"You know me, downright pious." Dean replied before taking one last drink.

* * *

"Three miles off Talmadge Road." Pastor Gideon told the whole crowd. Leah then turned and whispered to her father. "Five miles. There are demons gathered. I…don't know how many, but a lot. Thank you, Leah. So, who's going to join me?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Rob replied, raising his hand.

"Someone's got to cover Rob's ass." Paul replied, raising his hand.

"We're in, Padre." Dean said, slightly raising his hand.

"Thank you. I'd like to offer a prayer. "Our Father in Heaven—" Pastor Gideon started.

"Yeah, not so much." Dean said quietly.

"Help us to fight in your name. We ask that you protect us from all servants of evil. Guide our hands in defeating them, and deliver us home, safely. Thank you, Amen."

During the prayer, Sam lightly motioned to Dean that Paul just took a swig of whiskey from his flask, clearly not interested in the prayer.

* * *

Pastor Gideon led Paul, Rob, Rob's wife Jane, Jenn, Dean, Sam, Mia and Dylan up a hill into the woods, stopping when they see a house.

Sam was armed with Ruby's demon killing knife, Jane was armed with a pack and hose of holy water where everyone else had a shotgun in hand. Pastor Gideon motioned for Dean, Jenn and Dylan to go right, Paul, Sam and Mia to go for the front while he, Jane and Rob went left.

Dean pressed himself against the wall to look in the window as Dylan and Jenn were the look outs. Dean looked inside but quickly moved when he saw a figure move. Before he could look back in, a demon grabbed him and shoved him back against the wall.

Dylan fired a shot into the demon's back, causing him to let go of Dean. Jenn pulled him further away from Dean as he went to grab him again and punched him, sending him to the ground.

Dylan then recited the Enochian exorcism, expelling the demon from the man.

* * *

Sam began to pick the lock of the house until he heard a gunshot. He looked up, and a demon burst through a window, grabbing Mia and pulling her into the house. Sam quickly opened the door and stabbed the demon from behind as it picked Mia up from the ground and began choking her. Paul followed Sam inside and advanced a bit further as Sam helped Mia back up from the ground.

Sam and Mia heard Paul fire off a shot, so they headed over to him, Sam slitting the throat of the demon before he could get closer to Paul and Mia. They continued their way through the house, Sam stabbing every demon he came into contact with as Paul and Mia continued to be his back up.

* * *

Jenn fired at a demon as she, Dean and Dylan continued to walk through the house. Dean looked over to see Sam, Paul and Mia in the next room. Dylan and Dean both fired a shot at two separate demons before Dylan recited the Enochian exorcism.

Sam slashed they knife at a demon, bit missed as she punched him in the stomach and threw him aside. Paul and Mia each shot a demon that was standing right behind them as the demon Sam just missed went over to Sam and began struggling with him.

Nearby, Dean went to shoot a demon but realized he was out of ammo. He then used the butt of his shotgun and hit the demon with it, knocking him down.

Sam finally gained the upper hand on the demon as he slit her throat. He looked up and threw the knife, stabbing and killing the demon that was behind Dean. Dean turned around and saw the knife on the demon behind him as he fell forward, so he grabbed it and stabbed the demon he hit, killing him.

Dean looked over to Sam as he got up, breathing heavily. He looked around, realizing that the one he killed was the last of them.

Everyone walked out of the cabin, proud of what they accomplished.

"I guess that's what it's like, huh?" Sam asked as he sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Having extra backup."

Dean, Jenn and Mia smiled as they opened the trunk of the impala and put their weapons away.

"Hey, guys." Dylan called out as he ventured toward them.

"Yo." Dean replied.

"Hey. So, um, is—is that—is that cool that I get a ride back with you guys?"

Jenn, Sam and Mia nodded as Dean looked over to the truck, where Rob nodded at Dean, giving him permission.

"Hey, you've saved my ass twice already. One more time, you can drive." Dean replied with a smile as the truck carrying everyone else drove off. "Get a beer." Dean told Sam.

Sam passed Dean a beer from the cooler. Dean looked around coyly before tossing one to Dylan.

"Hey, you earned it. Don't tell your mom." Dean told Dylan.

"Oh, believe me—I will not." Dylan replied with a smile.

He turned his back from the departing truck as he opened it and took a sip. On the other side of the impala, Dean threw a beer to Mia and Jenn before he and Sam opened one and took a drink.

Jenn and Mia motioned a 'cheers' to Dylan as they took a sip, Suddenly, Dylan let out a scream as he was pulled under the car. As Jenn was about to bend down and help him, she too was pulled under the car.

"Dylan! Jenn!" Dean called as he rounded the impala.

Mia quickly grabbed on who was ever closest to her and began pulling as she heard a choking sound, Dean following suit on the other side of her.

On his side of the impala, Sam pulled a demon out and stabbed her before pulling out the other and killing him too.

Dean pulled out Dylan, who's throat was slashed, leaving him dead. Mia pulled out Jenn, who continued to kick at the demon Sam just pulled away.

Breathing heavily, Jenn looked over to Dylan, who was dead in Dean's arms. She sighed to herself because she tried to help him but she couldn't considering she was struggling with a demon herself. Sam rounded the corner as saw the blood on Dylan's throat.

"No…" Dean said sadly.

* * *

"Ma'am, we're just, um, very sorry." Jenn said. "I tried to—"

"You know…this is your fault." Jane, Dylan's mom said, her eyes staring daggers into Jenn.

"Jane. Come on." Rob urged, ushering her inside.

Jenn looked away guiltily as Rob and Jane walked inside the church, where Dylan's funeral was going on. Dean exchanged a look with Sam and Mia before turning to Jenn.

"She doesn't mean that, she's just upset." Dean whispered to Jenn, kissing her temple as he grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Dean pulled Jenn inside the church with him as Sam and Mia followed them, all four standing in the back.

"I wish I knew what to say. But I don't. I'm so sorry, Jane, Rob. There are no words. Dylan… I don't know why this happened. I don't know why any of this is happening. I got no easy answers. But what I do know is—" Pastor Gideon started before Leah fell from the chair to the floor. "Leah, honey?"

Pastor Gideon rushed to his daughter as she convulsed and had a slight seizure.

"Leah, honey? Honey? It's okay sweetie. It's okay."

"Dad, it's Dylan." Leah said as she sat up.

"Just rest a minute, huh?"

"No, listen. Dylan's coming back."

"Jeez…" Rob said.

"Jane, Rob… It's going to be okay. You'll see Dylan again. When the final day comes, Judgment Day, he'll be resurrected and you'll be together again. We'll all be together. With all our loved ones. We've been chosen. The angels have chosen us. And we will be given paradise on earth. All we have to do is follow the angels' commandments."

* * *

"No drinking, no gambling, no premarital sex. Dean, they basically just outlawed ninety percent of your personality." Sam said as they walked out of the church.

"Lies. We're married. We can have as much sex as we want." Jenn said, high fiving Dean.

"Anyway, whatever. When in Rome." Dean replied to Sam.

"So, uh…you're cool with it?" Sam asked.

"I'm not cool. I'm not, not cool. I'm just, look man, I'm not a prophet. We're not locals. It's not my call. I'll catch up with you."

Sam, Mia and Jenn watched Dean walk back into the church.

* * *

Dean lightly knocked on Pastor Gideon's office door and opened it. Leah sat on a chair, rubbing her head.

"This a bad time?" Dean asked.

"In general. Now's okay." Leah replied as Dean closed the door behind him.

"Angel stuff really takes it out of you, huh?"

"Can't complain. I know you have it worse. So…what's on your mind, Dean?"

Dean let out a sigh as he sat down, searching for the words to say.

"Don't take this the wrong way but…are you on the level?" Dean asked.

"About what?"

"About paradise."

"What about it?"

"I want to know what the angels are telling you. Everything."

"Well, uh…"

"You can skip the rainbows."

"There's gonna be a prize-fight. And…it's gonna get bad. But after we win, and we will, the planet gets handed over to the chosen. And…it's finally peaceful. No monsters, no disease, no death. You're just…with the people you love."

"Of course, that's if you can get past the velvet rope. Must be nice…being chosen."

"Well, Dean…you're chosen."

"Yeah, more like cursed." Dean replied getting up and going to the door.

"Must be hard." Leah said, causing Dean to turn around. "Being the Vessel of Heaven and having no hope."

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Mia decided to take a stroll to Paul's bar. When they walked in, Paul was inside the empty bar, wiping the counter.

"Hey. So what happened to, uh, 'the Apocalypse is good for business'?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, right up until Leah's angel pals banned the good stuff. Wanna help me kill some inventory?"

"Sure." Mia said as they sat at the bar.

"Don't get me wrong. I grew up here. I love this town, but uh, well, these holy rollers?" Paul said as he turned to grab some whiskey.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh, I noticed you're not the praying type." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, between us, neither are half those guys. A couple of months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God. Cheers."

"Cheers." Sam, Jenn and Mia said in unison.

All four took their shot before putting their glasses down and Paul began to pour them some more.

"Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you?"

"What about us?" Mia asked.

"You aren't true believers, I take it."

"Jenn and I believe, yeah. We do. I'm just…pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago." Sam replied.

"You? Being a born again demon, I'm sure you don't." Paul said to Mia.

"I tried. But, like them, I feel that He doesn't care." Mia replied.

Paul gave a light scoff as he smiled at the three hunters in front of him.

* * *

Dean heard the door to their motel room open, the light turning on to reveal Sam, Jenn and Mia coming back.

"Where you been?" Dean asked, leaning against the headboard, closing his eyes again.

"Drinking." Sam replied.

"You rebels."

"We'd have had more, um, but it was curfew."

"Right."

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Jenn asked, laying down next to Dean.

"No. That's, uh, news to me."

"Yeah. No cable, internet. Total cut off from the 'corruption of the outside world'."

"Huh…" Dean replied casually.

"Don't you get it? They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound." Sam said.

"No, I get it."

"And all you've got's a "huh?" What's wrong with you?" Mia asked.

"I get it. I just don't care." Dean replied, turning and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Sam and Mia asked in unison.

"What difference does it make?"

"It makes a hell of a—" Sam started before cutting himself off when he noticed the smug look on Dean's face. "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning? Poisoned Kool-Aid? The angels are toying with these people."

"Angel world, angel rules, man."

"And since when is that okay with you?" Mia asked.

"Since the angels' got the only lifeboats on the Titanic. I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it." Dean replied, getting up and pouring himself some coffee.

"So what? You wanna, you wanna just want to stop fighting, roll over?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Don't say that." Sam said.

"Why not?"

"Cause you can't do this."

"Actually, I can."

"No you can't. You can't do this to me. I got one thing, one thing, keeping me going. You think you're the only one white-knuckling it here, Dean? Jenn, Mia or I can't count on anyone else. We can't do this alone."

"Dean, you give up, you're giving up on Jenn, your son and your niece. Please, we need you." Mia asked.

Dean looked at his coffee cup before putting it down and heading for the door, grabbing his jacket.

"Dean…" Sam and Mia called in unison.

"I got to clear my head."

"It's past curfew." Sam said to Dean as he walked out the door. Sam sighed to himself. "It's past curfew." He said to himself.

Sam and Mia turned to look as Jenn who quietly watched the scene unfold before her. She looked from the door to Sam and Mia before adjusting her pillow and turning her back towards them.

Sam and Mia sighed as they exchanged a look. Jenn slowly closed her eyes, trying to stop a few tears from falling, to no avail. She hated that everything was falling apart. For Dean to just stop fighting was unlike him, and Jenn knew she was right behind him as far as defeat. Maybe saying yes to Michael and defeating Lucifer before he could take Sam as his vessel would be the only thing to end it all. They had little to no options left.

But could she really let Dean go?

* * *

About an hour later, Sam paced through the room as he read through a book. He sighed to himself as he went into his bag and grabbed another.

"I got your message. It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating." Castiel slightly slurred as he appeared.

Jenn and Mia quickly jumped up as they heard Castiel's voice. Looking over to him, he just closed the refrigerator door.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked until he saw Castiel sway. "Are you…drunk?"

"No!…Yes."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I found a liquor store."

"And?"

"And I drank it."

"Where's my mom?" Jenn asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. Why'd you call me?" Castiel asked as he ventured forward.

"Whoa. There you go. Easy. Are you okay?" Mia asked with a small smile, helping him stand upright.

Castiel looked at Mia for a moment before motioning for her to come closer.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Tell me what you need." Castiel said in Mia's ear.

"T-there have been these—these demon attacks. Massive, right on the edge of town. And we can't figure out why they're—"

"Any sign of angels?"

"Sort of. They've been speaking to this prophet."

"Who?"

"This girl, Leah Gideon." Sam said.

"She's not a prophet."

"I'm pretty sure she is. Visions, headaches—the whole package."

"The names of _all_ the prophets, they're seared into my brain. Leah Gideon is not one of them."

"Then what is she?"

* * *

Dean walked around outside just thinking to himself until his peace a quiet was replaced with the sounds of yelling and smashing glass. He turned the corner and heard the sounds coming from Paul's bar. He opened the door and saw Pastor Gideon trying to get Rob to let go of Paul.

"Please, guys, guys, guys!" Pastor Gideon called as everyone watched.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" Paul said to Rob, who would not let go of his arm.

"Take a breath, both of you!"

"You come onto my property, spouting some kind of crazy—"

"Sorry, Paul. There's no other way!" Rob replied.

"Come on! What country is this, huh?"

Pastor Gideon finally broke apart Rob and Paul.

"Need a hand, Padre?" Dean asked.

"Just, everybody cool down for a minute!" Pastor Gideon shouted.

"'Cool down', hmm? My friends are trying to run me out of town. Do you think I should cool down?" Paul asked Dean, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry, Paul. It is not our choice." Rob said.

"Oh, come on. That's bull."

"You've got to go—for everyone's sake!"

"We grew up together. I stood up at your wedding!"

"Yes, you did. But that was then. And now you're standing against the flock." Jane said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"That's not true. I fight with you."

"This is a town of believers, Paul. You are not a believer."

"Don't make this hard for us." Rob said.

"Hard for you? No. This is my home. You want me out of here? You'll have to drag me out." Paul said as he came out from behind the bar.

A few moments of a tense silence lasted until Rob went for Paul, Dean holding him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you don't want to do this." Dean told Rob.

"Get out of my—" Rob threatened before Dean punched him in the face.

Dean picked up Rob as some of the other people were going to help him, but were held back by Pastor Gideon. Suddenly, a gunshot was fired. Dean looked over to Jane who has just shot Paul in his chest.

"No one's gonna stop me from seeing my son again." Jane said.

Rob stared in surprise as Pastor Gideon and Dean checked Paul for a pulse. They exchanged a look when they didn't find one and Dean looked over to Jane, who lowered her weapon.

* * *

By the time morning hit, Dean walked through the door of the motel room, Sam, Mia and Jenn sighing in relief.

"We went out looking for—" Sam started before noticing the blood on Dean's hands. "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's—it's not my blood. Paul's dead." Dean replied.

"What?" Sam, Jenn and Mia asked in surprised unison.

"Jane shot him."

"It's starting." Castiel said from the couch.

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked Castiel, finally acknowledging his presence.

"On a bender."

"Did he—did you say 'on a bender'?"

"Yeah. He's still pretty smashed." Jenn replied.

"It is not of import. We need to talk about what's happening here." Castiel said interfering.

"Well I'm all ears." Dean replied, washing his hands.

"Well, for starters…Leah is not a real prophet." Mia said.

"Well, what is she, exactly?"

"The whore." Castiel replied.

"Wow. Cass, tell us what you really think."

"She rises when Lucifer walks the earth. 'And she shall come, bearing false prophecy.' This creature has the power to take a human's form, read minds. Book of Revelation calls her 'the Whore of Babylon'."

"Well, that's catchy."

"The real Leah was probably killed months ago." Sam replied.

"What about the demons attacking the town?"

"They're under her control." Castiel said.

"And the Enochian exorcism?"

"Fake. It actually means, "you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat." Castiel gave a small smile but stopped when he noticed no one else was smiling. "It's funnier in Enochian."

"So the demons smoking out that's just a con? Why? What's the endgame?"

"What you just saw, innocent blood spilled in God's name."

"You heard all that heaven talk. She manipulates people." Jenn said.

"To slaughter and kill and sing preppy little hymns. Awesome." Dean said sarcastically.

"Her goal is to condemn as many souls to hell as possible. And it's…just beginning. She's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit." Castiel said.

"Alright. So, then, how do we go Pimp of Babylon all over this bitch?"

Castiel looked over at Sam for a moment. Before he could reply, the sound of wings flapping could be heard.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you take off on me." Camille said to Castiel. "I've been looking for you for days."

"Yeah, about that…" Jenn started, putting her arm around Camille's shoulders, leading her away from the group.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia looked up when Camille placed a wooden stake on the table.

"The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon." Camille said.

"Great. Let's ventilate her." Dean replied, looking at the stake.

"It's not that easy."

"Course not."

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." Castiel said, drinking a cup of water.

"Servant, like…"

"Not you, Jenn, Camille or me. Sam and Mia, of course, are abominations. We'll have to find someone else."

With that, Castiel placed his glass of water on the counter and he and Camille disappeared. A few moments later, they reappeared with Pastor Gideon in tow.

"What the hell was that?" Pastor Gideon asked in a slight panic.

"Yeah, they wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat." Dean said.

* * *

"No. She's my daughter." Pastor Gideon said as he looked at the stake.

"I'm sorry, but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Jenn said.

"That's impossible."

"But it's true. And deep down, you know it. Look, we get it, it's too much. But if you don't do this, she's going to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to hell." Sam said.

Dean picked up the stake and held it out to Pastor Gideon.

"It's just…Why does it have to be me?" Pastor Gideon asked.

"You're a Servant of Heaven." Castiel replied.

"And you're an angel."

"Poor example of one."

* * *

Dean closed the trunk of the impala before looking over at Castiel, who was holding his head. He walked around to the driver's side and reached inside, grabbing a bottle of asprin.

"Heads up." Dean said, tossing the bottle to Castiel.

"How many should I take?" Castiel asked, looking at the bottle.

"You? You should probably just down the whole bottle."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. Yeah, I've been there. I'm a big expert on deadbeat dads. So…Yeah, I get it. I know how you feel."

"…How do you manage it?"

"On a good day, you get to kill a whore."

* * *

Inside Pastor Gideon's office, Leah closed the door to a closet after looking into the mirror. Surprising her was Castiel and Camille. They both grab her and hold her for Pastor Gideon.

"Daddy! Don't hurt me!" Leah cried.

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia came forward behind Pastor Gideon.

"Gideon, now!" Sam said as Pastor Gideon froze.

Leah then suddenly began chanting in Enochian, causing Castiel and Camille to let out a cry of pain and fall to the ground. She then put her hands up, pushing Pastor Gideon, Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia into a wall before running off. They got up and chased after Pastor Gideon as he went after Leah with the stake.

Castiel and Camille laid on the ground, continuing to groan in pain as blood seeped from their mouths.

"Help me! He's a demon!" Leah called to the rest.

Pastor Gideon was held off by the crowd of 'true believers', causing him to drop the stake. As they began beating on him, Leah ordered Rob and Jane to light the kerosene. Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia quickly rounded the corner and helped Pastor Gideon.

Jenn and Mia helped up Pastor Gideon as Sam and Dean heard the 'sinner's pound on the door, begging to be let out.

Just as Rob was about to light the kerosene, Sam tackled him to the ground. Dean grabbed the lighter Rob dropped and put it in his pocket as Jane grabbed a hold of Sam from behind. Before anyone could help Sam, Leah tossed Jenn and Mia to the other side of the room and knocked Dean to the ground.

Leah's hands reached for Dean's neck and began choking him. Dean grabbed for the stake, not going unnoticed by Leah.

"Please. Like you're a servant of Heaven." Leah said as she continued to choke Dean.

Sam held back Jane as she tried to help Leah, Jane shouting at Sam to let her go.

"This is why my team's gonna win. You're the great vessel? You're pathetic, self-hating, and faithless. It's the end of the world. And you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen."

Dean finally grabbed the stake and punched Leah before stabbing her in the stomach.

"Don't be so sure, whore." Dean said, pushing the stake deeper.

Dean pushed her off of him as Leah's body began to convulse. The stake caught in fire and exploded, leaving a burning hole where it entered her body.

"But…I don't understand. How are we supposed to get to paradise now?" Jane asked, saddened.

"I'm sorry. Pretty sure you're headed in a different direction." Dean said.

Pastor Gideon attempted to stand, but was helped by Sam and Dean.

* * *

Dean had a hold of Castiel, Sam had Pastor Gideon and Jenn and Mia had Camille as they helped them walk up some stairs.

"Dean, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Kill her."

"Long run of luck held out, I guess."

"Last I checked, she could only be ganked by a servant of Heaven."

"Well, what do you want me to tell you? I saw a shot. I went for it."

Sam and Dean put Castiel and Pastor Gideon into the backseat of the impala as Jenn and Mia put Camille in the passenger side.

"Are you gonna do something stupid?" Sam asked as he closed the door.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like Michael stupid."

"Come on, Sam. Give me a break."

Dean threw the keys to Jenn. Catching them, she rounded to the driver's side.

"Take them to the motel. We'll walk it." Dean told Jenn.

She nodded at him before getting into the impala and starting it.

* * *

Dean walked past Camille and Castiel, who were each resting on a bed and being tended to by Jenn and Mia. He then headed over to Pastor Gideon, who was having his arm wrapped up by Sam.

"How's the head?" Dean asked Pastor Gideon as he held an ice pack to his head.

"I'm seeing double. But that may be the painkillers." Pastor Gideon replied.

"You'll be okay."

"No."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Dean went over and lightly grabbed Jenn by the arm. Confused, she followed Dean outside and waited for him to speak as he closed the door behind him.

"Look, I have no illusions, okay? I know the life that we live…I know how that's gonna end for me. Whatever. I'm okay with that. But I'm not okay with that for you." Dean said.

"Dean—" Jenn started.

"I wanted you to know…that every time I picture myself happy…it's with you. And Alex."

"Dean, wait—"

"I want you to go home. Go back to Alex and you stay with him."

"No…This is not how it's supposed to end. You can't leave me. I need you."

Dean sighed to himself as he grabbed Jenn, who had started crying. He wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"The angels…they're not gonna get anything from me without agreeing to a few conditions. Just, please, do what they tell you and you keep Alex and Isabella safe. Okay?"

"Dean, please…don't…"

"I have to. I'm sorry, Jenn. I wish things could be different."

Dean lightly cupped Jenn's face, and wiped the tears from her eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed her, lingering for as long as he could. He reluctantly pulled away before he got into the impala and started it.

Taking one last glance at Jenn in the review mirror, he drove away.

* * *

I'm sorry this took sooooo long. I've been working on re-writes for 'Things Will Never Be the Same' which is almost finished. I have the next chpater started, and I hope to update this puppy more often :) Thanks for reading guys!


	15. Point of No Return

Remember, I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester, or Castiel, or Bobby Singer or anyone you find familiar. I only own Jenn and Camille Santos and I co-own Mia with Bree.

Sam looked over to the door as Jenn walked inside sobbing. Mia quickly got up and took her to the table.

"Jenn…what's wrong? What happened?" Mia asked, kneeling in front of her.

"Dean…He-he's gone." Jenn replied, her sobs growing.

"Dammit, Dean." Sam said to himself. "He's gonna say yes to Michael." He said aloud.

Jenn's sobs became more hysterical as Mia pulled her close and let her cry into her shoulder.

* * *

Dean drove as far away from Minnesota as he could. He had to do this. If he stayed with Sam, Jenn, Mia, Castiel and Camille, they eventually would convince him not to do what he needed to do.

He walked to the nearest dresser of his motel room and pulled out a big bottle of his favorite whiskey. He looked at it before opening it, taking a huge drink out of the bottle. He set the bottle down and looked at himself for a moment in the mirror. He sighed as he looked away and grabbed for a box.

Inside, he placed his leather jacket, the keys to the impala and his favorite gun before going over to the dresser. He grabbed his bottle of whiskey and sat at the desk. On motel stationary, he wrote everyone a letter, including one for his son.

He leaned back for a moment as he re-read the letter he just wrote Jenn.

_Jenn,_

_Before I left, I couldn't really say all the things I wanted to say to you. I didn't think that I could because if I did, I never would have been able to do what I need to do to keep you and Alex alive. I asked you to trust me to come through for you and this was all I could think of. I just want you to know and remember how much I really love you. I'm sorry for not taking the chance to tell you that every day I had you._

_When Alex grows up, don't let him forget me. Remind him every day that I loved him. Don't let him make the same mistakes that you or I made. Give him a normal life; he doesn't deserve to go through the horrible things we have. Make sure when he's old enough, you give him the impala. If he's anything like his dad, he's gonna treat it with respect, not like the time Sam douched her up._

_Do me and favor and look out for Sam. Don't let him blame himself for the choice I made. Make sure he's around for Isabella and Alex whenever she needs her dad and he needs his uncle Sammy._

_I never stopped and I will never stop loving you, Jenn. I always thought I was incapable of knowing what love was. Thank you for showing me that even someone like me can find someone who'll love him for everything he is. Good and bad. Maybe that, despite being Michael's vessel, was the reason I was meant to live._

_-Dean_

Dean sighed to himself as he took another drink and put the letter in an envelope. He walked over to the box and dropped all the letters he wrote into it. He taped it shut and then wrote Bobby's name on the box.

He walked over to the dresser to pour himself another drink.

"Sending someone a candy-gram?" A voice asked from behind him.

Dean looked up and saw Sam's reflection in the mirror.

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked.

"You're going to kill yourself, right? I know you well enough to know that you're gonna want to get as far away from everyone you love as possible. And you tend to choose to go south."

"I'm not going to kill myself."

"No? So Michael's not about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? This is how it ends? You just…walk out?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How could you do that?"

"How could I? All you've ever done is run away."

"And I was wrong. Every single time I did. But this isn't about me. This is more about Jenn. You know she's a wreck."

"Don't bring her into this."

"Just…please. Not now. Bobby is working on something."

"Oh, really? What?"

Sam sighed and looked away, not giving him an answer.

"You got nothing and you know it." Dean continued.

"You know I have to stop you." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, you can try. Just remember: You're not all hopped up on demon blood this time." Dean turned around, setting his cup down.

"Yeah, I know. But I brought help."

Sam looked behind Dean, causing Dean to turn around. Castiel stood behind him and placed his fingers on his forehead, knocking him out.

* * *

Later, Jenn, Sam, Mia, Bobby, Castiel, Camille, Tori and Dawn watched as Dean paced after he woke up.

"Yeah, no, this is good. Really. You know, eight months of turned pages and screwed pooches but tonight, tonight's when the magic happens." Dean said.

"You ain't helpin'." Bobby said.

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

"Whatever, just do what the hell you want." Jenn said aloud, getting up from her chair and walking out the front door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bobby asked.

"Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people." Dean replied, pretending like Jenn's anger didn't hurt him.

"But not all of them. We gotta think of something else."

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I could've done something about it, guess what? That's on me."

"You can't give up, son."

"You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes."

Sam and Mia looked over at Dean, visibly mad by what he just said to Bobby. Dean looked over to them and watched as they shook their heads at him before he looked away.

Bobby pulled a gun out of his desk and set it down in front of him. He then pulled a bullet out of his pocket and looked at it.

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." Bobby replied, setting the bullet down in front of him. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, 'Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out.' But I don't do it. I never do it. You know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!" Bobby finished as he yelled.

There was a moment of tense silence before Castiel and Camille let out a groan, grabbing at their heads and hunching over in pain.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked Castiel and Camille as Tori and Dawn checked on the two angels.

"No." Castiel replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happening."

"Where?" Dean asked.

Instead of answering, Castiel and Camille disappeared causing papers in the room to go flying around.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the fridge reading a book as Dean walked up to him.

"I'm gonna get a beer, do you mind?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam sighed as he moved out of Dean's way.

"A beer? Really?" Mia asked from the kitchen table. "Shouldn't you be going out to find your wife and I don't know…maybe apologize for putting her through hell? She spent the four days you were gone, crying. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Dean looked over and saw that Tori and Dawn had the same looks on their faces as Mia. Before he could respond, they heard the front door close. They saw Jenn walk in the library and look in the kitchen. She saw Dean and rolled her eyes before turning around and going upstairs.

Wind blows papers in Bobby's library and Castiel and Camille appeared with a body on Castiel's shoulder.

"Help." Castiel said.

"Guys!" Bobby called to everyone in the kitchen.

Castiel laid the body on the cot in the library. Sam and Dean were the first from the kitchen to enter the library.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked as he wheeled over to the cot.

"…That's our brother." Sam replied.

Dean looked over to Castiel and Camille, who had no idea what to say.

"Tori, can you go get Jenn?" Camille asked Tori.

Tori nodded as she hurried upstairs.

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked.

"Cass, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"Angels." Castiel replied, placing down the angel killing blades on Bobby's desk.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now."

Camille walked over to Adam and placed her hand on his chest. Just like Castiel did with Sam, Dean and Jenn, Camille branded the Enochian symbols on his ribs to hide him from the angels. Adam woke up from the pain, sitting up almost immediately.

Jenn walked downstairs with Tori and immediately recognized Adam.

"Oh my god." Jenn said aloud.

"Where am I?" Adam asked, looking around.

"It's okay. Just relax, you're safe." Mia replied calmly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You're going to find this a little...a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Dean said, referring to him and Sam.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam—" Sam started.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean, Jenn and Mia. I know who you are." Adam finished.

"How?"

"They warned me about you."

"Who did?" Jenn asked, walking next to Dean.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?"

* * *

"So why don't you just tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean said to Adam.

Adam paused as he sat on the cot, all cleaned up and in new clothes.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. Except it—it uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee—" Adam started.

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?"

Jenn cleared her throat.

"Just uh, just keep going." Jenn said, glaring at Dean.

"Well, these…these angels, they popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that I—I'm chosen." Adam continued.

"For what?"

"To save the world."

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil."

"What archangel?"

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something, I don't know."

"Well, that's insane."

"Not necessarily." Castiel said, the wheels in his head turning.

"How do you mean?"

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean."

"Well that doesn't make sense."

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible." Camille said realizing it as she said it.

"Well you gotta be kidding me."

"Why would they do this?" Mia asked.

"Maybe they're desperate. Maybe they wrongly assumed Dean would be brave enough to withstand them." Castiel said.

"Alright, you know what? Blow me, Cass." Dean told Castiel.

"Shut up, Dean." Jenn said.

"Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a Plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam asked.

"You know this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so—" Adam started as he got up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, no, no, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"It's unbelievable." Adam said as he turned to it back down.

"Now, Adam…the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Really. Why not?"

"Um, cause they're angels."

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Mia asked.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him."

"Yeah, but there's another way."

"Great. What is it?"

"We're working on 'the power of love'." Dean replied sarcastically.

"How's that going?"

"Mmm. Not good."

"Look, Adam…You don't know me from a hole in the wall, I know. But I'm begging you. Please, just trust me. Give me some time." Sam said.

"Give me one good reason."

"…Because we're blood."

"You've got no right to say that to me."

"You're still John's boy." Bobby said.

"No, John Winchester was some guy who took me to a baseball game once a year. I don't have a dad. So we may be blood, but we are not family. My mom is my family. And if I do my job, I get to see her again. So no offense, but she's the one I give a rat's ass about, not you."

"Fair enough. But if you have one good memory of dad, just one, then you'll give us a little more time. Please." Sam begged one more time.

* * *

Mia lightly knocked on Jenn's door before opening it. She saw Jenn sitting on her bed with her laptop as Alex slept in the crib a few feet away.

"Hey, I brought you something to eat." Mia whispered, motioning to the plate in her hand.

"Thanks." Jenn replied as Mia set it down on the nightstand.

"You okay?" Mia walked around the other side of the bed and sat next to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Will you please just talk to me?"

Jenn sighed and looked over to Alex.

"I don't understand why he always has to sacrifice himself, you know? He can't keep doing this...he has a little boy to think about. Sometimes I can't help but think that me and Alex will never be enough for him."

"I get that. But maybe he's doing it to keep you both safe. So that you'll never have to worry about Alex's safety, you know? I may not think like Dean considering he's hard to predict, but the one thing I know that's important in his life is his family."

"Either way, he can't keep dying like he has. I can only see him die so many times. Last time, I barely held it together. Saying yes to Michael is the final straw. I don't see him coming back to me if he does it. For a while I thought that this was the only way to fix everything, but I can't let him go, Mia. Call it selfish, but I'm not ready to watch him leave my life for good. I won't."

Mia sighed as she saw the tears slowly fall from Jenn's eyes. She placed her arm around Jenn's shoulders and pulled her close, allowing Jenn to rest her head on her shoulder.

* * *

Adam played with a half eaten sandwich in Bobby's kitchen. He looked over to see Bobby turn in his wheelchair. He quickly looked over to the door in the kitchen to escape before he slowly got up and headed to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Sam asked from behind him.

"Out for a...beer." Adam replied, turning around and knowing he was caught.

"Great. We got beer. Have a seat."

"Great. You know, you pitched this whole dewy-eyed bromance thing, but the truth is, I'm on lockdown, aren't I?"

"Adam, you may not believe it, but dad was trying to protect you. Keeping you from all of this." Sam replied, sitting in front of Adam and handing him a beer.

"Yeah well, I guess the monster that ate me didn't get that memo."

"You remember that?"

"Oh yeah."

"Still, trust me. The one thing worse than seeing dad once a year was seeing him all year."

"Do you know how full of crap you are?"

"What?"

"Really. You see, it was me and it was my mom. That's it. She worked the graveyard shift at the hospital. I cooked my own dinners. I put myself to bed. So you can say whatever you want about our dad, but the truth is, I would have taken anything."

Sam nodded his head a little.

"Alright?" Adam continued.

"Look, if we had known we had a brother—"

"Well, you didn't, so…"

"—We would have found you."

Adam scoffed and shook his head.

"Look, I can't change the past. I wish I could. But from here on out—" Sam tried to add.

"What? We gonna hop in the family truckster? Pop on down to Wally World?"

"Tell you one thing, with an attitude like that, you would have fit right in around here."

* * *

Dean looked around in the panic room, opening a cabinet inside. He walked over to the center of the room when the door opened, revealing Castiel, Camille and Sam on the other side. He watched for a moment as Castiel stared daggers at him and Sam walked inside.

"Well, Cass, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that…I got laid." Dean said.

"Uh, why don't you, uh, go keep an eye on Adam?" Sam told Castiel and Camille.

Castiel stared a bit longer, causing Dean to wink at him. Camille sighed as she closed the door of the panic room and led Castiel upstairs with her.

"Is this really necessary?" Dean asked Sam.

"Well, I mean, we got our hands full, Dean... A house full of flight risks." Sam replied.

"I'm not letting him do it."

"Who, Adam? No, I'm... I'm not, either."

"No, you're not getting me."

"Oh, no, no, I get you perfectly. But I'm not letting you do it, either."

"That kid's not taking a bullet for me." Dean turned around and leaned against the desk.

"Dean…"

"I'm serious. I mean, think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam. Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen. Should I keep going?"

"It's not like we pulled the trigger."

"We might as well have. I'm tired, man. I'm tired of fighting who I'm supposed to be."

"Well, do you think maybe you could take a half a second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Dean, seriously. Tell me. I-I want to know."

"I just…I-I don't believe."

"In what?"

"In you. I mean, I don't. I don't know whether it's gonna be demon blood or some other demon chick or what, but…I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you."

"So you're saying I'm not strong enough."

"You're angry, you're self-righteous. Lucifer's gonna wear you to the prom, man. It's just a matter of time."

"Don't say that to me. Not you...of all people."

"I don't want to. But it's the truth. And when Satan takes you over, there's got to be somebody there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid. So, it's got to be me."

Sam lightly scoffed as he quickly turned around and walked out of the panic room and locked the door behind him.

He walked upstairs to see Camille sitting at Bobby's desk and Castiel standing in the corner of the room, watching Adam as he slept. Bobby wheeled himself and stopped as he neared Castiel.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked Sam.

Sam shrugged and scoffed.

"How you doing?"

Sam slightly nodded. Castiel exchanged a look with Camille as they headed downstairs to check on Dean. As they reached the bottom of the steps, they heard a crash from inside the panic room, causing them to rush to the door and listen through the door.

"Dean?" Castiel called out.

When Castiel got no response, he opened the peephole, looking around and unable to see nothing.

"Dean?" Camille tried.

They once again got nothing, causing them to open the panic room door. They walked in and the first thing they noticed was a chair overturned, books and a broken lamp on the floor.

"Cass." Dean called from behind them.

Castiel and Camille turned around as Dean closed a cabinet door, revealing the angel banishing sigil. Before they could say or do anything, Dean pressed his hand to it, sending Castiel and Camille away.

Dean quickly walked out of the panic room and went over to the steps, waiting for any movement in case Sam, Jenn, Mia, Tori, Dawn or Bobby heard Castiel and Camille let out their scream as they were sent away. When he heard nothing, he went to the coat hook behind the stairs and grabbed a jacket before he walked out of the basement door.

* * *

"Where's Cass and Camille?" Bobby asked as Sam came back from the basement to check on Dean.

"Blown to Oz." Sam replied, grabbing his jacket.

"What?" Jenn asked as she walked down the stairs, Mia in tow.

Sam and Bobby looked over to Jenn guiltily before turning back to each other.

"Look, I'll get Dean. He couldn't have gone too far. Just watch Adam." Sam told Bobby.

"I'm coming with you." Jenn replied, quickly grabbing her jacket.

"How? You may have noticed, he's got a slight height advantage." Bobby asked.

"Then cuff him to your chair. I don't know. Just watch him."

"I'll help you, Bobby." Mia replied.

Sam put on his jacket as he and Jenn headed for the door.

* * *

"The end is nigh! The apocalypse is upon us! The angels talk to me, and they asked me to talk to you! The apocalypse—" A preacher called on the street.

"Hey! I'm Dean Winchester. Do you know who I am?" Dean asked, walking up to him.

"Dear God."

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I need you to pray to your angel buddies and let them know that I'm here."

The preacher fell to his knees in prayer.

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name—"

"You pray too loud." Castiel said as he and Camille suddenly appeared.

Castiel touched the preacher on the forehead, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Camille grabbed Dean and dragged him into the nearby alley as Castiel followed.

"What, are you crazy?" Dean asked as Camille pinning him against the wall, holding him by his collar.

"We rebelled for this? So that you could surrender to them?" Camille asked, yelling at him as she threw him around the alley.

Castiel grabbed Dean and punched him a few times before grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall behind them. He punched Dean in the stomach a few times before standing him back up.

"Guys, please!" Dean begged for them to listen.

Castiel turned around and threw him against another wall, Dean falling to the ground. Castiel picked him back up and shoved him back on the wall.

"We gave everything for you. And this is what you give to us." Castiel said angrily.

Castiel moved out of the way and Camille grabbed his collar and moved him to the middle of the alley before kicking him, sending him backwards to crash into a fence. Dean weakly looked up to see Castiel and Camille stand above him.

"Do it. Just do it!" Dean challenged them.

Castiel unclenched his fist as he shared a look with Camille as if to say, he's had enough. Camille walked forward and placed her hand on Dean's shoulder, knocking him out.

* * *

"Guys, what do you mean, 'Adam is gone'?" Sam asked Bobby and Mia.

"Should I say it in Spanish?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"He's gone how? What the hell, Bobby?"

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."

"We don't know how else to explain it, Sam." Mia said.

Suddenly Castiel and Camille appeared, both propping up and bloody and battered Dean.

"Because the angels took him." Camille said as they arrived.

"What the hell happened to him?" Jenn asked.

"Us." Castiel replied.

Castiel and Camille led Dean over to the cot in the library and laid him down.

"What do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. Adam must have tipped them."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe in a dream."

"Well, where would they have taken him?" Mia asked.

* * *

Dean woke up in the panic room, looked around for a moment and found he was handcuffed to the cot.

"How you feeling?" Jenn asked from the desk nearby his bed.

"Word to the wise: don't piss off the nerd angels or mother-in-law angels. So how's it going?" Dean replied.

"Adam's gone. The angels have him."

"Where?"

"The room where they took us."

"You sure?"

"Cass and my mom did a re-con."

"And?"

"And the place is crawling with mooks…Pretty much a no-shot-in-hell, hail-Mary kind of thing."

"Ah, so the usual. What are you going to do?"

"For starters…I'm bringing you with."

Jenn got up and unlocked his handcuffs.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, surprised.

"There are too many of them. We can't do it alone. And uh, you're pretty much the only game in town. We can't risk Tori and Dawn considering they're the ones caring for the kids."

Dean watched as Jenn walked back to her chair, throwing the handcuff key on the desk.

"Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Cass, my mom, Mia and Bobby think so. Sam's not so sure."

"And you?"

"I honestly know it's a bad idea, Dean."

"Well, you're right. Because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or it's not a trap and I'm gonna say yes anyway. And I will. I'll do it. Fair warning."

Jenn stared at Dean for a moment with sadness in her eyes. She sighed and shrugged, knowing she was about to let him go against her will.

"No, you won't. When push shoves, you'll make the right call." Sam said from the panic room door.

"You know, if tables were turned…I'd let you rot in here. Hell, I have let you rot in here." Dean said to Sam.

"Yeah, well…I guess I'm not that smart."

"I-I don't get it. Sam, why are you doing this?"

"Because… you're still my big brother."

Sam slowly turned around and walked back upstairs.

"Why are you letting him do this?" Dean asked, turning back to Jenn.

Jenn got up and walked over to Dean, sitting down next to him. She lightly cupped his face, her thumb gently grazing the cut on his cheek. She leaned in and lightly kissed him.

"I still don't know." Jenn replied.

Jenn gave Dean one last peck before getting up and walking out of the panic room.

* * *

Castiel, Camille, Jenn, Dean, Sam and Mia suddenly appeared in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked as they walked to the door.

"Van Nuys, California." Castiel replied.

"Where's the beautiful room?"

"In there."

"The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California?"

"Where'd you think it was?"

"I-I don't know. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." Dean replied as they reached the door.

"Tell me again why you don't just grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there." Sam said to Castiel and Camille.

"Because there are at least ten angels in there."

"So? You're fast." Dean said.

"They're faster." Camille replied as Castiel took of his tie and wrapped it around his hand.

"We'll clear them out. You four grab the boy. This is our only chance." Castiel said.

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna take on ten angels?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Camille replied.

"Isn't that suicide?"

"Maybe it is. But then I won't have to watch you fail. I'm sorry, Dean. I don't have the same faith in you that Sam does." Castiel said to Dean.

Castiel pulled a box cutter out of his trench coat pocket.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Sam asked Castiel.

Camille looked over to Jenn and noticed she was looking away, tears brimming her eyes. She walked over to her and placed her hand on Jenn's elbow.

"Not only am I gonna lose Dean, I have to lose you too?" Jenn asked sadly.

Camille grabbed Jenn and pulled her into a hug. Jenn hugged her mother tight, knowing this could be the last time she saw her.

"I love you." Camille whispered.

"I love you too." Jenn replied.

* * *

Castiel and Camille walked into the warehouse and closed the door behind them. They noticed the room they were looking for, and as they got closer, two angels attacked them from behind.

It wasn't long before they put down the two angels. Castiel dropped his angel killing sword as Camille held her's up as they looked around, angels surrounding them.

"What are you waiting for? Come on." Castiel called, taunting the other angels.

As the angels closed in them, Castiel ripped open his shirt revealing the angel banishing sigil carved into his chest. He pressed his palm to it, sending all the angels, including himself, away.

* * *

As the sound of the angels screaming died down, Dean and Jenn walked into the warehouse. As they got closer to the room, they stopped for a moment as they saw the angels that Camille and Castiel killed lying on the ground.

The two hunters looked around as they reached the door and opened it, cautiously walking in. Jenn's hand lightly hit Dean in the chest as she noticed Adam slumped up on the floor. As they rushed over to  
him, the door closed behind them.

"Adam, hey. Hey." Dean called to him as they reached him.

"You came for me." Adam said in surprise.

"Yeah, well, you're family."

Dean and Jenn propped Adam up on their shoulders.

"Dean, it's a trap."

"I figured."

Before Jenn, Adam and Dean could move forward, Zachariah appeared in front of them.

"Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zachariah asked.

"Did you?" Dean replied.

Sam and Mia came at Zachariah from behind, both armed with an angel killing sword. Zachariah quickly turned around and brushed both their arms away and sent them flying backwards.

Dean, Adam and Jenn watched in shock as Zachariah turned back to them.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah said.

Zachariah waved his hand once more and Adam collapsed to the floor and quickly grabbed Jenn. Dean watched helplessly as Jenn flew across the room and crash landed on Sam and Mia.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean started.

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing...pretty damn literal. But I should have trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said...You, me, your hemorrhaging family." Zachariah interrupted.

Zachariah turned his fist in Sam, Mia and Jenn's direction, causing them to cough up blood like Adam. Dean looked over to them before his eyes moved to the ground nearby Zachariah.

"You're finally ready, right?" Zachariah continued.

Close to tears, Dean looked over at Sam, Jenn and Mia and then to Adam as they continued to cough up blood.

"You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice." Zachariah added.

"Stop it. Stop it right now." Dean said.

"In exchange for what?"

"Damn it, Zachariah. Stop it, please…I'll do it."

"Dean, no." Jenn weakly called.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Zachariah asked, raising his hand and causing Jenn to cough up more blood.

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam said in surprise.

"Do you hear me?" Dean said angrily to Zachariah, taking his attention off Sam. "Call Michael down, you bastard." Dean then sadly looked over at everyone again.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

Zachariah stared at Dean for a moment before turning around with a smirk. He began speaking in Enochian, summoning Michael.

Dean sadly looked over Sam, Jenn and Mia, who were in pain. Suddenly, the three looked back over to him and noticed the look on his face changed. They looked at him questionably.

"He's coming." Zachariah said.

Dean looked back to his three companions with a small smirk and winked at them.

"Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean finally said.

"What?" Zachariah asked, turning around.

"There's a few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."

"Sure, fine. Make a list."

"But most of all…Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."

"What did you say?"

"I said…before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass…he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."

"You really think Michael's gonna go for that?" Zachariah asked with a laugh.

"Who's more important to him now? You…or me?"

Zachariah immediately grabbed Dean by his jacket collar.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am…after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable."

"Michael's not gonna kill me."

"Maybe not. But I am."

Dean quickly stabbed his angel-killing sword into Zachariah's head through his chin. Dean fell to the ground as the white light and screams from Zachariah emitted. The room began to shake as a white light and ear-piercing noise sounded, signaling that Michael was coming.

Dean got up and helped Adam to his feet.

"Can you walk?" Dean asked Adam.

"Yeah." Adam replied.

"Okay, come on."

Dean went over to Sam, Jenn and Mia and helped them up as Adam couldn't help but look up at the light.

Dean placed Jenn's arm around him and led her to the door, followed by Sam and Mia who helped hold each other up.

"Come on, move it." Dean called to Adam as he walked out.

Just as Sam and Mia walked out the door, the door slammed behind them, locking Adam inside.

"No! Dean! Help! It won't open!" Adam called through the door as he pounded on it.

Dean passed off Jenn to Sam and Mia, all three sinking to the ground as he went to the door. As he touched the knob, he immediately flinched as it burned his hand.

"Dean, help! Dean!" Adam continued to call.

Dean tried touching the door as it lit up bright, but was also burned by it.

"Hold on! We'll get you out. Just hold on. Adam! Can you hear me?" Dean yelled through the door.

The door continued to get brighter, getting no reply from Adam. Suddenly, the light faded away.

"Adam?" Dean called, approaching the door.

Dean cautiously touched the door knob, finding it safe. He opened the door and found the green room is now an abandoned office.

He turned around to look back at Sam, Jenn and Mia, who were equally as surprised as he was.

* * *

Driving in a car they had to steal, Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia rode in silence. What was there really to say? Dean said yes to Michael, but he killed Zachariah and booked it. Problem was, they left without Adam, who disappeared.

"You think Adam's okay?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Doubt it. Cass either. Camille, I have no idea. But we'll get 'em." Dean replied.

"So…"

"So what?"

"I saw your eyes. You were totally rockin' the 'yes' back there. So, what changed your mind?"

"Honestly? The damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you three and with you, all I can think about is, "this stupid son of a bitch brought me here." I just didn't want to let you down..." Dean looked in the review mirror to see Jenn asleep on Mia's shoulder, and Mia asleep leaning against the door. "Jenn either."

"You didn't. You almost did. But you didn't."

"I owe you an apology."

"No, man. No, you don't."

"Just...let me say this. I don't know if it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me…the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way."

"Sounds good."

Sam looked out the windshield with a small smirk on his face as Dean continued driving.


	16. Hammer of the Gods

New chapter! Remember, I only own Jenn Santos (Winchester), Alex and Camille Santos and I co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester), Isabella, Tori and Dawn with Bree. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer, and Castiel are owned by Eric Kripke.

Deciding to stop for the night, Dean pulled over to a motel. Getting the usual rooms, he picked up Jenn from the backseat and carried her inside. He gently laid her down on the bed and moved some stray hairs away from her face. He looked at her for a moment, pretty content with the decision he made earlier that night.

He smiled to himself before turning around and closing the door. He took off his jacket and shoes before climbing into bed. Before closing his eyes, he kissed Jenn on her forehead and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Jenn cried out as she finally spiraled off into ecstasy with Sam. She rolled off Sam, trying to catch her breath._

_Suddenly the two covered up as they saw two figures standing in the room with them._

"_Oh, no need to cover up on the count of us. We've already seen you both naked." The woman said with a smile, walking into the light._

"_Who the hell are you?" Jenn demanded as she grabbed her clothes off the floor._

"_Consider us, friends." The man replied, standing next to the woman._

"_And why would we do that?" _

"_Because, we're the ones that helped you get the ball rolling."_

"_What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused as he put on his shirt._

"_Lucifer sent us." The woman said with a smirk. "He wanted us to help you out with making a baby."_

_Jenn and Sam exchanged a look before they finished dressing._

"_What the hell are you?"_

"_Victoria, Travis." The woman replied, pointing to herself and the man next to her. "We're what you hunters refer to as an incubus and succubus."_

"_Calm down, calm down. You can't kill us. We're in dream land." Travis told Jenn and Sam, holding up Jenn's gun as she went to look for it._

"_Okay. Say we believed you. How would Lucifer make a baby through dreams? It's impossible." Jenn replied._

"_Look, you know what we are and what we do. We changed a few things, not willingly of course." Victoria replied. "Anyway, it's because of us, you two do the dirty deed here, we get what we want from Sam. Long story short, we'll just call it a warped out version of artificial insemination. It's a bit hard to explain. But no need to worry, it only happened while you both were asleep. Dean and Mia have no idea of what's been going on."_

"_And don't bother telling Dean or Mia. You won't see us again after tonight." Travis added._

"_Why?" Sam asked._

"_Because. Our job is done. You should be about a month and a half along. This exact dream was more for shits and giggles. By the way, congratulations to the expecting parents."_

Sam sat up in bed breathing heavily, startled by what he had just dreamt about. He looked to his side and found Mia still sleeping. He crept out of the bed before lightly knocking on the adjacent door.

Almost immediately, the other side opened, revealing Jenn on the other side. She motioned for Sam to follow her outside.

"Please tell me you didn't just have a…sex dream about me." Jenn said once the door closed.

"Did you get a visit from a Travis and Victoria?" Sam asked her after he nodded.

Jenn nodded before running her hands down her face. It was real.

"Wait, he said you were a month and a half. It can be Dean's right?" Sam added hopefully.

"No. We've been on a bit of a dry spell. Too much has been going on, and the one time we were going to, we got interrupted by Cass and my mom."

Sam punched the support beam in frustration, silence growing between the two.

"How are we gonna tell them?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Look, next stop, I'll take a test. Make sure it's true before we go off saying anything."

Sam nodded with a sigh.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia walked into the lobby of the Elsian Fields Hotel. They adjusted their soaking jackets as they heard the lounge music in the background.

"Whew. Nice digs, for once." Dean said as they walked up to the front desk, noticing the people. "Busy night." He added as they watched for a moment as the front desk attendant typed away.

"Any port in a storm, I guess." The front desk attendant, Chad, replied with a chuckle. "If you could just fill this out, please."

"Yeah." Dean replied, taking the paper.

"Sir, I think... Shaving nick there." Chad said, referring to the tiny bit of blood on Dean's neck. He grabbed a tissue and handed it to Dean, who saw the blood. "Your key."

"Oh. Thanks. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the tri-state area." Chad motioned to the room next to them.

"You don't say?"

* * *

Dean picked up two pieces of pie, looking between both of them.

"Heaven, right?" The man next to him asked, looking at the different pies on the table.

"Trust me, pal...better." Dean replied, choosing his piece of pie.

Before turning to leave, Dean grabbed a piece of chocolate off a chocolate pie and ate it. He smiled to himself as he walked back to the table with his pie.

"Sam, unpucker, man. Eat something." Dean said as he saw Sam on his phone, his food untouched.

"We should hit the road, Dean." Sam replied.

"In this storm? I-it's..."

"It's biblical. Exactly. I-it's freaking Noah's ark out there, and we're eating pie."

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states."

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up."

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cass and Camille, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to me burnt out."

Yeah. Yeah, okay." Sam said, putting his phone away.

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it."

Dean took the first bite of his pie and smiled. That Chad guy was right. Jenn and Mia watched him scarf it down so fast, smile still intact. They laughed to themselves as they ate their food.

* * *

Searching for their room, they were interrupted when they heard a woman laughing as she made out with her man in front of the room. Dean stopped, pointed at them and smiled. Sam, Jenn and Mia rolled their eyes with a small smirk.

"Oh, what are you, 12?" Sam asked.

"I'm young at heart." Dean replied, opening the door to their room.

Dean walked in first, whistling.

"Wow, look at this. We're like Rockefellers." Dean continued, setting his bag on the bed and grabbing at the wrapper on his pillow. "Chocolates…you want yours?" Dean looked over at the three.

"Knock yourself out." Sam replied.

"Go ahead." Mia replied, taking off her jacket.

"Feel free." Jenn added, walking to the other side of the bed she's sharing with Dean.

"Whoa. 'Casa Erotica 13' on demand." Dean said, looking at the display pamphlet on the dresser separating the two beds, earning a scoff from Sam and Mia. "What?"

"Isn't this place...in the middle of nowhere?" Mia asked.

"…So?"

"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?"

Before Dean could reply, he smiled as he heard the woman moaning in pleasure on the other side. Suddenly, the wall separating the two rooms almost completely smashed in. The four immediately headed next door. Sam was the first in, but as they all walked inside, they found no one there.

"Hello?" Dean called out, earning no reply.

Exchanging a look, the four hunters looked around the small room.

"Hello?" Sam called, looking into the bathroom.

Finding nothing, Sam joined Dean, Jenn and Mia in the bedroom portion. They watched as Jenn bent down and picked up the woman's wedding ring.

* * *

"The, uh, the room next to ours…t-the couple that are, uh, joined at the lips…have you seen them?" Dean asked Chad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Logan, the honeymooners?" Chad asked, earning a nod as he typed into the computer. "They checked out. Is something the matter?"

"They checked out?" Mia asked.

"Mm-hmm. Mm, just now."

"Really? It sort of seemed like they were, uh...in the middle of something."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird for honeymooners to, uh, check out without this." Dean replied, showing Chad the ring.

"Oh, dear. I'll just put that right in the lost and found. Don't you worry. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Chad asked, taking the ring from Dean.

"Uh, no. No, we're good. Thanks." Jenn replied.

"Super fantastic."

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia turned away awkwardly.

"Creepy." Sam said, loud enough for Dean, Jenn and Mia to hear.

"Broke the needle. All right, well, Jenn and I'll scope out the joint, and you two keep an eye on Norman Bates over here. I mean, one night off. Is that too much to ask?" Dean asked as he walked away with Jenn in tow.

As Jenn walked away, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. She quickly touched it and pulled away her fingers, which had a little bit of blood on them. She shrugged it off as she followed Dean.

* * *

Chad left the front desk and was immediately followed by Sam and Mia. Suddenly, the two lost sight of him as they rounded the corner near the vending machines. Looking around, Sam flinched for a moment, reaching for his neck.

"You okay?" Mia asked, noticing him flinch.

Sam pulled his fingers away from his neck, finding blood on them.

"How did that happen?" Mia added, looking at the fresh cut on his neck. "Ow."

"What?" Sam asked.

Mia pulled her hand away from her neck, blood on her hand.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Dean and Jenn walked off an elevator, Dean pulling out an EMF meter. They passed a room with an open door, as they stopped.

"You saw that, right?" Dean asked.

"The elephant?" Jenn replied.

They took a few steps backs and looked again, but this time saw a man wrapping a towel around his waist.

"This ain't no peep show, man!" The man exclaimed before rushing to the door, closing it.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look before looking straight and venturing forward.

* * *

"An elephant?" Sam asked as he, Mia, Dean and Jenn walked into the lobby.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Like, an elephant?"

"Like, full-on Babar."

"So what the hell is..."

"Where is everybody?" Mia interrupted, noticing the empty lobby.

Sam walked over to the lobby doors, finding them locked.

"Let me guess, it's locked." Dean said. "So what, the roaches check in, they don't check out?"

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The freaking hurricane?" Sam explained.

"You saying we were led here?" Jenn asked.

"Like rats in a maze."

Jenn immediately headed out of the lobby and into the buffet, finding no one there either. Sam, Dean and Mia followed her as she walked into the kitchen, which also happened to be empty.

They looked around when Dean stumbled upon a bubbling soup pot. Dean sighed to himself and grabbed the ladle.

"Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup." Dean said, lifting the ladle to reveal eyeballs. He quickly put it back down, disgusted. "Motel hell."

Sam looked forward and noticed a locked freezer. He slowly walked toward it, finding the rest of the hotel guests as he reached the door.

"Help us! Get us out of here!" A man begged.

Sam immediately tried to open the door to no avail. He quickly pulled out his lock picking kit.

"Hurry up." Dean said.

"I'm going as fast as I...as I can." Sam replied, slowing at the end.

Jenn and Mia looked behind them to look at Dean when they noticed what Sam saw.

"There's somebody behind me, isn't there?" Dean asked.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia were dragged inside the grand ballroom by four men. They looked around at the people inside, recognizing the names on their tags…they were all some type of God.

"Something tells me this isn't a Shriner convention." Dean said as they continued to look around.

They watched as Chad, now known as Mercury, enter the room with the cart. He took the top of the platter, revealing a severed head.

"Dinner is served." Mercury said, earning applause from the room.

A light suddenly shined on the four hunters, blinding them for a moment.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our guests of honor have arrived." A man said, his name tag reading Baldur, before clinking a fork to his champagne glass. "Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof…"

"Gods?" Sam whispered to Mia as they were forced to sit in chairs.

"Now, before we get down to brass tax; some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here." Baldur continued.

"Oh, we are so... so screwed." Mia whispered.

"Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels. The question is: what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

The God's name tag read Zao Shen. He stood up, speaking in Japanese, unfortunately, none of the hunters understood it.

"Kill them? What, so the angels can bring the back again?" Ganesh asked as he laughed humorlessly.

"I don't know what every body's getting so worked up about. Cause it's just a couple of angels having a slap fight. There's no Armageddon. Everybody knows, when the world comes to an end, the Great Serpent Jormungandr rises up, and I myself will be eaten by a big wolf." Odin replied, laughing.

Zao Shen spoke again, once again leaving the hunters wondering what the hell he was saying.

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because your beliefs are so much more realistic? The whole worlds getting carried around on the back of a giant turtle? Ha, give me a break."

Zao Shen spoke again, this time in a threatening tone, to Odin.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Odin asked, standing up from his chair.

Zao Shen replied as Sam, Dean and Mia looked back and forth. Jenn leaned forward, finding herself feeling nauseous.

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me boy."

As Odin and Zao Shen continued to argue, Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn slowly and quietly got up from their seats and were about ready to head for the door before a chandelier fell in front of them with a loud crash.

"Stay." The goddess, Kali, demanded as the four slowly turned around. "We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us." Kali continued, addressing the rest of the group.

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." Mercury replied.

Kali glared at Mercury, causing him to choke up blood as the four hunters across the room watching in horror.

"Kali…" Baldur said, causing her to stop and let Mercury live.

"Who asked you?" Kali asked Mercury.

Before anyone else could reply, the doors to the ballroom opened.

"Can't we all just get along?" The voice said.

Almost immediately, Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia turned around to see that voice belonged to Gabriel, who was also wearing a name tag.

Dean was about to call out to Gabriel by his name, but Gabriel cut him off. Dean found that his voice wasn't working anymore.

"Sam…Dean... Jenn and Mia. It's always wrong place, worst time with you mutton heads huh?" Gabriel continued.

"Loki." Baldur called out as he stood up.

"Baldur. Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk about the elephant in the room." Ganesh began to stand, ready to argue. "Not you." Gabriel told Ganesh. "The Apocalypse. We can't stop it gang. But first things first." Gabriel turned to the four hunters. "The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later."

With the snap of his fingers, Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia found themselves back in their room.

"Okay, did that…holy crap." Dean said, shocked.

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving." Sam replied in the same tone.

"Okay, yeah. Next time."

"Alright so what's our next move?"

"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps out of the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"

"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel asked, sitting on the couch in the room.

"Well you know what, bite me Gabriel." Dean replied.

"Maybe later big boy."

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass."

"You wanna pull us out of the fire?" Jenn asked slightly surprised.

"Bingo. Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."

"Wow, cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to play our roles. You're uber boning us." Dean said.

"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?" Mia asked.

"I don't, care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental."

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked.

"Really Sam?" Dean asked his brother.

"You got a better idea Dean?"

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going, while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel replied.

"Okay great, why don't you just zap us out of here then?" Mia said.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlys. It's a blood spell. You four are on a leash."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's time for a bit of the old, black magic." Gabriel took out some breath spray and sprayed it into his mouth.

"Okay, yeah well, whatever. Well we're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us." Dean replied.

"Forget it. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks out of here."

"They called you Loki right? Which means they don't really know who you are?"

"Told you. I'm in witness protection."

"Okay, well then how bout you do what we say, or we tell the uh, legion of doom about your secret identity. They don't seem like a real pro-angel kind of crowd."

"I'll take your voices away."

"We'll write it down."

"I'll cut off your hands."

"Well then, people are gonna be asking; why you guys running around with no hands?"

"Fine."

Gabriel turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Good one." Jenn said, patting Dean's shoulder.

* * *

Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean snuck into the lobby before rounding a corner after they heard a man scream. Sam and Dean watched from a corner as they saw a man being dragged two men and followed by Zao Shen, with a cleaver in his hand.

The man struggled and screamed as he was forced on the front desk. Dean went to try to help, but Sam shoved him back against the wall.

"No, it's too late." Sam whispered.

Helplessly, Dean and Sam watched as the man's neck was cut through with the cleaver in Zao Shen's hand. Jenn and Mia's eyes closed the moment they heard the screaming stop, knowing they didn't have to see to know what happened.

* * *

Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia hurried to the kitchen and to the freezer. Suddenly, everyone inside started screaming and banging on the door. Sam immediately tried to pick the lock as the rest of them watched.

Suddenly, Dean and Jenn were grabbed from behind and thrown across the room, crashing through shelves of pots and pans.

Mia and Sam turned around to see it was Zao Shen, who quickly grabbed them by their throats and pinned them against the freezer door.

Dean slowly looked up to see Sam and Mia struggled to free themselves from Zao Shen's grasp. He got up and pulled the stake out of his jacket, stabbing Zao Shen in the back, killing him.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean asked as Sam and Mia caught their breaths.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he went over to help Jenn, who was slowly getting up. It didn't take long before more goons showed up and grabbed them, leading them back to the ballroom, where Gabriel was already sitting.

"How long have you known?" Gabriel asked Kali.

"Long enough." Kali replied.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean asked as they were forced to sit down.

"Well, surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us."

"Kali, don't." Gabriel said.

"You're mine now." Kali said as she sat on his lap. "And you have something, I want." Kali reached into Gabriel's jacket and removed his angel sword. "An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel."

"Okay, okay. So I got wings, like kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer."

"He's lying. He's a spy."

"I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you, you can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends—"

"Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your Gods name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry."

Kali stabbed Gabriel with his own sword, causing him to be engulfed in a bright light. The light quickly died down as Gabriel was now dead. Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia looked away in a mix of sadness and shock.

"This is crazy." Mercury said.

"They can die. We can kill Lucifer." Kali said.

"All right you primitive screw heads, listen up." Dean said aloud, standing up.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sam asked Dean.

"I'm out of options. Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to uh, kill you. You filthy murdering chimps. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer, well, dudes not in the yellow pages. But me, Jenn, Mia and Sam…we can get him here."

"How?" Kali asked.

"First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

Sam rolled his eyes, Jenn pinched the bridge of her nose and Mia ran her hand through her hair nervously. They knew that Dean was most likely about to get them all killed right now.

* * *

"Come on everybody. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go. Alright, alright, go, go, go! Get out of here." Dean said as he ushered out every one of the hostages.

He watched as they ran to their cars and quickly drove away.

"Psst!" Dean heard a voice call from inside his beloved impala. "Dean!" Dean looked in surprise at the angel inside. "Don't look at me! Act natural. Get in."

Trying to act natural, Dean got into his car and turned to look at Gabriel.

"Man there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead." Dean said.

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword? That thing can kill me." Gabriel replied.

"Then what do they have in there?"

"A fake. Made it out of a can of diet orange slice. So uh, go snag our blood would you?"

"What?"

"I heard you in there. Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, then we vamoose."

"No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer."

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly."

"Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters? That's all they are to you aren't they?"

"Alright, you know, Sam was right, its nuts but it's the best idea I've heard so unless you have a better one?"

"Well good luck with that. Me? I'm blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that's their business."

"I see right through you, you know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing? Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?"

"Yes. And maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood but they are your family."

"They just stabbed me in the freaking heart."

"Maybe, but you still give a crap about 'em don't you?"

"Dean."

"Now they're gonna die in there, without you."

"I can't kill my brother."

"Can't or won't?" Dean got no reply from Gabriel. "That's what I thought."

Dean got out of the impala and headed back inside.

* * *

"So you're going to summon Lucifer." Kali said as she walked to Sam.

"Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running." Sam replied.

"Breaking them would be easier."

"Shows over. Swords a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you sister but you've been tricked." Dean said as he walked into the ballroom.

Before Kali could reply, the lights in the ballroom began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Baldur asked.

"It's him." Mia replied as they heard a scream from down the hallway.

"How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter? Shazam us out of here would you?" Dean replied.

"We can't." Baldur replied.

"Of course you can't. You didn't say mother may I. Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia…good to see you again." Lucifer said as he walked inside the ballroom.

"Baldur, don't." Kali said as she saw Baldur's eyes lock in on Lucifer.

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" Baldur asked Lucifer.

Right as Baldur went to confront Lucifer, Lucifer's hand went inside Baldur's stomach and out the other side, killing him.

"No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer replied, throwing Baldur to the ground.

Enraged, Kali's arms become engulfed in flames and soon engulfed Lucifer with the flames. Quickly, Sam, Jenn, Dean and Mia jumped for cover behind an overturned table.

The flames dissipated, revealing they did nothing to damage Lucifer in anyway. Sam looked from his cover to see Lucifer uppercut Kali, sending her flying backwards.

"You okay?" Sam asked everyone.

"Not really. Better late than never huh?" Gabriel asked, suddenly appearing next to Jenn. He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Jenn. "Guard this with your life."

Jenn looked down and tilted her head in confusion as she realized he gave her a copy of Casa Erotica #13 on DVD.

They suddenly heard a crash as they saw Lucifer flying back as Gabriel came out of his hiding place.

"Lucy…I'm home." Gabriel said, standing in front of Kali, angel sword in his hand. Lucifer stood up, intending to finish off Kali. "Not this time." Gabriel helped up Kali as he held his sword up. "Guys, get her out of here."

Jenn, Dean, Sam and Mia came out of their hiding places and took Kali and headed for the door.

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said as they walked out.

The four hunters got outside as fast as they could, coming to a stop at the impala.

"I'm not getting in that thing." Kali said.

"Just get in the car princess." Dean replied.

Sam opened the passenger door for Kali. As soon as they all got into the impala, Dean hit the gas without looking back.

* * *

The next morning, Dean decided to stop on the side of the road to find what was on the DVD Gabriel gave to Jenn. Sam loaded it into his computer and the first thing to come up was a disclaimer that the actors in this 'film' were at least the age of eighteen as cheesy porno music began to play.

"_Dear Diary, being a high powered business president is super fun. But so exhausting. Sometimes, I just need to relax. I need Casa Erotica_." The interior dialogue of the girl in the movie said until there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"_Room Service._" The voice on the other side called.

"_Come in_."

"Gabriel wanted you to guard this with your life?" Sam asked Jenn.

"Maybe he's a fan. It is a good one." Dean replied.

The door to the hotel room opened, revealing Gabriel, wearing a mustache and a waiter's outfit.

"_I've got the grilled bass you ordered_." Gabriel said on the video.

"_Ooh. Polish_?"

"_Hungarian_."

Gabriel threw the dish on the mantel and immediately began to kiss the woman, leaving Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean slightly disturbed as they continued to watch.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam asked as Gabriel and the woman started moaning.

Suddenly, Gabriel turned to the camera, removing his mustache.

"_Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this…I'm dead. Oh please. Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry. But can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know; the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings, from the horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But uh, hey, I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more. So this is me, standing up_." Gabriel said, standing up. "_And this is, me, lying down_."

They watched as Gabriel grabbed the woman, throwing her and himself on the bed as they began the love making. Immediately, Sam closed his laptop, deciding that he didn't want or need to see anymore of that.

"Horsemen huh? Well we got War's. We nicked Famine's. That's two down. Collect all four?" Dean said.

"All we need is Pestilence and…Death." Jenn added.

"Oh is that all?" Sam asked, like Jenn said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"…It's a plan."

Sam nodded and took his laptop of the roof of the impala. Everyone got back into the impala and Dean drove away, continuing on his way.

* * *

Jenn looked over to the other side of the bed. Dean was fast asleep, and who could blame him? He's been driving for hours. She slowly got out of the bed and went into her duffle. She grabbed the box she was looking for and went into the bathroom.

She quickly did what she had to do and placed the pregnancy test on the counter. She found herself nervous, so she began pacing as she kept looking at the time on her phone. She had to wait three minutes, and it seemed the like longest three minutes of her life.

She was terrified of the fact that she could be pregnant with Sam's baby. How would she explain that to Dean?

She looked at her phone again and found it was finally time. Sighing herself, she picked up the test and looked at the result before reading the instructions to see what it meant.

* * *

I just want everyone to know that I have rewritten 'Things Will Never Be the Same'. I would say I've changed a few things, like some of Mia's back story and what not, so if you want to see the changes, feel free to re-read! I will soon work on rewriting 'When You're Gone'!


	17. The Devil You Know

I own only Jenn Santos-Winchester and Camille Santos. I co-own Mia Alexander-Winchester with Bree, and I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester or Castiel, they belong to Eric Kripke.

I want to dedicate this chapter to klandgraff2007. This awesome person right here always takes the time to review. So this is for you!

* * *

"You okay? You've been acting strange the last few days." Dean said as he saw Jenn slam her laptop closed in frustration.

"I'm fine." Jenn replied as she sighed. "We're just down to the wire here, and it's enough to make me get me frazzled."

Dean nodded as he got up and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know. But think about it, we've gone through this crap enough to almost be pros. Time and time again we've saved the world from teetering off the edge. If anyone can do it, it's us."

Jenn gave Dean a small smile, turning her head to kiss his right hand. She got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Dean, we need to talk about something." Jenn said as she pulled away.

"Okay. What's on your mind?" Dean replied, moving her bangs away from her face.

Jenn sighed, grabbing him by the hand and led him to the bed. They sat down as it took her a moment to figure out how to say what she needed to say.

"For the last few months, I've been having dreams about Sam." Jenn started.

"Dreams, like visions?" Dean asked.

"No. Before I tell you what kind of dreams, there is an explanation, so please, don't jump to conclusions. Promise me."

"…I promise."

"I've been having…sex dreams about Sam."

"You've been having what?"

"Let me finish. I was wondering for the longest time why these dreams were popping up out of no where. Then two weeks ago, I had my last one. Sam and I were visited by an incubus and a succubus when those dreams started. They said they were sent by Lucifer."

"For what?" Dean asked as Jenn looked down at their joined hands. "Jenn, for what?"

"To make that baby he wanted from us."

"W-wh…how?"

"They said some kind of warped out artificial insemination, all while we were sleeping. Two weeks ago, they said that I was a month and a half along. So, a few days ago, I took a test."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant with Sam's baby."

Dean's world turned upside down in an instant. Jenn…his Jenn was pregnant with his brother's baby. How could this have happened? How did he not catch this earlier?

"Dean…please, say something." Jenn continued, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Dean got up from the bed and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"I have to go." Dean replied as he looked back at Jenn before walking out the door.

Jenn's head fell into her hands as she let out a small sob.

* * *

Dean got into the impala and started the engine. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove nowhere in particular.

They were warned that Lucifer had this planned, but he didn't think he would be able to do it undetected. Despite the warning, nothing could have prepared him to hear that. He knew that it was Sam's, given the timeframe Jenn provided. He and Jenn hadn't had sex in about two months considering the crap that had been going on. That time without sex surprised even him.

He began to think, why them? Why his family? Dean couldn't help to begin to feel helpless at the moment. Lucifer found a way to get Sam and Jenn to have a baby. They weren't safe no matter what he did; awake or asleep. He should've said yes to Michael. Maybe that could've stopped him.

Dean quickly wiped at the tear that fell down his face. Whether he liked it or not, Sam was about to become a father again. As much as he could dwell on this, he knew he had to keep this new baby safe. It would be a cold day in hell before Lucifer could have that kid.

He stopped the car and turned off the engine. Snapping out of his thoughts, he found himself sitting in front of a bar. He looked at the outside for a moment before taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out of the impala.

* * *

Mia held Jenn's sobbing frame as tears fell down her own face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jenn repeated as she cried.

"It's okay. Everything's okay, Jenn." Mia replied as she sniffled.

Sam sighed to himself as he stood up, letting go of Jenn's hand.

"Where are you going?" Mia asked as Sam walked over to the door.

"To find Dean." Sam replied, walking out.

Just as he was about to trek forward, he watched as the impala pulled back into the parking lot. He waited as Dean parked and got out. Dean had gotten out and stared at Sam blankly for a moment.

"How's it going, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked, smelling the liquor on his breath.

"No…" Dean earned a glare from Sam. "I've only had a few, okay? But what do you expect? I found out my wife is having your baby."

"Dean, you know we never expected that to happen."

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's Lucifer's fault and blah, blah, blah."

Dean moved to walk into the room before Sam stopped him.

"Whoa, you aren't going in there like that. Jenn is a mess and you'll make it worse if she knows you've been drinking."

Sam took out his room key and opened the door to his and Mia's room. He closed the door as Dean walked inside and sat on the bed.

"Don't look at me like that." Dean continued as he saw Sam staring at him.

"We need to talk about this, Dean."

"What's there to talk about? Lucifer weaseled his way and got Jenn pregnant by you. That sums it up pretty well."

"Look, I know you're upset."

"Upset? I'm fucking angry. And I don't blame you or Jenn. I don't. All I know is, we need to get those rings and we lock the son of a bitch back in his cage, where he belongs." Dean replied, getting up, earning a nod from Sam. "And whether you and I like it, you're about to be a dad again. That reason alone is all the more to get this done so Lucifer can't ever get his hands on that kid."

The adjacent door opened, revealing Mia on the other side.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. Fine." Sam replied.

"Dean, I think you should go to Jenn. She's really upset."

Dean nodded before clapping Sam on the shoulder and pulling him into a hug. Dean didn't like it, but he needed to accept that this happened. Sam was his brother and it wasn't like he slept with Jenn behind his back.

He pulled away and walked into the next room.

* * *

Dean and Sam followed a doctor as they walked through the office, all of them wearing face masks as they entered the waiting room.

"Hey, check it out, I look like the king of pop." Dean said to Sam with a laugh, earning a sigh from Sam. "Too soon?"

"Too soon." Sam replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is vaccine." The Doctor told Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, you got that right." Dean replied, looking around.

"Well, tell me, have you noticed anything unusual about the strain? Any signs of behavioral change, like aggression, maybe?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Have the flu victims shown any signs of, uh, homicidal tendencies?" Dean added.

"Uh...Symptomatically speaking, we're looking at a relatively mild case of swine flu here. Probably add up to a miserable week off of work, and that's about it."

"So nothing unusual."

"Day and a half ago, we didn't have a single case. Now we're looking at over 70. The infectious equivalent of a briefcase bomb. So, yeah, I might call that a little unusual."

"Day and a half?" Sam asked Dean, amongst themselves.

"That's the same time those statues started crying." Dean said to Sam.

"Yep."

"I'm sorry. What was that?" The Doctor asked as she turned around.

"What was what?" Dean replied.

"Did you just say a bunch of statues started crying?"

"What?" Sam asked as he nervously began to chuckle. "Why, no. No. W-who would…"

"Who would say that, huh? Crazy people." Dean continued.

"Exactly."

"Yeah, which we are not."

"No."

"Just...get us some vaccine." The Doctor said before walking away.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of relief.

* * *

"_Let me guess, another steaming-hot pile of swine flu_." Bobby said over the speaker phone.

"Yep." Mia replied.

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it." Sam added.

"But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the Croatoan virus up his sleeve? I-I-I don't get it." Dean said.

"_Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing. What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit that we know of…and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at probable next target_?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, no pattern we can see." Sam replied.

"_Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East, So...head East, I guess_."

"East?" Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn asked in unison.

"Bobby, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is." Dean added.

"_Yeah, well, you better get to driving_." Bobby replied.

Sam hung up his phone with a sigh.

"Say...I've got an idea." Crowley said as he suddenly appeared between Jenn and Mia.

Dean suddenly slammed on the brakes as Sam turned and tried to stab Crowley with Ruby's knife, but only got the seat of the impala.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked.

"He's gone." Jenn replied before Sam could.

There was a knock on Sam's window, revealing it to be Crowley.

"Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but –" Crowley started as the four hunters exited the impala.

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam asked angrily as he stalked forward.

"After what I -what I did to you? I gave you the colt."

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil."

"I never."

"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run, good people." Jenn said in the same tone as Sam.

"Who you take on the ride is your own business. Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together."

"Sure we are." Sam said as he went to stab Crowley, who disappeared.

"Call your dog off, please." Crowley said to Dean, Mia and Jenn as he reappeared.

"Give us one good reason." Dean replied, grabbing Sam's arm lightly.

"I can give you Pestilence."

"What do you know about Pestilence?"

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?"

Dean exchanged a look with Jenn as Sam and Mia realized they were silent.

"Are you actually listening to this?" Sam asked.

"Sam—" Dean started.

"Are you freaking nuts?"

"Shut up for a second, Sam."

"Shut up, the both of you. Look, I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well...one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation." Crowley said.

"Holy crap, we don't care." Mia said.

"They burnt down my house. They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander. Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me. And yet...Here I am...Last place I should be. In the road, talking to Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean Winchester, under a freaking spotlight!" Crowley gestured to a streetlight above them until it exploded. He straightened his jacket and calmed down for a moment. "So come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?"

* * *

Everyone, including Crowley, got out of the impala and headed into an abandoned house Crowley was hiding out.

"Here we are. My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone–" Crowley started as he led them inside.

"My heart's bleeding for you. Now, how do you know about the rings?" Dean said as Sam closed the door.

"Well, now...I've been keeping a close eye on you lot."

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Mia said.

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car…a magical coin that easily trumps your little bags o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too, and my, the things I've heard." Crowley replied with a chuckle as he looked at Dean and Jenn. "So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in."

"You said you could get us Pestilence." Jenn said.

"Well, now...I don't know where Pestilence is...Per se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want, believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?"

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."

"Sell him?" Sam asked in slight confusion.

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"Alright, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked.

* * *

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean? This is totally insane." Sam said as Dean packed up the duffle.

"I don't disagree." Dean replied.

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic." Crowley said as he walked into the room.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam's not coming. Mia neither."

"And why the hell not?" Sam asked angrily.

"Because I don't like you...I don't trust you...And oh, yes. You keep trying to kill me. Maybe Mia can keep you here and teach you all about manners."

"There's no damn way. This isn't gonna happen."

"I'm not asking you, am I? Cause you're not invited. I'm asking you too, despite the fact you raised your voice at me earlier, Jenn. What's it gonna be?" Crowley pointed to Dean and Jenn, who exchanged a look with Mia and Sam before looking back at Crowley. "Gentlemen, ladies...enjoy your last few sunsets."

"…Wait." Dean called, causing Crowley to stop. "I'll go." Dean zipped up the duffle and headed towards Crowley. "What can I say? I believe the guy."

With a sigh, Jenn followed Dean and Crowley to the impala.

"Hey." Dean said to catch Jenn's attention as Crowley got in. "You stay out of trouble while we're there. We have a kid to think about."

"Understood." Jenn replied before getting into the impala.

* * *

"And then Dean and Jenn just walk right out the door with Crowley." Sam said on the phone with a scoff as he passed the bottle of whiskey to Mia.

"_Well, look, Sam, I got no love for demons, and, yeah, this whole thing is crazy, but...I don't know. After a year of chasing up zilch, maybe it's time to go crazy."_ Bobby said on the other line.

"Yeah, maybe…hey, Bobby?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Uh...Remember that time you were possessed?"

"_Yeah. Rings a bell_."

"When Meg told you to kill Dean, you didn't. You took your body back."

"_Just long enough to shank myself, yeah_."

"Well, how'd you do it? I mean, how'd you take back the wheel?"

"_Why are you asking, Sam_?" Bobby unknowingly said in unison with Mia.

Sam looked at Mia for a moment before taking a swig of the whiskey.

"Say we can open the cage. Great. But then what? W-we just lead the devil to the edge and get him to jump in?" Sam continued.

"_You got me_." Bobby said.

"What if you guys lead the devil to the edge and I jump in?"

"_Sam_…"

"Are you nuts?" Mia asked in a harsh whisper.

"It'd be just like when you turned the knife around on yourself. One action. Just one leap." Sam added.

"_Are you idjits trying to kill me_?" Bobby asked angrily.

"Bobby –"

"_We just got done talking your brother off the ledge, and now you're lining up to say yes_?"

"It's not like that. I'm not gonna do it. Not unless we all agree. But I think we got to look at our options."

"_This isn't an option, Sam_." Bobby and Mia said in unison once more.

"Why not?"

"_You can't do it. What I did was a million-to-one, and that was some piss ant demon I was brain-wrestling. You're talking about taking back control from Satan himself_." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"_Kid...It's called 'possession' for a reason. You, of all people, ought to know_."

"I'm strong enough."

"_You ain't. He's gonna find every chink in your armor, Sam, and use it against you: your fear, your grief, your anger. And let's face it, you're not exactly Mr. Anger management. How are you gonna control the devil when you can't control yourself_?"

* * *

From inside the impala, Dean and Jenn scouted out a pharmaceutical building through binoculars.

"Demons?" Dean asked as he saw the people inside.

"Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top. 12th floor." Crowley replied.

"Alright, then. We'll have to find a way in through the back."

"You Winchesters make everything so complicated." Crowley suddenly disappeared.

"Ah, crap."

"Dean…." Jenn called when she saw something through her binoculars.

Inside the building, Crowley reappeared behind the security guard, waved at Dean and Jenn, and slit his throat.

"Oh, crap. Crap! Crap!" Dean kept repeated as he and Jenn got out of the impala.

The two hunters ran to the door of the building and knocked on the door.

"Door's open!" Crowley called and noticed the look on Jenn and Dean's face when they got in. "What?"

"You killed them?" Jenn asked, knowing it was unnecessary.

"We're on a tight schedule. Come on. Now you're squeamish? Please."

Crowley led Dean and Jenn into the elevator and pressed the button. Dean and Jenn turned around and saw Crowley standing outside the elevator.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Crowley said.

"Wh—You're not coming?" Dean asked, stopping the doors from closing.

"Oh, no. It's not safe up there. There's demons."

"Yeah, I get that."

"Look, just do what I told you, a-and try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me."

Crowley pushed Dean back into the elevator causing the doors to close. Jenn sighed as she tried to control her temper as Crowley waved at them.

"Look, no matter what happens, you stay in this elevator. Keep it ready in case I need an escape. You hear me? Please listen to me for once and stay here." Dean said, pulling out the demon killing knife.

"Yeah." Jenn replied, watching the number display above the elevator door count up.

The elevator landed on the 12th floor, and Dean immediately got off. Jenn held the door open as Dean rounded the corner and snuck behind and killed a demon. Dean looked up when the doors in front of him opened.

"Dean Winchester. What, no appointment?" The demon sitting at the desk asked.

"Kind of an 11th-hour thing, you know?" Dean replied as he stepped over the body and entered the office.

"Well, then, you're just on time. Have a seat. How's your brother and your wife?" Dean never answered, causing the demon to look up from his computer. "Well, down to business, then. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's about what I can do for you." Dean sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Really?"

"Me, Jenn, Mia and Sam dropped two of your jockeys. I think you know that."

"Yes. I got the memo."

"Well, we kept their, uh, secret power rings."

"Mm."

"Which is why I'm here. I heard some folks saying that you wanted them back and you were willing to pay."

"Hmm. Where are they?"

"Not here. But you want them, you'll come with me, nice and civil. We'll get out of your little bat cave here, and we'll discuss a transaction."

"Who says I want them?"

"What?"

"Who...says...I want them?"

"You know...folks.

"See...War and Famine, even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers, I doubt it would do much good." The demon said as he got up and leaned on his desk, in front of Dean. "They're withered husks right now. Fetal position on the floor. All thanks to you. So I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And I'm gonna rip it right out of your ass."

Dean nodded nervously as the demon grabbed Dean by the collar and punched him a few times before he threw him out the door. Dean landed to the ground and immediately turned over, crawling towards the elevator.

"This is so good." The demon said cheerfully as he walked over to Dean and kicked him in the stomach. "Therapeutic, for sure. You know, Dean, I really owe you one, buddy, cause I feel..." He kicked Dean again. "So..." Dean grunted in pain as he was kicked again. "Much..." Kicked again. "Better!" One more kick.

The demon took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair for a moment as Dean quickly got up and ran for the elevator.

"Go, go, go." Dean told Jenn as he got in.

Jenn started pushing the button to go down repeatedly.

"Dean, where are you going? We're just getting started!" The demon called out from down the hall.

Dean and Jenn sighed in relief when the door closed and the elevator went down. Jenn grabbed Dean's face and took a quick look at the cut on the right side of his face. The elevator stopped on the first floor and they cautiously exited the elevator car.

They slowly walked as they looked around until Dean was hit on the back of the head and knocked to the ground, accidentally taking Jenn with him.

Appearing okay, Jenn quickly turned and tried to back away from the demon as it slowly advanced on her.

"Good meeting, Dean. It's really good to see you, Jenn. You know what? I'm excited." The demon said.

Suddenly, Crowley put a sack with a devil's trap over the demon's head and hit the demon with a crowbar.

"Evening, Uncle." Crowley said as he continued to hit the demon in the head until it was knocked unconscious.

"What the hell was that?" Jenn asked irritably as she helped Dean to his feet.

"That was perfect."

"Perfect? He didn't want the rings. He wanted me." Dean replied.

"Imagine the surprise on your face."

"What?"

"Your ignorance and misinformation…I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that." Dean and Jenn stared daggers at Crowley. "What? I-it went like clockwork."

"Not for me, you son of a bitch!"

"That's what you get for working with a demon."

* * *

In the backseat of the impala, Crowley began to carve a sigil into the demon's, now known as Brady, chest. Dean, in the passenger side, cleaned the blood from his head when he noticed what Crowley was doing.

"Hey, hot stuff, watch the upholstery." Dean said.

"Up yours, mate. This bit of carving will tie our friend here down. No zapping off, no smoking out. Locked in the meat suit...An important piece of our bargaining strategy. Now, up here, we don't want I-50. Take 93 north." Crowley replied.

"What are you talking about?" Jenn asked as she glanced at Crowley in the review mirror.

"Look, we can't take this guy back to Sam."

"Why the hell not?"

"Crowley!" Dean said harshly when he didn't answer Jenn.

"They got history, all right?" Crowley replied.

Jenn and Dean exchanged a look before Jenn hit the brakes on the impala, screeching to a stop.

"You want to go anywhere, you start talking. What history?"

* * *

Sam and Mia sat on the bed, waiting for Dean and Jenn to come back.

"Sam…you shouldn't even consider this a plan." Mia said, holding his hand and resting it on her lap.

"What else will we have?" Sam replied.

Mia sighed as she closed her eyes and looked down at their joined hands. She hated to admit that he was right. If there was nothing else, this was the only way. Sam gently tilted Mia's head to look back at him.

"I know you don't like it. But I ask that you trust me, and you believe in me. Okay?" Sam continued.

Mia nodded with tears in her eyes. Before Sam could say anything further, they both heard the impala approaching. They got up and headed downstairs only to see Crowley and Jenn.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked Jenn.

"Now...For the record, I'm against this. Negotiating a high-level defection…It's very delicate business." Crowley replied before Jenn could.

"What are you talking about?"

"I begged Dean and Jenn here not to come back. We should be miles away...from you. Dean replied with a colorful rejoinder about my 'corn chute'… so, go ahead. Go. Ruin our last best hope. It's only the end of the world."

Jenn led Sam and Mia to the next room where Dean was finishing up tying down Brady, who still had the devil's trap sack on.

"Sam." Dean said as he finished, walking up to his brother.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asked.

"I need you to stay on mission, okay? Focused."

"I don't understand. What's all this about?"

Dean looked over to Jenn who lightly nodded.

"Jenn and I are doing this cause we trust you."

"Trust me to what?"

"Sam?" Brady called from underneath the sack as he cleared his throat. "Sam, is that you?"

Dean looked over at Brady before looking back at Sam. He went back over to Brady and removed the devil's trap sack from Brady's head.

"Brady?" Sam said in shock.

"Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since, oh…middle of our sophomore year?" Brady replied with a chuckle.

"What?"

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. Alright, now, let it all sink in."

"You son of a bitch. You son of a bitch!" Sam yelled as he got closer to Brady. "You introduced me to Jess!"

Dean, Jenn and Mia held Sam back as he fought to get closer to Brady.

"Ding, ding! I think he's got it!" Brady continued.

"Dammit, Sam!" Dean said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam threatened Brady.

Dean, Jenn and Mia pushed Sam out of the room while Brady laughed. As the reached around the corner, Dean pushed Sam further back. Sam just turned back around and tried head back to the room.

"Hey, that's enough." Dean warned Sam as he pushed him back further.

"Get out of my way." Sam said.

"No."

"Get out of my way, Dean."

"There is only one way to win, and it ain't by killing that thing in there."

"Well...sounds like you got him nice and fluffed. Thanks so much." Crowley said as he headed to the room holding Brady.

"Listen to me. We need Pestilence to get to the devil, and we need Brady to get to Pestilence."

"Why? Because Crowley said so? Because we trust him now? Like I trusted Ruby and Mia? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?" Sam replied.

"Low blow, Sam." Mia said quietly.

Dean and Jenn looked over to Mia, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. Sam sighed to himself and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Sam said to Mia.

Mia replied with a nod and a sigh.

"Let's go for a quick walk. You need to calm down." Mia said.

Sam reluctantly followed her causing Dean and Jenn to sit down and wait for Crowley.

"He's gonna find a way to kill him, Dean." Jenn said.

"I know. We just need to keep Brady alive long enough to tell us what we want to know." Dean replied.

"How?"

"The way I see it, there's three of us and one of him. That alone should be enough."

"Yeah. This situation alone is making me nauseous."

Before Dean could reply, Crowley walked out of the room and closed the doors behind him.

"Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" Dean asked.

"Not yet. Where's your moose?" Crowley replied.

"He's cooling off."

"Alright, then. Get bent."

"You going somewhere?"

"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work."

Crowley disappeared, causing Dean to scoff lightly as he went to get a beer. When he came back, Jenn took a few deep breaths as she looked at the ground. She suddenly got up and made a run for the bathroom, emptying out the contents of her stomach. Dean followed her, grabbed a hold of her hair and rubbed her back.

"She okay?" Mia asked as she walked in and got on the other side of Jenn.

"Yeah. Morning sickness." Jenn replied before she heaved once more.

Mia looked up when she saw Sam standing at the door way. Before she could say anything, Sam closed the bathroom door and put a chair under the doorknob, locking them in.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Mia called out, banging on the door.

"Sam? Come on, Sam! Don't do this!" Dean called out from next to Mia, taking his turn to bang on the door. "Sam, come on! Hey! Open the door!"

"Open the door!" Jenn yelled from her spot on the floor near the toilet.

* * *

Sam walked to the next room and stood in front of Brady with Ruby's demon killing knife.

"Well, here we go. We doing last words or no?" Brady asked.

"Sophomore year, huh?" Sam replied.

"Brady, here, he was a good kid. Straight arrow. I mean, your best friend, really. Perfect point of access."

"Thanksgiving."

"Yes, sir. Remember when I came back from break all messed up? Dropped out of pre-med, the drugs, the bitches? That was the new Brady. That was me. Remember how much time you spent trying to get me back on the right track? You really were a good friend. But ol' yellow eyes didn't send me back to be your friend. No, we could tell we were starting to lose you. You were becoming a mild-mannered, worthless sack of piss. Now, come on. We couldn't have that. You were our favorite. So I hooked you up with a pure, sweet, innocent piece of tail. And then I toasted her on the ceiling. That's right. Azazel might have put the hit out on Jessica, but, man, I got to have all the fun!" Brady continued with a chuckle as Sam's hand began to tighten around Ruby's knife. "You know, she thought we were friends, too. Let me right in. She was baking cookies. She was so surprised...so hurt when I started in on her."

Unable to hear anymore, Sam angrily pressed the knife against Brady's throat.

"Come on! Do it if it'll make you feel better!" Brady encouraged Sam until Sam's nicked him in the throat. "Do it, Sammy! Do it! Come on! Come on!"

Sam restrained himself as Brady continued to laugh. Brady's laughter continued as Sam walked out of the room and to the bathroom door.

"Come on." Dean said as he continued to bang on the door.

"Hey, hey, hey! All right! Wait! I'm gonna open it." Sam called out as he opened the door.

"What happened?" Dean said as he walked out followed by Mia and Jenn, who clutched her stomach.

"Nothing."

"My ass."

"Dean, I'm fine."

"Yeah? And what about Brady?"

The other three hunters stopped when he reached the next room and saw Brady alive.

"Like you said...We need him."

"God. The day I've had." Crowley said as he appeared into the room behind Sam, his suit ripped up. "Good news. You're going to live forever." Crowley continued as he turned to Brady.

"What did you do?" Brady asked.

"Went over to a demons' nest, had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though. Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are…wait for it…lovers in league against Satan."

Brady responded with a sigh.

"Hello, darling. So, now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me."

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No." Brady said with a scoff.

"Something else we have in common, apart from our torrid passion, of course. Craving self-preservation. So, now, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?"

Brady and Crowley stared each other down for a moment. Before Brady could answer, however, there was a howling in the distance. Everyone looked around, knowing exactly what it was.

"Oh, God, Crowley."

"Was that a hellhound?" Dean asked.

"I'd say yeah." Crowley replied.

"Why was that a hellhound?"

Crowley searched his pockets and groaned before pulling out a coin.

"What's that?" Mia asked.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah."

"Demons planted one on me."

"You're saying a hellhound followed you here?" Sam asked irritably.

"Well, technically, he followed this."

"Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want." Brady said, struggling against his ropes.

"Shut up." Jenn told Brady.

"Okay, well, then we should go." Dean said.

"Sorry, kids. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of go." Crowley said, tossing the coin at Dean, who caught it, before disappearing.

"Damn it." Dean said.

"I told you." Sam told Dean.

"Oh, well, good for you. Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen."

Jenn followed Dean towards the kitchen.

"I'll watch Brady." Sam said.

"I'll watch Sam." Mia called after Jenn and Dean.

"Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!" Brady said.

As the howling continued, Dean walked into the kitchen as Jenn found the duffle in the room behind him. She grabbed a shotgun and began to load it with salt rounds as Dean spotted the salt. Dean made a move for the salt but was stopped when the window shattered, a few hellhounds making it inside. He quickly turned around and closed the door as Jenn threw him a shotgun and grabbed one for herself.

The hellhounds quickly burst through the door causing Jenn and Dean to start firing. Jenn looked down when she realized that she grabbed the double barrel and needed to reload after 2 shots.

"Reload!" Jenn called out to Dean as she rolled her eyes at her mistake.

Dean continued firing off his rounds and backing up as they headed back to the room where Sam and Mia began to untie Brady.

"Salt?" Mia asked.

Dean just looked at her as he began to slowly reload, watching the hellhounds as Jenn fired off her last two shots.

"Damn it, get me out of here!" Brady said as Sam and Mia continued to untie him, the hellhounds looking at him.

"Shut up!" Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean said in unison.

"Great. Just great."

Dean had got his last round into his shotgun and cocked it as the hellhounds looked back towards him and Jenn.

"Hey!" Crowley called out from behind the hellhounds.

"You're back?" Dean asked.

"I'm invested. Currently." A hellhound barked roughly. "Stay!"

Dean noticed the hellhounds in front of him not moving.

"You can control them?"

"Not those ones." Crowley replied, pointing to the hellhounds in front of Dean and Jenn. He began to pat the one right next to him. "I brought my own. Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!"

Dean and Jenn's eyes widened as Crowley's hellhound left scratches on the floor. They quickly moved out of the way as his hellhound fought the smaller ones. Dean scratched away the devil's trap as Sam and Mia finally freed Brady.

Everyone, hunters and demons, made a run for the impala.

"I'll wager a thousand my pup wins." Crowley said with a chuckle.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look before getting into the impala and driving off.

* * *

Now in an alley, Brady handed Crowley a piece of paper.

"Yeah. I'm sure Pestilence will be there. Thanks." Brady said.

"What do you think?" Dean asked as Crowley looked at the paper and handed it to him.

"It's good. You got no reason to lie, have you? Like I said before, you're in my boat now." Crowley replied before turning to Brady.

"You've screwed me…for eternity." Brady said.

"Nah. Won't last that long. Trust me."

Crowley followed Dean, Jenn and Mia down the alley and past Sam, who stood behind, staring at Brady with Ruby's knife in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Brady asked Crowley.

Dean poured a salt line behind Sam as Crowley stopped next to Sam.

"I'm going to do you a favor." Crowley replied before looking at Sam. "I expect we'll be in touch."

Dean let Crowley pass before he closed off the salt line. Dean, Jenn and Mia walked up behind Sam.

"What is this?" Brady asked.

"All those angels, all those demons, all those sons of bitches…They just don't get it, do they, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"No, they don't, Dean." Sam replied.

"You see, Brady...We're the ones you should be afraid of."

"I bet this is a real moment for you, big boy. Gonna make you feel all better?" Brady asked Sam as he walked up to him with Ruby's knife.

"It's a start." Sam said.

"Gonna make up for all the times that we yanked your chain? Yellow eyes, Ruby, me? Even Mia? But it wasn't all our fault, was it? No, no, no, no. You're the one who trusted us. You're the one who let us into your life, let us whisper in your ear over and over and over again. Ever wonder why that is, Sammy? Ever wonder why we were so in your blind spot? Maybe it's because we got the same stuff in our veins and, deep down, you know you're just like us."

Brady lunged at Sam, who cut him with Ruby's knife.

"Maybe you hate us so much because you hate what you see every time you look in the mirror. You ever think of that? Maybe the only difference between you and a demon...is your hell is right here." Brady continued.

Sam stepped forward and stabbed Brady in the stomach.

"Interesting theory." Sam said before pulling the knife out of Brady's stomach.

Brady fell to the ground dead as Sam turned around and walked out of the alley, past Dean, Jenn and Mia.

* * *

Jenn took a few deep breaths as she heaved once more. Dean gently rubbed her back as he held back her hair.

"You know, I don't recall you getting this sick with Alex." Dean said.

"All the books say that pregnancies are different. Sometimes the second is harder than the first." Jenn replied as she flushed the toilet.

Dean nodded and kissed her forehead as he got up and got her a glass of water. He gave it to her and went into the room and went through her duffle. He found the mints she carried with her and took one out before returning to the bathroom.

He took the cup from Jenn and helped her stand up before handing her the mint.

"Thank you." Jenn said as Dean wrapped his arm around her.

Jenn leaned against Dean as he led her over to the bed. He laid her down and took off her shoes for her before rounding the other side and lying next to her. Jenn rested her head on Dean's shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

"You alright?" Mia asked Sam, who's mind seemed to be everywhere but his laptop screen.

"Yeah. Fine." Sam replied, clearing his throat.

"So, are we gonna tell Dean and Jenn what you talked to Bobby about the other night?"

"Not yet. It's not gonna go well."

Mia nodded as she continued to look through the papers on the table in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know I hurt your feelings yesterday and it didn't help that I was pissed off at Brady with the whole Jessica thing."

"It's okay. Really. You're still hurting from what I did and from losing Jessica, I get it. I really do. I just hope that maybe after knowing that Brady was the one to…do what he did, you can find some closure. You deserve that much."

Sam gave her a sad smile as he motioned for her to come closer. She got up and sat on his lap when he backed his chair away from the table.

"It all still hurts. But it helps that Brady is dead. And it helps to know that you're really trying to make everything right. All your efforts haven't gone unnoticed by me. I still love you, and I don't think that's ever gonna change." Sam said softly as he moved some hair away from Mia's face. "Despite what's been going on with Jenn, I can honestly say that I'm fine at the moment. Hurting, but better than I was yesterday."

Mia gave him a small smile before kissing him on the cheek. It didn't take long before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sam picked up Mia and laid her down on the bed, showing her that he really did still love her.


	18. Two Minutes to Midnight

Alright, I know that you all know by now who owns who. So, let's go on ahead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam angrily as he paced back and forth in Bobby's library.

"Dean—" Sam started.

"No, don't 'Dean' me. I mean, you-you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this—" Dean then turned to Bobby. "D-did you know about this?"

"What?" Bobby replied.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Bobby then nodded to Dean. "Well, thanks for the heads up."

"Hey, this ain't about me."

"Either of you know?"

"Nope." Jenn replied, raising her hands defensively.

"…maybe." Mia said, earning a sigh from Dean.

"You can't do this." Dean said, turning to Sam.

"That's the consensus." Sam replied.

"Alright. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Dean's phone rang, causing him to take it out of his pocket. "This isn't over." Dean added before finally answering his phone. "Hello?"

"_Dean_?" The voice said on the other line.

"Cass?"

Everyone paused for a moment, surprised that Castiel was finally back on the grid.

"Is he okay?" Jenn asked. "Is my mom okay?"

"We all thought you were Dead. Where the hell are you and Camille, man?"

"_A hospital. Camille found me here_." Castiel replied.

"Are you two okay?"

"_No_."

"You want to elaborate?"

"_I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They thought I was brain dead_."

"S-so, a hospital?"

"_Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors_."

"Uh, well, I got to tell you, man, you're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box."

"_How_?"

"It's a long story, but, look…we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here..."

"_I can't 'zap' anywhere. Camille can't 'zap' anywhere_."

"What do you mean?"

"_You could say my batteries are…are drained_."

"What do you mean? You guys are out of angel mojo?"

"_I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly_..."

"Human. Wow. Sorry."

"_Well, my point is…we can't go anywhere without money for...an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally_."

"Alright. Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash."

"I will?" Bobby asked in surprise.

"_Dean, wait. You said no to Michael. I owe you an apology_."

"Cass...I-it's okay."

"_You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be_."

"…Thank you…I appreciate that."

"_You're welcome. Give the phone to Jenn, Camille wants to talk to her._"

Dean turned around and held out the phone for Jenn.

"Your mom." Dean said.

Jenn took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Before you say anything and lecture me or something, I'm fine. I should have checked in but I've been spending all this time looking for Castiel and it's kind of hard to get around without my angel…'mojo' or whatever Dean calls it._" Camille said.

"Look, mom, don't worry about it. What's important is that you and Castiel are fine. We'll worry about the rest later."

"_Okay. Hopefully we'll see you all soon._"

"Alright. Love you."

"_Love you too._"

Jenn hung up Dean's phone and gave it back, offering him a small smile. She walked into the other room and ran her hands through her hair.

"You okay?" Jenn heard Dean ask from behind her.

"You know, normal people make noise when they follow someone." Jenn replied, startled.

"I'm not a normal person."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Seriously, talk to me."

"We haven't really talked much about what happened…you know, this baby."

"Jenn, I don—"

"You don't think this is the right time. But Dean, you're taking this way too well. I'm afraid that you're bottling things up and one day you'll explode. I'm just worried."

"Look, I can't change the fact that it happened. It would do me no good to get mad, and the same goes for Mia. That's the truth. I'm not gonna explode on anything but possibly Lucifer for this. It's not your fault."

Jenn nodded as she headed back to the kitchen. Before she could completely pass him, Dean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you. Nothing, not even this, will ever change that." Dean whispered in her ear before he pulled away.

* * *

Dean, Sam, Jenn and Mia were parked outside the Serenity Valley Convalescent Home, where Brady had led them to Pestilence.

"So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?" Dean asked.

"It's kind of more depressing than evil." Sam replied.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, it's probably Dollywood in there."

"Great. A whole building full of people. We don't know who's human, who's demon, and who's Pestilence. So what do we do?"

"Hang on."

Dean looked through his binoculars once more and noticed the security cameras.

* * *

Sam, Jenn and Mia were in the hallway when Dean decided to open the door to the surveillance room.

"Hey. Hi. Uh, I'm looking for my Nana. Uh, her name is Eunice Kennedy." Dean said.

"Go around front and see the nurse." The security guard said.

"You mind just helping me out, sir? Uh, she's about, uh, about that small and gray hair, wears diapers."

Dean had closed the door as he distracted the guard long enough to knock him out. He then banged on the door, causing Sam, Jenn and Mia to enter as Dean pulled the guard's body aside.

"Eunice Kennedy?" Mia asked.

"That's the beauty about improv, Mia. You never know what's gonna come out of your mouth." Dean replied, going to the monitors.

* * *

Everyone sat in a chair as they watched a monitor, which seem to be showing nothing out of the ordinary.

"So, what are—" Sam started before he realized Dean was drifting off to sleep. "Hey." Sam tapped his arm to wake him up. "What are we even looking for?"

"Well, he's Pestilence, so he probably looks sick." Dean replied.

"Everybody looks sick." Jenn replied with a roll of her eyes.

Time went by slowly as they continued to watch the monitors. While Sam, Mia and Jenn stood put, Dean spent that time pacing and leaning against desks and whatnot. Anything to keep him awake. It was when Sam noticed a monitor began to blur out over a guy's face.

"Hey." Sam said, getting everyone's attention.

They all watched as the man moved from one monitor to another with the same exact distortion following him.

"Oh, now we're talking." Dean replied.

Dean armed himself with a shotgun, Sam with Ruby's knife and Jenn and Mia with a pistol, they exited the surveillance room. They immediately headed to the room where Pestilence was supposed to be. They rounded a corner and walked for a moment before everyone but Mia started coughing, their vision blurring.

They turned down the hall and continued coughing, Sam being the first to cough up blood as they saw the bodies of a doctor and a nurse.

"Must be getting close." Sam said, showing them the blood on his hand.

"You think?" Dean replied, trying to trek forward.

They continued forward, Sam, Jenn and Dean finding themselves getting weaker and weaker as they kept going. Dean began to sink to the floor.

"Dean?" Jenn said, going to help him.

Jenn tried but found herself sinking to the ground with him, both of them coughing harder than the last time. Mia went to check on them until she finally began to cough, just like the rest.

Sam weakly stumbled to the door and went to open it. Instead, a demon opened it up from the other side.

"The doctor will see you now." The demon said.

"Sam. Dean, Jenn and Mia." Pestilence said with a smile as Sam held up Ruby's knife. It didn't take long until Sam fell to the floor. "Come right in."

Dean, Jenn and Mia were dragged inside the room by the demon helping out Pestilence, still coughing up blood.

"Hmm. Despite being still being a demon, Mia, I'm surprised you held out the longest. I was wondering when your human side would kick in." Pestilence continued with a smile. "Oh, you all don't look well. It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh! Or the syphilis. That's no fun. However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions? Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. Uh, but, really, t-that just describes people who get sick. Disease itself is very...pure. Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose: divide and conquer." Pestilence stepped on Dean's hand when he reached for Ruby's knife. "That's why, in the end...It always wins." Pestilence kicked away Ruby's knife and stepped off Dean's hand, causing Dean to grab it. "So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...and weak. It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time. Now...on a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?"

The door opened suddenly and Castiel and Camille walked in.

"Cass…" Dean said weakly.

"How'd you get here?"

"We took a bus. Don't worry, we—" Castiel started before he and Camille fell to floor, coughing up blood.

"Well, look at that. Two occupied vessels, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in either of you, is there?"

Castiel quickly grabbed Ruby's knife and cut off Pestilence's ring and pinky finger.

"Maybe just a speck." Castiel said as Pestilence cried out in pain.

The demon in the room charged Castiel, but landed on Ruby's knife as she and Castiel hit the ground. The effects of the sickness wearing off, Dean, Sam, Mia and Jenn quickly got up and off the ground, Dean grabbing Pestilence's ring with was still connected to the finger.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." Pestilence said, holding his bloodied hand before he disappeared.

* * *

Dean placed Pestilence's ring on Bobby's desk, spinning it first.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby asked, noticing the look on everyone's faces. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said., 'it's too late'." Sam replied.

"He get specific?"

"No."

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." Dean added.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die."

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Castiel said.

Camille, about to explain, decided to close her mouth and gently pat Castiel on the shoulder.

"Well...Death, the horseman…he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back–"

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." Jenn said sarcastically.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it."

"Well...Bobby, h-how'd you put all this together, anyways?" Mia asked.

"I had, you know...help."

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all. Hello, boys and girls. Pleasure, etcetera . Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." Crowley said as he appeared, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam asked.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...soul." Bobby replied.

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked.

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley added.

"Well, then give it back."

"I will."

"Now."

"Did you kiss him?" Sam asked Bobby suddenly.

"Sam." Mia said, glaring at her husband.

"Just wondering."

Suddenly, Jenn, Dean, Mia and Sam looked over at Bobby curiously. Bobby looked back at them for a moment.

"No!" Bobby denied.

Sam squinted his eyes at Bobby's answer, searching for a lie. Crowley then cleared his throat, holding up his phone which had a picture of him and Bobby kissing.

"Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby asked slightly upset.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley replied, causing the four hunters to look over at Bobby again.

"Alright. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." Dean said, getting up from his chair.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"I won't, all right? It's insurance."

"What are you talking about?"

"You kill demons. Gigantor over there has a temper issue about it. But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box." Crowley continued, referring to Sam.

"You son of a bitch." Bobby and Mia said in unison.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?"

* * *

Dean and Jenn loaded a few things into the arsenal of the impala when Sam walked up and leaned against the side of the car with a sigh.

"Let me guess. We're about to have a talk." Dean said, rounding the trunk as Jenn continued what she was doing.

"Look, Dean, um...for the record...I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Jenn, Bobby, Cass...I'm the least of any of you." Sam said.

"Oh, Sam..."

"No, it's true. It is. But...I'm also all we got. If there was another way...But I don't think there is. There's just me. So I don't know what else to do. Except just try to do what's got to be done."

"And...scene. There's something you need to see." Crowley said as he reappeared, passing a newspaper to Jenn.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to 'stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak'. Uh, shipments leave Wednesday." Jenn read.

"Niveus Pharmaceuticals. Get it? You're lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady? V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking? We all caught up?"

"So, Pestilence was spreading swine flu." Sam said.

"Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think–" Dean started.

"I know. I'll stake my reputation. That vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm fresh croatoan virus." Crowley said.

"Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan." Jenn replied.

"They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you boys better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombieland."

* * *

Bobby, carefully packing C4 in a duffle, looked up when he saw Castiel pacing in front of the van with a shotgun as Camille sat on the floor of the van loading hers.

"What's your problem?" Bobby asked Castiel.

"This is what they mean by the 'eleventh hour' right?" Castiel replied.

"Pretty much."

"Well, it's the eleventh hour, and I am useless. All I have is this." Castiel waved his shotgun. "What am I even supposed to do with it?"

"Point it and shoot."

"What I used to be–"

"Are you really gonna bitch to me? Quit pining for the varsity years and load the damn truck." Bobby replied, throwing the duffle at Castiel.

Camille stood up, placing her hand comfortingly on Castiel's shoulder before taking the duffle from him and putting it in the van.

* * *

Dean closed the trunk of the impala as Sam finished loading Bobby's van.

"Alright, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse." Dean told Sam, Mia, Castiel, Camille and Bobby.

"Yeah. Good luck killing Death." Sam replied to Dean and Jenn.

"Yeah."

"Remember when we used to just...hunt wendigos? How simple things were?"

"Not really."

"Well, um..." Mia pulled out Ruby's knife and held it out to Dean. "You might need this."

"Keep it." Crowley replied as he appeared, handing Dean small scythe. "Dean and Jenn are covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Camille asked.

"Hello…king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna riverdance." Bobby replied sarcastically.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact, you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?"

Everyone looked over at Bobby for a moment before Bobby's foot moved. Bobby looked up in shock before he finally was able to get out of his wheelchair and stand. Sam, Jenn and Mia couldn't help but smile as Dean, Castiel and Camille looked in happy surprise.

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said in relief.

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

"…Thanks."

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?"

Crowley turned and walked to the impala as Bobby shared a smile with Dean, Jenn, Mia and Sam. Mia then proceeded to pull Bobby into a tight hug. Things seemed to be looking up when it came to her redemption.

* * *

"Yes to Lucifer. Then jump in the hole. It's an interesting plan." Castiel said.

"That's a word for it." Bobby replied behind the wheel of his van.

"So? Go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sam added.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think." Castiel said.

"Really?" Sam and Mia asked in unison.

"You and Dean have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know."

"Like?" Mia asked.

Camille and Castiel exchanged a look.

"Michael has found another vessel." Camille said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's your brother Adam. I'm sure you guys have considered it."

"We were trying not to."

"Sam...If you say yes to Lucifer and then fail, this fight will happen. And the collateral... It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood." Castiel added.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk."

"But...Why?"

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."

"But the guy he's in now—" Mia started.

"He's drinking gallons."

"And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby asked Castiel.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby, Sam, Mia, Castiel and Camille sat in the van watching the warehouse of Niveus Pharmaceuticals.

"Yup, they're loading up hotshots of Croatoan in the trucks." Bobby said looking through his binoculars. "Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the C4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm."

"That truck is leaving." Castiel said, pointing to the big yellow truck.

"Balls! Okay, new plan."

* * *

The truck driver stuck his hand out to swipe his card and open the gate. Unfortunate for him, Castiel grabbed him and punched him before Camille used the butt of her shotgun to knock out the driver, with the driver landing on the horn.

Castiel then stepped up on the side of the truck, pushed the driver off the horn as Camille used her shotgun once more, this time to break the keypad for the front gate, stopping it from opening all the way.

Sam, Mia and Bobby couldn't make it inside the warehouse in time as the doors began to close on them. Bobby and Mia quickly looked around when they noticed a way in.

"Side door." Bobby said.

As they get to the door, there is a whole bunch of pounding on the other side, the warehouse employees calling for help.

"Get back!" Sam called through the door before shooting the lock and opening the door.

"Go, go." Mia said as she ushered people out.

Sam and Bobby are the first in, Sam with his gun raised. As soon as everyone was out, Mia walked in with her gun raised as they looked around. It didn't take long before they saw a whole pack of Croatoan infected people attacking someone.

Sam lowered his gun for a moment as he watched in slight shock. Almost immediately, the pack stopped and looked over to Bobby, Sam and Mia. The three hunters took aim and fired, killing all of them. As soon as they stopped, they heard a noise from the other side of the warehouse, and a call for help.

"There's still people here." Sam said as he began to walk towards the direction of the noise.

"Sam, no." Bobby whispered harshly.

"Both of you wait here."

Sam handed Bobby Ruby's knife.

"Damn." Bobby replied taking the knife.

Sam ventured forward towards the sound as Bobby and Mia watched him, backing up and readying themselves. Hearing a small noise behind him, Bobby quickly turned around and stabbed the demon behind him.

* * *

Dean and Jenn walked with Crowley underneath a bridge.

"Hey, let's stop for pizza." Crowley said.

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked.

"Just heard it was good. That's all. Up ahead. Big, ugly building." Crowley said, stopping Jenn and Dean from walking further. "Ground zero. Horseman's stable, if you will. He's in there."

"How do you know?" Jenn replied.

"Have you met me? Cause I know. Also, the block is squirming with reapers. I'll be right back." Crowley disappeared for only a moment before he reappeared. "Boy, is my face red. Death's not in there."

"You want to cut the cute and get to the part where you tell us where he is?" Dean said.

"Sorry. I don't know." Crowley turned to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You don't know?" Dean said, stopping him.

"Signs pointed. I-I'm just as shocked as you."

"Bobby sold his soul for this." Jenn replied angrily.

"Relax. All deals are soul back or store credit. We'll catch Death in the next doomed city."

"Millions, Crowley. Millions of people are about to die any minute."

"True. So I strongly suggest we get out of here."

Crowley turned to walk away, leaving Dean and Jenn to irritably follow him.

* * *

Sam saw a woman on some steps, kicking at a Croatoan infected who happened to be holding her leg. He didn't hesitate in shooting the infected.

"You okay?" Sam asked the woman, who looked behind him.

Reacting quickly, Sam turned and hit the infected behind him with his gun before shooting him. He looked over to the woman and held out a hand to her. The woman took it and motioned for the guy above her to follow. They ran over to the door, where Bobby and Mia have held off some Croatoan infected.

"Go, go." Sam told the two warehouse employees.

Bobby and Mia watch as Sam ventured off once more to look for survivors.

* * *

Dean walked across the street and got into the impala where Crowley was sitting in the passenger and Jenn in the back.

"So, what? Call in a bomb threat? A thousand bomb threats? I mean, how the hell am I supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?" Dean asked, turning to Crowley and realizing he disappeared.

"Really?" Jenn asked irritably.

Dean then looked out the window and saw Crowley across the street, looking inside a building while hiding around a corner. Crowley then turned to Dean and Jenn in the impala and mouthed something.

"You get what he's saying?" Dean asked Jenn.

Jenn leaned over the seat to get a little closer and try to read Crowley's lips.

"Not a freaking clue." Jenn replied.

"What? I can't hear you!" Dean said, motioning to Crowley.

"I said I found him. Death…he's in there." Crowley replied as he reappeared in the impala.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look before getting out of the impala. They looked at the building for a moment before Dean leaned back in.

"You coming or..." Dean started before realizing Crowley was gone again. "...Not."

Dean leaned back up and slammed the impala door shut in frustration.

"I swear, when this is all over and Bobby gets his soul back, I say first thing on the to do list is to hunt Crowley down." Jenn said before walking across the street.

* * *

Mia had just stabbed a demon with Ruby's knife before Sam had run up with more survivors.

"Go, go." Bobby told the two employees as they ran out the door.

"All clear." Sam said.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby noticed movement coming for Sam.

"Sam!" Bobby called just as a Croatoan infected had tackled him to the ground.

Both Bobby and Mia took aim at the infected, but when they took their shot, they just got a click. The infected continued to choke Sam, and just as Mia was gonna use her shotgun to hit the infected, Castiel showed up and shot the infected in the head.

Both Camille and Mia knelt down to check on Sam, who was trying to catch his breath as Castiel looked at the shotgun in his hand for a moment.

"Actually, these things can be useful." Castiel said.

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby said.

* * *

Scythe in hand, Dean quietly opened the door and approached Death as Jenn followed him, gun in hand. While they knew the gun might not work, it was a good 'just in case' backup plan. As they got closer, the scythe in Dean's hand heated up, causing Dean to drop it. When he looked up, he noticed the scythe on the table next to Death.

"Thanks for returning that." Death said, never turning around. "Dean, Jennifer. Join me. The pizza's delicious." Dean and Jenn swallowed as they cautiously approached the table Death was sitting at. "Sit down." Dean grabbed a chair and placed it next to Jenn's and they took a seat across from Death. "Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you two."

"I got to say, I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you kill us?" Dean asked.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you." Death gestured to the pizza. "Eat." Dean and Jenn exchanged a look before they both took a bite of pizza. "Good, isn't it?"

"Well, I got to ask. How old are you?"

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless, at the end, I'll reap him, too."

"God? You'll reap God?" Jenn asked in slight surprise.

"Oh, yes. God will die, too, Jennifer."

"Well, this is way above our pay grade."

"Just a bit."

"So, then why are we still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?" Dean asked.

"The leash around my neck…off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum."

"And you think...we can unbind you?"

"There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death showed the two hunters his ring.

"Yes." Jenn replied slowly.

"I'm inclined to give it to you two."

"To give it to us?"

"That's what I said."

"But what about…Chicago?"

"I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza. There are conditions." Death took off his ring.

"Okay. Like?" Dean asked.

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell."

"Of course."

"Whatever it takes."

"That's the plan."

"No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one."

"What, you think—"

"I know. So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit. Well, do I have your word?"

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look for a moment as Death held out his ring to them.

"…Okay, yeah. Yes." Dean slowly took the ring.

"That had better be 'yes' Dean. You know you can't cheat death. Now, would you like the instruction manual?"

* * *

Dean and Jenn sat in Bobby's yard, figuring out how the rings work when Bobby came in with a beer in each hand.

"Well, how'd it go at the Rockettes audition?" Dean asked.

"Well, high kicks…fair. Boobs need work. I walked up and down stairs all night for no damn reason. I'm sore. Feels so good, I'm scared it's a dream. But then I remember that the world's dying bloody, so, drink?" Bobby replied, handing Dean a beer.

"Check it out."

Dean separated the rings and showed them how they linked together almost like magnets.

"Hmm. So Death told you how to operate those? The whole deal?"

"Yeah. It's nuts. Of course, I got bigger problems now."

"Really? Like?"

"What do you think Death does to people who lie to his face?"

"Nothing good."

"Yeah…"

"What'd you say?" Bobby asked sitting in front of Dean and Jenn.

"That I was cool with Sam driving the bus on the whole Lucifer plan."

"So Death thinks Sam ought to say yes, huh?"

"I don't know. Yeah. But, I mean, of course he'd say that. He works for Lucifer."

"Against his will, I thought he said."

"Well, I'd say, take his sob story with a fat grain of salt. I mean, he is Death."

"Exactly. He's Death. Think of the kind of bird's-eye view."

"Seriously?"

"I'm just saying—"

"Well, don't. I mean, what happened to you being against this?"

"Dean…" Jenn started.

"Look, I'm not saying Sam ain't an ass-full of character defects. But..." Bobby said as cut himself off.

"But what?" Dean replied.

"Back at Niveus? Mia and I watched that kid pull one civilian out after another. Must have saved ten people. Never stopped, never slowed down. We're hard on him, Dean. We've always been. But in the meantime... He's been running into burning buildings since he was, what, 12?"

"Pretty much."

"Look, Sam's got a...darkness in him. I'm not saying he don't. But he's got a hell of a lot of good in him, too."

"…I know."

"Then you know Sam will beat the devil...Or die trying. That's the best we could ask for. So I got to ask, Dean. What exactly are you afraid of? Losing? Or losing your brother?"

Jenn's eyes immediately shifted from the table to Dean as Dean looked over to Bobby.


	19. Swan Song

Alright everyone. The moment we've been waiting for has finally arrived. For the final time in this story, I only own Jenn and Camille Santos. I co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester) with Bree. Dean and Sam Winchester, along with Bobby Singer and Castiel are owned by Eric Kripke.

Let the good times roll.

* * *

Chuck sat in front of his computer, prepared to write what he believes is the final chapter of the Winchester story as they prepare for their final battle with Lucifer.

"_On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville; a blue two-door caprice. _

_There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car…no, the most important __object__…in pretty much the whole universe._

_She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving bibles to the poor 'gettin' folks right for judgment day'. That's what he said. Sam, Dean, Jenn or Mia don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile._

_After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins_."

Chuck looked at his computer at the prologue of his story.

"And here's where it ends." Chuck said to himself.

* * *

Sam and Mia sat on the hood of the impala, drinking a beer and looking at the sky for a moment. Jenn placed her hand on Dean's arm as she and Dean joined them. Dean sighed as he grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"Dean? What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean remained silent for a moment before opening his beer.

Dean looked over to Jenn, who nodded sadly.

"We're in." Dean said.

"In with...?"

"The whole 'up with satan' thing. We're on board."

Sam and Mia looked over to each other in surprise.

"You're gonna let me say yes?"

"No. That's the thing. It's not on me or Jenn to let you do anything. You're a grown…well, overgrown man. If this is what you want, we'll back your play."

"That's the last thing I thought you'd ever say.

"Might be. I'm not gonna lie to you, though. It goes against every fiber I got. I mean, truth is...You know, watching out for you... It's kinda been my job, you know? But more than that, it's...it's kinda who I am."

"What we're trying to say is, you're not a kid anymore, Sam, and we all can't keep treating you like one. Maybe all of us got to grow up a little, too. I don't know if we got a snowball's chance. But...Dean and I talked about it and we of all people know that if anybody can do it...it's you." Jenn added.

"Thank you."

"If this is what you want... Is this really what you want?" Dean asked.

"I let him out. I got to put him back in."

"Okay. That's it, then." Dean finally took a drink of his beer.

* * *

Sam cleaned the knife as Castiel, Camille, Jenn, Mia and Dean took out a few jugs of demon blood to the impala and stored it into the trunk.

"What?" Sam asked as Mia looked at the jugs.

"Call it women's intuition, but...I don't think that's gonna be enough, Sam." Mia replied.

"It's enough."

"She's right." Camille interjected as she looked into the trunk. "We should find at least one more demon."

"We don't have time for that." Mia said, walking away from the trunk. She ran her hands through her hair before she stopped her pacing. "Give Castiel the knife. You can have my blood."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Dean asked in surprise.

"We don't have enough time to go hunting for more demons and their blood. This is the only way to get Sam the blood he needs to hold Lucifer."

"No, I'm not drinking your blood." Sam said.

"Sammy, I've been looking for my moment of redemption for what I did to you. All this is my fault, and I need to make it right. Please, let me do this."

"I-I can't."

Mia walked up to Sam and gently kissed him. As she pulled away, she took Ruby's knife out of his jacket pocket. She handed it to Castiel before she walked over to Jenn and Dean.

"Don't do this." Jenn said, tears brimming her eyes.

Mia gave Jenn a sad smile before pulling her into a hug.

"You and Dean take care of Izzie, huh?" Mia said, pulling away. Jenn nodded before Mia turned to Dean. "Dean, take care of my little girl. And if you two even catch one whiff of Ruby's scent, you kill her. That's all I ask."

"We will." Dean replied.

Mia nodded before holding out her hand. Dean looked at it for a moment and shook it before he pulled her into a hug. They may have had their ups and downs, but despite everything, Mia found a way to be one of them, despite her full blooded demon status.

Camille gently grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs, followed by Castiel. Mia turned around one last time and looked at the three hunters she's come to respect, care for, and importantly love.

"I love you, guys." Mia said with a smile.

She turned around and was led into the building. Jenn took Sam's arm and led him into the impala.

* * *

"I still can't get used to you at eye level." Dean said as he walked over to Bobby.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asked.

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, all the go juice Sammy can drink…Mia's included."

"What?"

"Sam didn't have enough, so Mia..."

"…You okay?" Bobby asked when Dean didn't finish his sentence.

"Not really. What do you got?"

"Not much. These look like omens to you? Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."

"Wait. What about Detroit?"

"Temps dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit."

"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

* * *

Dean sat behind the wheel of the impala with Sam in the passenger and Jenn and Castiel sleeping in the backseat. Dean looked in the review mirror as Bobby, along with Camille, followed.

Dean looked back and smirked when he heard Castiel snoring.

"Aw. Ain't he a little angel?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Angels don't sleep." Sam said as he and Dean shared a look for a moment.

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it."

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump your bones in Detroit. Here we are. Maybe this is him rolling out the red carpet, you know? Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Dean, I'm sure he knows a buttload we don't. We just got to hope he doesn't know about the rings…hey, um... on the subject, there's something I got to talk to you about."

"What?"

"This thing goes our way and I...triple indy into that box...y-you know I'm not coming back."

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"So you got to promise me something."

"Okay. Yeah. Anything."

"You got to promise not to try to bring me back."

"What? No, I didn't sign up for that."

"Dean—"

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me just to sit by and do nothing?"

"Once the cage is shut, you can't go poking at it, Dean. It's too risky."

"No, no, no, no, no. As if I'm just gonna let you rot in there."

"Yeah, you are. You don't have a choice."

"You can't ask me to do this."

"I'm sorry, Dean. You have to."

"So then what am I supposed to do?"

"You take Jenn, Alex, Isabella and this new baby and you—you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple pie life, Dean. Promise me."

Dean looked over at Sam and back at the road again.

* * *

Bobby lowered his binoculars from the building, seeing the demon waiting at the window.

"Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right, something's up." Bobby said as he walked over to Sam, Jenn, Dean, Castiel and Camille.

"More than something. He's here. I know it." Dean replied.

Dean then walked around and went to the trunk of the impala. Sam looked over at Bobby and Jenn as they slowly made their way to him.

"I'll see you around, kid." Bobby said.

"See you around." Sam replied before embracing Bobby into a hug.

"He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swinging. Don't give an inch."

"Yes, sir."

Sam sighed to himself as he looked over to Jenn, who gave him a sad smile. Sam offered one in return, when Jenn shrugged for a moment, looking away because she didn't want him to see her cry. Sam pulled Jenn into a hug, causing her to let a few tears fall.

"I love you, Sammy. Don't forget that." Jenn said as she pulled away.

"I love you too, Jenn. Take care of this baby for me, okay?" Sam replied, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I will." Jenn gave him a kiss on the cheek before he left her arms for good.

"Take care of these guys, okay?" Sam said as he turned to Castiel and Camille, offering his hand.

"That's not possible." Castiel replied before Camille could.

Despite how sad the moment was, Camille couldn't help but laugh.

"Then humor me." Sam told Castiel.

"Oh. I was supposed to lie. Uh... Sure. They'll be fine. I—" Castiel continued.

"Just… just stop talking."

"We'll do our best, Sam." Camille replied truthfully.

Sam nodded as he and Camille shared a quick hug. He pulled away and walked over to Dean and the open trunk of the impala. He looked at the jugs of demon blood for a moment before looking over to Dean.

"You mind not watching this?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before walking over to Jenn, who stood at the other end of the impala. Sam slowly grabbed the first jug, stared at it and began to drink it. It didn't take long before he finished off the others.

When he was finished, he cleared his throat and closed the trunk of the impala. He slowly began to walk towards the building.

"Okay. Let's go." Sam said to Dean as he continued walking.

Dean looked after Sam and then followed him as Jenn, Camille, Castiel and Bobby watch them walk away.

"Alright! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" Sam yelled as he got closer to the building.

"Hey, guys. Is your father home?" Dean asked as two demons walked outside.

Suddenly, the two demons grabbed a hold of them both and dragged them inside. They led the two hunters up the stairs, into a room and shoved them forward as Lucifer looked out the window.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." Lucifer said as he continued to look out the window.

* * *

Chuck rubbed his chin as he continued to proofread his chapter.

"_The impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... And a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray: it's still stuck there. The legos that Dean shoved into the vents: to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs-really theirs. Even when Jenn and Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, Dean made sure all these little things stayed, cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive_."

* * *

"Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." Lucifer said as he turned towards the boys.

"Well, I'll alert the media." Dean replied.

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is...a tad suicidal, don't you think?"

"We're not here to fight you." Sam said.

"No? Then why are you?"

"I want to say yes."

"Excuse me?"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly, the two demons standing behind he and Dean fell to the ground dead.

"Chock-full of ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer continued.

"You heard me. Yes."

"You're serious."

"Look, judgment day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off."

"Meaning?"

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he and Jenn live, you bring Mia and our parents back—"

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you."

"…So he knows. Doesn't change anything." Sam said to Dean.

"Sam—" Dean started.

"We don't have any other choice."

"No."

"Yes."

Lucifer closed his eyes and suddenly a bright light erupted in the room, along with a piercing loud noise. But when the light dimmed down, Dean looked over to see Sam on the ground. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the rings of the four horsemen. He threw them on a nearby wall and began reciting a spell, causing the wall to crack open into a big black hole.

Dean turned around to see Sam come to and begin to get up.

"Sammy." Dean said as he walked over to his brother.

"Dean." Sam replied as Dean grabbed his arm.

"Sammy."

"I can feel him. Oh, god!" Sam grabbed at his head in pain.

"You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy." Dean told his brother as he helped him up, despite his instincts telling him not to. "Now!"

Sam walked up to the hole and looked at it for a moment, Dean watching behind him. Suddenly Sam turned around, hints of a smirk on his face.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." Lucifer/Sam said before turning around and reciting a spell to close the hole. He grabbed the rings and looked at them before turning to Dean. "I told you...this would always happen in Detroit."

Suddenly, Lucifer/Sam was gone, leaving Dean alone. Dean looked around for a moment as he put his hands on his head, tears threatening to fall down his eyes.

* * *

In a room surrounded by demons, Lucifer walked forward, adjusting to his new body full of contentment.

"Sam. Come on. I can feel you... Scratching away in there. Look... I'll take the gag off, okay? You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here." Lucifer said, walking over to the mirror.

"I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out. Do you understand me?" Sam threatened from the mirror.

"Such anger, young Skywalker. Who you really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?"

"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?"

"Not at all. I've been waiting for you... For a long, long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit…you can feel it, right?"

"What?"

"The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. Literally."

"This feels pretty damn far from good."

"I'm inside your grapefruit, Sam. You can't lie to me. I see it all…How odd you always felt, How…out of place in that...family of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care, at best. I'm your real family."

"No, that's not true."

"It is. And I know you know it. All those times you ran away, you weren't running from them. You were running towards me. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. I let Dean live, didn't I? I want him to live. I'll bring Mia and your folks back, too. I want you to be happy, Sam."

"I don't want anything from you."

"Really? Not even a little payback?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look closely. None of these little devils look familiar to you?"

From the mirror, Sam looked over at the demons standing behind Lucifer.

"That's Mr. Bensman... One of my grade-school teachers."

"And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lansing. And Rachel, your prom date. Sam Winchester, this is your life. Azazel's gang…watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?"

* * *

Dean, Jenn, Bobby, Camille and Castiel watched the news on the display TVs outside a shop.

"Reports are flooding in…a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston. More in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but said to expect a six-figure death toll." The reporter said from the TV.

"It's starting." Castiel said.

"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean replied.

"You don't have to be mean."

"So what do we do now?"

Castiel looked over to Camille, who shrugged at him.

"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol...just wait for the inevitable blast wave."

"Swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I mean, how do we stop it?"

"We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins." Camille replied from behind Dean.

"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?"

"We don't know."

"Well, there's got to be something that we can do." Dean said, almost desperately.

"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over." Castiel said sadly.

"You listen to me, you junkless sissy. We are not giving up. Bobby? Jenn?" Dean looked back at Bobby and Jenn who refused eye contact with Dean. "Bobby?"

Bobby slowly looked up at Dean, who was almost shocked to see the defeat in Bobby's eyes.

"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what else to do." Bobby replied.

"Jenn." Dean pleadingly looked over at his wife, who quickly wiped the tears falling down her face.

"I don't know, Dean." Jenn replied with a shrug and wiped away the stray tear.

Dean then looked over to Camille, who looked back at him sadly.

* * *

Lucifer/Sam sat in the room, but this time, the demons from his childhood were on the ground, covered in blood and dead.

"So... Are we having fun yet?" Lucifer asked Sam as he looked over into the mirror.

* * *

"_In between jobs, Sam, Dean and eventually Jenn and Mia would sometimes get a day-sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove a thousand miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars...for hours…without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls, at least until Mia came into their lives. But they were never, in fact, homeless_."

"That's a good line." Chuck said to himself when the phone rang. "Mistress Magda." Chuck said as he answered the phone.

"_Um, no…Chuck_." Dean replied from the other line.

"Oh, uh, Dean. Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call."

"_Who's Mistress Magda_?"

"Nothing. She's a, uh, a…just a, uh... A close friend."

"_Yeah, I'll bet, real close. Whatever happened to Becky_?"

"Didn't work out. I had too much respect for her."

"_Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you_?"

"Okay, this can't be why you called."

"_Sam said yes_."

"I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages."

"_Did you see where the title fight goes down_?"

"The angels are keeping it top secret. Very hush hush."

"_Aw, crap_."

"But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon. Place called Stull Cemetery."

"_Stull Ceme—wait. I know that. That's-that's an old bone yard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence_?"

"I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess."

"_All right, Chuck, look, you know of any way to short circuit this thing_?"

"Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry."

"_Well, do you have any idea what's gonna happen next_?"

"I wish that I did. But I-I just…I honestly don't know yet."

* * *

"Alright. Thanks, Chuck." Dean said as he hung up his phone.

Jenn looked over at Dean from the passenger's seat of the impala.

"What did he say?" Jenn asked.

Dean looked down at his phone before he looked back up at Jenn for a moment.

* * *

Dean closed the trunk of the impala as Jenn followed him to the driver's side.

"Dean, please. I'm begging you." Jenn said.

"Jenn—" Dean started.

"You going someplace?" Bobby asked as he, Castiel and Camille walked up. Dean and Jenn looked over at Bobby for a moment, not saying a word. "You're going to do something stupid. You got that look."

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."

"You just don't give up."

"It's Sam."

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Castiel said.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?"

"I just want you to understand. The only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone."

Dean exchanged looks with everyone before getting into the impala and closing the door.

"Dean. Please." Jenn begged with tears in her eyes, her hand on Dean's window.

Dean looked over at her sadly, before he started the car and drove away with a heavy heart. He looked in the review mirror as he saw Bobby hugging her as she cried into his shoulder. He took a deep breath as a tear fell down his eye.

* * *

Lucifer/Sam watched a crow fly by as he stood in Stull Cemetery. He turned around when he heard the sound of wings flapping, seeing Michael standing before him, using long lost Winchester brother Adam's body.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Lucifer/Sam said.

"You too. It's been too long." Michael/Adam replied.

"Can you believe it's finally here?"

"No. Not really. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Then why are we?"

"Oh, you know why. I have no choice, after what you did."

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am. God wanted the devil."

"So?"

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

"What's your point?"

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

"I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

"But you don't have to follow them."

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

"Please, Michael—"

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me…all of us. And you made our father leave."

"No one makes dad do anything. He is doing this to us."

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

"If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try."

They stared each other down and circled one another. Before the fighting could start, they heard the engine of the impala. Dean put in a tape and put the stereo on full blast as he drove into the cemetery. He came to a stop in front of Michael/Adam and Lucifer/Sam. He got out, turned off the engine and stood at the door.

"Howdy, boys. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked before a closed the door and walked over to Lucifer/Sam. "Hey. We need to talk."

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer/Sam replied.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael/Adam interrupted.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him."

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!"

"Hey, ass butt!" Castiel called to Michael/Adam.

Castiel held a bottle of holy oil with a rag sticking out. Camille quickly lit the rag on fire as Castiel threw it at Michael/Adam as he disappeared with a scream as he was covered in flames as Dean, Jenn and Bobby flinched away.

"Ass-butt?" Dean asked Castiel in surprise at Castiel's choice of words.

"He'll be back, and upset. But you got your five minutes." Castiel replied with a shrug.

"Camille. Castiel." Lucifer/Sam called to the two angels angrily. "Did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?"

Castiel and Camille exchanged a nervous look.

"Uh…no…" Castiel replied.

"No one dicks with Michael but me."

Lucifer/Sam suddenly snapped his fingers, causing Castiel and Camille to explode, leaving blood behind on Bobby and Jenn. Dean exchanged a look of surprise with Jenn and Bobby.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean called to his brother.

"You know, I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake." Lucifer/Sam replied, grabbing Dean's jacket. "But you are such a pain in my ass."

Lucifer/Sam suddenly shoved Dean back, causing him to land on the windshield of the impala. Bobby then pulled out his gun and shot Lucifer/Sam in the upper right shoulder. He turned around and Bobby shot off another one at the left side of his ribs. Lucifer/Sam looked down at the one on his ribs and looked back at Bobby. Dean looked over to Bobby, who shrugged and didn't know how else to try and save Dean.

Lucifer/Sam lifted his hand and twisted it, snapping Bobby's neck. Jenn immediately checked on Bobby as he hit the ground.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"Yes." Lucifer/Sam replied as he walked over to Dean.

He pulled Dean off the hood of the impala by his legs and punched him in the face. Dean put his hand at his mouth and saw the blood coming out. Not knowing what to do, Jenn sighed to herself before she turned Lucifer/Sam around and punched him in the face. Her eyes widened when she saw how angry he looked.

"You're lucky I want you and that baby alive." Lucifer/Sam told her angrily.

He then uppercutted Jenn, causing her to go flying, landing on the roof of the impala and rolling off the trunk before she finally hit the ground.

"Sammy? Are you in there?" Dean asked as he slowly turned around.

"Oh, he's in here, all right." Lucifer/Sam said as he punched him once more. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Lucifer/Sam punched him once more, this time, Dean landed on the ground. "Every single one. We're gonna take our time."

Lucifer/Sam picked Dean off the ground and shoved him into the side of the impala and threw punch after punch, leaving Dean's left eye swollen shut and his right jaw swollen as his face was covered in blood. Lucifer/Sam smirked when he saw Jenn slowly crawling from the side of the impala, holding her stomach in pain.

"Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." Dean called out to Sam as he reached out and grabbed his brother's arm. "I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer/Sam punched Dean two more times. "I'm not gonna leave you." Dean continued.

Lucifer/Sam drew back his fist for another punch until the sunlight glints from the roof of the impala, catching his eye. His eye turned to the army man stuck inside the ashtray in the back seat.

Suddenly, Lucifer/Sam's mind became engrossed in Sam's memories of Dean, Jenn and Mia, his body still poised to throw a punch. His memories came in full speed, suddenly stopping at the memory of Dean hugging Sam.

Suddenly, Lucifer/Sam's fist unclenched and he backed away, causing Dean to fall to the ground. Dean looked up at the man standing in front of him. He knew right away that it was finally his brother Sammy.

"It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam told his brother.

Sam pulled the rings from his pocket and recited the spell to open Lucifer's cage. As it opened, Sam looked over to Dean and a newly joined Jenn. They looked up at Sam as he took a few deep breaths and lightly nodded.

"Sam!" Michael/Adam called out, catching his attention. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back."

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam threatened.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!"

Sam looked over to Dean and Jenn one more time before he closed his eyes, held out his arms and prepared to fall back into the pit. Suddenly, Michael/Adam grabbed Sam, but instead of stopping him, he went down into Lucifer's cage with Sam.

As soon as they fell in, the hole closed up, leaving the rings behind. Jenn sadly buried her head into Dean's shoulder as Dean leaned his head against the impala for a moment before lightly resting it on Jenn's head, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Before they even knew it, Sam was gone.

* * *

Dean had made his way to the rings. On his knees, looked down at them before he looked back at Jenn, who sadly looked back as a tear fell down her face. He heard a noise on the other side of him, turning to look and see Castiel standing to him.

"Cass, you're alive?" Dean asked in surprise.

"I'm better than that." Castiel replied.

Castiel placed two of his fingers on Dean's forehead, healing all his wounds and bringing him back to normal. Dean looked over to see Camille doing the same to Jenn, who assured her that her baby was still alive. He slowly got up and looked Castiel in the eye for a moment.

"Cass, are you god?"

"That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me and Camille back. New and improved."

Camille helped Jenn stand up, and they watched as Castiel walked over to Bobby and bring him back to life. Castiel nodded at Bobby as he sat up.

Dean looked down at the rings in his hand. He looked over to see Jenn as she lightly touched his arm. He looked once more at the spot Sam had sacrificed himself.

* * *

Although his final manuscript has been printed, Chuck took the last few sips of whiskey as he read the final chapter of his book.

"_Endings are hard. Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass_."

* * *

"What are you gonna do now?" Dean asked Castiel and Camille as he drove down the highway.

"We'll return to heaven, I suppose." Castiel replied.

"Heaven?"

"Well, with Michael in the cage, it has to be total anarchy up there." Camille replied as she looked over to her sleeping daughter.

"So, what, you guys are like the new sheriff in town?"

"Yeah. I like that. Yeah. I suppose we are." Castiel replied.

"Wow. God gives you a brand-new, shiny set of wings and suddenly you're his bitches again."

"Dean, we don't expect you to understand. But we don't know what God wants. We don't know if he'll even return. It just...seems like the right thing to do." Camille said.

"Well, if either of you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next."

"You're angry." Castiel said almost sadly.

"That's an understatement."

"He helped. Maybe even more than we realize."

"That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam? What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got is my brother in a hole."

"I know you know what you have left. You're angry because you lost Sam, and I understand that. But now you have to live the life Sam would want you to live. Otherwise, he would have done all of this in vain." Camille said.

"Dean, you got what you asked for. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same. I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace or freedom?" Castiel added before he and Camille disappeared.

"Well, you really suck at goodbyes, you know that?" Dean said as he continued driving.

* * *

"_This is the last Dean and Jenn will see of Bobby for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean or Jenn. Dean didn't want Cass or Camille to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise_."

* * *

Dean and Jenn walked into their motel room. It wasn't long before Dean placed his bag down and allowed himself to process what happened. Standing behind him, Jenn walked around to face him. They looked each other in the eyes before Jenn pulled Dean into a hug.

"It's okay, Dean. Everything is gonna be okay." Jenn said softly as Dean cried into her shoulder.

* * *

"_So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test, for Sam, Dean, Mia and Jenn. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, demons, destiny, and god himself. They made their own choices. They chose family. And, well...isn't that kinda the whole point? No doubt…endings are hard. But then again...nothing ever really ends, does it_?"

Chuck took one final sip of whiskey as he looked at his final printed manuscript. He smiled as he put the glass down, and he disappeared.

* * *

Finally back at Mia's house in Austin, Texas, Dean stared off into nothing as he sat at the dinner table with Tori, Dawn, Alex and Isabella. Jenn walked up with a bowl in her hand and placed it on the table.

"You okay?" Jenn asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean replied, taking a drink of whiskey.

Snapping back into his thoughts, he grabbed a dinner roll and put it on his son's plate before taking one for himself. He smiled at Alex as he began serving them some dinner.

* * *

A light bulb from the streetlight nearby the house went out, easily going unnoticed by everyone inside the house. Sam and Mia stood by and watched from afar and through the window. Mia smiled as Sam watched neutrally as Dean and Jenn interacted with their family at the dinner table.

* * *

There it is. Another story done and told. Thank you all so much for reading, and I'm hoping to have the sequel up very soon.


End file.
